Let's go home
by PinkLina
Summary: Septième année. Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs et emmenée au Manoir Malefoy... Que se passerait-il? Ennemis durant des années, peut-être ont-ils désormais plus de points communs qu'ils ne l'imaginaient...
1. A castle in your eyes

Résumé : La chasse aux horcruxes a commencé. Mais Hermione est la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Ils sont confrontés l'un à l'autre, mais les choses ont changé. Même si tout les oppose, ils ont le même rêve. Celui de rentrer chez eux, à Poudlard.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Note personnelle : Publication d'une modeste fanfic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! :)

**Chapitre 1 A castle in your eyes**

Les nuages se profilaient à l'horizon, écumant le ciel comme une mer sombre et intraitable. De sa fenêtre, un jeune homme fronçait les sourcils en observant le jardin sombre, balayé par le vent froid. Les mains derrière le dos, il était perdu dans des pensées qui le ramenaient sans cesse vers un château dont il avait un jour été le prince. Prince des Serpentards.

Désormais, il était exilé dans le manoir familial et en était prisonnier aussi sûrement que si des barreaux de fer l'entouraient. Une douleur lancinante dans son bras gauche lui rappelait qu'il n'était plus maître de sa vie. Il était comme un jouet entre des mains cruelles, et se sentait trop lâche et trop épuisé pour s'en défaire.

- Drago !

Le jeune homme frissonna. Rien de bon n'arrivait lorsqu'on l'interpellait de cette façon.

- Oui, père !

Il sortit à contrecœur de sa chambre. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il commença à percevoir le tumulte provenant du grand salon. On courait, parlait, gémissait... Drago poussa un profond soupir et descendit les marches sans grande conviction.

- Dépêche-toi ! rugit son père en le voyant apparaître.

D'un seul coup d'œil, il embrassa la scène. Son père tendait le bras vers lui, prêt à le saisir et sa mère se tenait en retrait, l'air pincé. Quant à sa tante, Bellatrix, elle trônait fiévreusement au milieu de la pièce, le regard aussi fou qu'à son habitude. Drago constata rapidement qu'elle maintenait les bras d'une personne et lui plantait sauvagement sa baguette courbée dans le cou. Une personne qui lui parut familière...

Son père l'agrippa dès qu'il fut près de lui et le poussa violemment vers la victime.

- Tu la reconnais, n'est-ce pas?

C'était plus un ordre qu'une véritable question et Drago trembla nerveusement au ton hystérique de son père. Il s'avança vers sa tante et la personne qu'elle retenait prisonnière. A sa vue, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Granger ! ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

La jeune fille lui lança alors un regard méprisant, dans lequel perçait une note de désespoir. Drago n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de son état. Elle tenait à peine debout et ses vêtements étaient couverts de boue et à moitié déchirés. Ses cheveux châtains lui tombaient devant les yeux et ses bras étaient couverts de coupures et de sang séché.

- C'est elle ! triompha le maître de maison.

Bellatrix se mit à rire comme une démente et jeta la jeune fille au sol.

- Merci pour ton aide, mon cher Drago ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix de petite fille à qui l'on vient de confier une poupée. Tu peux te retirer.

Le blond observa sa tante, puis son regard dévia de nouveau sur Hermione Granger, abattue sur le parquet. Une peur muette s'empara de lui, lorsqu'une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule :

- Remonte dans ta chambre, Drago, ordonna calmement sa mère.

Il redressa les épaules et, encouragé par son ton tranquille, il fit demi-tour et remonta les escaliers sans se retourner. Une fois hors de leur champ de vision, il se boucha les oreilles et courut jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'enferma rapidement.

Cependant, toutes les portes du monde n'auraient pas suffi à couvrir le hurlement qui déchira soudainement les entrailles du manoir. Drago retourna se coller à la fenêtre, dans l'espoir vain que quelque chose attirerait son attention et lui ferait oublier où il se trouvait. Une nouvelle fois, un cri perçant et inhumain retentit. Il se mit à trembler, suivant désespérément des yeux le vol d'un moineau. Elle le mérite, elle le mérite, se répétait-il mentalement. Mais au fond de lui, rien ne s'éveillait. Il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à penser au sort de la jeune Gryffondor. En fait, il en était totalement indifférent. Il souhaitait juste ne plus entendre les bruits des meurtres qui se perpétuaient sous son toit.

- Elle va bientôt mourir, se murmura-t-il. Elle ne supportera pas les traitements de Bellatrix bien longtemps. Ce n'est qu'une pauvre Sang de Bourbe.

Il était comme un enfant jouant dans la neige et qui se rend compte trop tard à quel point elle est glaciale. Durant des années, il avait brimé Hermione Granger, sans jamais vouloir la tuer. Il avait paradé dans le château de Poudlard, sans jamais vouloir être un meurtrier. Il avait profité de la puissance de son père, sans jamais souhaiter suivre ses traces. Il avait naïvement choisi la facilité sans savoir ce qu'elle impliquait.

- Pauvre idiote ! Impureté !

La voix de sa tante résonna comme un châtiment. Tout était terminé. Elle était forcément morte.

- Drago !

Le jeune homme tressaillit. Allait-il à présent devoir identifier un cadavre? Il se dirigea comme un automate vers la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Son père l'attendait en haut des escaliers.

- Si tu ne te presses pas... menaça-t-il.

Drago accéléra le pas, bien que tout son corps voulait s'enfuir dans la direction opposée. Lucius lui prit violemment le poignet et le traîna dans les escaliers. Le jeune homme aperçu la silhouette informe de la Gryffondor sur le bois sombre.

- Elle ne veut rien dire ! s'exclama Bellatrix en observant Drago d'un air dément.

Il se planta devant elle et la jaugea d'un air dédaigneux.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde.

- Je compte bien sur toi pour nous aider, lui susurra-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle le contourna dangereusement et lui planta sa baguette dans le dos pour le pousser vers la jeune fille.

- Tu la connais, n'est-ce pas? Tu dois savoir quel est son point faible !

- J'ai passé six ans à l'insulter, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec cette fille. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est une Sang de Bourbe et une sale Miss Je Sais Tout. Elle passe sa vie à traîner derrière Potter.

- Elle doit savoir où il est !

Drago se retourna vers sa tante et la considéra avec amusement :

- Si c'est ce que tu essayes d'obtenir, tu perds ton temps. Elle ne trahira jamais Potter. Elle est tellement stupide qu'elle préfèrerait y laisser la vie.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! hurla sa tante. Endoloris !

La jeune fille fut prise de convulsion, mais demeura silencieuse, comme si elle n'avait plus la force de hurler sa douleur. Bellatrix mit rapidement fin au sort et s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux et lui souleva la tête en la secouant.

- Parle, monstre !

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

- Appelle-le ! rugit-elle alors en regardant sa sœur.

- As-tu oublié ses ordres? demanda Narcissa, le regard dur. Uniquement si nous avons le garçon.

- Nous pourrions nous servir d'elle, intervint Lucius. Potter fera tout pour la sauver, n'est-ce pas Drago? Il préfèrera se rendre plutôt que de la voir se faire tuer sous ses yeux !

L'interpellé acquiesça silencieusement. Oui, il était peu probable que Potter sacrifie Granger. D'autant moins qu'elle se trouvait dans cette situation par sa faute.

- Très bien, déclara impérieusement Bellatrix. Emmène-la en bas.

A ce moment, la jeune sorcière remua légèrement et son regard croisa celui de Drago. Ses yeux sombres le défièrent avec dédain, malgré les larmes ruisselantes qui lui dévoraient le visage. En dépit du mépris qu'il ressentait lui aussi à son égard, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander par quel miracle elle pouvait encore faire montre de courage et de fierté après ce qu'elle venait de subir.

Alors, l'inattendu se produisit. Un éclair de complicité transperça leurs regards. Drago se sentit submergé par ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs de querelles dérisoires mais amusantes, haineuses mais chaleureuses. Il sentit qu'elle aussi aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revivre tout cela. Car à présent ce qu'ils enduraient dépassait leur entendement. Les chemins si différents qu'ils avaient cru emprunter les avaient finalement conduits au même résultat, au même adversaire.

- Si on la met au cachot, elle se laissera mourir, déclara le jeune homme.

- Ce que tu peux être agaçant ! s'emporta Bellatrix. A t'entendre on pourrait la croire infaillible, mais ce n'est qu'une sale fille de moldus.

- C'est une sale Gryffondor avant tout et très rusée par dessus le marché, ne la sous-estime pas. Tu ne mesures pas de quoi elle est capable.

Bellatrix avança d'un pas et Drago put déceler la folie dans ses yeux noirs.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! Avada...

Le jeune homme s'interposa entre sa tante et l'adolescente.

- Tu le regretterais...

Bellatrix détendit lentement son bras, comme démangée par une envie meurtrière.

- Très bien, déclara-t-elle. Occupe-toi de cette chose dans ce cas. Assure-toi qu'elle reste vivante le temps que nous mettions la main sur son petit ami Potter !

Drago se forgea un visage impassible et se dirigea vers Hermione. D'un geste brusque, il la tira par les bras et la fit glisser sur le sol jusqu'aux escaliers de marbre qui descendaient dans les sous-sols. Peu à peu, il prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Comme poussé par une volonté insoupçonnée, il avait sauvé ce qu'il lui restait de Poudlard. Il avait sauvé sa meilleure ennemie...


	2. Like a habit

Résumé : La chasse aux horcruxes a commencé. Mais Hermione est la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Ils sont confrontés l'un à l'autre, mais les choses ont changé. Même si tout les oppose, ils ont le même rêve. Celui de rentrer chez eux, à Poudlard.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

...

Voilà la publication du deuxième chapitre ! Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire le début de ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir... J'espère que la suite vous satisfera :) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. J'écris au fur et à mesure donc chaque conseil ou encouragement est le bienvenu :p

**_Manon_ **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me touche énormément et je suis vraiment ravie que ma fic te plaise autant. J'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Bisous ;)

...

**Chapitre 2 Like a habit**

- Pourquoi?

Le murmure de la jeune fille était tellement faible que Drago fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Incapable du moindre mouvement, elle était restée inerte tandis qu'il l'avait soulevée sur son épaule pour descendre les marches. Peu à peu, la lumière perdit son intensité et les couloirs de pierres n'étaient plus éclairés que par de faibles torches.

- Pourquoi? répéta Hermione dans un souffle.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse et abandonna tout effort. A travers ses yeux faiblement ouverts, elle entraperçut des grilles derrière lesquelles gisaient des silhouettes. Elle entendit un grincement et en quelques secondes se retrouva dans la même situation. Une odeur âcre emplit ses narines. Elle sentit qu'on la redressait légèrement et appuya son dos contre le mur froid et humide.

- Granger...

Tant bien que mal, elle leva les yeux vers son geôlier. Malefoy s'était accroupi devant elle et l'observait.

- Je ne peux rien faire de mieux pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi? fut le seul mot qu'elle se sentit capable de prononcer de nouveau.

- Parce qu'avec toi dans les parages, je suis de nouveau un Serpentard, Sang de Bourbe !

Il émit un rictus moqueur et se releva.

- Je t'apporterai à manger et à boire ce soir.

La grille grinça de nouveau et d'un coup de baguette, un cadenas en fer noir apparut. Hermione écouta le bruit des pas qui s'éloignait. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour rester lucide mais dès que le silence absolu s'empara de sa prison, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ses yeux mirent du temps à s'habituer à la semi-obscurité. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Péniblement, elle s'appuya sur ses coudes et se redressa lentement, accablée par la fatigue. Tous ses membres la faisaient souffrir. Elle se mit à genoux et s'approcha maladroitement de la grille qui se glissait entre elle et un semblant de liberté. Elle essaya d'apercevoir les autres prisonniers mais, de là où elle se trouvait, elle ne voyait qu'une seule cellule où reposait une masse informe et sombre. Elle ignorait même si la personne était vivante.

- Tu es enfin sortie du coma ! Vingt-quatre heures après, c'est pas trop tôt !

Hermione sursauta en voyant Malefoy apparaître soudainement devant elle. Mais au lieu de reculer dans les tréfonds de son antre, elle s'agrippa aux barreaux et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle ne le craignait pas. A ses yeux, il serait toujours le Serpentard arrogant et craintif qu'elle connaissait si bien. Comme une habitude encrée au plus profond d'elle-même...

- Sale Mangemort !

- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir sauvée? s'indigna-t-il faussement.

- Tu appelles ça être sauvée?

- C'est toujours mieux que d'être morte !

Hermione baissa les yeux, se souvenant péniblement qu'il l'avait protégée de l'éclair vert de sa tante.

- Je n'ai pas de raison de te remercier. Tu l'as fait uniquement pour que je serve d'appât...

Il se pencha vers elle et ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans son regard.

- Si Potter débarque ici, Tu-Sais-Qui débarquera aussi. Crois-moi, je n'ai rien à y gagner.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, s'exclama-t-elle, ce qui lui coûta la sensation qu'un étau lui enserrait le crâne.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à me justifier.

- Même si c'était vrai, dans ce cas pourquoi tu l'a fait?

- Je te l'ai dit hier, répondit-il plus calmement. Tu me rappelles Poudlard et, crois-le ou non, ça me fait du bien.

Hermione lâcha les barreaux et observa le visage du blond. Son front était toujours haussé avec dédain et ses yeux exprimait la dureté. Mais quelque chose dans son expression semblait trahir une profonde sincérité, comme si la fatigue qui se peignait sur ses traits l'empêchait de dissimuler ses pensées.

- Malefoy, murmura-t-elle, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. C'est terminé.

Drago eut l'impression qu'en disant cela, elle tentait de se convaincre elle-même.

- Je sais, répondit-il avec amertume.

La jeune fille se prit la tête entre les mains, et réalisa qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Elle était prise dans la gueule du loup et pourtant, face à Malefoy, elle retrouvait confiance et courage. Elle parlait avec lui comme si de rien n'était. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens, et pourtant... Pourtant, lorsqu'elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui, elle sentit son coeur se réchauffer un peu. Il ne représentait pas l'inconnu pour elle. Il la retenait prisonnière et toutefois, sa présence la rassurait, comme s'il lui permettait de coller au monde réel. Seule dans cette prison, elle pourrait facilement perdre ses sens et son esprit. Mais Malefoy était là, témoignage bien vivant de son adolescence et de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant? demanda-t-elle dans une plainte à peine audible.

- Maintenant, tu vas manger.

Le jeune homme entra d'un coup de baguette dans la cellule et déposa du pain et une pomme aux pieds d'Hermione, ainsi qu'un verre.

- Aguamenti.

Le verre se remplit d'une eau fraîche que la jeune fille s'empressa d'avaler à grandes gorgées.

- Ne te contente pas de boire, sinon je serai forcé de te gaver comme un goret.

- J'imagine que Bellatrix se fera une joie de me rendre quelques visites, marmonna-t-elle après s'être essuyé les lèvres.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son effort pour parler sur un ton détaché.

- Je ne pense pas, répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant contre le mur. Elle veut que ce soit moi qui m'en charge.

Il scruta son visage et vit qu'un bref éclair de peur avait traversé le marron de ses yeux.

- Mais c'est possible qu'elle vienne vérifier... mon efficacité, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione tressaillit. Il allait donc la torturer. Toutes ses belles paroles n'avaient pas le pouvoir de changer leur situation.

- Ca te vengera de ma gifle, murmura-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Il la dévisagea, ne sachant comment réagir.

- En fait, j'ai pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit pour l'instant. Ils ne sont pas là.

- Comment ça?

- Ils sont partis chercher Potter. Maintenant qu'ils ont quelque chose contre lui, c'est leur unique préoccupation. Je ne crois pas qu'ils reviendront pour l'instant.

Hermione sentit ses yeux la brûler sauvagement. Elle pensa à ses deux meilleurs amis, traqués sans relâche, sans pour autant savoir où ils se trouvaient à présent.

- Tu sais où il est? questionna Malefoy, faisant écho à ses pensées.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je te demande pas de me le dire.

- Non, je l'ignore, répondit-elle sans avoir besoin de mentir.

- Comment tu t'es faite avoir? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allés à Poudlard cette année?

- Voldemort a pris le contrôle du ministère. Tu dois être au courant non? Harry est recherché par tout le monde, répondit-elle en négligeant volontairement les horcruxes. Et je me suis faite avoir... peu importe.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ca aurait été plus simple que tu restes à ta place, comme une sage Gryffondor que tu es...

- Si j'en avais la force, je te donnerai une deuxième gifle.

- Ou du moins, que tu es censée être, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me sauver, il me semble !

- Tu aurais préféré mourir?

Hermione garda le silence, ramenant ses genoux contre elle. Le regard du blond se fit dur. Comment pouvait-elle faire si peu cas de sa vie? Où puisait-elle ce courage totalement dénué de logique? Les Gryffondors étaient vraiment les personnes les plus stupides qu'il ait jamais connues.

- Vous avez de beaux et nobles sentiments, cracha-t-il. J'en rirais presque si ça me donnait pas tant la nausée !

- Va-t-en.

Il se leva et quitta les lieux sans plus de cérémonie, laissant la jeune fille seule avec sa grille, son cadenas, et ses larmes silencieuses.


	3. Something fishy

Résumé : La chasse aux horcruxes a commencé. Mais Hermione est la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Ils sont confrontés l'un à l'autre, mais les choses ont changé. Même si tout les oppose, ils ont le même rêve. Celui de rentrer chez eux, à Poudlard.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Troisième chapitre en ligne ! Enjoy ^^

_**Vera Bennett**_ : Contente que le début te plaise et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite ^^

_**Alyse**_ : Merci beaucoup ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tant qu'il y aura un ou des lecteurs pour l'apprécier, je continue :p

_**Amstel**_ : Oui, j'essaye d'être fidèle à l'histoire et aux personnages autant que ça puisse être possible dans un Hermione/Drago car après tout, c'est comme ça qu'on les aime ;)

Et merci également à une personne qui m'a écrit une review mais son pseudo ne s'est pas affiché, alors en attendant de savoir qui est la _**personne mystère**_, je la remercie ! :)

**...**

**Chapitre 3 ****Something fishy**

Cela devait faire des heures qu'Hermione se tenait prostrée contre le mur, à contempler la personne couchée de l'autre côté du couloir sombre. Mais elle n'avait pas perçu le moindre mouvement, pas même un semblant de respiration.

- Hé ho ! cria-t-elle.

Son appel se répercuta contre les murs sombres et se perdit dans le silence. Elle poussa un profond soupir et se mit à trembler légèrement. Maintenant qu'elle était calme et immobile, le froid commençait à s'insinuer en elle, parcourant sa peau, faisant fi des vêtements qu'elle portait. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs en lambeaux et sentaient la terre.

Alors qu'elle allait se lever et faire quelques pas pour ne pas laisser ses membres s'engourdir, son pied buta contre le trognon de pomme qu'elle avait abandonné à son sort. Dans un dernier espoir, elle s'en saisit et s'approcha de la grille. Elle tendit son bras à travers les barreaux et le lança de toutes ses forces en visant le mystérieux prisonnier.

- Accio trognon !

La jeune fille regarda avec désespoir le déchet dévier de sa course initiale pour atterrir rapidement dans la main gauche de Malefoy.

- C'est pas vrai, railla-t-il, on peut pas te quitter des yeux une seconde !

Hermione frappa du pied sur le sol, furieuse que sa tentative ait échouée.

- T'es jamais à cours d'idée, dis-moi? continua le blond en s'approchant nonchalamment de la cellule.

- A ce que je vois, tu as retrouvé ta bonne humeur, répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

- En effet. Ca te pose un problème?

- Pas le moindre. Tu as beau être lunatique, tu restes un petit Serpentard vicieux quoiqu'il arrive.

Il s'approcha davantage, laissant tomber le cadavre du fruit sur le sol.

- Je te signale que tu es sous mon emprise en ce moment-même. Ma famille est persuadée que je te maintiens en bonne condition, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu veux me faire regretter de ne pas leur obéir?

Il avait déclaré tout ça d'un ton désinvolte, brûlant de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Au lieu de cela, la Gryffondor planta ses yeux sombres dans les siens et lui décocha un sourire mauvais.

- Tu es trop lâche pour me faire quoique ce soit, Malefoy ! Tu n'as pas été capable de tuer Dumbledore. Tu ne seras pas davantage capable de me torturer.

- Quelle minable excuse, tiqua le jeune homme. Tu oses te comparer à lui? Je pensais que tu l'admirais...

Il leva les deux bras comme s'il était une balance pesant le pour et le contre :

- Tuer l'un des plus grands sorciers de tout les temps? Torturer une petite Sang de Bourbe sans défense? Tu as raison, tout ça c'est du pareil au même...

Hermione lui tourna le dos :

- Pourquoi tu ne le fait pas alors?

- Je ne suis pas un lâche, Granger. Je suis intelligent tout simplement. Je n'hésiterais même pas à te tuer si c'était ce que je voulais. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas un assassin.

- Tu es un mangemort !

- Et si tu étais née Malefoy, tu le serais aussi, malgré toute ta bonne volonté de Gryffondor.

- Tu n'as pas dû faire grand chose pour l'éviter...

- Tu as raison ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton agacé. J'aurais pu me suicider, quel idiot je fais !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- Si tu ne comptes rien me faire, pourquoi tu viens me voir? questionna-t-elle en lui faisant face de nouveau.

- Figure-toi que je m'ennuie tout seul, là-haut.

- Tu espères peut-être que je vais te plaindre? lança-t-elle en désignant d'un geste l'intérieur de son cachot.

Drago ne goûta pas l'ironie, son visage redevint froid.

- Plaisanterie mise à part, Granger. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir à quelque chose.

Une lueur de curiosité mêlée de méfiance brilla dans les yeux de la jeune sorcière. Il ne baissa pas le regard, trop envoûté par l'espoir qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou et que sa conscience lui échappait comme un ersatz de fumée. Car dans son lit, emprisonné par l'obscurité, il avait laissé son imagination prendre le pas sur sa raison. Oui, il avait pensé à quelque chose et cette idée brûlant comme une allumette dans son esprit avait finir par devenir un feu puissant qui embrasait tout sur son passage.

- Malefoy...

La curiosité s'était transformée en inquiétude sur les traits d'Hermione.

- Je vais te laisser sortir, déclara-t-il soudain.

Estomaquée, elle le dévisagea comme s'il s'était transformé en troll.

- Tu peux répéter?

- Je crois que tu as très bien entendu.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es devenu fou?

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait pas été plus effrayée s'il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait se plier aux volontés de sa tante. Elle aurait dû éprouver du soulagement en l'entendant dire cela, mais c'était tellement imprévu et insensé qu'elle recula contre le mur.

- Quoi, tu préfères rester là-dedans?

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça? Tu essayes de me tendre un piège?

Il poussa un profond soupir et l'observa comme une enfant qui aurait dit une énormité.

- Granger, Granger... Je vais te laisser sortir des sous-sols seulement. J'ajoute qu'il serait totalement impossible et peine perdue pour toi de tenter de t'échapper. Je dis ça à titre d'avertissement.

Il sortit sa baguette et défit le cadenas qui s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit métallique. Puis il ouvrit la grille et se planta devant l'ouverture, faisant signe à Hermione de le suivre. Elle s'avança prudemment et le dévisagea comme si la vérité se trouvait sur son visage. Mais plus elle le scrutait, plus il prenait une expression impassible et désintéressée. Faisant rapidement le bilan de sa situation, Hermione jugea qu'il était plus constructif de lui obéir plutôt que de s'accrocher à sa prison qui avait peu de chance de lui réserver un meilleur sort.

Ils longèrent le couloir sombre et arrivèrent bientôt aux escaliers de pierres. Hermione marchait devant, sentant dans son dos la baguette de Malefoy qui la conduisait vers une liberté précaire.

- Je peux savoir quelle est cette chose qui te pousse à faire ça? murmura-t-elle.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Tu as dit que tu avais réfléchi à quelque chose.

- Contente-toi d'avancer pour l'instant.

Un mutisme s'installa entre eux. Ils montèrent lentement les marches et atteignirent bientôt la sortie. Le grand salon offrit une clarté presque aveuglante aux yeux d'Hermione qui s'étaient plus ou moins habitués à l'obscurité. Elle évita de regarder le tapis où elle s'était écroulée lorsque Bellatrix l'avait sauvagement torturée.

Ils montèrent de nouveaux escaliers, où deux grands portraits accrochés au mur les regardèrent passer. L'un représentait une femme blonde, les cheveux sévèrement ramenés en chignon. Elle les observait d'un air mauvais, cachant la moitié de son visage derrière un éventail en dentelle noire. Sur l'autre tableau se tenait un homme au regard austère. Il avait les cheveux châtains et une longue et fine moustache qui accentuait ses traits fins.

- Ce sont mes grands-parents, chuchota Malefoy.

Hermione détourna le regard et constata que les escaliers débouchaient sur une longue galerie, tapissée de vert et agrémentée de lambris de bois sombre.

- Première porte à gauche, indiqua le jeune homme.

Docile, elle tourna la poignée et pénétra dans une chambre qui, à n'en pas douter, était celle de Malefoy. Le bas de lit en satin vert était orné d'un serpent gris, formant la lettre S, et quelques affiches de quidditch décoraient un pan de mur. Il referma la porte derrière eux et poussa la jeune fille jusqu'à un fauteuil où elle s'assit avec méfiance.

- Tu vas te décider à me dire ce que tu as derrière la tête? s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Détends-toi, Granger ! Sinon tu vas retourner d'où tu viens à la vitesse d'un vif d'or...

Elle serra les poings et le défia du regard, s'armant de toute la patience et de tout le calme possibles.

- Bien, je vois que tu es capable d'écouter quand on te parle, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'assit sur le lit et fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts avec insolence. Hermione fronça les sourcils mais retint sa colère.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de partir d'ici, déclara-t-il d'un air plus sérieux. Et c'est ta visite providentielle qui va me le permettre.

- Alors... tu veux quitter cet endroit? murmura-t-elle avec consternation.

- Bien sûr si tout se passe bien, tu pourras t'enfuir toi aussi et tu seras libre d'aller où bon te semble. Tu pourras rejoindre Potter et risquer encore de te faire tuer si ça te chante.

Hermione sentit son coeur battre plus fort contre sa poitrine. L'expression satisfaite qu'arborait le Serpentard ne présageait rien de bon...

...

Voilà pour la suite, need vos avis maintenant ;)

Prochaine publication vendredi si tout va bien !


	4. Confrontation

Résumé : La chasse aux horcruxes a commencé. Mais Hermione est la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Ils sont confrontés l'un à l'autre, mais les choses ont changé. Même si tout les oppose, ils ont le même rêve. Celui de rentrer chez eux, à Poudlard.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Désolée pour ce léger retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis de connexion ! Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre sera un peu plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) N'hésitez toujours pas à me donner vos avis :p

**Mia Granger-Malfoy** : Vu ton pseudo tu as l'air d'être une inconditionnelle de notre cher couple donc ça me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies ma fic :)

**Avya **: Merci, merci, merci, j'espère ne pas te décevoir !

**Manon** : Contente que tu aimes toujours, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour ce chapitre ^^

**Alysee** : Hum va-t-on dévoiler le plan de Malefoy dans ce chapitre? Je te laisse lire pour le découvrir :p Et merci encore pour la review ^^

**Amstel **: Comme je le disais à Alysee, je te laisse lire pour savoir si le plan de notre Serpentard est révélé :) Merci pour la review !

Et bien sûr merci à toutes les autres personnes qui lisent ma fic ! :D

...

_Previously on "Let's go home"__ (oui je regarde trop de séries XD) :_

_- Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de partir d'ici, déclara-t-il d'un air plus sérieux. Et c'est ta visite providentielle qui va me le permettre._

_- Alors... tu veux quitter cet endroit? murmura-t-elle avec consternation._

_- Bien sûr si tout se passe bien, tu pourras t'enfuir toi aussi et tu seras libre d'aller où bon te semble. Tu pourras rejoindre Potter et risquer encore de te faire tuer si ça te chante._

_Hermione sentit son coeur battre plus fort contre sa poitrine. L'expression satisfaite qu'arborait le Serpentard ne présageait rien de bon..._

**Chapitre 4 : Confrontation**

- Incendio !

Des flammes jaillirent de la baguette de Drago et enrobèrent les bûches déjà noircies qui se trouvaient dans la petite cheminée. Un doux feu se mit à crépiter, réchauffant lentement la pièce.

- Pour le moment, je vais te laisser dormir et te remettre d'aplomb, déclara-t-il en observant l'air misérable de la jeune fille. Cela dit, la boue te va bien au teint !

- Je te hais, Malefoy !

- Et je te le rends bien.

- Explique-moi d'abord ton idée.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position d'avoir des exigences.

- C'est toi qui as besoin de moi il me semble !

- Parce que toi, bien sûr, tu peux te débrouiller seule...

Hermione se renfrogna. Voyant qu'il avait gagné la partie, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu veux dire que tu me laisses dormir ici? Dans ta chambre?

- Provisoirement.

Elle jeta un regard dégouté au lit.

- Je ne peux pas croire que je vais dormir dans les draps d'un mangemort.

- Il faut un début à tout, railla-t-il. Moi je ne peux pas croire qu'une Gryffondor va dormir dans mes draps. Si je n'avais pas prévu de m'en aller, j'irais en racheter un stock entier.

- Très amusant... dit-elle en se levant à son tour. En tout cas, il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir s'ils se retrouvent plein de terre et de sang !

- Tu n'as qu'à enlever tes vêtements pour dormir. Je ne suis pas tombé bas au point de venir violer une Sang de Bourbe.

- C'est la morale qui te gêne ou le fait que je sois une fille de moldus?

- Je te laisse la nuit pour y réfléchir...

Hermione s'empara d'un coussin et le jeta en direction de Malefoy mais il avait déjà refermé la porte, la laissant seule au milieu de la pièce. Elle observa les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre et s'en approcha lentement pour réchauffer ses mains. Les pas du blond s'étaient éloignés et seul le grésillement du feu meublait désormais le silence. Une torpeur s'empara de la jeune fille. Elle laissa son esprit errer un moment avant de le ramener à ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle les imaginait dans leur tente, perdus et effrayés. Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour les retrouver, mais elle se rendait compte de la futilité de ses pensées. A l'heure qu'il était, elle ne possédait plus rien...

Ce fut lorsque l'image du rouquin commença à devenir trop persistante qu'elle décida de se coucher. Le grand lit était confortable et elle dût se faire violence pour ne pas trop apprécier l'odeur agréable qui se dégageait des étoffes.

...

- Granger !

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, avec la déplaisante impression de s'être endormie quelques minutes avant. Elle ramena les couvertures contre elle et se redressa avec difficulté.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser faire la grasse matinée ! s'exclama Malefoy d'un ton despotique.

Il lui jeta quelque chose dessus et elle se débattit quelques secondes avec le tissu avant d'en émerger encore plus décoiffée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle le retourna entre ses mains et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un peignoir.

- T'es déjà pas de la journée, t'es encore moins du matin, claironna le blond en tournant autour du lit comme un félin autour d'une proie.

- Malefoy, tu m'exaspères tellement que je me demande s'il ne valait pas mieux pour moi de rester dans les cachots.

- Ne me tente pas...

- Je suis supposée faire quoi avec ça?

- Tu l'enfiles et je te conduis à la salle-de-bain.

Elle lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. Pourquoi Malefoy devenait-il si prévenant avec elle?

- Pas la peine de faire cette tête, dit-il. Je n'ai juste pas envie de travailler avec une malpropre.

- Travailler?

Il ne répondit pas et sortit de la chambre. Hermione pesta intérieurement tout en se couvrant du peignoir et se retira du lit. Malefoy l'attendait dans le couloir et il la conduisit quelques portes plus loin dans une salle d'eau en marbre noir.

- Tu as dix minutes.

Hermione se glissa dans la baignoire, tira le rideau et ôta ses affaires. Elle ouvrit le robinet et l'eau brûlante lui coula délicieusement sur le corps. Elle voyait l'ombre du jeune homme qui s'était appuyé contre le mur. Elle s'apprêtait à l'injurier mais elle se retint en réalisant qu'elle était loin d'avoir autorité sur lui. Même la sensation de bien-être que lui procurait l'eau chaude ne suffisait pas à lui faire oublier dans quelle situation incertaine elle se trouvait. Elle devait rester sur ses gardes.

- Reparo.

Elle entrouvrit le rideau et constata que Malefoy recousait ses vêtements abimés d'un air distrait.

- Recurvite.

Les tâches marrons et rouges disparurent progressivement du tissus.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Malefoy leva les yeux et la regarda d'un air surpris.

- Pas de quoi, marmonna-t-il à son tour.

Hermione referma vivement le rideau et acheva de se rincer. Elle se demanda vaguement s'ils n'étaient capable d'être civilisés l'un envers l'autre qu'en raison des circonstances. A Poudlard, la politesse n'avait jamais existé entre eux.

- J'ai fini, annonça-t-elle.

De nouveau, le peignoir lui atterrit sur le crâne. Elle l'enfila sans protester et sortit de la douche en prenant garde de ne pas glisser.

- Je t'attends dehors, déclara Malefoy.

Elle attendit qu'il ait fermé la porte et entreprit de remettre ses vêtements. Certes ils étaient toujours usés mais les rapiècements étaient réguliers et les traces de saleté avaient entièrement disparu. Hermione s'inspecta rapidement dans le miroir et déplora sa maigreur en passant une main sur ses joues légèrement osseuses. Cependant, elle se sentait tout de même un peu mieux.

- On n'a pas toute la journée, retentit une voix masculine derrière la porte.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir et sortit de la salle-de-bain. Drago la détailla de bas en haut. Il lui trouvait meilleure mine, bien que sa pâleur lui rappelait vaguement celle du Baron Sanglant et que ses cheveux en broussaille lui donnait des airs d'épouvantail.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans la chambre.

- Le grand moment est arrivé? ironisa Hermione. Tu vas enfin me faire le privilège de m'expliquer à quoi tu penses?

- Tu as vraiment de la chance que je ne puisse rien faire sans toi Granger. Sinon tu serais déjà en pièces.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas un assassin.

- J'ai aussi précisé que j'en serais capable si c'était ce que je voulais !

- Très bien ! Je suis désolée, Malefoy.

Elle avait craché son nom comme si le simple fait de le prononcer lui écorchait la bouche. Drago ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était satisfait de la domination qu'il exerçait sur elle. Ainsi, il était certain d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

- Nous allons préparer du Polynectar, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Elle le regarda d'un air curieux.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir?

- Ca prendra du temps, mais lorsqu'il sera prêt, nous le ferons boire à quelqu'un qui prendra ma place. Nous ferons une mise en scène.

- Désolée Malefoy, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas...

- Sers-toi de ta cervelle Granger ! Nous ferons croire que tu m'as tué et nous pourrons nous enfuir. On me croira mort et je pourrai disparaître.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas faire ça sans moi?

- Tu me donnes un bon alibi et de plus, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me procurer les ingrédients de la potion. Je n'y arriverai pas seul.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je gagne dans cette histoire. Tous les mangemorts croiront que je t'ai tué et s'ils me retrouvent, ils me feront la peau !

- C'est aussi le cas si tu restes ici ! Tu n'auras qu'à te débrouiller pour qu'ils ne te retrouvent pas...

Hermione parut hésitante. Ce plan lui rappelait vaguement celui de la femme de Barty Croupton qui avait réussi à faire échapper son fils d'Azkaban. Soudain, elle leva vers Drago des yeux dans lesquels brillaient à la fois de la peur et de la colère.

- Et cette personne qui prendra ta place, tu comptes donc la tuer? Espèce de...

- Nous prendrons quelqu'un qui est déjà mort et nous le conserverons jusqu'au moment venu. Tu n'as pas remarqué que les cachots en sont plein?

- Tu es un être abject !

- Je suis un Serpentard. Et je rends grâce à Salazar de nous avoir donné l'intelligence de sauver notre peau quand c'est nécessaire.

Un silence glacial se répandit. Ils se défiaient du regard mais Drago savait déjà quelle serait l'issue de cette confrontation.

- Vois la réalité en face Granger. Tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas accepter ce que je te propose.

- Si, soupira-t-elle. Ma fierté.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de penser à ça?

Drago sentit de nouveau son hésitation et décida alors d'utiliser son dernier argument, celui qui la ferait plier sans aucun doute.

- Tant que tu restes ici, Potter et Weasley sont traqués par les mangemorts. Et s'ils se font prendre, tu crois qu'ils penseront à leur fierté? Ils se rendront car ils ne pourront pas supporter de te voir mourir. Weasley le premier si je ne m'abuse...

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Drago sut qu'il avait gagné lorsqu'il vit une larme couler lentement sur le visage de la jeune sorcière.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

- Parfait. Il ne nous reste qu'à prier pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre avant qu'on ait réussi, ce qui leur laisse un long mois à tenir.

- Je t'en prie ! hurla soudainement Hermione. Ne me parle plus d'eux !

Elle s'enfouit la tête dans les mains et d'autres larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Drago fut tout d'abord décontenancé par son brusque accès de rage et de tristesse, puis reprit un visage impassible. Il s'avança lentement vers le fauteuil où elle était assise.

- Lève-toi, ordonna-t-il tranquillement. Nous allons prêter le serment inviolable...

...

Alors que pensez-vous de cette suite? Et du plan de Malefoy? RDV aux alentours de mercredi pour le prochain post ;)


	5. I swear

Résumé : La chasse aux horcruxes a commencé. Mais Hermione est la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Ils sont confrontés l'un à l'autre, mais les choses ont changé. Même si tout les oppose, ils ont le même rêve. Celui de rentrer chez eux, à Poudlard.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Voilà le chapitre suivant ^^ Et bien sûr les réponses aux reviews :)

Sherazade77 : Merci beaucoup, heureuse de te compter parmi mes lectrices ^^

Avya : Merci pour tes encouragements :D Oui j'essaye de faire en sorte que les personnages ne soient pas dénaturés, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile dans un Hermione/Drago il faut savoir doser, ce que j'espère réussir à faire ^^

Mia Granger-Malfoy : Oui Drago ne se doutait pas avoir mis la main sur une spécialiste :p Concernant Harry et Ron, nous en saurons davantage plus tard ^^ Merci pour ta review !

Alysee : Merci d'être toujours là :D Je suis contente que tu apprécies le plan de Drago, j'avais peur de son manque d'originalité mais je voulais faire quelque chose qui reste bien dans l'esprit de Harry Potter, et puis Hermione en connaît un rayon ce qui facilite les choses ;)

HoolaPop's : Wouah merci beaucoup pour ces gentils compliments, je ne suis pas sûre de les mériter mais en tout cas ils me vont droit au coeur :) J'espère que la suite te plaira !

...

_Previously__ :_

_Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Drago sut qu'il avait gagné lorsqu'il vit une larme couler lentement sur le visage de la jeune sorcière._

_- D'accord, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée._

_- Parfait. Il ne nous reste qu'à prier pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre avant qu'on ait réussi, ce qui leur laisse un long mois à tenir._

_- Je t'en prie ! hurla soudainement Hermione. Ne me parle plus d'eux !_

_Elle s'enfouit la tête dans les mains et d'autres larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Drago fut tout d'abord décontenancé par son brusque accès de rage et de tristesse, puis reprit un visage impassible. Il s'avança lentement vers le fauteuil où elle était assise._

_- Lève-toi, ordonna-t-il tranquillement. Nous allons prêter le serment inviolable..._

**Chapitre 5 : I swear**

Hermione essuya ses larmes et se ressaisit.

- Le serment inviolable? répéta-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, expliqua Malefoy. Je veux être sûr de pouvoir compter sur toi jusqu'au bout.

- Je ne reviens pas sur une parole, s'offusqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Peu importe, répliqua-t-il. Nous ne sommes plus chez les gentils, Granger. Une simple parole ne compte pas ici.

Hermione remarqua la dureté de son regard. Une part d'elle-même prit alors conscience du monde dans lequel vivait le jeune homme. Un monde où la confiance et l'amitié n'avaient jamais eu leur place. Prise de compassion, elle se leva lentement et hocha la tête :

- Entendu.

- Paty ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Hermione recula de quelque pas. Un craquement sonore retentit alors et un elfe de maison apparut au beau milieu de la pièce. Ses yeux globuleux se promenèrent d'un sorcier à l'autre, pour finalement s'immobiliser sur Malefoy.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Maître? demanda-t-il d'une voix aigue et nasillarde.

Estomaquée, la jeune fille lança un regard furibond à Malefoy.

- C'est ton elfe?

- Bonne déduction, Granger ! ricana-t-il. Avec une vivacité pareille, tu méritais d'avoir les meilleures notes de Poudlard.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et reporta aussitôt son attention sur la créature. Harry lui avait maintes fois raconté les traitements horribles qu'avait subi Doby dans le manoir des Malefoy, avant qu'il ne soit enfin libre. Elle inspecta Paty sous toutes les coutures mais, à son grand étonnement, il ne présentait pas la moindre marque de maltraitance. Il ne manifestait d'ailleurs aucune frayeur et les regardait tour à tour d'un air enjoué.

- Il... balbutia-t-elle.

- Il quoi? s'impatienta Malefoy en la dévisageant.

- Il a l'air d'aller très bien...

Le Serpentard esquissa un sourire moqueur.

- Tu t'attendais à le voir à demi-mort je présume?

- Mais pourtant Doby...

- Oh je vois ! Tu as fait connaissance avec ce sale bon à rien.

- Doby est adorable ! s'exclama-t-elle avec loyauté.

- C'était un petit fouineur qui se créait toujours des problèmes qu'il aurait pu éviter. Quoiqu'il en soit, il appartenait à mes parents et je ne suis en rien responsable de ce qu'il a pu subir.

Hermione était désemparée par cette révélation.

- Et Paty?

- Paty est mon elfe. Le seul et l'unique, mon père me l'a offert pour mes onze ans. Et comme tu peux le constater, je ne prends pas un malin plaisir à le torturer, du moment qu'il se tient tranquille.

- Oh non ! s'exclama soudain l'elfe d'un air outré. Monsieur est très bon avec moi. Je suis le plus heureux des elfes de tout le manoir.

Hermione fut touchée par la simplicité et la sincérité de ces paroles. Elle regarda Malefoy qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur elle d'un air amusé.

- Tu me prends pour un monstre Granger, murmura-t-il. Miss-je-sais-tout a encore des choses à apprendre.

Elle se sentit honteuse mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Après tout, ses doutes étaient légitimes.

- Désolée, dit-elle simplement.

Malefoy sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la tendit doucement à Paty. Ce dernier cacha ses deux mains derrière son dos et s'écria :

- Monsieur, que faites-vous?

- Prends ma baguette, Paty.

- Monsieur a perdu la raison !

- Pas le moins du monde. Prends cette baguette, c'est un ordre.

L'elfe sembla lutter contre lui-même, puis tendit finalement une main noueuse et tremblante vers le morceau de bois reluisant.

- Bien, Paty sera l'Enchaîneur.

- J'ignorais qu'un elfe pouvait faire cela, hasarda Hermione.

- Il est doué d'intelligence et peut utiliser une baguette. C'est suffisant non ?

- Si, je pense...

- Tu es prête?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, trop hébétée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Malefoy tendit le bras et lui fit signe de l'imiter, ce qu'elle fit avec appréhension. Lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent, un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait avec une intensité qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu auparavant. Paty s'avança et posa l'extrémité de la baguette sur leurs mains jointes.

- Granger, jures-tu de m'aider jusqu'à ce que je puisse quitter cet endroit?

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Malefoy, jures-tu de ne pas m'abandonner ici lorsque tu t'enfuiras? demanda-t-elle à son tour.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage du Serpentard mais si Hermione avait eu raison ou tort de prendre cette précaution soudaine, elle n'en saurait jamais rien, car il redevint aussitôt calme et ne manifesta pas la moindre trace de colère ni de déception.

- Je le jure, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Deux langues de feu s'échappèrent de la baguette et vinrent s'enrouler délicatement autour de leurs mains entrelacés. Une chaleur suffocante se répandit dans leurs corps, puis disparut précipitamment tandis que les flammes s'évaporaient en fumée sombre.

La pièce retomba dans le silence mais sans comprendre pourquoi, aucun des deux n'était capable de rompre le lien. Ils se dévisageaient inlassablement.

- Le Maître va partir, sanglota soudain Paty.

Hermione reprit ses esprits. Elle lâcha immédiatement Malefoy et s'accroupit auprès de Paty pour se donner une contenance.

- Tu ne le laisseras pas, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle, presque suppliante et désemparée face aux larmes gigantesques que déversaient Paty.

- Non, je lui rendrai sa liberté.

Hermione commença à sourire mais elle se retint lorsqu'elle comprit que l'elfe trouvait cette solution pire encore.

- Paty, murmura Drago en s'agenouillant à son tour, tu accepteras un vêtement. Tu iras à Poudlard et tu raconteras partout que je suis mort et que c'est pour ça que tu es libre. Tu feras ça pour moi, d'accord?

Hermione observait le visage du blond tandis qu'il s'adressait à son elfe d'un ton doux et calme qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Sans comprendre pourquoi, son coeur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle se redressa brusquement et détourna le regard.

- Ca ne vas pas Granger?

- Si, ça va très bien ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Paty, retourne en cuisine et envoie-nous quelque chose à manger.

L'elfe ne se fit pas prier et disparut aussitôt. Quelques minutes de silence gêné plus tard, un plateau se matérialisa sur le bureau. L'eau vint à la bouche de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle vit les scones, les muffins et le lait frais qui les attendaient sagement. Cependant, elle n'osait pas s'approcher.

- Sers-toi.

Elle leva des yeux indécis vers Malefoy qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Elle avança alors vers le lit et prit le premier petit gâteau qui lui tomba sous la main. Puis elle retourna s'assoir sur le fauteuil et commença à manger aussi lentement et dignement que sa faim le lui permettait. Drago comprit qu'elle se retenait d'engloutir le muffin d'une seule bouchée et esquissa un sourire moqueur. Il se servit à son tour et s'assit sur le lit.

- Le Polynectar... énonça-t-il. Il va nous falloir beaucoup de patience et de concentration pour le réussir du premier coup, et ça vaudrait mieux pour nous.

- Ca ira, répondit Hermione après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée. J'en ai préparé en seconde année. Il n'y aura pas de problème.

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Tu peux répéter?

La Gryffondor ne put réfréner un sourire satisfait.

- C'était une réussite, ajouta-t-elle.

- Pour quelle raison tu as préparé cette potion? Rogue ne nous en avait même pas encore parlé.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Malefoy, railla-t-elle tout en se demandant quelle serait sa réaction s'il apprenait la vérité.

- On n'était sûrement pas autorisés à le faire... pensa-t-il à voix haute.

- Tu me prends pour une élève modèle Malefoy...

Il la regarda avec surprise et remarqua que ses yeux marrons brillaient d'un éclat doré et espiègle.

- Le Prince des Serpentards a encore des choses à apprendre...

...

Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! Il est un peu plus gai que les autres je trouve ^^

J'espère pouvoir poster la suite dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux. En attendant BONNES FETES à tout le monde, profitez bien :D

Bisous bisous


	6. Too proud for the moment

Résumé : La chasse aux horcruxes a commencé. Mais Hermione est la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Ils sont confrontés l'un à l'autre, mais les choses ont changé. Même si tout les oppose, ils ont le même rêve. Celui de rentrer chez eux, à Poudlard.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Voilà la suite, je suis contente de pouvoir en poster une cette semaine, j'avais peur de ne pas avoir le temps. J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël en famille ou bien entre amis ^^

Merci comme toujours à mes lecteurs silencieux et aussi à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews !

**Avya : **Je crois que j'ai autant hâte de faire évoluer cette relation que toi de la voir évoluer ;) Merci pour tout et surtout pour ta fidélité ! ^^

**mathildeD : **Merci pour ces gentils compliments :) Contente qu'il y ait un peu de suspens dans ma fic :p

**Amstel : **Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours ! Pour répondre à ta question j'écris ma fic au fur et à mesure. Dès que j'ai terminé un chapitre, je le poste et j'entame la suite après, de préférence après avoir eu quelques reviews pour prendre en compte les encouragements ou les critiques ^^

**Alysee : **Oui il commence à y avoir quelques changements dans l'air :p Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour celui-ci ^^

**HoolaPop's : **Et bien merci alors pour tous tes compliments, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! :)

**DMHG fan : **De rien, c'est à moi que ça fait plaisir ! Même si j'adore écrire le principal pour moi est de voir que des gens apprécient ma fic et de leur faire passer un bon moment ^^

...

_Previously__ :_

_- Tu me prends pour une élève modèle Malefoy..._

_Il la regarda avec surprise et remarqua que ses yeux marrons brillaient d'un éclat doré et espiègle._

_- Le Prince des Serpentards a encore des choses à apprendre..._

**Chapitre 6 : Too proud**** for the moment**

La suite de la matinée se déroula dans une sorte d'effervescence. Drago ne cessait de penser à leur conversation et rageait intérieurement de sentir sa curiosité piquée au vif. Cependant, il prit soin de ne pas le laisser paraître.

Une fois qu'ils avaient fini leur petit-déjeuner, les deux adolescents s'étaient rapidement mis d'accord pour commencer immédiatement leur travail. Attendre ne servirait à rien. Drago emmena donc la Gryffondor avec lui jusqu'à la bibliothèque du manoir. C'était une vaste salle où les quatre murs étaient entièrement recouverts d'étagères qui regorgeaient de vieux livres. Hermione n'attendit pas plus de quelques secondes pour consulter les tranches des grimoires en les caressant légèrement du bout du doigt.

- Te revoilà dans ton habitat naturel, ricana Drago avec dédain.

Elle l'ignora et continua son inspection. Pendant ce temps, il se dirigea sans hésiter vers une étagère sur la droite et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour extraire un livre à la couverture marron. Il le posa sur la table qui occupait le centre de la pièce et consulta l'index pour se rendre à la page qui l'intéressait :

- Le Polynectar, lut-il à haute voix. Tu te dépêches?

Hermione sortit de sa contemplation et se rapprocha hâtivement de Drago.

- Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas besoin de ça, dit-il. Mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier et entreprit de lire la liste des ingrédients.

- Qu'est-ce que nous avons déjà? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Drago lui fit un sourire moqueur :

- Rien, et même si c'était le cas, mieux vaut ne pas se servir ici au risque que mon père découvre la supercherie.

- Je suppose, ou plutôt j'ose espérer, que tu as aussi un plan pour nous procurer tout ça.

- Ne me sous-estime pas Granger.

Hermione le vit emporter le livre avec lui et sortir de la salle. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, se demandant si le clin d'œil du Serpentard n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination.

Drago l'entendit qui courait presque dans le couloir pour le rattraper. Il avançait à grandes enjambées, pressé de voir ses espoirs de liberté se concrétiser. Une fois dans sa chambre, il posa le livre sur le lit et attendit que la jeune femme soit là pour refermer la porte.

- Je t'écoute, le défia-t-elle en regagnant sa place de prédilection sur le fauteuil.

- A ton avis, quelle personne de notre connaissance est la mieux placée pour avoir les ingrédients dont nous avons besoin?

- Slughorn?

- Bon sang, Granger, on ne l'a eu qu'une seule année ! Tu as déjà oubliée les cinq autres?

- Rogue ! s'exclama-t-elle dans une grimace de mépris.

- C'est mon parrain, précisa Drago. J'aurai peu de mal à me rendre chez lui.

- Mais Rogue doit être à Poudlard et...

Elle s'interrompit soudainement, réalisant qu'elle venait de proférer une idiotie.

- Oui, il est évident qu'en ayant assassiné le directeur, Mac Gonagall l'aurait accueilli à bras ouverts ! ironisa le blond en secouant désespérément la tête.

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter !

- Finalement, sortie de tes livres, tu n'es pas si intelligente que ça... continua Drago en se délectant de la fureur qu'il provoquait chez la Gryffondor.

- Malefoy, si tu continues...

- Epargne-moi les menaces inutiles.

Il s'assit sur le lit et entreprit de lui expliquer son idée.

- Je me rendrai chez Rogue, et tu m'accompagneras cachée sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Hermione tressaillit à ce mot, tant il lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs.

- Une fois sur place, je l'occuperai pendant que tu récupèreras tout ce dont nous avons besoin.

- Si seulement j'avais encore mon sac... marmonna-t-elle.

- Quel sac?

- Peu importe, continue.

Il lui jeta un regard sceptique mais poursuivit néanmoins ses explications.

- Je suis quasiment certain qu'il ne nous manquera rien.

- Tu as donc une cape d'invisibilité? questionna Hermione en essayant de masquer son intérêt.

- Ma mère en a une et je pense pouvoir la retrouver dans ses affaires.

- Entendu.

- De quel sac tu parles?

Elle soupira.

- Un sac que j'avais ensorcelé et agrandi afin qu'il puisse contenir des tas de choses.

- Ce serait pratique pour toi quand tu prendras les ingrédients.

- Si tu as un petit sac à ma disposition, je tâcherai de m'en occuper.

Drago remarqua qu'un voile de tristesse s'abaissait lentement sur le visage de la jeune fille. L'euphorie retombée, la peur commençait sans doute à l'envahir, car la seule chose qu'il leur restait à faire à présent était de passer à l'action. Et s'ils échouaient dans cette première étape, tout serait perdu.

- Mais au fait, demanda-t-elle soudain, tu disais que ton père risquerait de comprendre s'il manquait des ingrédients ici. Est-ce que Rogue ne risque pas de comprendre lui aussi?

- Même si Rogue se doute de quelque chose, il ne pourra rien révéler.

- Pourquoi?

- Il est également pris au piège d'un serment inviolable.

- Et en quoi cela te concerne-t-il?

- Je ne suis pas obligé de te raconter tout ça, Granger...

Hermione s'apprêta à lui lancer une remarque cinglante.

- T'as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur, se rattrapa le Serpentard avec un sourire mesquin.

Surprise, elle le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement tout en l'écoutant parler.

- L'an dernier, Voldemort m'avait chargé de tuer Dumbledore. Il a fait ça pour me mettre à l'épreuve, et aussi pour punir mon père. Ma mère l'a su et a couru chez Rogue car c'est le seul en qui elle ait confiance. Elle l'a supplié de m'aider, ce qu'il a fini par accepter. Mais Bellatrix avait beaucoup de doutes concernant Rogue et le prenait pour un traître. Elle l'a forcé à prêter le serment inviolable.

Hermione était suspendu à ses lèvres malgré elle. Drago ne remarqua rien, absorbé par la contemplation du ciel à travers la fenêtre.

- Ma mère m'aime vraiment, murmura-t-il sombrement. Elle a profité de l'occasion pour lui faire jurer qu'il me protègerai du danger. Il y a peu de temps, elle m'a tout raconté et m'a confié que quoiqu'il arrive, je peux compter sur lui pour me sortir d'affaire.

- Mais dans ce cas, balbutia Hermione, pourquoi allons-nous le voler? Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui demander, puisqu'il ne peut pas trahir le serment?

- Premièrement, je n'ai pas envie de le mêler à tout ça. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas à proprement parler en danger à l'heure qu'il est. Il ne romprait pas le serment en m'empêchant de réaliser mon projet. Mais il le ferait s'il me trahissait une fois que je me serai enfui, car je serai alors poursuivi par les mangemorts. Et Voldemort ne m'épargnerait pas cette fois-ci...

En entendant ces mots, Hermione se sentit à nouveau prise d'un sentiment de compassion. Il avait réfléchi à tellement de choses pour tenter de se sauver. Pour tenter d'échapper à ce funeste destin qui l'enserrait depuis sa naissance.

- Tu essayes de t'épargner ce que je vais subir moi-même, quelle galanterie ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Drago leva les yeux et retrouva instantanément son visage moqueur et prétentieux.

- Je n'ai pas à être galant avec les Sang de Bourbe ! railla-t-il.

- De toute manière, ta galanterie ne vaudrait pas celle d'un Gryffondor.

- Tu penses sans doute à ta tête de citrouille ! Désolée de dissiper tes rêves, Granger, mais Weasley n'a pas plus de grâce et de galanterie que la goule qui vit sous son grenier.

- Comment tu sais que...

- Les rumeurs courent vite à Poudlard et je sais maintenant que celle-là est fondée.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et attrapa le coussin derrière son dos pour lui jeter au visage. Drago se pencha et l'esquiva sans problème. Il nargua d'une grimace puérile la Gryffondor, qui se leva et lui tourna le dos pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il l'observa et peu à peu, son sourire hâbleur s'effaça. Il réalisa soudain qu'elle avait fait exprès de le provoquer pour qu'il se sente mieux et, même s'il faisait tout pour en ignorer la raison, il sentait une timide chaleur se répandre au fond de lui.

Hermione quant à elle, examinait le jardin du manoir. Maintenant qu'elle lui tournait le dos, elle pouvait sourire. Tu dois rester le Serpentard que je connais si bien, pensa-t-elle, si même toi tu défailles alors, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais...

...

Verdict? Je l'ai écris assez rapidement mais j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, je ne mords pas ;)

Je pense pouvoir publier le chapitre 7 ce week-end, d'ici là, passez un bon réveillon du nouvel an ! :D


	7. Snowy smile

Résumé : La chasse aux horcruxes a commencé. Mais Hermione est la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Ils sont confrontés l'un à l'autre, mais les choses ont changé. Même si tout les oppose, ils ont le même rêve. Celui de rentrer chez eux, à Poudlard.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Bonne année à touuuuus ! :D

Comme vous vous en doutez, je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour l'année 2011. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon et que la reprise des cours, du travail ou autre n'a pas été trop difficile : courage à tous ;)

Voilà la nouveau chapitre et tout de suite, les réponses aux reviews :

**mathildeD** : Contente que tu adores toujours ^^ Quant à leurs sentiments et bien, ça viendra, ça viendra ;p

**HoolaPop's** : Et bien merci encore ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue en disant que j'écrivais rapidement, je ne veux pas dire par là que je néglige ce que je fais, mais quand l'inspiration me vient, je peux être très rapide :)

**Alysee** : Hum un cadeau du nouvel an carrément? Et bien c'est gentil ça me fait très plaisir ^^ Voilà la suite !

**Bill le gros **: Ca me fait très plaisir que tu me dises ça car ça compte beaucoup pour moi d'écrire quelque chose de réaliste et j'ai toujours peur de tomber dans le "tiré par les cheveux" ! Alors merci pour tes compliments^^

...

**Chapitre 7 : Snowy smile**

Hermione était assise au bureau, penchée sur une large feuille de parchemin. Elle se tenait la tête entre les mains, tâchant de mémoriser le plan que Malefoy lui avait dessiné. Il s'agissait de la maison de Rogue et de ses alentours.

Le repas de midi avait été pris en hâte. La jeune fille avait mangé avec parcimonie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris un déjeuner convenable qu'elle craignait de se rendre malade. Ils consacraient à présent leur après-midi aux préparatifs de leur expédition. Le Serpentard était allongé sur le lit, cherchant un prétexte pour se rendre chez son parrain. A en juger par les nombreux soupirs qu'il poussait, Hermione en déduisait qu'il n'arrivait à rien.

- Besoin d'aide? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Occupe-toi du plan, répondit-il sans prendre la peine de relever la tête.

- Ca fait vingt minutes que je le regarde. Je le connais par coeur.

- Dans ce cas, occupe-toi du Sortilège d'Extension Indétectable.

Hermione faillit lui répliquer qu'elle n'était pas à ses ordres, mais se retint à temps.

- J'ai besoin de ta baguette.

- Sers-toi.

Elle se leva en serrant les poings et s'empara de la baguette qui traînait sur le lit aux côtés de son propriétaire. Puis elle ramassa le sac que Malefoy avait déniché. Il s'agissait d'une petite besace noire qu'elle pourrait enfiler par dessus son épaule, ce qui serait commode pour ne pas être gênée. Elle s'assit de nouveau au bureau et murmura les incantations dont elle se souvenait avec précision, tout en faisant des cercles autour du sac avec la baguette.

Drago se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes et la regarda faire. Elle avait les sourcils froncés par la concentration et ses lèvres remuaient si légèrement qu'il n'entendait pas le moindre son. Elle releva soudain la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Tu as trouvé? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un long silence.

- Trouvé quoi?

- Ce que tu vas dire à Rogue...

- Je prétexterai que je suis là pour avoir des nouvelles de mes parents.

- Est-ce qu'il ne trouvera pas ça soupçonneux que tu me laisses seule au manoir?

- Il est protégé par tellement de magie noire que ce ne serait pas très risqué de le quitter pour seulement quelques heures. Et dois-je te rappeler que tu es censée être enfermée dans les cachots?

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

-Pendant que j'y pense ! s'exclama soudain le blond en se redressant complètement. Allons choisir mon substitut avant qu'il ne soit trop endommagé et qu'il ne nous faille en chercher un nouveau.

La jeune fille se raidit et le regarda avec dégoût.

- Je plaisante Granger, détends-toi !

- Je n'ai pas très envie de venir avec toi...

Drago soutint son regard et s'apprêtait à le lui ordonner, lorsqu'il remarqua que ses yeux marrons commençaient à briller anormalement. Elle détourna aussitôt le visage.

- Très bien, j'irai seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le faire après tout.

Il quitta la pièce et ses pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs.

Restée seule durant de longues minutes, Hermione trouvait désormais le silence insupportable. Elle faillit regretter sa décision lorsqu'un bruit de craquement retentit brusquement.

- Paty ! s'exclama Hermione en voyant l'elfe apparaître au milieu de la pièce, un petit chiffon à la main.

- Paty vient faire le ménage, déclara la créature avec fierté.

- Je peux t'aider? proposa la jeune fille.

-Oh non Miss, vous n'avez pas besoin, répondit-il avec un large sourire. Paty n'a pas besoin d'aide pour bien faire son travail.

Hermione voulut insister mais jugea finalement préférable de ne pas le faire, de peur de froisser l'elfe qu'elle trouvait très sympathique. Elle le regarda nettoyer magiquement la pièce, meuble après meuble, vitre après vitre, carré de moquette après carré de moquette.

- Alors, tu connais Malefoy depuis qu'il a onze ans, c'est bien ça?

- Le Maître? Je le connais depuis qu'il est tout petit en vérité. Mais je ne suis à son service que depuis six ans. Les six meilleures années de ma vie !

- C'était tellement terrible avant?

- Oh, Paty ne dira jamais de mal de la famille Malefoy, mais...

Il jeta des regards méfiants dans tous les coins de la pièce, comme si les murs étaient susceptibles de les écouter parler.

- Je peux dire que le Maître est le meilleur de tous.

Hermione faillit pouffer de rire car elle avait bien du mal à imaginer Malefoy dans le rôle du gentil. Seul Paty semblait avoir eu le privilège de le connaître sous ce jour.

- Vous êtes l'invitée du Maître? demanda alors l'elfe en observant Hermione de haut en bas.

- On peut dire ça, hésita-t-elle.

- Le Maître a déjà eu des invités, mais jamais aussi aimables.

- Je crois deviner qui sont ces personnes, déclara-t-elle en imaginant Crabbe, Goyle ou Zabini se pavaner dans le manoir en conquérants.

L'elfe lui sourit avec gentillesse. Hermione hésita longuement puis demanda :

- Tu as déjà vu Vo... Tu-Sais-Qui ici?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Paty se mit à trembler et Hermione regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

- Paty ne peut rien dire, Miss. Paty serait en grand danger. Paty ne doit pas parler de lui...

- Je comprends, s'empressa-t-elle de lui dire pour le calmer. Je comprends très bien Paty, oublie ma question.

L'elfe sembla se détendre peu à peu et redevint souriant au bout de quelques minutes.

- Comment connaissez-vous le Maître?

- Je suis élève à Poudlard.

Les yeux de Paty s'illuminèrent.

- Le Maître aime tellement Poudlard.

Ils parlèrent du château le reste du temps, Hermione répondant aux questions curieuses de Paty qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir de ses propres yeux. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et Malefoy entra d'un air satisfait.

- Je présume que les détails de ce que j'ai fait ne t'intéressent pas, railla-t-il en s'adressant à la brune.

- Tu présumes bien, rétorqua-t-elle avec froideur.

- Ca ira comme ça, Paty. Tu peux nous laisser.

L'elfe fit une sorte de révérence puis disparut dans un craquement bruyant. Malefoy qui avait gardé l'une de ses mains derrière son dos en sortit alors un grand carré de tissu argenté.

- Voilà ta cape, annonça-t-il en la jetant sur Hermione. Je l'ai récupérée en passant.

Celle-ci la réceptionna entre ses mains et l'examina avec curiosité. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas aussi fluide ni aussi douce que celle de son meilleur ami. Elle paraissait moins solide également.

- Ca fait longtemps que ta mère la possède?

- Quelques années il me semble. Elle l'avait acheté chez Barjow et Beurk mais elle doit régulièrement y aller pour la faire raccommoder car elle s'abîme et perd rapidement son pouvoir.

Hermione tourna une nouvelle fois la cape entre ses mains et sentit monter en elle une pointe d'excitation. Et si la cape d'invisibilité de Harry n'était autre que... Elle rejeta vite cette pensée de peur de se faire des illusions. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait ni en parler ni le vérifier à l'heure actuelle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'étonna le Serpentard qui avait observé son manège.

- Rien du tout, déclara-t-elle en reprenant un visage impassible.

- Nous partons ce soir, à la nuit tombée. Moins on se fera remarquer, mieux ça vaudra.

Hermione se sentit frissonner mais c'était davantage d'impatience que de peur. Les heures suivantes s'écoulèrent lentement. Les deux adolescents restèrent dans la chambre, à regarder progressivement baisser la lumière du dehors. Par moment, ils se remémoraient ensemble ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Finalement, le soleil finit par disparaître totalement derrière l'horizon et lorsqu'ils ne virent plus rien à travers les vitres que quelques étoiles, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir.

Drago se leva et sortit deux robes noires et épaisses de son armoire.

- Prends-en une, dit-il à la jeune fille. Sinon, je vais me retrouver avec une Sang de Bourbe glacée.

Elle sourit et enfila le vêtement. Puis elle passa le sac par dessus sa tête et s'empara de la cape. Ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent lentement les escaliers, sous le regard haineux de la lignée Malefoy. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte d'entrée voutée, Hermione déploya la cape argentée et s'en couvrit entièrement. Drago jugea l'effet satisfaisant et ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Une brise froide s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, tandis qu'ils quittaient le manoir. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sans ce satané serment qu'elle avait prêté, elle serait déjà loin à la recherche de Ron et Harry.

- Le manoir est un peu protégé à la manière de Poudlard, expliquait le blond à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le jardin. Il faut sortir des grilles pour pouvoir transplaner.

- Mais aucun endroit n'est aussi bien protégé que Poudlard, puisque c'est Dumbledore qui s'en est chargé lui-même !

- C'est ma tante qui s'est chargé de cet endroit, murmura-t-il comme s'il craignait qu'on ne l'entende malgré les gémissements du vent. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi puissant mais, crois-moi, c'est efficace.

Hermione ne sut que répondre et se contenta de marcher dans la fine couche de neige qui tapissait la pelouse. Malefoy ouvrit le portail à l'aide de diverses incantations qui semblaient encore plus compliquées que celles pour ouvrir la porte. Lorsque les grilles finirent par glisser dans un grincement, ils sortirent en hâte et il les referma avec les mêmes protections.

- Prête? dit-il finalement.

Il se tourna mais réalisa qu'il ne savait plus de quel côté se trouvait la Gryffondor.

- Granger?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

- Granger, si tu t'es enfuis, tu sais que tu le regr...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car une boule de neige assez mal façonnée l'atteignit en plein visage. Il s'essuya avec son bras d'un geste plein de fureur et se tourna en tout sens pour chercher d'où venait le projectile.

- Granger, je te préviens...

- Détends-toi Malefoy, se moqua Hermione en démasquant partiellement son visage.

Drago agita sa baguette et souleva un amas de neige pour l'expédier sur Hermione qui s'enfuit en courant.

- Je suis trempée, maintenant ! se lamenta-t-elle.

- Tu l'as cherché, ricana-t-il.

Elle s'approcha et lui prit le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- On transplane, oui ou non? demanda-t-elle.

Drago la regarda avec méfiance.

- Pas de coups fourrés?

- Promis ! répondit-elle avec un sourire rieur.

Comment peut-elle s'amuser dans un moment pareil, se demanda-t-il.

- Finalement, peut-être bien que les Gryffondors sont courageux...

Elle le regarda avec surprise.

- Mais stupide, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Et Hermione réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait sincèrement. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage car il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et ils disparurent tous deux dans un léger tourbillon de neige.

...

Voilà, voilà je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais il était indispensable pour l'histoire ^^ J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira !

Encore bonne année et meilleurs voeux :) La suite en fin de semaine ^^


	8. The Slyntherin in you

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Hi everybody ! Désolée pour le léger retard (1 jour, je m'en sors pas trop mal!)

Merci à tous mes lecteurs anciens et nouveaux, visibles et invisibles ;)

**HoolaPop's** : Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais comme je le précisais j'arrive à écrire vite dans mes grands moments d'inspiration mais il m'arrive aussi d'avoir des gros creux et là... c'est le drame, la malédiction de la page blanche comme on dit :p Bon j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ^^

**Missdu91 **: Merci, ça me fait très plaisir ! Voilà la suite que tu attendais en espérant que tu aimes ^^

**MathildeD** : Héhé contente que tu apprécies de plus en plus :) Pour Dobby je ne sais pas encore s'il fera ou non partie de ma fic, ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment mais j'y réfléchis pour plus tard ^^

**Alysee** : Hihi toujours au rdv merci beaucoup :D

...

_Previously__ :_

_- Finalement, peut-être bien que les Gryffondors sont courageux..._

_Elle le regarda avec surprise._

_- Mais stupide, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire._

_Et Hermione réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait sincèrement. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage car il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et ils disparurent tous deux dans un léger tourbillon de neige._

**Chapitre 8 : ****The Slytherin in you**

Les deux jeunes sorciers apparurent dans un bosquet d'arbres dont les branches étaient secouées par un vent sinistre. Il était tout de même moins glacé que celui qui sévissait autour du manoir et Hermione cessa de remonter le col de sa robe contre son cou.

- Où sommes-nous? demanda-t-elle.

- Peu importe...

Elle lâcha le bras du Serpentard et jeta un œil autour d'elle. A travers la cape qui rendait sa vision légèrement floue, elle apercevait un groupement de maison qui ressemblait à un grand hameau ou un petit village. Aucune lumière ne semblait en provenir, comme si tout était à l'abandon. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'éclat de la lune, elle n'aurait sans doute rien distingué.

- Suis-moi, murmura Drago.

Il s'engagea d'un pas décidé dans une rue, feignant d'être seul. Hermione le suivait de près, son coeur battant de plus en plus fort. Ils tournèrent ensuite dans une deuxième petite rue qui paressait encore plus sombre que la première, si cela était possible. Mais ils n'eurent pas à la traverser car Drago s'arrêta devant la maison qui faisait l'angle et s'avança lentement jusqu'à la porte. Hermione l'imita, se plaçant derrière lui à une distance respectable. Le blond toqua à la porte et se recula légèrement.

- Vous êtes? retentit une voix méfiante.

- Pour l'avènement du sang pur, répondit Drago.

Hermione en conclut qu'il devait s'agir d'un mot de passe. Une haine méprisante s'empara d'elle. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et le visage abject de Rogue apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

- Drago, en voilà une surprise, dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et s'écarta pour laisser entrer le jeune homme. Hermione se colla aussitôt contre lui et le suivit à l'intérieur de la maison avant que leur ancien professeur n'ait eu le temps de refermer la porte. Dès qu'ils furent au milieu du petit salon, elle marcha sans faire le moindre bruit vers le coin nord de la pièce et se tint immobile et parfaitement silencieuse.

- Que me vaut cet visite? demanda Rogue en faisant un geste affable vers le fauteuil pour inviter Drago à s'assoir.

Ce dernier s'installa tranquillement dans le siège, prenant tout son temps pour répondre.

- Queudver n'est pas là?

- Ce rat est en mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Pouvez-vous me servir du thé? Il fait si froid dehors qu'on pourrait croire que les détraqueurs ont envahi votre repaire.

Rogue eut un rictus méprisant et se dirigea vers une porte derrière laquelle il disparut. Drago se pencha pour vérifier qu'il était bien parti et s'étira longuement. Hermione comprit le signal et marcha à pas de loup mais aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers les escaliers. Elle monta les marches avec prudence et ressentit un immense soulagement lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage. Elle se remémora le plan que lui avait dessiné Drago et se dirigea sans hésiter vers la porte qui se trouvait sur la droite. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce et laissa tomber sa cape afin d'être libre de ses mouvements.

Elle observa alors les lieux et constata que les murs étaient couverts de petites étagères où s'entassaient des bocaux et des chaudrons de toutes les tailles. Elle plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit la liste des ingrédients du Polynectar. Elle était certaine de la connaître par coeur, mais par prudence elle les vérifia une nouvelle fois et entreprit de les chercher.

Drago, quant à lui, essayait de se montrer aussi détendu que possible face à Severus Rogue. Ce dernier était revenu avec une tasse remplie d'un thé vert bien chaud et l'avait donné à Drago avant de s'assoir face à lui, sur le seul autre fauteuil de la pièce.

- Et bien, Drago, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous faisiez ici.

L'intéressé but quelques gorgées de thé pour gagner du temps puis reposa la tasse dans sa soucoupe.

- Je suis seul au manoir, et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de mes parents ni de ma tante.

- Ils sont à la recherche de Potter.

- Je sais mais savez-vous où ils en sont?

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur d'être seul là-bas? Si c'est le cas, vous êtes le pire des poltrons...

- Je n'ai pas peur ! s'énerva Drago en se redressant sur son siège.

Rogue sourit d'un air narquois. Le Serpentard comprit son erreur et se calma aussitôt. Il fallait à tout prix endormir les soupçons de Rogue. S'il se mettait à avoir des doutes, il ne tarderait pas à utiliser ses talents de legilimens pour pénétrer l'esprit de Drago. Et alors tout serait terminé.

Hermione était fière d'elle car elle avait repéré tout ce dont elle avait besoin assez rapidement. Il ne me manque plus que de la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap, pensa-t-elle. Elle balaya les étagères de son regard perçant. Enfin, elle distingua en hauteur un bocal de taille moyenne qui semblait contenir des lambeaux de mue de reptile. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa le récipient pour lire l'étiquette. Elle commençait à trembler à force de se presser mais elle se sentit rassurée lorsqu'elle lut l'ingrédient qu'elle cherchait. Elle se dépêcha d'en extraire la dose nécessaire et la fourra dans un des petit bocaux de son sac. Puis elle reposa le grand sur l'étagère et ramassa la cape dont elle se couvrit de nouveau.

Elle tira lentement la porte et s'aventura sur le palier sombre. Là, une petite fenêtre sans volets était traversée par la clarté de la lune. Hermione s'en approcha doucement et commença à l'ouvrir le plus délicatement possible à l'aide de la baguette de Malefoy.

- Alohomora.

Elle entendait les voix de Drago et de Rogue lui parvenir assez clairement, et elle redoubla de prudence dans ses mouvements. Tandis qu'elle faisait tourner le loquet, elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

- ... Bien mauvaise posture cette fois, déclarait le maître des potions sans qu'Hermione ait pu entendre le début de sa phrase.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère qu'ils l'attraperont rapidement car j'en ai plus qu'assez de m'occuper de cette Sang de Bourbe.

- Oui, votre tante m'a mis au courant de la situation. Comme je vous plains, Drago.

- Je ne me prive pas de lui faire payer mon hospitalité, raillait le Serpentard.

- Si je puis vous donner un conseil, ne vous retenez pas. J'ai vu votre faiblesse face à Dumbledore.

Un silence s'ensuivit.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Vous pourriez être trop tendre, Drago...

- Pour qui me prenez-vous? répliquait-il sans se départir de son calme. Cette fille est une immondice et je n'ai aucune estime pour elle. Elle ne fait que servir à nos plans.

Hermione était enfin parvenu à ouvrir la fenêtre et elle se hissa lentement par l'ouverture qui donnait directement sur le toit de la maison voisine. Tandis qu'elle s'extirpait du passage, des larmes amères commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Elle referma la fenêtre tout aussi délicatement et rampa le long du toit. Puis elle s'agrippa au rebord et laissa pendre ses jambes dans le vide, jusqu'à pouvoir se lâcher et tomber sur le sol dont la couche de neige amortit sa chute.

Elle s'épousseta du mieux qu'elle put et contourna la maison pour revenir vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le salon. Elle s'assit dessous et sortit de nouveau la baguette.

- Ululatus Noctua, prononça-t-elle.

Un cri strident de chouette se mit à résonner trois fois dans la nuit. Hermione rajusta sa cape et attendit silencieusement que Drago entende le signal et quitte la demeure de Rogue, ce qu'il fit au bout de longues minutes, probablement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Enfin, elle entendit des bruits de pas, puis la porte grincer.

- Etrange, murmurait la voix de leur professeur.

Hermione se raidit instantanément lorsqu'elle le vit apparaître dans son champ de vision. Il était sortit dans la rue et semblait scruter les alentours. Elle n'osait pas mieux regarder au risque de faire un mouvement perceptible.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de chouette ou de hibou par ici... Serait-ce un message?

Le coeur de la jeune fille battait si fort qu'elle avait la sensation de l'entendre. Rogue examinait le contour de la maison d'un regard perçant. Juste au moment où il allait poser les yeux sur elle, Drago intervint :

- Si quelqu'un vous avait écris, pourquoi le hibou ne se manifesterait-il pas?

Rogue avança d'un pas et Hermione se recroquevilla contre le mur. Mais au lieu de se rapprocher d'elle, il retourna sur le pas de la porte.

- Certes, dit-il, mais pour qui veut être hors-la-loi, la méfiance est toujours de mise. Tâchez de vous en souvenir, Drago.

Le loquet se referma et le jeune homme resta quelques secondes à fixer la porte, puis il s'éloigna sans se retourner, Hermione sur ses talons. Ils retournèrent au bosquet d'arbres où ils étaient apparus et Drago attendit patiemment de sentir les mains d'Hermione attraper son bras. Et ils transplanèrent.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent devant la grille du manoir, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Il n'y avait personne mais elle garda la cape sur elle par précaution. Ils rentrèrent silencieusement au manoir. Dès qu'il furent à l'intérieur, elle se débarrassa du tissu, sous l'œil inquiet de Drago.

- Tu as tout? s'empressa-t-il de demander dès qu'il la vit émerger du voile argenté.

- J'ai tout, acquiesça-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec soulagement et Hermione crut même percevoir de la joie sur son visage. Mais elle-même ne parvenait pas à se sentir heureuse, malgré la réussite de leur plan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Granger? On a réussi non?

- Oui, on a réussi.

- Tu n'es pas très expressive pour quelqu'un qui vient de risquer sa vie.

- Je me demande si Rogue ne s'est pas douté de quelque chose.

- Si c'est le cas, c'est le dernier de nos soucis puisqu'il n'a pas réagi pour nous en empêcher. Et il ne risque pas d'en parler à cause du serment.

- C'est juste...

- Bon sang, Granger , qu'est-ce que tu as?

- J'ai entendu ce que tu disais à Rogue...

Drago se figea et la dévisagea d'un air surpris. Elle sentit des sanglots la prendre à la gorge mais les contint et se força même à sourire.

- Je sais, Malefoy. Je n'ai rien à attendre de toi. Je sais bien que tu te sers de moi et rien d'autre...

- Tu n'as rien compris, dit-il d'un ton calme et assuré. Rogue me prenait pour un lâche. Je devais à tout prix avoir l'air sincère. Et tu t'en rendrais compte si seulement tu réfléchissais dans ta petite tête de Gryffondor stupide !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, incapable de parler davantage.

- Granger, écoute-moi car je ne le répèterai sûrement pas deux fois.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Il comprit qu'elle était terrorisée et triste car elle tremblait comme une feuille. Il inspira profondément.

- Quand nous étions à Poudlard, c'était facile pour moi de te détester. On m'a appris à mépriser les Sang de Bourbe, je n'y peux rien. Mais je ne suis pas complètement stupide. C'est un peu comme être un mangemort sans être un assassin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Je veux dire que les circonstances sont différentes à présent. Et même si ça me plait de t'insulter et de te mettre en rogne, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais que tu as des qualités et Merlin sait que ça m'agace au plus au point de l'admettre !

- Malefoy, tu...

- J'ai besoin de toi, Granger ! Je ne suis pas borné au point de demander de l'aide à ces deux dégénérés de Crabbe et Goyle quand je peux t'avoir toi ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça me coûte de le dire et je vais me haïr dès demain, mais tu vaux mieux que n'importe quel autre élève de Poudlard, toute Sang de Bourbe que tu es...

Hermione se demanda pendant quelques secondes si elle n'était pas en plein délire car elle ne pouvait croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Sincèrement, tu es pour ainsi dire ma prisonnière et tu es liée à moi par le serment inviolable. Pourquoi je perdrai du temps à te dire ça si je ne le pensais pas?

Hermione était obligée de l'admettre, ces dernières paroles étaient marquées au coin du bon sens.

- Tu dois avoir de la fièvre pour dire toutes ces choses, murmura-t-elle. Mais merci...

Elle lui fit un sourire espiègle. Drago la lâcha et prit un air furieux peu convainquant ou perçait une note de malice.

- Y'a pas de quoi. Maintenant, oublie tout ce que je viens de te dire !

- Je tâcherai.

- Et au fait, je te laisse ma chambre puisqu'elle a l'air de te convenir. De toute façon, les draps sont déjà foutus...

Hermione perdit aussitôt son sourire et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je te hais Malefoy ! Tu ne vaux pas plus cher que du pus de Bavboule !

Elle tourna les talons pour monter les marches, sous l'œil amusé de Drago. Rien n'était plus satisfaisant pour lui que de la voir se mettre en colère. Car toujours dans ces moments-là, elle relevait fièrement le menton et montrait ce qu'elle avait de Serpentard en elle. Ce qui lui plaisait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer...

...

Haha j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite, d'ailleurs je l'ai déjà commencée donc je pense la poster jeudi ou vendredi!

En attendant, qu'en pensez-vous? Review, review, review ! :p

Bisous see you next time ;)


	9. Attraction

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Bonjour, bonjour ! Ou plutôt bonsoir ;)

Héhé j'ai réussi à tenir mon délai cette fois même si je suis tout juste dans les temps :p

Que de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, ça risque d'être long mais je me lance pour répondre, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça me fait très plaisir !

**Amstel** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! ^^ En ce qui concerne Rogue, tu as peut-être raison ^^ De mon point de vue, même s'il n'encourage pas à brimer les Sang de Bourbes, il a toujours été plutôt cruel envers Hermione, voilà pourquoi je l'ai dépeint de cette manière.

**Senara38** : Oui c'est vrai qu'en relisant mon chapitre je trouvais aussi que la solution était un peu simple. D'un autre côté, dans les livres il faut avouer qu'Harry et les autres s'en sortent souvent avec une bonne dose de chance alors j'en ai fait de même ;) (et je précise que ce n'est pas une critique car J.K est l'un des auteurs que je respecte le plus!)

**HoolaPop's** : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite que tu attendais :)

**Tiickel** : Wouah merci pour tout ! Ca me fait encore plus plaisir sachant que tu n'es pas fan des Drago/Hermione ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite ;)

**DramioneForever700** : Je ne pense pas que tu liras la suite de ma fic vu que tu as laissé des commentaires partout sauf sur les deux derniers et que j'ai senti ton intérêt s'échauffer au fur et à mesure :p Je te réponds tout de même au cas où. Je pense de manière générale que tu n'envisages tout simplement pas le couple Hermione/Drago de la même façon que moi et apparemment tu as lu des tonnes de fics les concernant, tu dois donc avoir trouvé ton bonheur dans d'autres ^^ Si je puis me permettre un avis, je trouve ça dommage de disséquer les fics comme tu as l'air de le faire, soit tu aimes soit tu n'aimes pas mais ça ne sert à rien de s'arrêter au moindre détail, c'est un conseil en tant que lectrice et non pas en tant qu'auteur bien sûr car tu as tout à fait le droit de ne pas apprécier ma fic ^^ Sur ce, bonne continuation pour ton blog ;)

**Alysee** : Héhé si tu aimes les petites choses qui se préparent entre nos deux persos chéris, tu devrais apprécier ce nouveau chapitre ! Je l'espère vraiment en tout cas alors je te laisse lire :)

**missdu91** : Merci merci merci, ça évolue comme tu l'attendais hihi ;)

**mathildeD** : Ah je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes le Drago de ma fic car c'est vraiment le personnage que je préfère dans les fics sur Harry Potter alors j'y tiens beaucoup ;)

**ChiiChouX** : Ta review m'a tellement fait plaisir que je l'ai lue et relue :) J'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir avec les chapitres suivants et te faire rêver encore un petit peu, c'est ce que je préfère dans le fait d'écrire ^^ Je suis d'accord avec ce que tu as dit, le récit est important dans une fic et j'avais noté que je le négligeais un peu par soucis de longueur de chapitre. J'essaye d'y faire plus attention à partir de maintenant :)

Ouf c'était long, mais ça en vaut la peine merci à tous et à tous mes lecteurs anonymes aussi bien sûr ! ^^

...

**Chapitre 9 : Attraction**

Le lendemain matin, aucun des deux ne fit allusion à ce qui s'était passé mais le premier regard qu'ils échangèrent était plus éloquent que n'importe quelle parole. Hermione n'avait pu contenir un sourire moqueur face à l'expression outrée et honteuse de Drago qui semblait tenir la jeune fille pour responsable comme si elle lui avait fait boire du Veritaserum.

Il la laissa se préparer dans la salle de bain et Hermione ne fut pas peu étonnée de remarquer en entrant des vêtements posés sur le côté de la baignoire. Elle les déplia et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un uniforme de Serpentard, mais un peu différent de ceux qu'elle connaissait. La jupe vert émeraude plissée était accompagnée d'une chemise blanche à manche longue et sur la petite poche était cousu un serpent d'un vert vif. Des bas de laine blancs complétaient le tout. La Gryffondor fit une grimace à l'idée d'enfiler cette tenue mais un coup d'œil dans la glace suffit à la persuader de ne pas faire la fine bouche. Ses propres vêtements, bien que raccommodés, étaient dans un état lamentable.

Lorsqu'elle fut lavée et habillée, Hermione ouvrit délicatement la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Drago l'attendait dans le couloir; un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

- C'est ta façon de te venger de ce que je ne t'ai pas fait? s'indigna Hermione en prenant soin de cacher le reste de son corps.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il d'un air faussement surpris.

- S'il appartient à Parkinson, laisse-moi te dire que je l'enlèverai sur le champ !

- C'était celui de ma mère. Elle en prend un soin jaloux, voilà pourquoi il est en si bon état. J'ai pensé que tu te sentirais mieux dans de nouveaux vêtements et c'est la seule chose à ta taille ici.

Elle lui décocha un regard sceptique mais finit néanmoins par sortir de la salle-de-bain. Elle imagina un instant Narcissa Malefoy, ses cheveux blonds dorés et ses grands yeux bleus, portant cet uniforme impeccable et circulant dans les couloirs du château avec grâce et fierté.

- Le vert ne te va pas trop mal, ricana le blond.

- Si Harry et Ron me voyaient...

- Ils seraient scandalisés, compléta-t-il avec bonne humeur. Je crois que je donnerais cher pour voir leurs têtes.

- Moi aussi, mais pour bien d'autres raisons ! répliqua Hermione. La première étant parce qu'il m'emmèneraient loin de toi !

- Je n'ai pas entendu de remerciements dans tout ça...

Hermione se mordit la lèvre avec fureur. Il était si insupportable et prétentieux ! Mais au fond, elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir réellement. Elle le dévisagea avec curiosité, mais sa vue ne lui inspirait plus autant de mépris qu'auparavant. Il était toujours appuyé contre le mur, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull bleu marine. Cette tenue rehaussait la pâleur de son visage où perçaient ses yeux bleus, doux et rieurs malgré sa vanité.

- Granger, tu es toujours parmi nous?

- Oui, répondit-elle un peu brusquement.

- Allons manger, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

- Merci, Malefoy, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit avec des airs de vainqueur et Hermione le suivit en serrant les poings.

Après avoir avalé un copieux petit déjeuner, ils avaient réunis tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour la préparation de la potion, lorsqu'une exclamation agacée se fit entendre :

- Et puis non, ça ne va pas ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Drago leva les yeux de la recette du Polynectar et observa Hermione avec curiosité. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et le teint rouge à force de se pencher au dessus du chaudron dont les vapeurs brûlantes remontaient lentement. Tous deux étaient assis en tailleur sur la moquette souple, près de la cheminée où était disposé le chaudron sur des petites flammes étincelantes.

- Quoi? demanda le blond, irrité par ses soupirs.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux furibonds.

- Ne me dis pas "quoi" comme si j'étais idiote !

Ce fut au tour de Drago de pousser un soupir.

- Explique-toi.

- Le sisymbre... Il nous faut du sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune.

- Et alors?

- Alors, répliqua Hermione du ton qu'elle prenait toujours lorsqu'elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à réfléchir, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si celui que j'ai volé chez Rogue est du sisymbre cueilli une nuit de pleine lune.

- Je présume que oui.

- Moi aussi, mais nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur Malefoy.

- Tu conseilles quoi?

- La prochaine pleine lune est dans quatre jours et le sisymbre ne doit être ajouté à la potion qu'au bout de dix jours. Nous pourrions aller le cueillir nous-mêmes...

- Tu as perdu la tête? Tu ne trouves pas qu'on a pris assez de risques comme ça? Et je ne sais même pas où on peut trouver ça.

- Moi, je le sais. On ne sera absent que pour une ou deux heures !

- Tu es exaspérante...

- C'est parce que j'ai toujours raison, rétorqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Il haussa les sourcils et se pencha vers elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Fais attention à toi, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Je pourrais m'énerver.

Hermione était tellement surprise par sa réaction qu'elle se sentit rougir et bénit intérieurement que la fumée et la chaleur masquent son embarras. Elle se recula tellement brusquement qu'elle faillit tomber en arrière, ce qui eut le don de rendre le Serpentard hilare.

- C'est tellement facile de te déstabiliser ! ricana-t-il.

Hermione tenta d'ignorer sa remarque et reporta son attention sur le chaudron et sur les bocaux étalés à ses pieds.

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, et concentre-toi.

Drago se replongea dans le livre et indiqua la marche à suivre en prenant bien garde de ne pas se tromper :

- Tu dois d'abord mettre les sangsues. Mais assure-toi qu'elles ne soient pas pleines de sang. Sinon, il faudra les vider.

Hermione ouvrit avec une certaine répulsion le bocal qui contenait les petites bêtes.

- Fais-le toi, dit-elle en le tendant à Drago.

- Je croyais que tu avais déjà fait tout ça à douze ans !

- Non, j'avais laissé Ron s'occuper de ça même s'il semblait être encore plus dégouté que moi.

- Et ça se dit Gryffondors...

Le jeune homme s'empara du pot et plongea délicatement sa main dedans. Il en retira une sangsue visqueuse qu'il palpa légèrement, puis la jeta dans le chaudron sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione. Il répéta le mouvement avec les autres, jusqu'à les avoir toutes ajoutées à l'eau bouillante.

- Merci, murmura Hermione.

- Oh mais c'est un plaisir ! Manipuler des bestioles gluantes et buveuses de sang, rien de tel !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ensuite?

- La peau de serpent d'arbre du cap. Tu l'ajoutes petit à petit tout en remuant dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Attends, je vais m'occuper de ça...

Les deux adolescents s'affairèrent ensemble autour du chaudron. Le feu leur procurait une chaleur réconfortante car dès qu'ils jetaient un œil à travers la fenêtre, ils ne voyaient que des nuages grisonnants et pas une seule trace de soleil. Le jardin autour du manoir était tapissé d'un parterre de neige fraîchement tombé durant la nuit. Le vent s'était calmé mais le paysage demeurait lugubre car les arbres immobiles et dépouillés paraissaient encore moins vivants que lorsque leurs branches étaient secouées en tout sens.

- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de tempête de neige dans quatre jours, marmonna le Serpentard. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

- Pauvre chose fragile, le taquina Hermione tout en répandant les derniers restes de son bocal dans l'eau.

- Si tu continues, tu iras seule !

- Méfie-toi que je n'en profite pas.

- Si tu t'enfuis, tu mourras Granger. Ton rouquin de prince charmant serait déçu.

Le regard d'Hermione se perdit dans le vide.

- Ce n'est pas mon prince charmant, répliqua-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Tiens donc ! Ca signifie que je dois de l'argent à Pansy.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Pas du tout, elle avait parié que personne ne voudrait de toi, pas même Weasley.

Hermione l'observa, ne sachant s'il était sérieux ou disait juste cela pour la mettre en colère. Elle attrapa le grimoire d'un geste rageur et tourna la page pour lire elle-même la suite des instructions. Elle était si agacée qu'elle faillit la déchirer. Drago émit un ricanement, qu'elle essaya d'ignorer tant bien que mal.

- La corne de bicorne en poudre et les touffes de Polygonum qu'il faut écraser et nous aurons terminé pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle. Il faudra tourner la potion trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre toutes les douze heures. Et dans neuf jours, nous devrons commencer la cuisson des chrysopes pour pouvoir les ajouter à la potion le dernier jour.

Drago se leva et s'étira les muscles tandis qu'Hermione rajoutait les ingrédients suivants avec soin. Il s'approcha du mur où étaient accrochées quelques affiches et posa les yeux sur l'unique photo qui s'y trouvait. Elle avait été prise dans la salle commune des Serpentards, et on pouvait le voir entouré de ses camarades. Pansy se tenait serrée contre lui avec un grand sourire satisfait. Zabini avait un bras autour de ses épaules et Crabbe et Goyle les encadraient de part et d'autre, un air stupide figé sur le visage.

- Ils te manquent? questionna Hermione tandis qu'elle répandait la poudre blanche avec minutie.

- Ce sont mes amis.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Je suppose que oui, dit-il tout en continuant de fixer la photo.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu.

- Bien sûr qu'ils me manquent ! s'énerva-t-il.

Hermione acheva son travail en silence, puis elle tourna une dernière fois la potion et se leva à son tour. Elle s'approcha du cliché et se mit à le regarder elle aussi.

- C'est étrange, commenta-t-elle. Tu dis qu'ils sont tes amis mais tu as plus confiance en moi qu'en eux...

Il lui lança un regard furieux.

- Je ne te permets pas !

- Désolée Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle sans se départir de son calme. J'essaye juste de te comprendre.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi froid?

Le Serpentard se rua sur elle et la prit par les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'une Sang de Bourbe qui a été abandonnée aux griffes de rafleurs par ses prétendus meilleurs amis ! C'est à se demander si ça ne les arrangeait pas de se débarrasser de toi finalement !

Hermione était paralysée par la stupeur. Les yeux de Drago étaient devenus durs et sans pitié, de même que son visage tordu par la haine. Elle essaya de reculer mais ses pieds rencontrèrent un des bocaux vides et elle trébucha, entraînant le jeune homme dans sa chute. Ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Hermione ressentit une forte douleur mais comprit bien vite que la moquette l'avait amorti. La douleur provenait de Drago qui s'était affalé sur elle et la comprimait de tout son poids.

- Redresse-toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer.

Il se releva tant bien que mal sur ses coudes, mais son bras gauche le faisait tellement souffrir qu'il grimaça. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence, chacun reprenant ses esprits.

- Tu crois qu'on peut tomber plus bas? ironisa Drago avec un sourire forcé.

- Ca me paraît difficile, répondit-elle sans vraiment savoir s'il parlait de leur chute ou bien de leur comportement.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès...

- Tu sais de quoi je parle.

- Le sujet est clos.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Hermione remarqua à quel point les yeux du Serpentard avaient une belle couleur, une teinte bleu gris qui parfois était claire comme du cristal, et parfois s'obscurcissait sauvagement. Leurs jambes étaient entrelacées et leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Cette réaction n'échappa pas à Drago qui sourit d'un air sarcastique.

- Tu es plutôt mignonne quand tu rougis, Granger...

Elle se crispa et faillit se débattre mais au lieu de cela, elle planta son regard droit dans le sien et sourit à son tour :

- C'est l'uniforme vert qui te fait dire ça. Donne-moi une jupe rouge et tu changeras d'avis.

Il sourit alors davantage et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

- N'en sois pas aussi sûre, Miss-je-sais-tout...

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté, mais à peine eut-elle le temps de réagir que Drago était déjà debout et retournait surveiller la potion.

...

Miam Drago ! xD

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai très peu de cours en ce moment donc la suite ne devrait pas être très longue à venir, je dirais aux alentours de mardi ^^

See you soon :D


	10. I'm stupid

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Ouch ! Une semaine de retard, je m'en excuse sincèrement... J'ai eu plusieurs contretemps et par dessus le marché j'ai recommencé ce chapitre deux ou trois fois avant d'arriver à quelque chose ! Et encore, je parle pour moi, j'espère bien sûr qu'il vous plaira :)

Merci à tous mes lecteurs, reviewers et non reviewers ! ^^

**Senara38** : Tes reviews me font toujours rire ! C'est vrai que ca donnerait envie d'avoir une jupe verte rien que pour avoir un Drago :p Pour répondre à ta question, il n'y a effectivement personne dans le manoir à part nos deux héros, et les elfes ^^

**HoolaPop's** : Accro à ma fic, c'est vraiment gentil! C'est pas grave, ça c'est une drogue douce ;) Merci pour tes compliments et pour ta fidélité!

**Avya** : Merci pour ta review et pour la précédente également que je n'ai vu qu'après avoir posté le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^

**MathildeD** : Un Drago pas sadique, ce serait plus un Drago :p En tout cas c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ^^

**Djianara** : Merci beaucoup, ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs et lectrices :D

**Van3xxx** : Oui on en mangerait hein xD Très contente que tu aimes, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ^^

**Alysee** : Hihi et bien merci beaucoup pour ces gentils compliments :) Et même si tu ne varies pas trop tes commentaires ne t'inquiète pas, ils me font toujours plaisir quoiqu'il arrive ! Et rien que pour toi :

...

_Previously __on Let's go home__ :_

_- Tu es plutôt mignonne quand tu rougis, Granger..._

_Elle se crispa et faillit se débattre mais au lieu de cela, elle planta son regard droit dans le sien et sourit à son tour :_

_- C'est l'uniforme vert qui te fait dire ça. Donne-moi une jupe rouge et tu changeras d'avis._

_Il sourit alors davantage et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille._

_- N'en sois pas aussi sûre, Miss-je-sais-tout..._

_Hermione déglutit avec difficulté, mais à peine eut-elle le temps de réagir que Drago était déjà debout et retournait surveiller la potion._

**Chapitre 10**** : I'm stupid**

Hermione se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, debout au milieu de la pièce. Paty se tenait sagement derrière elle. Sous prétexte qu'il ne comptait pas passer douze heures à la regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Drago avait accordé à la jeune fille l'autorisation de circuler librement dans le manoir, à condition qu'elle ne pénètre pas dans d'autres chambres que celle du jeune homme. La deuxième condition était que Paty la suive partout où elle allait et surveille ses faits et gestes, ce qui était pénible pour l'elfe de maison qui se sentait désemparé face à la gentillesse qu'Hermione lui témoignait sans cesse.

- Y a-t-il d'autres elfes ici? demanda-t-elle.

- Quelques-uns, Miss. Mais ils ne sont autorisés à sortir de la cuisine que si leurs Maîtres le réclame.

Hermione hocha silencieusement la tête puis s'approcha des étagères où s'entassaient des dizaines et des dizaines de livres. Certains semblaient récents tandis que d'autres paraissaient vieux de plusieurs siècles avec leurs couvertures abimées, leurs pages entièrement jaunies et la poussière qui se répandait généreusement sur chacun d'eux. La Gryffondor se sentait à la fois enthousiasmée et à la fois inquiète à l'idée de se trouver dans une bibliothèque comme celle du manoir Malefoy, ayant abrité des générations de sangs purs adeptes de magie noire. Certains manuels ne laissaient d'ailleurs pas l'ombre d'un doute quant à leur nature. "Eradication des sous-espèces", "L'art de la torture", "Les créatures sombres et salutaires de nos contrées", étaient des titres qu'Hermione lisait sans pouvoir s'empêcher de frissonner. Drago l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne risquait pas de trouver beaucoup de livres à son goût mais la jeune fille, poussée par la curiosité, avait tout de même tenté l'expérience. Chose qu'elle regrettait au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait dans sa découverte.

Elle se retourna et put constater que Paty la suivait toujours d'un air embarrassé.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, dit-elle. Je sais que tu ne fais que suivre les ordres.

- Oh ! je sais que Miss est trop bonne pour en vouloir à un pauvre petit elfe innocent, déclara Paty. Mais je crains que Miss n'aime pas ce qu'elle voit ici.

Hermione sourit légèrement pour le rassurer.

- Ce n'est certainement pas le genre de lecture que je préfère. Mais je trouverai bien quelque chose.

Alors qu'elle disait cela et se retournait pour reprendre le fil de son exploration, ses yeux tombèrent instantanément sur la tranche noire d'un livre, où rien n'était écrit. C'était un petit livre qui semblait souple, un peu comme un cahier. La jeune fille avait passé tellement de temps enterrée dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, frangées d'impeccables ouvrages, que ce détail attira tout de suite son attention. Intriguée, elle s'approcha et tendit la main mais elle se ravisa en sentant le regard de la créature dans son dos.

- Paty, j'ai une petite faim, déclara-t-elle innocemment.

Les yeux de l'elfe s'agrandirent de joie à l'idée de rendre service.

- Paty revient tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-il.

Aussitôt qu'il disparut dans un bruit sec, Hermione se précipita vers le livre. Elle le tira de l'étagère et observa la couverture où rien n'était marqué non plus. Elle l'ouvrit alors et son coeur se mit à battre à une vitesse irrégulière lorsqu'elle lut à haute voix les quelques mots écrits sur la première page, tracés à la plume d'une écriture fine.

- Les secrets de l'âme, R.A.B !

Hermione était si stupéfiée par sa découverte qu'elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que Paty allait revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Elle reposa le livre en toute hâte et se composa un visage serein. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant l'elfe apparaître, chargé d'un plateau.

- Voilà Miss ! s'exclama-t-il en posant son fardeau sur la table qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

- Merci beaucoup !

Hermione s'installa sur une chaise et attrapa une poire qu'elle croqua distraitement. Elle n'avait absolument pas faim mais se força tout de même, tout en souriant à Paty. Les mots qu'elle avait aperçus durant seulement quelques secondes occupaient à présent tout son esprit, et elle se promit de trouver un moyen pour venir consulter ce livre seule aussi rapidement que possible.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de manger, elle parcourut la suite des étagères et prit un exemplaire au hasard, sur les licornes. Elle passa ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi, à fureter dans la bibliothèque, malgré sa concentration quelque peu troublée. Par moment, elle discutait de choses et d'autres avec l'elfe. Elle lui demandait de lui parler de sa vie au manoir et la créature ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur son jeune maître.

Lorsque le soir arriva, Hermione finit par quitter la pièce à contrecœur pour rejoindre la chambre. Elle fut surprise de trouver Drago assoupit sur le lit. Paty, voyant qu'elle n'était plus seule, prit congé pour retourner à son travail. La jeune fille s'approcha lentement et observa le jeune homme. Son visage détendu et sa respiration profonde avaient quelque chose de paisible et de réconfortant. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds mais il ne devait pas dormir depuis très longtemps car il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

- Désolée, murmura Hermione.

- Ca ne fait rien.

Il se redressa lentement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

- Nous devons tourner la potion a vingt deux heures quatorze précisément, énonça Hermione en voyant son geste.

- Ce qui nous laisse encore quatre bonnes heures à attendre, soupira le blond en se rallongeant les mains derrière la tête.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, et réprima un frissonnement en voyant la nuit prendre possession du paysage et les nuages s'amonceler dangereusement. Une pluie fine tombait, rendant l'atmosphère fraîche et humide. Aucun animal, pas même un oiseau n'apparaissait. Le manoir était comme une île sombre isolée dans la mer sauvage d'une vallée triste. Elle ferma les yeux et pria pour que ses deux meilleurs amis aient assez de répit pour passer la nuit quelque part à l'abri.

- Quand nous quitterons cet endroit, dit-elle tout en continuant à observer les alentours, où iras-tu?

- J'ai encore vingt neuf jours pour y réfléchir.

- J'imagines que tu partiras loin d'ici.

- C'est la seule chance que j'ais. Je ne dois pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un me reconnaisse.

Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent, tout juste atténué par les bruits de la légère averse.

- Et toi? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Tu retourneras te jeter dans les bras de Potter?

- C'est là qu'est ma place...

- Ca vaut bien la peine de t'avoir tirer du cachot.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi, que je sache !

- Tu n'as jamais appris à dire merci? Je me doute que tes moldus n'ont pas favorisé ton éducation mais tout de même...

Hermione se retourna, les yeux luisant de rage.

- Ne t'avise pas de dire un seul mot à propos de mes parents!

D'ordinaire, Drago aurait exultée de l'avoir mise dans une telle colère. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua la douleur qui s'était peinte sur le visage de la Gryffondor, il comprit que ce n'était pas le genre de colère dont il pourrait se délecter complètement.

- Calme-toi ! Je m'excuse, ça te va?

Hermione se détendit mais son visage était à présent aussi fermé et impénétrable que la porte d'Azkaban elle-même.

- Puisqu'on en parle, reprit-il d'un air indifférent, ils ne sont pas inquiets à ton sujet?

Elle le défia du regard, puis se radoucit légèrement.

- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

- Comment ça? s'impatienta Drago. Ils ne savent pas où tu es ni ce que tu fais...

- Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils le sachent.

- Je ne te savais pas si égoïste, Granger...

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Cette fois-ci, c'était Hermione qui semblait prête à se jeter sur lui. Drago sentait qu'il s'engageait sur une pente glissante mais il se sentait piqué par la curiosité.

- Alors explique-moi, lâcha-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, ni en quoi ça t'intéresse.

- Il faut bien tuer le temps, répliqua-t-il d'un ton caustique. Et puis je n'arrive pas à imaginer une personne aussi sottement loyale que toi abandonner ses parents sans se préoccuper de leurs sentiments. J'aimerais comprendre ce que ça cache...

Hermione serrait les poings avec une telle force qu'elle sentait ses ongles rentrer dans sa chair avec violence. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, effacer ce sourire arrogant qui ne quittait pas le visage du Serpentard.

- Ils ne savent pas que j'existe ! cria-t-elle soudainement.

Le silence qui suivit ces paroles tomba sur la pièce comme une chape de plomb. Drago la fixait, son visage cruellement dénué d'expression. En réalité, il était totalement désorienté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. La jeune fille, quant à elle, se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil comme si ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de la supporter. Elle-même paraissait étourdie par ce qu'elle avait osé avouer.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Drago pour comprendre la réelle signification de ce qu'il avait entendu. Elle s'est effacée de la mémoire de ses propres parents, pensa-t-il avec une stupéfaction mêlée d'admiration. Il était d'ailleurs surpris par ce dernier sentiment, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le ressentir. Il se leva du lit et se rapprocha lentement du fauteuil. Puis il s'accroupit devant Hermione et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Tu es vraiment stupide, dit-il.

Elle baissa la tête mais il posa une main sous son menton et la força à le regarder.

- Mais je le suis encore plus, ajouta-t-il.

Elle sourit alors à travers ses larmes et murmura :

- Je l'ai toujours dit.

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant aussitôt.

- Tu dois penser que je suis folle.

- Plutôt courageuse, marmonna-t-il après une grande inspiration.

- Alors peut-être que le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé pour moi.

Drago observa la jeune fille avec intérêt. Ses longs cheveux ondulaient effrontément et tombaient librement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux marrons brillaient avec intensité et elle avait retrouvé le sourire, un pâle sourire qui éclairait tout de même son visage. L'uniforme vert et blanc lui allait à merveille et il réalisa soudain à quel point tous ces détails la rendait désirable à ses yeux. Cela le heurta comme un véritable coup de fouet. Son regard changea brusquement et ses traits devinrent froids et distants.

- Le Choixpeau ne se trompe pour personne, dit-il.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua le changement d'attitude soudain du jeune homme. Elle comprit ce que cette simple phrase signifiait, et l'écart qu'elle creusait brutalement entre eux.

- Etre un Serpentard ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, affirma-t-elle. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

- Non, mais cela fait de moi quelqu'un de très différent de toi. N'oublie jamais ça, Granger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Le jour où nous sortons d'ici, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Hermione demeura interdite. A dire vrai, elle n'avait jamais réfléchi précisément à ce qui se produirait lorsqu'elle serait enfin libre. Elle avait uniquement pensé qu'elle rejoindrait ses deux meilleurs amis par tous les moyens et jamais Malefoy n'était entré en ligne de compte. Pourtant, lorsqu'il lui fit cette déclaration, elle se sentit blessée et incapable d'en saisir la raison. Peut-être était-ce dû au ton glacial qu'il avait subitement employé. Sa colère revint au galop mais elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir :

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire, et d'ailleurs c'est entièrement réciproque.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, puis Drago tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre en claquant férocement la porte derrière lui. Hermione ignorait si elle avait rêvé, ou si elle avait réellement perçu de la souffrance sur les traits du Serpentard juste avant qu'il ne parte. Elle resta assise sur le fauteuil, les yeux perdus dans le vague, et durant un long moment, elle ne pensa plus du tout au mystérieux livre qui l'attendait toujours sur les étagères en bois de la bibliothèque...

...

Et oui, je sens la déception poindre, cela se corse un peu entre nos deux sorciers chéris, mais qui sait? Il leur faut peut-être ça pour réaliser certaines choses... ^^

Bon cette fois, je ne fais pas de pronostics inconsidérés xD J'espère pouvoir écrire la suite dans la semaine mais pas de promesse, on ne sait jamais ! Bisous bisous


	11. Alone for too long

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Hey tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Non non vous ne rêvez pas, je vous apporte bel et bien le nouveau chapitre ! :D

Bon j'espère comme d'habitude qu'il vous plaira et je n'ajoute rien de plus car je vous ai suffisamment fait attendre comme ça, enjoy ^^

**Senara38** : Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte d'en venir au fait :p Mais bon c'est de Hermione et Drago dont nous parlons, je tâche tout de même de rester réaliste ^^

**AudeHP43** : Je suis très touchée que ma fic fasse partie de celle que tu aimes, d'autant que lorsqu'on en a déjà lu beaucoup c'est difficile d'en trouver des originales, je suis bien placée pour le savoir en tant que lectrice assidue de fic ^^ Je ne sais pas trop si la mienne est très originale mais si elle te plaît, alors c'est le principal :)

**HoolaPop's** : Haha tu as de la chance d'être sportive, ce n'est absolument pas mon cas et je le regrette bien xD Mais bon j'essaye de faire des efforts :p Allez j'espère que mon nouveau chapitre te plaira ^^

**Van3xxx** : Oui ils sont totalement idiots mais que veux-tu? C'est comme ça qu'on les aime :p

**MathildeD** : Hmm quand vont-ils s'embrasser...? Ca ne saurait tarder ne t'inquiète pas :p

**Alysee** : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui le previously montre à quel point je suis une pathétique accro de série américaine xD

**NY0Z3KA** : Je ne sais pas si tu as lu le tome 7 (ou vu au ciné), j'ai emprunté le moment où Harry, Ron et Hermione se font capturés par les rafleurs et emmenés au manoir Malefoy. Dans ma version, seule Hermione se fait capturée, voilà pour l'explication ^^ En tout cas merci pour tes compliments !

...

_Previously on Let's go home__ :_

_Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, puis Drago tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre en claquant férocement la porte derrière lui. Hermione ignorait si elle avait rêvé, ou si elle avait réellement perçu de la souffrance sur les traits du Serpentard juste avant qu'il ne parte. Elle resta assise sur le fauteuil, les yeux perdus dans le vague, et durant un long moment, elle ne pensa plus du tout au mystérieux livre qui l'attendait toujours sur les étagères en bois de la bibliothèque..._

**Chapitre 11 : Alone for too long**

La soirée fut plutôt terne pour Hermione. Elle la passa assise devant l'âtre, à ruminer ses pensées. Drago ne réapparut qu'aux alentours de dix heures pour s'occuper de la potion, ce à quoi elle répondit sèchement qu'elle pouvait très bien le faire seule. Ils ne se dirent pratiquement pas un mot et la jeune fille avait bien du mal à se contenir face au mutisme du Serpentard. Elle brûlait d'envie de lui demander quelle mouche l'avait piqué, mais elle se retint de peur de n'en tirer qu'un regard méprisant.

Drago ne s'éternisa pas et aussitôt que leur travail fut accompli, il quitta la chambre sans plus de cérémonie. Ses pas résonnèrent quelques secondes dans le couloir puis le silence revint. Et maintenant? se questionna Hermione tout en balayant la pièce des yeux. Elle se sentit tout à coup terriblement seule. Son esprit se tourna alors naturellement vers Harry et Ron. Elle essaya d'imaginer où ils pouvaient être et ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ils devaient probablement être à sa recherche. Elle s'en voulut alors d'avoir cette idée orgueilleuse mais au fond, elle se savait dans le vrai. Et plus que tout au monde, elle aurait souhaité avoir un moyen de les contacter. De les prévenir de la situation pour qu'ils se cachent en attendant son retour. Elle frissonna d'angoisse en pensant qu'ils risquaient à tout moment de se faire capturer par les mangemorts. Si cela arrivait, tout serait terminé. Pour eux comme pour elle, et comme pour Malefoy...

Elle se dirigea machinalement vers le lit et ôta ses vêtements pour se glisser entre les draps frais. Elle rabattit la couette par dessus son épaule. Seule la lumière vacillante du feu éclairait la pièce. Elle se tourna d'un côté, puis de l'autre, sans parvenir à se sentir fatiguée ou ensommeillée. Et ce manège dura un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive enfin à s'assoupir.

Si Hermione avait plus ou moins occulté la découverte du cahier noir dans la bibliothèque, son subconscient se chargea de le lui rappeler. Elle se réveilla haletante d'un cauchemar où elle avait le livre entre les mains et se le faisait arracher par Bellatrix Lestrange juste avant de se faire tuer. Elle se redressa brusquement dans le lit et se sentit profondément soulagée lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Elle se frotta machinalement les yeux et constata que la nuit était bien avancée. Il était environ deux heures du matin.

La sagesse aurait voulu qu'elle se rendorme et se laisse aller à de nouveaux songes. Mais désormais la curiosité et l'impatience la prenaient d'assaut et l'envahissaient totalement. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à céder et se leva du lit pour se rhabiller aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, mais elle ignorait s'il s'agissait de peur ou plutôt d'excitation. La porte de la chambre lui parut soudain très grande et très impressionnante, mais elle l'ouvrit sans hésiter et se glissa dans le couloir telle une ombre. Elle aurait souhaitée avoir sa fidèle baguette entre les mains pour lui procurer un peu de lumière, mais elle dut se contenter d'avancer à tâtons dans la pénombre.

Le trajet jusqu'à la bibliothèque lui parut interminable. Au moindre grincement, les battements de son coeur redoublaient d'intensité et des perles de sueurs glissaient le long de son dos. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant la porte, elle la tira avec précaution et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il y faisait froid, malgré le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Hermione frissonna car elle était peu couverte. Cependant, son esprit était trop agité pour qu'elle s'en soucie. Elle traversa la pièce d'un pas rapide mais discret et se dirigea droit sur le carnet qui hantait ses pensées. Elle dut plisser les yeux pour le distinguer dans la semi-obscurité. Elle l'attrapa du bout des doigts et retourna jusqu'à la cheminée près de laquelle elle se mit à genoux. Les mains tremblantes, elle tourna la couverture de l'ouvrage et lut de nouveau les mots si mystérieux. "Les secrets de l'âme, R.A.B". Elle était si près de son but qu'elle n'entendit pas qu'une autre personne pénétrait à cet instant dans la bibliothèque.

- Granger !

Hermione fut si effrayée qu'elle lâcha le livre et se releva d'un bond pour faire face à Drago. Son visage exprimait la colère et la dureté. Ses yeux se posaient tour à tour sur elle et sur le cahier noir qui gisait entrouvert sur le sol.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? exigea-t-il en s'approchant lentement.

Hermione était paralysée par la peur et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle ramassa son précieux livre et le serra contre sa poitrine, espérant naïvement le protéger ou bien qu'il la protège.

- Je t'ai posé une question !

Elle se mordit la lèvre mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Finalement, Drago parvint jusqu'à elle et resta les bras croisés, attendant visiblement qu'elle se décide à réagir. Mais elle avait beau réfléchir à toute vitesse, elle ne trouvait aucune excuse valable. Le Serpentard tendit alors la main pour lui arracher le carnet. Elle se jeta en arrière, hors de sa portée, et son dos rencontra le mur.

- Tu es réellement une parfaite idiote ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu espérais vraiment pouvoir faire ta petite excursion nocturne sans que je ne m'en rende compte? Tu es sous mon toit, je te rappelle !

- Je...

Il haussa les sourcils avec intérêt.

- Tu?

- Je n'ai rien à te dire !

- Voyez-vous ça, ricana-t-il.

Hermione baissa les yeux d'un air coupable. Elle resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le livre.

- Tu es incroyable, ajouta-t-il.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu es prise la main dans le sac, et tu trouves encore le moyen de tenir bon. Je pourrais déchirer ton bouquin et te ramener aux cachots. Tu en es bien consciente?

- J'en suis parfaitement consciente, Malefoy, déclara-t-elle en redressant courageusement les épaules. Fais ce que tu veux.

Ce simple geste eut le don d'agacer Drago au plus au point. Car tout ce qu'il essayait d'ignorer au fond de lui était en train de refaire surface aussi facilement qu'un centaure piétinerait une brindille. La lueur du feu dansait sur le visage d'Hermione et les flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux sombres et fiers.

- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je ne peux plus supporter chez toi, Granger?

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. La jeune fille se pressa un peu plus contre le mur mais son visage demeura impassible.

- Accio livre, prononça-t-il.

Hermione ne put que regarder son bien atterrir dans les mains du Serpentard. Il inspecta la couverture noire. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'ouvre et y cherche des réponses. Au lieu de cela, il le jeta par-dessus son épaule.

- Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de ton satané bouquin, murmura-t-il sombrement. Tu t'es conduite comme une ennemie et pourtant, j'ai le sentiment que ça ne me regarde pas. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec tes histoires de Gryffondor, c'est compris?

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle se sentait étrangement inquiète face à la réaction du jeune homme. Comme dans un état second, elle se demanda vaguement s'il allait la torturer, ou bien la tuer. Il se rapprocha d'elle et contre toute attente, rangea sa baguette. Elle ressentit un vif soulagement, qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Drago avait placé ses mains sur le mur, de part et d'autre de la jeune fille.

- Ce que je ne peux plus supporter chez toi, dit-il avec un regard dur, c'est l'effet que tu me fais.

Hermione eut la sensation que ses jambes se dérobaient. De toutes les situations qu'elle avait put imaginée depuis la seconde où Drago l'avait découverte, celle-ci était parfaitement incohérente.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

- Je te déteste pour des tonnes de raisons, Granger. Mais la pire de toute, c'est que tu m'attires plus que je n'aurais jamais pu le croire, ni même l'imaginer.

- Malefoy, tu divagues...

Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elle sentait le souffle du jeune homme contre sa peau.

- Tu es seul depuis trop longtemps, ajouta-t-elle avec fermeté.

Il lui jeta un regard sceptique.

- C'est bien possible. Mais même toute l'abstinence du monde ne me suffirait pas pour être séduit par Loufoca ou toute autre fille de son acabit.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Je crois que si, au contraire...

- Qu'espères-tu au juste, Malefoy? Que je tombe dans tes bras comme une damnée?

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle murmura avec dureté :

- Car ça n'arrivera jamais. Si tu me veux, ce sera sans dignité.

- Tu es impossible, Granger...

Il s'écarta lentement et son visage devint plus froid encore.

- Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point.

- Je crois qu'il ne reste plus grand chose à ajouter, le défia-t-elle. Décide-toi !

- Retourne dans ma chambre et n'en sors plus.

Hermione se décolla du mur et marcha lentement jusqu'à la sortie. Drago la suivit des yeux sans bouger. Elle ne se retourna pas et franchit la porte sans la moindre hésitation. Dès l'instant où elle disparut de son champ de vision, le Serpentard attrapa un chandelier en cristal posé sur la cheminée et le lança contre le mur où il se fracassa en mille morceaux.

Il réalisait à quel point elle était dans le vrai. Il était seul depuis bien trop longtemps. Et même si elle s'imaginait qu'il ne s'agissait que de solitude charnelle, Drago se rendait bien compte qu'il y avait autre chose. Il s'était préparé à vivre comme un mangemort, et voilà qu'elle était apparue et lui avait redonné de l'espoir malgré elle. Une Sang de Bourbe, une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout, une Gryffondor. Mais si précieuse à ses yeux...

...

La chambre parut tristement silencieuse à Hermione lorsqu'elle y pénétra. Elle n'avait pas desserré les poings depuis qu'elle avait quitté la bibliothèque. Maintenant qu'elle était à l'abri, elle se détendit légèrement et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage. C'est le contrecoup de la peur, tenta-t-elle de se persuader. Mais une petite voix dans son inconscient lui murmurait qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Et malgré ses efforts pour la faire taire, la Gryffondor n'y parvenait absolument pas.

Alors qu'elle allait se déshabiller, un craquement retentit. Paty était apparut au milieu de la pièce, le regard désemparé.

- Miss, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'Hermione.

Celle-ci essuya précipitamment ses larmes et sourit à l'elfe.

- Paty, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Il est tard.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Tu ne me déranges pas du tout.

- Paty est incroyablement confus... Mais...

Voyant qu'il paraissait chercher ses mots, elle l'encouragea :

- Mais?

- Miss, ne vous fâchez pas contre Paty !

- Me fâchez contre toi? s'étonna-t-elle. Pour quelle raison?

Elle réalisa alors que la créature gardait ses mains étrangement cachées derrière son dos.

- Tu as quelque chose pour moi? demanda-t-elle.

Paty sembla hésiter une seconde, puis il montra ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de stupeur lorsqu'elle reconnut le cahier noir.

- Mais...

- Ne vous fâchez pas, Miss. Paty ne voulait pas vous espionner !

- Tu veux dire que tu étais dans la bibliothèque?

- Le Maître m'a ordonné de vous surveiller dès que vous n'êtes pas ensemble, même la nuit, et de le prévenir si vous faisiez quelque chose d'étrange...

- C'est donc toi qui lui as parlé de mon escapade?

Paty se couvrit le visage d'une main noueuse et sembla se ratatiner sur place. Hermione, prise de compassion, s'agenouilla auprès de l'elfe et lui posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule.

- Je ne suis pas fâchée, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu n'as fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Et j'ai été stupide de croire que je pourrais m'aventurer la nuit dans le manoir sans le moindre problème.

Il sourit faiblement mais semblait toujours embarrassé.

- Que fais-tu avec ce carnet? lui demanda-t-elle en désignant l'objet qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains.

- Miss avait l'air d'y tenir tellement !

- Malefoy est au courant?

- Oh non, Miss ! Mais le Maître a dit qu'il ne s'en souciait pas. Quand vous êtes partie, il était très en colère. Il a brisé un chandelier et a quitté la pièce en oubliant que j'étais là, tapi dans un coin. Alors je suis sorti de ma cachette et...

Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase et Hermione s'en chargea pour lui montrer qu'elle ne le blâmait pas :

- Tu as pris le carnet pour me l'apporter.

Il le lui tendit et la jeune fille s'empressa de le prendre.

- Merci beaucoup. Tu devrais partir maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas t'attirer des ennuis.

- Miss est trop bonne.

Il recula de quelques pas et disparut aussitôt.

Hermione se releva et tourna le livre entre ses mains. Elle allait enfin pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il contenait. Elle le posa sur le lit et se déshabilla rapidement. Puis elle s'installa sur le matelas moelleux et attrapa l'écrit. Mais avant de l'ouvrir, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que Paty lui avait révélé sur la conduite de Drago après son départ. Et son coeur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'elle songea à ce qu'il s'était produit entre eux. Elle ressentit une douleur étrange en repensant à son visage si près du sien. A ses bras qui l'entourait. Etait-il seulement possible que cette douleur soit celle d'un regret?

...

Argh ! Même pour moi c'est totalement frustrant !

Dur dur de respecter la nature des personnages, des fois j'aimerais tout envoyer promener et qu'ils se sautent dessus une bonne fois pour toute xD Mais non soyons raisonnable ;)

J'espère que ça vous plait quand même ! See you soon :D


	12. Full moon

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire ma fic ! (si cela arrive, je vous préviendrai, mais il n'y a pas de raison ^^)

Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire la suite. En fait, j'ai mis du temps à commencer le chapitre. J'ai enfin pu m'y mettre hier soir et je l'ai écrit d'une traite :)

Je pense que vous me pardonnerez bien vite, premièrement car il est plus long que les autres, et deuxièmement... Et bien je vous laisse lire pour le savoir :p

Place aux reviews dont je remercie vivement les auteurs !

**Senara38** : Toi aussi tu aimes bien quand ça pète? Alors on est deux :p

**Djianara** : Contente que tu aimes et que tu ais hâte de la suite, alors désolée pour le retard :)

**MathildeD** : Oui Hermione est assez désespérante ! Je sais pas toi mais à sa place, c'est plutôt moi qui lui sauterais dessus :p

**Van3xxx** : Merci pour tes compliments ! Je suis particulièrement contente que tu aimes le personnage de Paty car j'y tiens beaucoup ^^

**AudeHP43** : Le dernier chapitre était frustrant, je crois que celui-là l'est encore davantage... Mais d'une autre façon ;)

**Alysee** : Je suis super flattée de faire partie de tes histoires préférées, j'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir ! :)

**Elyanna**: Avant tout, tu as un très joli pseudo hihi ^^ Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que j'ai des lecteurs anonymes et je suis également toujours heureuse de les connaître ^^ J'espère sincèrement t'emmener au bout de ma fic ! (et non c'est pas bien de se ronger les ongles, je suis bien placée pour le savoir puisque je viens d'arrêter et je souffre, je souffre... xD )

Merci également aux personnes qui m'ajoutent à leurs favoris et à ceux qui lisent ma fic tout simplement ^^

...

_Previously on Le__t's go home__ :_

_Hermione se releva et tourna le livre entre ses mains. Elle allait enfin pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il contenait. Elle le posa sur le lit et se déshabilla rapidement. Puis elle s'installa sur le matelas moelleux et attrapa l'écrit. Mais avant de l'ouvrir, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que Paty lui avait révélé sur la conduite de Drago après son départ. Et son coeur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'elle songea à ce qu'il s'était produit entre eux. Elle ressentit une douleur étrange en repensant à son visage si près du sien. A ses bras qui l'entourait. Etait-il seulement possible que cette douleur soit celle d'un regret?_

**Chapitre 12 : Full moon**

Grâce au livre de Regulus Black, Hermione apprit beaucoup de choses sur les horcruxes et elle était plus que jamais impatiente de retrouver Harry et Ron. Ce carnet avait apparemment été écrit par le frère de Sirius dans le but de laisser une trace de tout ce qu'il savait sur le sujet. Probablement au cas où il viendrait à mourir. Mais le lieu où Hermione l'avait retrouvé laissait à penser que Voldemort avait eu connaissance de ce cahier et l'avait confié à Lucius Malefoy afin qu'il le cache. Elle se demandait pour quelle raison il ne l'avait pas tout simplement détruit. Mais cette question ne la préoccupa que peu de temps et au matin, elle dissimula le carnet sous le matelas, bien décidée à l'emporter avec elle lorsqu'elle quitterait ce lieu sinistre.

Les trois jours suivant, Drago se refusa tout nettement à entretenir la moindre conversation avec la Gryffondor. Ils retombèrent tous deux dans un mutisme forcené. Lorsqu'il la croisait dans les couloirs, en compagnie de Paty, il détournait le regard. Il ne la voyait qu'aux heures où la potion nécessitait leur présence.

Mais au matin du quatrième jour, sa détermination fut ébranlée lorsqu'Hermione pénétra dans la salle de bain, alors qu'il se trouvait sous la douche. Il entendit la porte grincer puis se refermer doucement. A travers le rideau, il observa la silhouette qui semblait tourner en rond dans la pièce comme un hippogriffe en cage.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? s'énerva-t-il sans pouvoir se contenir.

L'ombre s'immobilisa et une petite voix s'éleva :

- Je suis venue te parler.

- Alors arrête de faire des va-et-vient !

- J'attendais que tu ais coupé l'eau.

- Je ne suis pas sourd.

Sans toucher au jet brûlant qui coulait le long de son corps, il attendit qu'elle se décide.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Je suis venue te rappeler que ce soir, c'est la pleine lune.

- Je m'en souvenais, figure-toi.

- Il faudrait peut-être songer à nous préparer...

Drago acheva de se rincer, ferma le robinet et attrapa une large serviette noire. Il l'enroula autour de sa taille et sortit de la douche. Hermione baissa instantanément les yeux, ce qui eut le don de faire ricaner le Serpentard.

- Remets-toi Granger !

Elle lui jeta un regard noir qui en disait long.

- Laisse-moi m'habiller et je te rejoints dans la chambre, dit-il.

Hermione lui tourna le dos sans se faire prier et sortit de la pièce. Elle marcha à pas lents vers la seule pièce du manoir où elle commençait à peu près à se sentir chez elle. Paty l'attendait, assis sur le sol.

- Malefoy va arriver, déclara-t-elle. Tu peux t'en aller si tu veux. Je te promets de ne pas faire de bêtises en l'attendant.

L'elfe lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et se volatilisa aussitôt. La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit et contempla le paysage à travers la fenêtre. C'était presque une belle journée. Le soleil apparaissait quelque fois à travers les nuages et la neige avait fondu, laissant place à de petites pousses d'herbe timides. Hermione bénit intérieurement cette chance, car s'ils devaient s'aventurer dehors en pleine nuit, l'orage ou la neige auraient considérablement compliqué les choses.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Drago apparut. Il portait un jean et un pull de couleur crème, ce qui adoucissait ses traits. Hermione, quant à elle, ne portait toujours que l'uniforme de Narcissa.

- Bien, tu voulais parler de notre petite expédition je présume?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Nous quitterons le manoir une fois que nous nous serons occupés de la potion, et de la même façon que lorsque nous sommes allés chez Rogue. Tu n'oublieras pas ton sac et j'espère que tu sais où trouver du sisymbre.

- J'en suis quasiment certaine.

Le jeune homme commença à faire demi-tour.

- Malefoy...

Il s'arrêta net et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je sais que tu étais contre, murmura-t-elle, mais merci de m'avoir écoutée.

- Comme si j'avais vraiment le choix !

- En ce qui concerne l'autre soir...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aborder ce sujet avec toi.

- Laisse-moi parler, je t'en prie.

Drago avait beau se commander de quitter la pièce sur-le-champ, ses jambes ne pouvaient se résoudre à se mettre en marche. La jeune fille avait un air si désappointé qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se demander de quoi elle souhaitait lui parler.

- Je t'écoute...

- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit. J'étais surprise, furieuse et humiliée.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre, répliqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Malefoy, ces trois derniers jours ont été un enfer pour moi. Je ne peux pas supporter d'être seule. J'apprécie beaucoup Paty mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Granger, j'ose à peine y croire ! Serais-tu en train de suggérer que je t'ai manqué?

Elle redressa le menton d'un air farouche :

- N'exagérons rien ! s'exclama-t-elle. Lorsque je suis seule, je...

Elle marqua une pause.

- Tu n'arrives jamais à finir tes phrases?

- J'ai peur !

Drago se mit à ricaner sournoisement.

- Toi, une Gryffondor?

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Malefoy ! J'ai peur pour mes amis, pour ma famille, pour nous !

- Nous?

- Je veux dire...

Il l'observa avec intérêt. Il s'apprêtait à rire de nouveau mais quelque chose au fond de lui le retint. Il poussa un soupir et s'approcha d'elle.

- D'accord, Granger, message reçu.

Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- On oublie ce qui s'est passé, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu es sérieux?

- Tu veux que je change d'avis? Ne me tente pas...

- Non ! C'est... C'est parfait.

Elle lui sourit timidement.

- Tu es décidément très douée pour obtenir ce que tu veux, murmura-t-il.

- C'est un de mes talents.

- Et bien j'espère que ce n'est pas le seul car nous ne serons pas trop de deux talentueux sorciers pour réussir notre plan.

- Nous y arriverons, Malefoy. J'en suis sûre.

Elle avait l'air si confiant que Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

...

Au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione, le Serpentard tint parole et passa une bonne partie de la journée avec elle. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire mais sa simple présence aidait la jeune fille à penser à autre chose. D'ailleurs dès qu'ils parlaient, c'était pour ainsi dire un échec car ils finissaient toujours par se disputer. Mais ces disputes avaient du bon.

Le dîner se passa en silence. Hermione commençait à ressentir de l'inquiétude à l'idée de s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Elle mâchonnait distraitement ses légumes, tout en réfléchissant au lieu où ils devaient se rendre afin d'avoir les plus grandes chances de trouver du sisymbre sauvage.

- Nous devrions aller vers la côte, dit-elle soudain.

- C'est une plaisanterie? questionna Drago en levant les yeux de son assiette.

- Pas le moins du monde. C'est là qu'il pousse le plus, aux abords de la mer.

- Tu aurais dû choisir un lieu encore plus éloigné ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes des novices du transplanage.

- Si tu veux perdre ton temps...

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Comme je le disais, je n'ai jamais vraiment le choix.

Ils finirent leur repas tranquillement, et attendirent que Paty débarrasse les couverts et la table. Lorsque tout eut disparut, y compris l'elfe de maison, Hermione s'assit en tailleur devant le feu et Drago sur le fauteuil.

Le temps leur sembla très long, mais ils prirent leur mal en patience. Aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, ils tournèrent la potion comme indiqué dans le manuel. Elle gardait toujours la même teinte et bouillonnait comme un chat ronronnant. Hermione se leva alors et son regard croisa celui du Serpentard. Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu. La jeune fille se dirigea vers le bureau et prit délicatement le sac ensorcelé, qu'elle passa par dessus son épaule. Ils se couvrirent tous deux à l'aide des robes noires et épaisses. Puis la Gryffondor attrapa la cape d'invisibilité et la mit sous son bras. Son coeur tambourinait contre sa poitrine lorsqu'ils descendirent dans le hall et sortirent sur le pas de la porte. Une fois de plus, elle quittait sa prison tout en sachant qu'elle y reviendrait tôt ou tard. Ils marchèrent lentement le long du jardin, jusqu'au portail.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors des grilles, Hermione prit le bras de Drago entre ses mains. Celui-ci la sentit et se concentra quelques secondes. Puis il transplana, emportant avec lui la jeune fille dans cette sensation de tourbillon si étrange.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Hermione le serrait tellement fort qu'il s'exclama :

- Tu vas me broyer les os si tu continues !

Elle le lâcha aussitôt et recula de quelques pas.

- Tu peux enlever ta cape, ajouta-t-il. Je ne crois pas qu'on risque grand chose ici et je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à parler dans le vide.

Hermione poussa un soupir résigné et fit glisser le tissu pour s'en débarrasser. Elle le rangea dans son sac et put enfin prendre un moment pour admirer le paysage. Ici aussi, il y avait très peu de nuages et malgré la nuit noire, les lumières de la pleine lune et du ciel étoilé lui permettait de voir assez nettement ce qui les entouraient. Ils se trouvaient sur une butte herbeuse et sauvage. Un vent frais secouait leurs cheveux, emplissant leur nez de l'odeur du sel marin. Sur leur droite serpentait un petit sentier littoral qui descendait dans une sorte de crique. Les falaises n'étaient pas très hautes, mais permettaient néanmoins de dominer la mer. Hermione respira à plein poumons et se sentit beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers jours.

- Lumos.

La lumière pénétrante de la baguette de Drago les atteignit en plein visage. Il la tendit à Hermione.

- Cherche ta plante, qu'on en finisse !

Elle prit la baguette d'un geste rageur et commença à arpenter les alentours tout en éclairant le sol. A bout de quelques minutes, elle remarqua que le Serpentard demeurait debout les bras croisés, et la regardait faire sans bouger.

- Tu as le droit de m'aider, je te signale !

- A quoi bon? Je n'y vois rien.

- Dis plutôt que tu as envie de me laisser faire tout le travail.

- C'était ton idée !

Hermione se redressa comme si une abeille l'avait piquée.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça Malefoy? C'est toi qui a mis au point tout notre plan ! Si tu voulais le voir échouer, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire !

- Je persiste à dire que le sisymbre de Rogue était celui qu'il nous fallait.

- Mais on n'en est pas sûrs ! Si tu veux tout risquer sur la chance, libre à toi.

Hermione bouillonnait intérieurement face à la désinvolture du jeune homme. Tout à coup, en détournant les yeux, elle aperçut des herbes qui lui semblèrent familières. Elle courut vers elles et s'accroupit au sol pour les toucher. A la lumière de la baguette, elle était certaine de ne pas se tromper. Les feuilles étaient assez épaisses et de forme caractéristiques et les tiges fines, au bout desquelles se balançaient de minuscule fleurs jaunes.

- Malefoy, j'ai trouvé !

Il s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle commençait à cueillir le sisymbre.

- Tu vois qu'une seule personne suffisait, bougonna-t-il.

- Dis plutôt que "je" suffisais.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues?

Hermione garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut remplit son sac de la quantité nécessaire. Puis elle se tourna face à Drago qui la regardait d'un air soupçonneux.

- Finalement sans moi, tu ne parviendrais pas à grand chose, fit-elle remarquer.

- J'avais besoin de quelqu'un en effet. Toi ou un autre, quelle importance !

- Tu m'as déjà avoué le contraire !

Ils se dévisageaient avec colère. La brise marine émettait des sifflements qui s'accordaient avec le bruissement des vagues venant s'écraser contre la roche.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'aurais jamais dû t'avouer, déclara-t-il.

- En effet, et notamment que tu aimerais me voir à l'actif de ton tableau de chasse !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Oh, bien sûr que si, Malefoy !

- Granger, quoiqu'il se passe entre nous, tu me rends complètement dingue. Parfois dans le bon sens, le plus souvent dans le mauvais !

Hermione se sentit brusquement rougir. Elle se détestait pour cela mais ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de battre plus vite ni son corps de ressentir des picotements le traverser. Le regard de Drago se fit plus sombre que jamais :

- Curieusement en ce moment, c'est un peu les deux !

Il fit un pas en avant, et elle recula comme une automate.

- C'est fini, je suis à bout ! déclara-t-il en marchant brusquement vers elle.

Il lui prit les bras et la souleva de terre. Puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos, et se pencha vers elle. La jeune fille n'eut que quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. A peine venait-elle de comprendre que déjà les lèvres de Drago s'abattaient sur les siennes. Elle avait la sensation que si jamais il la lâchait, elle s'effondrerait sur le sol. Mais le Serpentard n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Il l'embrassait avec toute la fureur et la frustration qu'il ressentait depuis si longtemps. Hermione se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon, mais bientôt son corps commença à réagir et elle ne put en supporter davantage. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et entrouvrit les lèvres. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, elle crut que son coeur allait l'abandonner. La laisser seule se noyer dans cet océan de sensations inconnues et si fortes qu'elles la faisaient trembler de la tête aux pieds.

- Malefoy, c'est... haleta-t-elle.

- Ferme-la Granger !

Et de nouveau leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Mais soudain, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Une étrange lueur brilla dans le lointain. Une lueur argentée qui se rapprochait d'eux à une vitesse fulgurante, et qu'ils virent du coin de l'œil. Ils se détachèrent aussitôt l'un de l'autre. Malgré sa peur, Hermione remarqua que Drago gardait une main sur sa taille. Lorsque la lumière indistincte ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, ses contours se dessinèrent plus nettement. Hermione comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait.

- On dirait un loup, murmura-t-elle. C'est un Patronus.

L'animal courait vers eux comme s'il flottait au dessus du sol. Son grand museau scintillait dans la nuit. Il s'assit délicatement et ouvrit la bouche. Une voix douce et grave s'en échappa :

- Elle va rentrer.

Puis le loup se remit debout et s'évapora dans le silence. Hermione était totalement perdue et voulut demander au Serpentard ce que tout cela signifiait. Mais lorsqu'elle le regarda, son visage était pétrifié et il semblait en proie à une crainte démesurée.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que...

- C'est le Patronus de ma mère ! s'exclama-t-il lui attrapant les mains. Elle a voulu me prévenir.

- Mais que...

- Tu ne comprends pas? Bellatrix va revenir au manoir !

...

Je vous laisse sur cette fin pleine de suspens... Et comme vous l'imaginez sûrement, les choses vont se compliquer...

En attendant la suite, plein de bisous ! ^^

Ps : au cas où certain(es) pensent que j'ai complètement bâclé l'histoire du livre de Regulus, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est absolument pas le cas, c'est pour les besoins de la fic et on y reviendra bientôt ^^

Ps 2 : Désolée si vous avez eu quelques soucis de lecture. J'ai dû supprimer ce douzième chapitre et le republier ensuite afin de corriger une erreur. HoolaPop's m'a permis de la remarquer en me demandant pourquoi le Patronus de Narcissa était un lynx. En réalité j'avais choisi cet animal plus ou moins au hasard, en ayant totalement oublié que celui de Kingsley était un lynx également. J'ai donc vérifié et ai modifié la fic en remplaçant le lynx par un loup ! (choisi également sans raison particulière) Désolée pour cette erreur de ma part ^^


	13. She's back

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Hello tout le monde ! Bon, je sais que cette suite était attendue avec impatience vu la manière dont ce termine le dernier chapitre :p

Alors je vais pas vous embêter avec mes blablas ! Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs :)

**HoolaPop's** : Merci pour ta remarque pertinente qui m'a permis de corriger une erreur assez idiote de ma part xD Je ne sais pas si tu as vu ma seconde publication du chapitre 12, sinon je te renvoie au "PS 2" que j'ai écrit tout en bas, tu y verras l'explication et tu constateras que j'ai remplacé le lynx par un loup ^^

**MathildeD** : Ca me fait très plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs fidèles comme toi ! Voilà la suite et j'ai pas trop traîné pour celle-ci :p

**AudeHP43 **: Oui Bellatrix en élément perturbateur je trouve que ça colle pas mal ! ;)

**Alysee** : Contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, bien que le baiser n'ait pas pu s'éterniser, ce qui est bien dommage à mon goût :p

**Senara38** : Non effectivement, je ne diabolise pas Narcissa Malefoy, bien au contraire ^^ Selon moi, elle a prouvé plus d'une fois dans les livres qu'elle aime son fils et qu'elle est prête à tout pour le sauver, notamment lorsqu'elle fait le serment inviolable avec Rogue!

**Elyanna** : C'est vrai que c'est toujours très agréable d'avoir des reviews et de connaître les réactions de mes lecteurs :) En tout cas je te remercie beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche énormément et je suis ravie que tu sois sortie de l'anonymat ;) Tu auras beaucoup de réponses à tes questions dans ce nouveau chapitre alors je ne t'embête pas plus et je te laisse à ta lecture en espérant que tu aimes !

**Van3xxx** : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite que tu attendais et qui te tiendra aussi en haleine, je l'espère :p

**Djianara** : Oui enfin il a craqué hihi ! Et on pourrait presque en dire de même pour Hermione ;)

...

_Previously on Le__t's go home__ :_

_- On dirait un loup, murmura-t-elle. C'est un Patronus._

_L'animal courait vers eux comme s'il flottait au dessus du sol. Son grand museau scintillait dans la nuit. Il s'assit délicatement et ouvrit la bouche. Une voix douce et grave s'en échappa :_

_- Elle va rentrer._

_Puis le loup se remit debout et s'évapora dans le silence. Hermione était totalement perdue et voulut demander au Serpentard ce que tout cela signifiait. Mais lorsqu'elle le regarda, son visage était pétrifié et il semblait en proie à une crainte démesurée._

_- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que..._

_- C'est le Patronus de ma mère ! s'exclama-t-il lui attrapant les mains. Elle a voulu me prévenir._

_- Mais que..._

_- Tu ne comprends pas? Bellatrix va revenir au manoir !_

**Chapitre 13 : She's back**

- Bellatrix... Bellatrix Lestrange, répétait Hermione les yeux dans le vague.

Drago la secoua violemment car elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

- Granger, c'est pas le moment !

Il lui attrapa le visage et la força à le regarder.

- Ca va aller !

Elle le fixa désespérément comme une noyée cherchant une rive à atteindre.

- Mais... Je... balbutia-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

- On savait que ça pouvait arriver ! Je pensais qu'elle resterait absente plus longtemps mais j'ai eu tort.

Hermione avait l'esprit totalement vide. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose. Fuir le plus loin possible. Mais les paroles du blond la pétrifièrent encore davantage :

- On n'a pas le choix, Granger. Il faut rentrer.

Il attrapa le sac de la jeune fille et en tira la cape d'invisibilité dont il la recouvrit aussitôt. Puis il lui prit les bras à travers le tissu et elle ne comprit tout d'abord pas ce qu'il faisait. Puis soudain, une sensation familière la prit au nombril et elle se sentit happée par le néant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils atterrissaient devant les grilles du manoir. Tout paraissait silencieux et calme. Drago jeta un coup d'œil anxieux vers la demeure et se sentit quelque peu soulagé en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière. Tout en tenant le bras d'Hermione d'une main, il prit sa baguette de l'autre et murmura les incantations qui ouvrirent le portail. Ils le franchirent en hâte. Drago avait la curieuse sensation qu'Hermione se contentait de le suivre docilement comme si elle était sous hypnose et incapable de réagir.

- Dis-moi quelque chose Granger.

- Quoi par exemple? murmura-t-elle.

En réalité, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais entendre sa voix l'aidait à garder un semblant de calme. Arrivés devant la porte, il l'ouvrit avec la plus grande précaution. Il glissa sa tête par l'entrebâillement, mais il ne vit que le hall d'entrée plongé dans l'obscurité. Il s'aventura alors à l'intérieur, Hermione sur ses talons. Il se tourna vers elle, bien qu'il ne pouvait la voir.

- Je vais devoir te conduire en bas.

Hermione baissa les yeux, refoulant sa peur et ses larmes. Elle tentait de calmer ses tremblements mais c'était peine perdue. Comme elle demeurait silencieuse, Drago la tira légèrement par le bras et ils se rendirent dans le salon, jusqu'aux escaliers qui descendaient dans les cachots. Dès qu'elle posa le pied sur la première marche, la Gryffondor douta de jamais les remonter un jour. Elle essaya d'occulter cette pensée et se concentra sur la silhouette de Drago qui marchait devant elle, la baguette levée.

Les geôles avaient toujours le même aspect repoussant et sombre. Ils se dirigèrent vers celle d'Hermione, au fond à gauche. Le Serpentard ouvrit la grille et elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle enleva aussitôt la cape et la lui tendit.

- Paty !

L'elfe apparut brusquement.

- Vous m'avez appelé, Maître?

Son grand sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il remarqua où il se trouvait.

- Ne pose aucune question, ordonna Drago d'une voix dure. Va dans ma chambre et rapporte-moi les vieux habits de Granger.

L'espace d'une seconde, la créature observa la jeune fille d'un air triste. Puis il disparut. Le silence qui s'ensuivit était positivement insupportable. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, sinon patienter. Mais l'attente fut de courte durée car Paty revint rapidement. Il tendit les vêtements à son maître, qui les donna à Hermione.

- Tu peux t'en aller, Paty. Merci.

L'elfe quitta les cachots mais Hermione crut voir ses yeux briller juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Drago se tourna tandis qu'elle changeait de tenue. Elle ôta la jupe verte et la chemise douce et lisse. Puis elle remit son vieux jean et son pull.

- Tiens, dit-elle en tendant à Drago l'uniforme de sa mère.

Il le prit délicatement entre ses mains. Soudain, il s'aperçut qu'Hermione était en train de déchirer son pull avec ses dents.

- Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

- Je me rends crédible ! répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

Incapable de protester, il soupira.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ta mère a-t-elle pris la peine de t'avertir? Est-ce qu'elle est au courant de quelque chose?

- Je n'en sais rien. Elle me connaît mieux que personne. Peut-être qu'elle avait des doutes, ou bien elle sait tout simplement que je déteste ma tante et a pensé qu'il était préférable que je me prépare à sa venue.

- En effet, tu ne sais rien...

- Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, Granger ! D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici. Il faut que je règle les derniers détails pour être sûr qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien.

- Tu as pensé à la potion?

- Bellatrix n'a jamais mis un pied dans ma chambre. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle commencera.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il remonta quatre à quatre. Hermione resta seule, l'estomac et la gorge noués. La cellule qui se trouvait en face de la sienne abritait toujours cette masse informe et immobile. Cette fois-ci elle en était certaine, qui que ce fut, cette personne était morte...

...

Au bout d'une demi-heure environ, Drago revint dans les cachots pour assurer à la jeune fille que tout était en ordre. Il la trouva assise contre le mur, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut ainsi, il n'eut pas le courage de parler pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Car c'était faux et il le savait.

- Est-ce que tu as faim ou soif? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, merci, répondit-elle sans même lever les yeux.

Elle fixait obstinément le sol, l'air résigné.

- Granger...

Il attrapa les grilles entre ses mains et colla son front contre le métal dur et froid.

- Arrête de faire cette tête, par Merlin ! Tu vas me rendre fou !

- Tu devrais remonter, Malefoy. Mais n'oublie pas d'avoir l'air surpris quand elle arrivera.

Furieux contre elle, il lâcha les barreaux d'un geste rageur et fit demi-tour sans lui adresser un regard. En réalité, il était également en colère contre lui-même. Après avoir pris les choses en main avec un sang-froid démesuré, la peur commençait à l'envahir tout entier. Et Hermione, après avoir totalement paniqué, retrouvait tout son courage et sa fierté et se préparait calmement à ce qui allait suivre. Les rôles s'inversaient.

Dans la cheminée du salon, le feu crépitait et dévorait les bûches avec ardeur. Drago s'apprêtait à le tisonner lorsqu'il crut entendre un bruit de grincement provenant de l'extérieur. Le coeur battant, il s'approcha d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'avant du manoir, et écarta délicatement le rideau. Une silhouette s'avançait dans l'allée d'un pas rapide, telle un fantôme. Le jeune homme n'eut aucun doute quant à son identité. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers le grand sofa en cuir et s'y installa. La porte d'entrée gémit et des bruits de pas résonnèrent de plus en plus distinctement.

- Mon cher Drago, susurra une voix mielleuse.

Le Serpentard tourna les yeux vers sa tante, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la grande porte. Elle lui souriait d'un air démoniaque.

- Bellatrix, dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple constatation. Que me vaut ce plaisir?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une raison pour venir voir mon neveu chéri, minauda-t-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot.

- Très bien, je suis venue m'occuper d'une affaire pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Où en êtes-vous dans les recherches?

- Oh, nous progressons... Bientôt l'étau se refermera sur la tête ridiculement balafrée de Potter.

- Je n'attends que ça.

Tout en parlant, Bellatrix avait traversé la pièce, et s'était approchée des escaliers.

- Tu sais, Drago, il y a une chose qui m'intéresse énormément...

Le blond demeura impassible.

- Comment se porte la chose? ricana-t-elle en désignant les sous-sols d'un geste impérieux.

Drago arbora un sourire satisfait.

- Assez bien pour être en vie. Assez mal pour préférer mourir.

- Te l'a-t-elle réclamé?

- Plus d'une fois.

- Cette chasse ne nous laisse pas le temps de nous amuser, murmura-t-elle. Je ne fais que passer mais...

Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa les yeux du Serpentard et il pria pour que sa tante ne l'ait pas remarqué.

- Je suppose que ça ne t'ennuiera pas de me la prêter? ajouta-t-elle avec une voix enfantine.

- Bien sûr que non, mais tu n'es pas fatiguée? Elle sera toujours là demain matin.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, Drago ! Je vais m'occuper de ce pourquoi je suis venue, et ensuite j'irai rendre une petite visite à la Sang de Bourbe.

Elle sembla se délecter de cette perspective et rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière tout en quittant la pièce. Drago se sentait parfaitement impuissant. Dès que sa tante eut disparu derrière les tentures, il perdit toute son assurance. Il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il savait ce qui allait se produire mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Le visage d'Hermione traversa son esprit comme un bref éclair. Il revit son sourire. Et soudain, il repensa à leur baiser. Cette étreinte qui lui avait glissé de l'esprit depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle du retour de Bellatrix. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti en serrant la jeune fille contre lui. De la chaleur. Rien que de la chaleur...

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement. Un silence parfait avait pris possession du manoir. Seul les craquements provenant de l'âtre rendait l'endroit vivant. Drago ne sut jamais ce que sa tante était venue chercher. Il priait simplement pour qu'elle change d'avis et décide de quitter les lieux. Mais bientôt, il l'entendit revenir auprès de lui.

- Bien, allons-y ! commanda-t-elle. Tu m'accompagnes, évidemment.

Drago se leva avec difficulté. Il s'approcha des escaliers et suivit sa tante tandis qu'elle descendait les marches avec précaution.

- Où est-elle? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le sombre couloir qui desservaient les cellules.

Il indiqua du doigt celle où se trouvait la Gryffondor.

- Devine qui est là ! railla Bellatrix en s'approchant de la grille à pas feutré.

Drago la suivit avec appréhension. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'Hermione n'avait pas quitté sa position depuis qu'il l'avait laissée. Elle était toujours assise et baissait la tête. Elle paraissait même endormie.

- Drago, veux-tu bien rappeler les bonnes manières à cette Sang de Bourbe ?

Hermione se décida alors à poser les yeux sur les deux mangemorts. Elle joua parfaitement son rôle, et quiconque la voyait ainsi ne pouvait douter des mauvais traitements qu'elle subissait. Elle s'était salie le visage et les membres à l'aide de la poussière et de l'humidité qui se répandaient sur le sol et les murs de pierre.

- Bellatrix, articula-t-elle.

- En personne ! Je suis touchée que tu ne m'ais pas oubliée, petite impureté !

- Oubliée ou non, j'imagine que vous me rappellerez à votre bon souvenir...

Drago restait immobile derrière sa tante. Il ne détachait pas ses yeux d'Hermione, consterné de voir à quel point elle était convaincante et sûre d'elle. Bellatrix se tourna brusquement vers lui.

- Drago ! Tu n'as toujours pas soigné son insolence à ce que je vois !

- Il n'y a rien à faire avec ces sales Gryffondors, railla-t-il.

Bellatrix tendit une main vers son visage et lui caressa la joue de ses doigts fins.

- Mon cher Drago, ma sœur n'est pas là pour prendre ta défense aujourd'hui. Crois-tu sincèrement que je sois aussi stupide que cela? Crois-tu que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu essayes de me cacher?

Les regards d'Hermione et de Drago se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde. Tout était perdu.

- Pourrais-tu être plus claire? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en écartant d'un geste autoritaire la main de Bellatrix.

- Je sais à quel point tu es faible, Drago. Je t'ai vu face à Dumbledore. Tu as été incapable de le tuer, comme te l'avait ordonné le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, le blond ressentit un soulagement si intense qu'il avait l'impression que ses poumons venaient d'être libérés d'un étau.

- Dumbledore est l'unique sorcier qu'a pu craindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, répliqua-t-il. Crois-tu qu'une pauvre Sang de Bourbe puisse autant m'intimider? Si tu en doutes, sache que je ne me suis en aucun cas retenu avec elle !

Bellatrix resta muette quelques secondes.

- Dans ce cas, prouve-le ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Elle se saisit de la baguette de Drago qui se trouvait dans sa poche et la fourra dans sa main droite. Puis elle se plaça derrière lui, et lui souleva le bras comme un automate.

- Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable !

Elle ouvrit le cadenas d'un geste sec de sa propre baguette. Drago se retrouva face à Hermione, qui ne le quittait à présent pas des yeux. Des larmes commencèrent à couler lentement le long de ses joues.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire, Malefoy, murmura-t-elle avec un regard noir.

Le rire dément de Bellatrix éclata dans les tréfonds des cachots. Et tandis qu'elle détournait le regard, le visage d'Hermione se radoucit et elle adressa à Drago un sourire douloureux. Il comprit alors qu'elle cherchait à l'encourager. La rage lui brûlait le ventre, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver stupide et courageuse. Et ce simple sourire lui était à vrai dire plus insupportable que toutes ses larmes réunies...

...

Verdict ?

Je sens que la review vous démange alors je vous abandonne à elle :p

Pour ceux qu'elle ne démange pas, merci tout de même sincèrement de suivre ma fic :)

See you !


	14. With you till the end

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

*auteur qui a peur de se faire lyncher*

Désoléééééééée j'ai mis tellement de temps à poster la suite de ma fic ! Je m'en veux énormément, mais il se trouve que j'ai commencé un boulot qui me prend beaucoup de temps, et quand je rentre le soir je suis trop fatiguée pour avoir l'inspiration (c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer).. Mais là je suis en vacances pour deux semaines alors je vais tâcher de rattraper tout le temps perdu ! ^^

Je voulais comme d'habitude répondre à chacune de vos reviews qui me font toujours tellement plaisir, mais j'ai tellement traîné que vous ne devez même plus vous souvenir de ce que vous m'aviez écrit xD

Alors pour ne pas faire traîner les choses encore davantage, je fais l'impasse sur les reviews pour cette fois, mais je remercie vivement tous mes lecteurs ! :)

(Soit dit en passant, je vous suggère de peut-être relire un ou deux des derniers chapitres histoire de vous remettre dans l'ambiance si vous êtes motivés, c'est un conseil en tant que lectrice ^^)

...

_Previously on Le__t's go home__ :_

_- Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable !_

_Elle ouvrit le cadenas d'un geste sec de sa propre baguette. Drago se retrouva face à Hermione, qui ne le quittait à présent pas des yeux. Des larmes commencèrent à couler lentement le long de ses joues._

_- Fais ce que tu as à faire, Malefoy, murmura-t-elle avec un regard noir._

_Le rire dément de Bellatrix éclata dans les tréfonds des cachots. Et tandis qu'elle détournait le regard, le visage d'Hermione se radoucit et elle adressa à Drago un sourire douloureux. Il comprit alors qu'elle cherchait à l'encourager. La rage lui brûlait le ventre, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver stupide et courageuse. Et ce simple sourire lui était à vrai dire plus insupportable que toutes ses larmes réunies..._

**Chapitre 14 : ****With you till the end**

L'obscurité se refermait sur Hermione comme une douloureuse voilure. Elle était étendue sur le sol humide, inerte. A demi inconsciente, elle rassemblait tant bien que mal ses genoux contre son torse et les entouraient de ses bras. La douleur était encore cuisante, comme si ses entrailles avaient été chauffées à blanc. Mais étrangement, elle n'y prêtait pas grande attention. La seule chose qui la torturait était le visage de Drago qui hantait son esprit. Elle revoyait son bras se tendre dans la pénombre et ses lèvres formuler l'Endoloris. Elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle avait simplement vu, comme dans un cauchemar, son seul espoir devenir son bourreau. Il avait très vite compris que le choix ne lui était pas permis. Le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant lever la baguette était cruellement ironique...

...

Un bruit de pas résonna près de l'oreille d'Hermione. Elle aurait volontiers bondi de surprise si elle en avait eu la force. Seul son coeur se mit à palpiter plus vite. Elle redressa les yeux pour voir une silhouette s'élever au dessus d'elle. Une silhouette qui lui paraissait géante à cet instant précis. Deux yeux bleus se penchèrent sur elle et l'observèrent avec une sorte d'inquiétude. Une main passa à plusieurs reprises devant son regard.

- Granger?

- Elle est partie? questionna-t-elle d'une voix presque éteinte.

Elle tenta de se relever mais ses membres la faisaient atrocement souffrir.

- Ne joue pas les héroïnes, ce n'est franchement pas le moment ! s'énerva le blond.

- Et quel est le meilleur moment, Malefoy? Si je ne suis pas courageuse maintenant, quand puis-je l'être?

Il ne répondit pas et passa une main sous le dos de la jeune fille, une autre sous ses genoux. Elle se sentit brusquement soulevée de terre, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement.

- Accroche-toi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Ravalant sa fierté, elle passa maladroitement ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard. Elle ne distingua pas grand chose tandis qu'il la transportait hors des cachots. Elle sentit tout de suite qu'elle respirait mieux dès qu'ils émergèrent dans le salon frais et lumineux.

- Granger, ce que je vais dire ne va pas te plaire du tout, mais il faut soigner tes blessures.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux outrés.

- Tu crois que j'aurais la force de faire ça?

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, je m'en occupe.

- N'y songe même pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, ce qui était peu impressionnant tant sa voix était faible.

- Granger, cette idée me dérange autant que toi mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ton état. Tu es grièvement blessée.

- A qui la faute?

Drago demeura silencieux.

- J'ai simplement besoin de repos, décréta-t-elle.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que t'as fait Bellatrix?

Hermione serra les dents. Une fois satisfaite par Drago, sa tante avait pris la relève et la jeune sorcière aurait été parfaitement incapable d'oublier la moindre seconde de cette séance de torture.

- Elle t'as lacérée, Granger ! Tes plaies risquent de s'infecter si je ne te soigne pas tout de suite.

- Tu ne pourras jamais soigner ce que j'ai vécu cette nuit Malefoy...

Il monta lentement l'escalier de marbre qui menait à l'étage et, sans tenir compte des protestations risibles d'Hermione, il pénétra dans la chambre.

- Tu es pire qu'une gamine ! s'exclama-t-il en la déposant doucement sur le bord du lit.

- Tu le regretteras !

- J'en doute, dit-il en l'aidant à s'assoir contre le large coussin.

Il sortit ensuite de la chambre pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard, armé de sa baguette, de plusieurs flacons de potions et d'un sachet rempli de compresses. Il s'installa sur le rebord du lit et plongea ses yeux pâles dans ceux d'Hermione. Elle se mit soudain à rougir et arbora une moue furieuse. Le Serpentard approcha sa main mais elle rassembla toutes ses forces et le gifla.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Tu n'arriveras pas à te déshabiller seule, déclara-t-il d'un air sérieux.

Il n'avait quasiment rien senti de la gifle et se retenait à grand peine de lui faire remarquer à quel point son comportement était ridicule.

- Il n'est pas question que tu...

- Granger, tu vas la fermer une bonne fois pour toute et me laisser faire ! Je comprends que quelque chose se soit brisé entre nous et que je ne pourrai jamais me faire pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait, mais laisse-moi au moins essayer !

Hermione demeura interdite.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... murmura-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire !

- Malefoy...

Il leva son regard vers elle.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix, Granger.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour? Si j'étais née Malefoy, je serais une mangemort.

- Je ne vois pas le...

- On ne décide pas toujours.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait les poings serrés et semblait en proie à une violente lutte intérieure.

- La vérité, marmonna-t-il, c'est que je ne peux pas supporter de t'avoir fait souffrir ainsi. Et quand je me demande pourquoi, je n'en sais fichtrement rien !

Hermione lui fit un timide sourire.

- Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Malefoy. Malgré tous tes défauts de Serpentard.

Voyant qu'il semblait peu convaincu, elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Très bien, fais ce que tu as à faire.

Il parut surpris.

- Tu es sûre? Tu ne vas pas me gifler une deuxième fois? Non pas que j'ais eu mal mais ça te rend plus pathétique que tu ne l'es déjà.

Elle s'apprêtait à le frapper de nouveau mais il retint sa main dans la sienne.

- Trop tard, tu m'as donné ta permission, ricana-t-il.

La jeune fille faillit s'énerver de nouveau mais tenta de garder son calme et un air indifférent.

- Après tout, je m'en fiche !

Drago lui lança un regard sceptique mais n'insista pas. Il approcha ses deux mains du ventre de la Gryffondor et attrapa l'ourlet du pull qu'il souleva délicatement. Hermione avait l'impression que son coeur allait la lâcher. Elle sentait son visage devenir cramoisi sous la gêne que lui procurait cette situation. Elle leva les bras du mieux qu'elle put et attendit patiemment que son haut soit entièrement retiré avant de l'attraper au vol pour le coller contre sa poitrine qui n'était plus couverte que par son léger soutien-gorge. Le Serpentard paraissait imperturbable. A la lueur de sa baguette, il se penchait en avant pour observer les blessures. Les bras d'Hermione étaient couverts de coupures peu profondes et son flanc droit arborait une entaille longue d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Il prit une potion d'une teinte bleue turquoise et en versa quelques gouttes sur les lésions. Hermione grimaça sous la douleur mais demeura parfaitement immobile. Le blond prit une large compresse et l'appliqua sur cette dernière plaie qui était la plus importante.

- Je pense que ça devrait aller, déclara-t-il en ignorant l'embarras grandissant d'Hermione.

Tout en serrant le pull contre elle d'une main, elle entreprit de défaire le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son jean. Puis elle hésita quelques secondes, détournant le regard.

- Granger, on va pas y passer la nuit !

Il attrapa le jean déchiré et le fit glisser le long des jambes d'Hermione, qui se mit à trembler tout en se bénissant intérieurement de porter un boxer. Ses cuisses étaient couvertes de blessures beaucoup plus profondes. Drago les analysa consciencieusement.

- Celles-ci sont plus graves, constata-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Il leva les yeux vers Hermione qui le regarda avec surprise.

- Tu me fais confiance? demanda-t-il.

- Je suppose.

Il prit sa baguette et entreprit de murmurer des incantations tout en la passant au dessus des jambes d'Hermione. Celle-ci se cramponna au drap tant la douleur était pénible. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à une vitesse vertigineuse. Mais Drago abrégea vite son supplice.

- J'espère que tu n'auras pas de cicatrice, mais je ne peux rien promettre. Je ne suis pas médicomage.

- C'est toujours mieux que rien.

Il appliqua ensuite la potion bleue et quelques compresses. Une fois qu'il eut finit, l'atmosphère se fit soudain pesante. Les deux sorciers se regardaient en chien de faïence. Hermione était littéralement tétanisée et honteuse de se trouver à moitié nue devant son pire ennemi. Quant à Drago, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il avait mis à soigner la jeune fille, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était attirante. Leur baiser lui revint soudainement en mémoire.

- Est-ce que je pourrais dormir maintenant? demanda Hermione d'une voix qui se voulait détachée.

Le Serpentard sentait son sang pulser à travers ses veines. Il était incapable de partir, de quitter cette chambre. Il se sentait tout à fait inapte à se lever du lit.

- Tu ne peux pas, Granger.

Elle le regarda avec curiosité.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander de partir. Pas après ce qui s'est passé !

- Malefoy, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu ne vas pas passer la nuit à t'excuser, ce qui est fait est fait.

Hermione savait qu'elle ne pensait que la moitié de ces choses mais elle préférait tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire pour essayer de l'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même et ne plus jamais y penser.

Drago se rendit soudain compte à quel point il avait peur de la perdre. Il était terrorisé à l'idée que cette nuit ait brisé tous ses espoirs et le peu de joie qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers jours.

- Je suis bel et bien un mangemort, dit-il le regard éteint. Tu es ma seule chance de ne pas passer ma vie à tuer, torturer, piller, violer...

- Malefoy, je ne te laisserai pas tomber !

Il la regarda comme si elle venait de proférer la plus belle bêtise de sa vie.

- Est-ce que tu es aliénée? Tu devrais retourner à Sainte-Mangouste, ça te ferait le plus grand bien !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça?

- Comment peux-tu continuer à me faire confiance et à m'aider après ce que je t'ai fait? Et ce que ma tante t'a fait.

- Parce que je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça, bon sang !

Elle sentait à présent une colère noire la dévorer de part en part. Une colère contre ce monde injuste, contre ce sort qui s'abattait sur eux sans répit.

- Tu crois que je vais laisser quelqu'un comme toi se débattre seul avec ses démons? Non, Malefoy ! Tu m'as voulu, tu m'as eu ! Et je ne te lâcherai plus jusqu'à ce que je t'ai tiré de là, c'est clair? Tu m'auras sur ton dos jusqu'à la fin, fais-toi une raison !

Elle passa ses jambes sous la couverture et la rabattit jusqu'à ses épaules. Puis elle ferma les yeux pour clore la discussion. Le silence emplit la pièce et elle patienta en espérant entendre Drago se retirer de la chambre. Au lieu de cela, elle sentit brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata que le Serpentard s'était penché vers elle et l'embrassait avec douceur. Elle s'apprêtait à le repousser mais son geste était si tendre qu'elle ne s'en sentit ni la force ni l'envie. Elle se laissa faire et eut la sensation qu'une chaleur intense se répandait dans tout son corps. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, elle gémit de frustration.

- Et bien, Granger, j'ai l'impression que je suis plus efficace qu'une potion.

Hermione se sentit tellement coupable de s'être laisser aller ainsi qu'elle se redressa vivement, le regard furibond. Mais dans la précipitation, elle avait laissé glisser la couverture et se retrouvait à présent en sous-vêtements face au Serpentard. Elle se rallongea aussitôt, ce qui le fit ricaner.

- Tu es tellement ingénue, dès qu'il s'agit de choses qui dépassent ton intelligence.

- Je ne te permets pas !

Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

- Je t'aurai un jour, Granger, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne tombes dans mes bras.

- Jamais !

- C'est très mal venu de ta part d'être aussi catégorique sur le sujet.

Hermione ne sut que répondre et lui tourna le dos.

- Bonne nuit Malefoy !

- Bonne nuit Granger...

...

Voilà, voilà, bon j'espère que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main après ces deux mois creux ! Je comprendrais que ce soit le cas, ce n'était pas facile de se remettre dedans mais bon il fallait bien se lancer ;)

Je profite de ce chapitre pour vous poser une question qui me trotte dans la tête (simple curiosité). Lorsque vous lisez des fics de Harry Potter, avez-vous en tête l'image des acteurs des films, ou bien vos propres personnages?

See you guys !


	15. Second chance

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Bonsoir tout le monde :) Voilà le nouveau chapitre en bonne et due forme (et écrit pendant mes pauses au boulot, c'est mal!) Je m'excuse par avance qu'il ne soit pas très long mais il me plaît et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi ! Cette-fois, je réponds à toutes les reviews ;)

**Van3xxx** : Han non j'espère que vous ne me lyncherez pas une fois que j'aurai terminé, sinon ça me forcerait à ne jamais la finir ;)

**Marina** : Ca me fait très plaisir de faire partie des Dramione que tu aimes, ça me touche énormément ! ^^

**RestrictedBeauty** : Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite de ta lecture ^^

**Alysee** : Ah contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, comme je l'avais préciser au début, je n'abandonnerais pas ma fic sans vous prévenir, donc comme on dit : pas de nouvelle, bonnes nouvelles!

**Djianara** : Drago modeste, ce ne serait plus vraiment Drago, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses :p

**AudeHP43** : Haha ne t'inquiète pas je ne connaissais pas non plus les livres avant d'avoir vu le premier film (que j'ai lui-même vu chez des amis alors tu vois c'est encore plus honteux de ma part!), le principal c'est qu'on se soit rattrapées ensuite ^^

**June** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant :)

**ChickaDelSol** : Je vais rougir ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**Bill le Gros **: Merci pour tes encouragements :)

**Amstel** : Non il ne m'est rien arrivé ouf ! Je suis juste un peu longue en ce moment car très occupée mais j'essaye de vous faire attendre le moins possible ^^

**ElyannaEvans** : Contente que tu aimes toujours et voici la suite que tu attends :)

**Fredanya** : Merci, je suis ravie que tu ais adoré ce chapitre, j'avais peur d'avoir perdu la main, lol ^^

**Ecchymose** : Ca m'a fait très plaisir que tu laisses des commentaires sur plusieurs chapitres et je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé l'évolution de ma fic ! Merci pour tous tes compliments et tes commentaires :)

Voilà j'espère n'avoir oublié personne, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il y en avait autant, merci à tous :)

...

_Previously on Le__t's go home__ :_

_Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :_

_- Je t'aurai un jour, Granger, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne tombes dans mes bras._

_- Jamais !_

_- C'est très mal venu de ta part d'être aussi catégorique sur le sujet._

_Hermione ne sut que répondre et lui tourna le dos._

_- Bonne nuit Malefoy !_

_- Bonne nuit Granger..._

**Chapitre 15 : Second chance**

Lorsque Hermione s'éveilla, de violents maux de tête la prirent d'assaut. Elle referma aussitôt les yeux et se frotta les tempes. Elle ignorait totalement quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Les volets étaient clos. Drago les avaient fermés avant de quitter la chambre pour la laisser dormir. Seul le feu de la cheminée offrait une semi clarté à la pièce, et faisait trembler les ombres qui se découpaient sur les murs. Les bouillonnements du chaudron rendaient le silence un peu plus supportable. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et constata qu'elle avait dormi la journée entière. Il était vingt et une heure passées. Elle se redressa et tenta de se mettre debout. Malheureusement, ses jambes la faisaient toujours souffrir. Elle ôta le drap et les inspecta. Les blessures de ses cuisses n'étaient que partiellement cicatrisées. Certaines étaient encore profondes, et couvertes de croûtes rougeâtres. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de basculer ses jambes sur le rebord du lit mais la douleur était trop intense. Elle se mordit les lèvres et se rallongea à contrecœur. La Gryffondor pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses, mais elle ne pouvait tolérer de se sentir impuissante. Elle repensa au carnet de Regulus Black qui se trouvait toujours dissimulé sous le lit. Un besoin de faire quelque chose d'utile l'envahit alors et elle se pencha pour plonger son bras sous le matelas. Sa main rencontra enfin l'objet qu'elle extirpa délicatement. Plissant les yeux, elle se mit à le parcourir de nouveau avec attention, espérant découvrir de nouveaux détails qui lui auraient échappés lors de sa première lecture.

Immergée dans son décryptage, Hermione ne vit pas le temps passer. L'horloge indiquait vingt deux heures lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et que Drago pénétra dans la pièce. La jeune fille n'eut que le temps de cacher le cahier sous son oreiller.

Elle se sentit instantanément rougir en voyant le Serpentard. Elle se gifla mentalement, refusant tout net de se laisser troubler par son arrivée car c'était justement ce qu'il souhaitait d'elle. Qu'elle se laisse troubler. Après avoir effectuer les gestes quotidiens pour remuer la potion, il se tourna vers la jeune fille et la dévisagea longuement. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle prévoyait, son regard n'avait rien de moqueur ni de prétentieux.

- J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin, Granger.

- A quel sujet?

- Au sujet de ta prétendue gentillesse envers moi, dit-il d'un ton ironique.

- Et bien? questionna-t-elle, trop heureuse d'éviter le sujet qui la dérangeait.

- Finalement, ça ne t'engage pas à grand chose, puisque nous sommes liés par le serment inviolable. Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix de m'aider malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait.

Hermione demeura silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il entendait par là. Lorsqu'elle comprit où il voulait en venir, elle choisit soigneusement ses mots.

- Je préfèrerais trahir un serment et mourir plutôt que de venir en aide à un véritable mangemort. Et d'autre part, je ne fais que t'aider à fuir, rien de plus.

Drago lui jeta un regard qui se voulait particulièrement sceptique. Il s'approcha d'elle et souleva brusquement la manche de son pull noir.

- Selon toi, je ne suis pas un véritablement mangemort?

Hermione tressaillit à la vue de la Marque des Ténèbres, qui frémissait sur les veines bleues du Serpentard et semblait les tenir à sa merci, telle une faucheuse aux desseins sordides. La jeune fille déglutit difficilement mais son regard demeura ferme.

- Tu ne l'as pas souhaité, Malefoy. C'est ce qui fait toute la différence.

- C'est juste mais...

- Un jour, continua-t-elle d'une voix calme, Dumbledore a dit à Harry que ce ne sont pas nos aptitudes qui déterminent ce que nous sommes. Ce sont nos choix. J'imagine que c'est ce qui lui a permis de croire en toi... En haut de la tour.

Drago la considéra un moment, déstabilisé par ses paroles. Il aurait voulu qu'elle s'effraie, qu'elle s'enfuit en courant loin de lui et de tout ce qu'il était. Cette réaction aurait pris tout son sens. Mais elle semblait si sûre d'elle. Si certaine qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il méritait davantage que cette vie. Il commençait presque à se laisser convaincre, et cette idée lui paraissait tellement absurde qu'il l'étudia un instant avant de répondre.

- Tu oublies tout ce que je t'ai fait subir à l'école, déclara-t-il d'un air triomphant.

Elle soupira.

- Nous n'étions que des enfants, Malefoy...

Le jeune homme remarqua que les yeux sombres et irisés de la Gryffondor commençaient à briller anormalement.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison, murmura-t-elle soudain d'une voix faible.

- Mais je croyais que tes parents...

- Je parle de Poudlard !

Des larmes amères finirent par couler doucement sur ses joues saillantes et le temps sembla se mettre en suspens, comme si le simple fait de mentionner le château avait le pouvoir de l'arrêter, et de faire disparaître tout ce qui les entourait. Les meubles, la chambre, et le manoir tout entier. Hermione sanglotait imperceptiblement. Drago s'approcha d'elle. Il avança une main, mais avait peur de la toucher. Il craignait cette flamme qui le consumait si lentement mais si sûrement.

- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, dit-il simplement. Ca te fera du bien.

La jeune fille hésita, puis bredouilla :

- Je ne peux pas... Me mettre debout.

- Tu es toujours blessée? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils clairs d'un air inquiet.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

- Je vais t'aider.

- Hors de question !

- Granger, ne me force pas à te stupéfixer. Si tu coopérais, pour changer?

Remarquant qu'il semblait plus sérieux qu'à son habitude, Hermione décida de ne pas le contrarier. Par moment, il valait mieux ne pas nager à contre courant, pour éviter de se faire submerger. Car il était comme cela, comme une eau calme et profonde qui pouvait s'éveiller à tout moment et tout emporter sur son passage.

- Entendu, soupira-t-elle.

Satisfait, il se leva et décrocha le peignoir blanc et cotonneux qui pendait contre le mur. Il le lui tendit et elle s'empressa de l'enfiler par dessus ses sous-vêtements. Drago glissa ses bras sous son corps pour la hisser délicatement du lit. Elle passa ses mains de part et d'autre de ses épaules et les noua autour de sa nuque. Il la souleva avec aisance, comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un amas de plumes. Cela lui rappela à quel point elle avait maigri.

Il faisait frais dans la salle-de-bain, ce qui acheva de réveiller Hermione. Drago la déposa sur une des petites chaises, en tâchant de ne pas trop la faire bouger. Elle grimaça mais parvint à se tenir assise sans trop de difficulté. Le Serpentard commença à faire couler un bain. Les vapeurs de l'eau chaude s'échappèrent peu à peu en volutes blanchâtres dans toute la pièce, et la jeune fille les observa un moment, l'esprit perdu dans le vague.

- Dumbledore... murmura soudain Drago.

Hermione leva alors les yeux vers lui et un frisson étrange la parcourut.

- Oui?

- Quand j'étais face à lui, prêt à le tuer...

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Hermione était suspendue à ses lèvres mais n'osait pas insister.

- Il m'a proposé de tout arrêter. Il m'a dit qu'il... Enfin que vous me cacheriez. Et ma mère aussi.

La Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de sourire, au souvenir d'une longue barbe grise et de lunettes en demi-lune.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, dit-elle, les yeux de nouveau perdus dans le lointain.

- J'étais là pour l'assassiner, et lui voulait me donner une chance.

La baignoire était presque remplie à moitié.

- Il était aussi détraqué que toi, poursuivit-il d'un ton acerbe.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

- Les autres sont arrivés à ce moment-là. Ma tante, Greyback... Mais je suppose que Potter t'a déjà donné tous les détails de cette charmante soirée d'été.

- Ils étaient là grâce à toi, ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

Le Serpentard baissa le regard.

- La vérité, c'est que j'étais prêt à le suivre. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

La Gryffondor eut la sensation que son coeur se glaçait dans sa poitrine.

- Si seulement j'avais eu... Dix secondes de plus.

Dix secondes qui s'écoulaient à présent comme une éternité. Drago ferma le robinet et le dernier clapotis de l'eau se perdit dans un léger écho. Hermione laissa glisser son peignoir. Elle avait la sensation que rien n'avait d'importance à cet instant précis. Que quelque chose de plus fort et de plus profond balayait toutes les futilités. Drago devait éprouver la même chose car il se contenta de la reprendre dans ses bras et de la plonger adroitement dans le bain. Elle garda ses dessous mais apprécia pleinement le contact de l'eau chaude contre sa peau encore meurtrie. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira à plein poumons. Peu à peu, ses muscles se détendirent.

- Malefoy?

Il s'était assis sur la chaise et paraissait se demander ce qu'elle lui voulait.

- Je sais maintenant que j'ai raison. Dumbledore ne s'est jamais trompé. Et s'il avait l'intention de t'aider, et de te cacher...

Elle observa un instant ses doigts devenir ridés.

- Sache que je suis prête à le faire. Je saurai convaincre l'Ordre.

- L'Ordre?

- Du Phénix.

Drago demeura un moment silencieux. Un sourire narquois s'étira alors sur ses lèvres.

- C'est très aimable de ta part, Granger. Mais je crois que je ferais aussi bien de filer d'ici le plus loin possible. Je ne suis pas sûr de me sentir en sécurité parmi les illuminés qui compose probablement votre Ordre.

- Tu es odieux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je te déteste cordialement dans ces moments-là, et dieu sait qu'ils sont fréquents !

- Je n'ai fait que répondre à ta séduisante proposition !

- Et tu la rejettes comme si je t'offrais un vieux parchemin usé !

- Puisque tu en parles, je n'aurais pas trouvé meilleure comparaison !

La dispute dura jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soit sortie du bain, et se poursuivit jusque dans la chambre. Mais au fond, elle savait bien que malgré le dédain qu'il avait manifesté, elle avait prononcé les mots que Drago souhaitait entendre. Elle lui avait offert sa seconde chance. Et elle se demandait obscurément au fond d'elle s'il la saisirait cette fois, ou disparaîtrait dans la nuit pour ne plus jamais revenir...

...

Désolée pour le manque d'action ou d'intrigue dans ce chapitre mais ne vous alarmez pas, c'est prévu pour les prochains chapitres! ;)

A bientôt ^^


	16. I want it too

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Coucou ! Cette fois je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ^^ (moi contente!)

Merci mille fois à tous mes lecteurs !

**Van3xxx **: Voilà la suite que tu attendais avec hâte ^^

**RestrictedBeauty** : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait immensément plaisir :) Pour les prochaines publications, je prévenais au début de mes délais, mais maintenant j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à déterminer quand j'aurai terminé le prochain chapitre alors je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer ^^ Mais là j'ai déjà commencé à écrire le prochain donc ça ne devrait pas être très long!

**Marina** : Je pense que tu seras contente de ce chapitre ;)

**Bill le Gros **: Je suis désolée pour mon erreur, tu as raison, Bellatrix ne se trouvait pas en haut de la tour lorsque Dumbledore est mort, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais cette idée dans la tête... Probablement le film qui m'a induite en erreur ! En tout cas merci pour tes gentils compliments ^^

**Alysee** : Merci beaucoup ! Cette fois ça bouge un peu plus comme promis ^^

**Mary Malfoy Black **: Merci c'est très gentil de ta part ! :)

**Char2lene** : Merci pour ta review et merci d'avoir répondu à ma question ^^

**NY0Z3KA** : Haha c'est pas grave même si tu rates certains chapitres tu as toujours le temps de te rattraper :)

**Blaku-'Chu** : En résumé tu aimes! :p Alors je suis ravie ^^

**Gracie Ladie** : Un grand merci à toi, et j'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite :)

Enjoy ^^

...

_Previously on Le__t's go home__ :_

_La dispute dura jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soit sortie du bain, et se poursuivit jusque dans la chambre. Mais au fond, elle savait bien que malgré le dédain qu'il avait manifesté, elle avait prononcé les mots que Drago souhaitait entendre. Elle lui avait offert sa seconde chance. Et elle se demandait obscurément au fond d'elle s'il la saisirait cette fois, ou disparaîtrait dans la nuit pour ne plus jamais revenir..._

**Chapitre 16 : I want it too**

Drago descendait lentement les marches des cachots. L'odeur de l'humidité le prenait au nez et à la gorge. Il tenait fermement sa baguette, comme si un ennemi inconnu risquait de surgir à tout moment. Ses yeux étaient assombris par l'obscurité. Mais les petites torches qui jonchaient le couloir s'enflammaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, éclaboussant son visage de lueurs jaunâtres. Il passa devant quelques grilles. Une, deux, trois, quatre, puis s'arrêta devant la cinquième sur sa droite. D'un coup de baguette, il défit le cadenas qui tomba à terre avec un bruit sourd. Drago pénétra dans la cellule, et se pencha sur le corps qui s'y trouvait étendu. La personne était allongée sur le ventre. Il était impossible de déterminer son âge véritable. Son long séjour dans les cachots du manoir Malefoy lui avait valu de maigrir affreusement et de perdre une partie de ses dents et de ses cheveux bruns, désormais ternes. Ses membres étaient couverts de poussière et de saleté. Le Serpentard inspecta le corps avec répugnance. Il leva sa baguette et prononça la formule qui permettait de le conserver en bon état, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prendre sa place.

Chaque jour, Drago accomplissait ce rituel avec une certaine indifférence. Il ne connaissait absolument pas cette personne et son sort ne l'émouvait que de manière très mesurée. Il se redressa et quitta la geôle sans se retourner.

Une fois dans le salon, il observa un instant Paty et deux autres elfes, affairés à faire reluire chaque centimètre carré de la pièce. Les créatures se retournèrent à son approche et s'inclinèrent brièvement avant de reprendre leur travail. Le blond soupira. La demeure pouvait bien s'écrouler, il n'en aurait que faire. Le soucis du ménage lui paraissait bien futile. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier de marbre qui conduisait au premier étage. Tout en empruntant les marches, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il dirait à Hermione lorsqu'il la rejoindrait dans sa chambre.

Cela faisait trois jours que la jeune fille ne quittait plus son lit, sauf pour aller faire sa toilette à la salle de bain. Les séquelles laissées par Bellatrix avaient fait plus de dégâts qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Elle souffrait toujours de ses blessures et Drago passait le plus clair de son temps assis sur le fauteuil à lui tenir compagnie. Par moments, le silence s'installait longuement. Et à d'autres, ils discutaient en tâchant de n'aborder que des sujets neutres, voire sans intérêt.

Drago arriva devant la porte et tourna doucement le loquet. Il pénétra dans la pièce aux tons de verts et observa Hermione. A sa grande stupéfaction, il la trouva en train de pleurer. ses genoux ramenés contre elle, la tête entre les bras, il l'entendait sangloter doucement. Ses longs cheveux bouclés cascadaient sur ses épaules.

- Granger?

Elle releva aussitôt la tête et essaya tant bien que mal d'effacer les traces de ses pleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il en s'approchant légèrement.

- Rien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix trop aigüe pour être normale.

- Au cas où tu n'ais pas encore compris, je ne suis pas idiot !

- Il se ne passe rien, Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en lui jetant un regard noir.

Il poussa un soupir de lassitude. Ses accès de colère se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents.

- J'essaye de t'aider, fit-il remarquer en tentant de garder son sang-froid.

- M'aider? Mais il n'y a rien à faire pour m'aider !

Elle se redressa brusquement, et sous les yeux effarés de Drago, elle se mit debout et s'avança vers lui. Elle portait une de ses chemises qu'il lui avait prêté en guise de pyjama.

- Tu arrives à marcher? Tu aurais pu me le dire !

- J'ai mal mais ça m'est égal !

- Rallonge-toi !

- Tu ne vois pas que je deviens folle ici? s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Ca fait trois jours que je ne quitte plus cette chambre ! Trois jours que je vois ton visage auprès de moi ! Et je commence à...

Elle s'arrêta net et lui tourna le dos.

- Tu deviens folle, en effet.

- C'est Ron que j'aime ! Tu entends? Je l'aime plus que tout et tu ne représentes rien pour moi ! Je voudrais te quitter et partir loin d'ici.

Elle disait cela d'une manière étrange, comme si elle tentait de se convaincre elle-même.

- Mais enfin, Granger, tu pètes les plombs ou quoi?

Il s'avança vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Il ignorait quoi faire, mais quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à la réconforter. La voir dans cet état était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il l'attira doucement contre lui. A son grand désespoir, les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent. Elle l'enlaça de ses bras frêles et le serra du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Ses mains agrippaient le pull de Drago comme une planche de survie.

- Granger ! Calme-toi !

- Malefoy, je...

Elle l'observa un instant de ses grands yeux bruns. Il crut qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé ses esprits, mais elle pressa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, il sentit qu'elle glissait sa langue dans sa bouche et l'embrassait avec une ferveur insoupçonnée.

Aussi incompréhensible que pouvait être la situation, il se laissa faire car il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait l'apaiser, et n'en avait pas franchement envie. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la serra contre lui. Son cerveau s'électrisa lorsqu'il sentit sa poitrine s'écraser contre son torse. Incapable de réfléchir, il se décolla du mur et poussa la jeune fille jusqu'au lit où ils basculèrent. Hermione l'embrassait toujours avec envie, tandis que les mains de Drago explorait son corps tout entier. Elle le poussa en arrière et se mit à cheval sur lui. Elle le regardait et une lueur farouche, presque irascible, éclairait son regard. Le Serpentard glissa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, accélérant le rythme de leurs caresses. Il entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise qui allait deux fois trop grande à Hermione. Mais alors qu'il arrivait à la moitié de son but, celle-ci se redressa avec violence, comme s'il l'avait giflé. Fixant un point droit devant elle, la jeune fille semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle respirait si fort que sa poitrine se soulevait et se rabaissait avec violence.

- Granger?

Elle plaqua soudain ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Drago la regardait sans comprendre.

- J'en sais rien ! cria-t-il soudain très énervé. D'abord tu m'engueules, ensuite tu fonds en larmes pour finir par me sauter dessus. Alors si tu me demandes ce qu'il t'arrive, je répète, n'en sais strictement rien !

La situation le frustrait plus que de mesure.

- Je suis désolée, Malefoy...

- Tu te fous de moi?

Elle se leva du lit et le laissa allongé, ce qui le fit se sentir plus stupide et lésé que jamais.

- Tu comptes t'arrêter là? Est-ce que par hasard tu me prendrais pour un imbécile?

Il se leva à son tour et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle semblait terrorisée mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état. Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Avec plus de douceur.

- J'en ai assez que tu joues avec mes nerfs, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis sur les joues, pour revenir à ses lèvres déjà rougies par leurs baisers.

- Ecoute-moi bien, dit-il d'une voix douce, tu en as envie n'est-ce pas? Peut-être même plus que moi ! Et tu te sens coupable pour le rouquin de service.

Elle baissa les yeux d'un air fautif.

- Sache que je me fous de ce Weasmoche nécessiteux ! poursuivit-il. Il n'est pas là pour l'instant et on est bien loin du moment où tu pourras le retrouver. On n'est même pas sûrs que ça arrivera. Alors franchement, tu crois que ça vaut la peine de te torturer l'esprit pour ça?

Des larmes emplirent de nouveau les yeux de Hermione mais elles les retint prisonnières et ravala ses sanglots. Elle se sentait perdue. Le mot était faible. Elle avait l'impression que plus rien n'avait de sens. Elle avait peur, de mourir, de tout perdre. Tout autour d'elle prenait un aspect sombre et désespéré. Tout ce qu'elle désirait était de ne plus penser à rien.

- Tu crois que tu es la seule à devenir dingue ici? Que tu es la seule à avoir besoin de quelqu'un? Il n'y a rien de mal à ça...

- J'ai peur, murmura-t-elle.

- On ne peut rien faire de plus pour l'instant.

- Non, je veux dire... Je n'ai jamais...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens mais Drago avait très bien compris où elle voulait en venir. Il la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux. Puis ses mains descendirent le long de son dos. Il sentait le coeur de la Gryffondor battre de plus en plus rapidement. Satisfait, il l'attira jusqu'au lit.

Hermione ferma les yeux et sentait les mains du Serpentard glisser sous sa chemise. Son esprit se vida entièrement. Elle ne pensait plus qu'au plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait honte d'elle-même, mais peu à peu ce sentiment s'effaça lui aussi. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux doux et clairs du jeune homme. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Fais-moi tout oublier, Malefoy ! Je t'en prie !

Cette supplique eut le don d'allumer un feu dévastateur dans le corps de Drago. A la fois car il avait étonnamment envie d'elle, mais aussi car il désirait également tout effacer de sa mémoire. Il défit les derniers boutons d'un geste sec et effleura la peau douce de la jeune fille. Petit à petit, leurs vêtements se rejoignaient sur le sol. Hermione avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne pensait à rien, excepté ce plaisir intense et totalement inconnu qu'elle ressentait, qui la troublait et l'émerveillait tour à tour. Elle sentait les caresses du Serpentard comme une délivrance. Comme une épreuve qu'elle pouvait enfin braver.

Leurs deux corps s'entrelacèrent. Hermione serra les draps de toutes ses forces lorsque Drago pénétra enfin son intimité. Elle ressentit une forte douleur qui la fit gémir. Puis les gémissements devinrent plus doux, car le blond entamait des va-et-vient avec lenteur. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle s'habituait à lui, il accéléra la cadence, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou et en caressant sa poitrine tendue par le plaisir.

Hermione se laissa aller autant qu'elle le pouvait. Toutes ses craintes et ses espoirs déçus se perdaient dans cette apothéose de sensations nouvelles et si fortes qu'elle se sentait chavirer dans un abîme.

Chaque minute qui s'écoulait, leur plaisir montait en intensité. Hermione eut soudain l'impression d'être foudroyée de bien-être. Elle haleta en se demandant vaguement ce qu'il lui arrivait. Si elle mourrait ou bien revivait. Si son coeur l'abandonnait ou au contraire lui témoignait plus que jamais sa présence. Lorsque le Serpentard serra brusquement son bras, elle comprit qu'il était aussi arrivé au bout de son plaisir. Il l'embrassa passionnément et elle répondit avec autant d'ardeur que lui. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et si empressées qu'elle ne pouvait qu'y succomber avec force désir.

Il s'écarta doucement, serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne. Hermione détourna le regard. Elle sentait son visage s'empourprer à vue d'œil. L'euphorie passée, elle tentait d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se produire mais c'était peine perdue. Tout ce qu'elle parvenait à réaliser était que l'acte qu'ils venaient d'accomplir l'avait libérée de son accablement.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Leurs respirations saccadées se calmèrent peu à peu. Il restèrent longuement silencieux et seul le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée leur rappelait où ils se trouvaient. Au bout d'un long moment qui sembla durer une éternité, Hermione commença à retrouver ses esprits.

- J'avais l'habitude, articula soudain Drago, de me débarrasser des filles à Poudlard. Mais ici, c'est différent.

- Parce que tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi, compléta-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent.

Il plongea ses yeux clairs dans les siens.

- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, la corrigea-t-il.

Hermione sourit nerveusement.

- C'est complètement insensé, Malefoy. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?

- Tu préfèrerais que je m'en aille sans un mot?

- Je suis une... Sang de Bourbe, lui rappela-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Mettons les choses au clair, Granger. Tu es une insupportable Miss Je-sais-tout. Une exécrable Gryffondor qui veut toujours avoir le dernier mot, et qui plus est promise à un miséreux.

- Je te remercie, répondit-elle avec ironie.

- Malgré tout ça, je t'apprécie vraiment. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Potter et Weasley te supportent depuis tout ce temps.

Elle lui fit un sourire plus sincère, car elle n'ignorait pas ce qu'il lui coûtait d'avouer une chose pareille.

- Je t'apprécie d'autant plus après ce qui vient de se passer, ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Elle se saisit de son coussin et le plaqua sur le visage du Serpentard qui ne mit pas longtemps à s'en défaire. Avant de s'en rendre compte, elle riait et se sentait beaucoup plus légère. Mais au fond d'elle une voix qu'elle ne pouvait faire taire, semblait lui rappeler qu'elle ne pourrait jamais espérer que Ron veuille encore d'elle après cela. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir dissipé ses chances avec celui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Elle avait été si proche du but et tout s'était terminé en un éclair. Son coeur se serra lorsqu'elle réalisa, peu à peu, que cela ne la décevait ou ne la blessait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait escompté...

- Granger?

Elle sursauta.

- Toujours parmi nous?

Elle hocha la tête avec lenteur. Elle observa le visage de Drago, plus doux et calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

- J'ai du mal à réaliser que tu puisses me sourire de cette manière, murmura-t-elle.

Il s'apprêtait à la taquiner, lorsqu'il vit une ombre passer sur les yeux marrons de la jeune fille. Il lui prit la main et la caressa doucement.

- Pour être honnête, j'ai du mal à le réaliser moi aussi. Mais nous ne reverrons jamais Poudlard, et tout ce qui a pu arriver là-bas est enterré avec. Même si je regrette le passé, ça reste le passé. D'accord?

Hermione hocha de nouveau la tête. Le Serpentard se redressa et approcha son visage du sien. Elle vit qu'il hésitait mais elle ne bougea pas et le laissa effleurer ses lèvres. Une chaleur se répandit en elle. Une chaleur si douce et si agréable qu'elle se demanda vaguement si elle parviendrait à s'en passer les jours à venir. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer à Drago, mais elle commençait malgré elle à perdre espoir, certaine que leur plan insensé était après tout voué à l'échec.

...

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Je l'ai réécris plusieurs fois et je ne suis toujours pas vraiment satisfaite mais bon je ne vais pas y passer ma vie alors tant pis :p

J'ai déjà commencé là suite donc j'espère pouvoir la publier la semaine prochaine :)

A bientôt les gens !


	17. Possibly friends

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Hey ! Comment allez-vous? Je suis en vacances, ce qui signifie bien sûr plus de temps pour écrire ^^

C'est parti pour les reviews, merci à tous mes lecteurs comme d'hab :)

**AudeHP43** : Alors tant mieux si c'est un compliment merci beaucoup :)

**Char2lene** : Moi non plus je pense pas que Ron tienne la comparaison mais bon :p Soyons fidèle à JK ^^

**Amstel** : Oui je sentais votre patience atteindre ses limites lol ^^

**Gracie Ladie **: Merci encore pour tes compliments :) Je suis très heureuse de compter une nouvelle lectrice fidèle hihi ^^

**Van3xxx **: Merci je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ^^

**NY0Z3KA** : Leur plan fonctionnera-t-il ou pas, nous verrons... En tout cas voilà la suite :)

**Chachou** : Ha merci c'est très gentil ! Je vous rendrai moins impatient maintenant que je suis en vacances ;)

**Alysee **: Et oui Alleliua ! On n'y croyait plus héhé xD

**Mamamonamie** : Wouah ça me fait très plaisir :) (j'ai mis quelques secondes avant d'écrire ton pseudo sans m'embrouiller haha !)

**Mary Malfoy Black **: Ils vivront heureux avec beaucoup d'enfants, des mini-Drago partout c'est pas mal :p En tout cas merci pour tes compliments :)

...

_Previously on Let's go home__ :_

_Hermione hocha de nouveau la tête. Le Serpentard se redressa et approcha son visage du sien. Elle vit qu'il hésitait mais elle ne bougea pas et le laissa effleurer ses lèvres. Une chaleur se répandit en elle. Une chaleur si douce et si agréable qu'elle se demanda vaguement si elle parviendrait à s'en passer les jours à venir. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer à Drago, mais elle commençait malgré elle à perdre espoir, certaine que leur plan insensé était après tout voué à l'échec._

**Chapitre 17 : Possibly friends**

La neige étendait son voile blanc dans les rues et sur les toits de Godric's Hollow. Des ombres floues se discernaient parfois aux alentours mais Hermione avait beau plisser les yeux, elle ne voyait pas de quoi ou de qui il s'agissait. Elle avançait dans le semi brouillard. Et soudain, elle se retrouvait face à une tombe. Des noms étaient gravés dessus. Elle s'approcha. C'était ceux de ses parents. Mais depuis quand était-il morts ? Horrifiée, la jeune fille s'approcha encore. Elle s'agenouilla devant la stèle grise. Non, c'était impossible ! Elle tendit la main, mais brusquement, un immense serpent se jeta sur elle ! Hermione hurla…

- Granger !

Elle hurla encore. Quelque chose la secouait violemment.

- Granger, réveille-toi !

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Drago la tenait entre ses mains et la bougeait d'avant en arrière. Il cessa le mouvement lorsqu'il vit qu'elle reprenait conscience.

- Malefoy ?

Tout lui revint alors en mémoire. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar.

- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? questionna le blond avec calme.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

- C'est fini, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Il la regarda avec surprise.

- Tu m'as demandé de rester cette nuit. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- C'est vrai, répondit-elle en se massant la nuque. Désolée.

Il lui prit la main et la caressa légèrement. Hermione se détendit peu à peu. Comment était-ce possible que Drago Malefoy soit près d'elle et la réconforte d'un cauchemar ? Ses yeux bleus si clairs la regardaient avec douceur.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté ? demanda-t-elle.

- Granger, soupira-t-il, je sais que tu as du mal à assimiler cette idée mais nous sommes pour ainsi dire des amis à présent. Il faut qu'on s'entraide si on veut réussir. Alors si tu ne vas pas bien, je veillerai sur toi, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous puissions nous enfuir. Et tu ne vas manifestement pas bien...

- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive…

- Tu as été torturée il y a trois jours à peine.

- Malefoy, j'ai l'impression que mon esprit se vide de toutes ses forces.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains :

- Nous sommes perdus ! Nous ne parviendrons jamais à nous enfuir !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Notre plan est parfait…

- Non, il ne l'est pas et tu le sais très bien. Tout ça ne sert à rien !

- Tais-toi ! s'exclama-t-il.

Drago commençait à perdre patience. Il voyait les yeux bruns de la jeune fille s'emplir de larmes et ne parvenait pas à saisir pourquoi elle se mettait dans cet état.

- Par Salazar, tu es une Gryffondor oui ou non ? Où est passé ton courage et ta tête de mule ?

- Ce cauchemar, murmura-t-elle. C'était si réel…

- Ca nous arrive tous…

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. C'était différent ! Ca me ronge de l'intérieur, Malefoy !

- Mais enfin, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Est-ce que tu aurais du jus de citrouille dans le cerveau ?

- Il y a quelque chose de terrible autour de nous…

Drago commençait à croire qu'elle perdait sérieusement la raison. Paniqué, il lui prit le bras et la serra avec force.

- Granger, je t'en prie, c'est pas le moment de craquer !

Inquiet, il la vit écarquiller les yeux. Elle n'aurait pas eu l'air plus effaré si le Baron Sanglant avait soudainement fait irruption dans la chambre pour leur raconter des histoires de trolls.

- Quoi ? questionna le Serpentard légèrement agacé.

- C'est ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Drago ferma les yeux un moment et poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Il tentait de rester calme et patient mais les réactions totalement contradictoires et inexplicables de la Gryffondor commençaient à le fatiguer.

- Granger, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit que nous étions potentiellement amis qu'il faut croire que je suis devenu ton boursouflet. Si tu continues ton cirque, je vais finir par m'énerver !

Mais la jeune sorcière ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ses menaces. Elle ôta les couvertures et se mit à genoux sur le lit. Drago la regardait faire, de plus en plus alarmé. Elle souleva son oreiller et, à sa plus grande stupéfaction, il constata la présence d'un carnet noir, tapis sur le drap blanc.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il.

Il reconnut soudain l'objet. C'était le livre qu'Hermione était allée consulter en pleine nuit lorsque Paty l'avait prévenu de son escapade à la bibliothèque. Livre qu'il avait jeté sur le sol boisé et oublié dans sa colère.

- Tu l'as pris? s'énerva-t-il.

- Oui ! s'exclama Hermione, soucieuse de ne pas dénoncer l'elfe.

- Tu es vraiment insupportable !

- Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec cette histoire, et tu as raison. Ca ne te concerne pas !

- Je te demande pardon? ragea-t-il en se redressant à son tour. Je suis encore chez moi il me semble !

Il voulut lui arracher le cahier des mains mais elle le serra contre elle et tendit son bras pour le repousser.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc à la fin? Pourquoi tu y tiens tant?

Voyant qu'il ne tentait plus de lui retirer son précieux bien, Hermione se détendit légèrement. Dire qu'elle avait failli passer à côté d'une chose aussi importante...

- Je vais essayer de t'expliquer, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est pas trop tôt, bougonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Malefoy, ce que je m'apprête à te révéler...

Elle marqua une pause et sembla réfléchir, en proie à une cruelle hésitation. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler n'était autre que toute la vérité. La raison pour laquelle elle et ses deux meilleurs amis avaient réellement quitté Poudlard en cette sombre année de leurs dix-sept ans. Au fond, elle ignorait si les mangemorts étaient au courant de la création des horcruxes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle supputait que seuls quelques privilégiés avaient été mis dans le secret, et Drago Malefoy avait peu de chance de faire partie de cette obscure élite.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui raconter comment et pourquoi, elle, Ron et Harry avaient erré pendant des semaines et des semaines, à la recherche de choses qui leur échappaient comme de la fumée entre leurs mains d'adolescents. Comment le seul horcruxe qu'ils étaient parvenu à trouver les avait brutalement déchirés. Elle se rappelait à présent avec clarté les émotions qui la tiraillaient lorsqu'elle avait porté le médaillon autour du cou. Cette sensation de désespoir, de pessimisme incontrôlable. Ces pleurs et ces cauchemars qu'ils n'avaient cessé de faire et qui avait poussé Ron à les abandonner. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait de nouveau depuis trois jours.

Trois jours qu'elle avait passé allongée sur son oreiller, sous lequel reposait le carnet de Regulus Black. Si près d'elle pendant trois jours et trois nuits. Ca paraissait si simple et tellement improbable, et pourtant...

- Tu te dépêche, Granger?

Hermione retrouva ses esprits. Sa décision était prise.

- Ce que je m'apprête à te révéler, répéta-t-elle, est quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Mais tu n'auras pas à t'en soucier.

- Abrège !

- Si je ne me trompe pas, murmura-t-elle, ce que je tiens entre mes mains est un...

- Un?

- Horcruxe, acheva-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Tu peux répéter?

- Un horcruxe, prononça-t-elle plus distinctement.

- Je suis censé savoir ce que c'est qu'un... Horcruxe?

Hermione poussa un soupir. Elle se sentait entièrement soulagée que Drago soit dans l'ignorance. Le contraire aurait prouvé l'attachement de Voldemort envers lui, ou son propre goût pour la magie noire.

Définitivement encouragée, elle prit son parti de lui expliquer lentement tout ce qu'elle savait sur les horcruxes, depuis leur création jusqu'au moyen de les détruire. Elle lui raconta également la majeure partie de leur histoire, et de leur chasse aux horcruxes qui s'était achevée pour elle à l'instant même où la main du rafleur avait saisie son épaule. Le Serpentard l'écoutait avec un intérêt et un calme qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il pousse des exclamations de surprise ou encore des soupirs d'indifférence. Au contraire, il se montra attentif et serein. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Hermione réalisa plus que jamais à quel point l'enfant insouciant qu'elle avait connu s'était effacé à jamais, laissant place à un jeune homme que le destin impitoyable avait rendu si mature. Lorsqu'elle eut achevé son explication, il baissa les yeux un moment, comme pour se concentrer.

- Granger, je pensais avoir déjà tout entendu avec toi, finit-il par dire avec un sourire railleur, mais je crois que tu n'arrêteras jamais de me surprendre.

- Tu ne me crois pas? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si, dit-il avec plus de douceur. Tu aurais donc entre tes mains un horcruxe de Tu-Sais-Qui?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Et tu dois le détruire? Désolée de t'annoncer ça mais on est à court de venin de basilic...

- Très drôle ! Nous avons le moyen de les détruire, mais ce moyen se trouve en ce moment avec Ron et Harry.

- Et bien, à moins que Potter et Weasley ne songe à nous expédier ce moyen par hibou, je pense qu'il serait préférable pour toi d'attendre qu'on soit sortis d'ici.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard d'un air abattu qui amusa le blond.

- Mais une chose m'intrigue, dit-il.

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi Tu-sais-Qui aurait choisi ce vulgaire carnet noir et sans intérêt pour y ranger un bout d'âme?

- Tu as vraiment une interprétation personnelle des choses, soupira Hermione. Et bien... Grâce à Dumbledore, Harry connaît un peu mieux le caractère de celui qu'était Voldemort.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

- Tu permets?

Il leva les mains au ciel en signe d'innocence et lui fit signe de poursuivre, non sans un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Regulus Black a trahi Voldemort. Il a découvert l'existence de son plan et a voulu l'empêcher de continuer ces atrocités. Il a volé l'un des horcruxes pour le détruire. Mais il savait que Voldemort serait sur ses traces et finirait par le tuer. Il a donc rédigé ce carnet dans l'espoir que quelqu'un puisse suivre ses traces. Mais lorsque Voldemort l'a retrouvé et l'a assassiné, il a également trouvé le cahier. C'était délicieusement ironique pour lui que d'en faire un horcruxe. Celui qui voulait l'arrêter est finalement devenu l'un des outils de sa progression vers l'immortalité. Ca correspond tout à fait à la cruauté et au goût des trophées de Voldemort. Tout concorde !

La jeune fille retrouvait son excitation. Elle se leva du lit et se mit à arpenter la pièce, sous le regard circonspect de Drago. Elle se précipita ensuite vers la fenêtre et entrouvrit les volets. L'air froid pénétra aussitôt par l'interstice et la fit frissonner. Mais cela lui fit du bien et la calma peu à peu. Elle contempla la nuit noire et les ombres des arbres qui pliaient sous le vent. Beaucoup de nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, masquant la plupart des étoiles et un morceau de lune.

- Tu vas beaucoup mieux, à ce que je vois, remarqua le blond en se levant à son tour.

- Oui, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. C'était l'horcruxe qui me faisait souffrir.

- Quelque part, j'étais satisfait de voir la faiblesse d'une Gryffondor, ricana-t-il.

- Et moi la gentillesse d'un Serpentard, sourit-elle.

Il demeura surpris par cette réplique.

- Ne t'y habitue pas trop, finit-il par maugréer.

Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre avec un sourire amusé. Elle observait ce qui lui semblait être la silhouette d'un renard tapi derrière des buissons, probablement en quête d'une proie à se mettre sous la dent. Soudain, elle sentit Drago se glisser contre elle et l'entourer de ses bras. Surprise, elle se raidit légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

- Je veille sur toi, répondit-il en ricanant.

La Gryffondor sentit son coeur battre plus fort.

- Je ne me mêlerai pas de tes histoires d'horcruxes, murmura-t-il alors à son oreille. Tout ce que je veux, c'est fuir cette vie.

- Je sais.

- Désolé.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour que tu m'aides. Je l'ai fait parce que j'ai confiance en toi.

- Tu as peut-être tort...

- J'ai toujours raison.

- Revoilà la tête de mule !

- Malefoy, tu m'exaspères !

Mais il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, ce qui eut le don de surprendre et de faire frissonner Hermione davantage que la brise fraîche qui s'engouffrait autour d'eux.

...

Allez je vais pas trop traîner pour la suite ;)

J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ^^


	18. Black mark

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Here we go, voilà la suite ! :)

**Van3xxx** : J'espère que tu aimeras également celui-là ^^

**AudeHP43** : Contente que ça te plaise :) Et oui Drago est avant tout un petit Serpentard égoïste mais c'est ce qui fait son charme n'est ce pas? :p

**Alysee** : Hihi merci ^^ T'as raison à bas Voldy ! :p

**NY0Z3KA** : Merci ça me touche, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite :)

**Gracie** **Ladie** : Ca y est tu es en vacances aussi je pense, profite bien ! Concernant ta question pour Harry et Ron, rassure-toi j'ai bien évidemment songé à cela. Une explication toute simple et cohérente sera donnée d'ici quelques chapitres :)

**Cryse** : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite :)

**JaneScrout** : Merci, ravie qu'elle te plaise !

**Alice Von Gotha** : Et bien tu as tout lu d'un coup ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, merci pour tes compliments :)

**Pommedapi** : Je te remercie beaucoup ^^ Quant au fait que tu trouves étrange que la famille Malefoy les laisse seuls, tu auras une explication dans le prochain chapitre car moi aussi je trouvais ça bien pratique pour la fic mais concrètement un peu trop facile donc j'avais prévu le coup :p En tout cas merci encore !

...

_Previously on Let's go home__ :_

_La Gryffondor sentit son coeur battre plus fort._

_- Je ne me mêlerai pas de tes histoires d'horcruxes, murmura-t-il alors à son oreille. Tout ce que je veux, c'est fuir cette vie._

_- Je sais._

_- Désolé._

_- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour que tu m'aides. Je l'ai fait parce que j'ai confiance en toi._

_- Tu as peut-être tort..._

_- J'ai toujours raison._

_- Revoilà la tête de mule !_

_- Malefoy, tu m'exaspères !_

_Mais il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, ce qui eut le don de surprendre et de faire frissonner Hermione davantage que la brise fraîche qui s'engouffrait autour d'eux._

**Chapitre 18 : Black mark**

La nuit s'acheva pour les deux jeunes sorciers dans une atmosphère plus paisible. Hermione avait pris soin de dissimuler le carnet noir dans un des tiroirs du bureau de Drago, afin de ne plus en subir les effets néfastes. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux au petit matin, la découverte probable d'un nouvel horcruxe fut la première chose qui occupa son esprit. Son coeur trépida aussitôt d'impatience à l'idée d'annoncer la nouvelle à Harry et Ron. Elle bondit littéralement du lit, sous les exclamations indignées du Serpentard tiré brutalement de son sommeil.

Hermione se précipita machinalement vers le tiroir qu'elle ouvrit afin de vérifier que le cahier n'avait pas disparu durant la nuit.

- Il n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin, marmonna Drago en voyant son manège. Il n'est pas vivant, tu sais.

- Justement si, répliqua-t-elle en refermant le tiroir.

- Si j'ai bien compris, pas au point qu'il lui pousse des jambes et qu'il saute par la fenêtre, ricana le blond en replongeant la tête dans son oreiller.

Hermione poussa un soupir.

- Tu as remarqué? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Non, laisse-moi dormir !

- J'arrive à marcher.

- Je l'avais déjà remarqué hier soir quand tu m'as sauté dessus.

La jeune fille se sentit rougir.

- Oui mais aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup moins mal, précisa-t-elle.

- Tant mieux.

- Peut-être que c'était l'horcruxe qui m'empêchait de guérir correctement...

- Il en fait des choses ce cahier !

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une part de l'âme du mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps?

Cette fois, le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Elle indiquait neuf heures. Malgré ces trois derniers jours difficiles, elle n'avait pas négligé la potion, suivant consciencieusement Drago des yeux depuis son lit, lorsqu'il s'était affairé autour du chaudron. A présent, le neuvième jour était arrivé et il était temps pour eux de commencer la cuisson des chrysopes.

Après avoir demandé à Paty de leur apporter un copieux petit-déjeuner auquel Hermione eut bien du mal à toucher, ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée. Celle-ci était assez large, ils suspendirent un deuxième chaudron, beaucoup plus petit, au dessus du feu qui ronflait comme un animal endormi. Ils le remplirent d'eau et attendirent que celle-ci se mette à bouillir. Hermione attrapa alors le bocal empli des petits insectes ailés de couleur vert pâle. Elle mesura la dose nécessaire et la vida avec précaution dans le récipient, sous le regard attentif du Serpentard.

- Heureusement qu'on n'aura pas à boire ça, maugréa-t-il avec une grimace de dégout.

- Le goût est horrible, confirma la jeune fille.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu as déjà avalé ce truc?

- Demain nous pourrons ajouter le sisymbre à la potion, déclara-t-elle en éludant sa question.

- C'est ta façon de me faire confiance?

Hermione se remit debout et le toisa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu exagères, je t'en ai révélé bien plus que je n'aurais jamais dû le faire !

- Dans ce cas, tu n'es plus à ça près...

Elle poussa un soupir.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même. Le passé, c'est le passé.

Elle attrapa son peignoir blanc, l'uniforme de Narcissa, et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre à la salle-de-bain. Drago fixa un long moment la porte, avant de se relever à son tour et de s'allonger sur le lit. Alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux, il entendit des grattements étranges. Il se redressa aussitôt sur ses coudes et scruta la pièce.

- Paty?

Mais l'elfe ne semblait pas être là. Il se concentra pour mieux écouter, et comprit bien vite que les bruits provenaient de la fenêtre. Il se leva et alla ouvrir les vitres, puis les volets. A peine eut-il le temps de reculer qu'un immense hibou s'engouffra dans la chambre. Un oiseau au plumage gris et aux yeux d'un jaune vif, que le jeune homme connaissait très bien.

- Dragon ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le volatile poussa un hululement strident et se posa sur le bureau avec délicatesse. Le Serpentard remarqua tout de suite la feuille de parchemin accrochée à sa patte. Il défit la ficelle et déroula le papier avec appréhension.

- Drago, lut-il du bout des lèvres, il paraît que tu es seul au manoir? Laisse-moi te rendre visite. J'arriverai demain, dans l'après-midi. Pansy.

La lettre était datée de la veille. Le coeur de Drago se mit à battre à tout rompre. Si Pansy le savait seul, elle était certainement au courant de la capture de la Gryffondor. Il regarda avec inquiétude autour de lui, comme si une réponse allait lui être donnée. Mais il devait se résoudre à l'évidence, il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique chose à faire...

- Tu peux partir, dit-il au hibou qui le regardait tête penchée.

L'oiseau battit des ailes et prit son envol. Il fit un tour de la pièce avant de sortir par la fenêtre. Drago le suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un imperceptible point noir à l'horizon. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et sortit de la chambre. Il toqua à la porte de la salle-de-bain et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Hermione se trouvait déjà sous la douche, et le rideau était tiré.

- Quoi encore? demanda-t-elle.

Drago serra les poings. Il s'assit sur la chaise et relit la lettre une nouvelle fois, comme pour gagner du temps. N'obtenant pas de réponse, Hermione écarta légèrement le rideau et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Le Serpentard la regarda. Ses cheveux mouillés collaient son visage empourpré par les vapeurs d'eau chaude. Son coeur se serra davantage.

- Une lettre de Pansy, murmura-t-il.

A son regard grave, Hermione comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Que dit-elle? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Elle arrive cet après-midi. Elle vient me rendre visite.

Hermione ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

- Tu peux aller chercher mes vieux vêtements? Je ne pourrai pas mettre l'uniforme de ta mère aujourd'hui.

Le calme qu'elle adopta irrita Drago. Ne pouvait-elle donc jamais agir comme une personne normale? Faire preuve d'un peu de lâcheté? Non, elle était ainsi. Courageuse et placide.

- Elle doit savoir que tu es ici, marmonna-t-il sans bouger.

- Probablement.

- Elle risque de...

- Elle est moins douée que Bellatrix. Ce ne sera certainement pas aussi douloureux.

- Bordel Granger !

Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce.

- Tu as vraiment le don de me rendre fou ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Mais enfin...

- Tu veux que je te dise? J'en ai marre de te voir faire semblant. Je sais qu'au fond, tu es terrifiée. L'horcruxe l'a montré. Alors ce n'est plus la peine de jouer les fortes têtes avec moi maintenant !

- Tu n'as rien compris, Malefoy ! C'est à cause de l'horcruxe que j'avais peur. C'est lui qui me rendait ainsi.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr !

- Peu importe après tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? Que je fonde en larmes ou que je crie chaque fois que je me sens menacée. Ouvre les yeux, il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que je ne risque quelque chose !

Elle tira entièrement le rideau et attrapa son peignoir qu'elle enfila. Drago la fixa, le regard plein de colère. Elle s'approcha de lui les sourcils froncés.

- Je suis une Sang de Bourbe, meilleure amie de Harry Potter, prisonnière au manoir Malefoy. Chaque jour apportera son lot de souffrance pour moi ! Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Si je me laisse aller maintenant, autant me tuer tout de suite !

- Je voudrais simplement que tu arrêtes de prétendre être indifférente à ce qui peut t'arriver !

- Pourquoi? s'écria-t-elle.

- Parce que moi, je ne le suis pas !

Hermione, interloquée, recula de quelques pas. Drago l'attrapa par la manche de son peignoir et l'attira à lui. Il se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa avec ferveur. D'abord surprise, la jeune fille se laissa faire puis lui rendit son baiser. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et les pans de son peignoir s'écartèrent, livrant son corps aux caresses du Serpentard. Les vapeurs d'eau encore présentes dans la pièce rendaient l'atmosphère fiévreuse.

- Non Malefoy, haleta-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Il la plaqua contre le mur avec douceur, et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Elle peut arriver plus tôt, s'expliqua-t-elle.

Il la regarda d'un air agacé.

- T'es vraiment une rabat-joie !

- Je sais, sourit-elle en pensant à Harry et Ron et à toutes les fois où elle avait été l'esprit raisonnable du groupe.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis s'écarta. Hermione ferma son peignoir et son visage redevint sérieux.

- Je vais chercher mes vêtements.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais sentit soudain la main du Serpentard attraper son poignet.

- Malefoy, j'ai dit...

- Je ne la laisserai pas te toucher.

Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il voulait parler.

- Si c'est ce qu'elle veut, répliqua-t-elle, tu n'auras pas de raison valable pour l'en empêcher.

- Je trouverai quelque chose. Il est tout simplement hors de question qu'elle t'approche, c'est clair?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Qui essayes-tu de convaincre là?

Remarquant qu'il prêchait un converti, Drago se détendit légèrement et sourit d'un air narquois.

- Ne me fais pas changer d'avis...

Hermione fit mine de verrouiller ses lèvres et d'en jeter la clé au loin d'un air espiègle.

- C'est mieux comme ça, ricana-t-il.

De retour dans la chambre, Hermione s'habilla et se laissa conduire à son cachot. L'humidité et la pestilence qui emplissaient les lieux l'irritèrent dès qu'elle y pénétra. Elle s'assit contre le mur, tandis que le cadenas apparaissait du bout de la baguette d'aubépine de Drago. Elle lui fit un sourire peu convaincant.

- Ca ira? demanda-t-il, bien qu'il se rendait compte de la futilité de sa question.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête.

- Je vais remonter l'attendre. Je dirai à Paty de t'apporter de quoi déjeuner.

- Merci.

Le Serpentard quitta les cachots. L'attente fut très longue. Il guettait chaque bruit provenant de l'extérieur et les heures semblaient passer au ralenti. Lorsqu'arriva treize heures, il s'installa au salon avec un livre. Mais il avait beau essayer de se concentrer, ni les phrases ni les mots n'arrivaient à prendre leur sens dans son esprit. Il ferma le livre d'un geste sec lorsqu'il entendit du bruit, mais ce n'était que Paty qui remontait des cachots. Drago constata avec contrariété que la Gryffondor n'avait pas touché au repas qu'il lui avait fait amener par l'elfe serviable. La créature lui lança un regard désolé en passant devant lui.

- Elle t'a dit quelque chose?

Paty secoua la tête de gauche à droite, puis retourna en cuisine. Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à descendre au sous-sol pour forcer la jeune fille à manger quelque chose, il entendit des coups sourds frappés contre la porte d'entrée. Surpris, il courut dans le hall et tourna la poignée massive. Pansy apparut sur le seuil, vêtue d'une robe noire épaisse, ses cheveux bruns et lisses tombant sur ses frêles épaules. Derrière elle, une pluie diluvienne inondait le jardin et les alentours. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur sans attendre et força Drago à refermer rapidement la porte derrière elle.

- Comment as-tu fait pour passer le portail? demanda-t-il.

- Bonjour, répliqua-t-elle tout en ôtant sa robe. Je connais le mot de passe.

- Mais...

Elle releva la manche de son pull. Son bras gauche arborait la marque noire, signe des mangemorts.

- Tu es... balbutia Drago.

- Oui, moi aussi désormais.

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air accablé. Malgré ses agissements et son mauvais caractère, Pansy tout comme lui était une des rares à n'avoir pas réellement souhaité cette vie. Du moins ne le lui avait-elle jamais avoué de vive voix mais il le savait très bien.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Drago, dit-elle durement.

Le Serpentard comprit d'un seul regard que son amie d'enfance avait elle aussi changé, désabusée par ce qu'elle avait dû subir. Elle ne paraissait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. L'ombre d'une jeune fille pétillante et avide de tout ce la vie pourrait lui offrir un jour. Elle ne lui avait offert qu'une trace noire sur le bras, et un destin de meurtrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

- Je viens te prévenir, dit-elle en marchant dans la pièce et lui tournant ainsi le dos.

- Tu peux être plus claire?

- Tu te crois si intelligent, Drago? dit-elle d'une voix qui paraissait étouffée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

Il contourna la jeune fille et constata avec surprise que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Ils savent tout, murmura-t-elle. Tu dois partir Drago, maintenant. Ou bien ils te tueront...

...

Tadadadaaaaaaaaaaa... Tadadadaaaaaaaaaaa... (oui c'est la 5ème symphonie de Beethoven xD)

J'espère que vous aimez toujours, merci à tous mes lecteurs :)

See you next time !


	19. Windy forest

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous? Non, non, inutile de vous pincer ni de vous frotter les yeux, c'est bel et bien la suite qui arrive xD

Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire mais en fait je me suis plongée dans la lecture d'un bouquin qui m'a totalement déconnectée de l'univers d'Harry Potter, et j'avais du mal à trouver l'inspiration. Je ne voulais pas écrire n'importe quoi, j'ai donc préféré attendre d'avoir fini mon livre. Ensuite, j'ai écris tout un chapitre 19, mais rien à faire, il était nul ! Dans un coup de tête, je l'ai supprimé, et j'ai donc tout recommencé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-vous bien que celui d'avant était pire xD

Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps ! Je remercie du fond du coeur mes lecteurs et un grand merci aux auteurs des reviews qui m'ont énormément touchée, je tiens à le dire :)

...

_Previously on Let's go home__ :_

_Le Serpentard comprit d'un seul regard que son amie d'enfance avait elle aussi changé, désabusée par ce qu'elle avait dû subir. Elle ne paraissait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. L'ombre d'une jeune fille pétillante et avide de tout ce la vie pourrait lui offrir un jour. Elle ne lui avait offert qu'une trace noire sur le bras, et un destin de meurtrière._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?_

_- Je viens te prévenir, dit-elle en marchant dans la pièce et lui tournant ainsi le dos._

_- Tu peux être plus claire?_

_- Tu te crois si intelligent, Drago? dit-elle d'une voix qui paraissait étouffée._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?_

_Il contourna la jeune fille et constata avec surprise que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues._

_- Ils savent tout, murmura-t-elle. Tu dois partir Drago, maintenant. Ou bien ils te tueront..._

**Chapitre 19 : Windy forest**

Hermione s'éveilla avec difficulté. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et son dos la faisait souffrir. Elle dut cligner des yeux à de nombreuses reprises avant de comprendre qu'il faisait nuit noire. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'une forêt dont les arbres gigantesques étendaient leurs ramures et assombrissaient les lieux, emprisonnant la plupart des rayons de lune derrière leurs feuillages. Un vent glacial et assourdissant se faufilait entre les branches, rendant l'atmosphère effrayante. La jeune fille frissonna et se serra davantage contre le corps chaud qui se trouvait dans son dos. Elle n'était couverte que par sa grande cape noire qui la protégeait mal du froid nocturne malgré son épaisseur. Impuissante, elle se remémora avec tourment ce qui l'avait conduit en cet endroit obscur et isolé. Elle s'assoupit légèrement et ses souvenirs devinrent des rêves.

Elle se trouvait dans la cellule du manoir Malefoy. Elle se souvenait vaguement qu'elle attendait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Pansy Parkinson. Elle faisait les cent pas comme un lion en cage quand soudain, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. On courait dans les escaliers. Elle se collait au mur, prête à accueillir la torture comme une vieille amie. Mais Drago apparaissait. Seul. Son visage était empreint de sentiments contradictoires. Un mélange d'anxiété et de détermination. Il ouvrait la grille en hâte et la tirait violemment par le bras. Elle se débattait tant bien que mal, tentant de s'arracher à sa prise.

- Aïe ! Granger !

Hermione se redressa vivement, le souffle court. Elle n'était plus dans les cachots mais de nouveau au beau milieu de la forêt sombre.

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle, haletante.

- Tu m'as donné un coup de coude dans les côtes, râla une voix familière.

- Désolée Malefoy. Je crois que j'étais en train de rêver.

Ses yeux avaient du mal à s'habituer à l'obscurité mais elle entendit le Serpentard se redresser à son tour. Elle sentit son regard peser sur elle et ses joues rougirent violemment.

- Et tu rêvais de quoi exactement? s'énerva-t-il. Que Londubat essayait de t'embrasser?

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et fais donc un peu moins de bruit.

- Facile à dire !

- Chut !

Hermione se retourna vivement et observa les fourrés qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres derrière elle. Consciente de l'inutilité de son geste car elle n'y discernait absolument rien, elle se rallongea sur le sol humide.

- Malefoy?

- Quoi?

Elle sentit à son ton qu'il était toujours en colère, mais ne s'en souciait pas réellement. Elle préférait le voir ainsi plutôt que cédant à la terreur, comme elle craignait de le faire elle-même à tout moment.

- Tu crois que Paty est réellement en sécurité à Poudlard?

Un soupir accueillit sa question.

- Ca ne peut pas être pire qu'avec nous, répondit-il d'une voix plus calme.

Hermione jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil aux alentours, priant intérieurement pour que les sortilèges qu'ils avaient jeté autour d'eux les rendent suffisamment indétectables.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, plaida-t-elle dans un ultime espoir. Comment l'ont-ils appris?

- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour attendre demain matin.

- Et bien j'ai changé d'avis.

Les yeux bruns de la jeune fille commençaient à s'accoutumer à la pénombre et elle put enfin distinguer le jeune homme qui se rallongea à son tour.

- Insupportable, marmonna-t-il.

- Si tu étais à ma place, tu le serais davantage.

Cette remarque eut le don d'agacer le Serpentard car il ne trouvait rien à répliquer.

- Très bien, céda-t-il.

Hermione se redressa de nouveau et s'assit en tailleur en serrant sa cape contre elle dans une maigre tentative de réconfort. Drago préféra demeurer étendu sur le sol. Il détourna le regard et le plongea dans le lointain néant.

- Pansy ne connaissait pas tous les détails. Elle sait simplement que Bellatrix a découvert notre plan lorsqu'elle venue au manoir il y a quelques jours.

- Comment?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! s'écria-t-il avec fureur.

La Gryffondor se recula légèrement mais compris que cette colère ravivée était plutôt dirigée contre lui-même.

- Tu vas être ravie d'apprendre que nous avons été les deux sorciers les plus stupides de toute la création, déclara-t-il soudain d'un ton amer.

Ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là, la jeune fille se contenta de patienter.

- Ils ont quitté le manoir, pour partir à la recherche de Potter et t'utiliser comme appât, rappela Drago d'une voix morne. Mais il est introuvable. C'est comme chercher un botruc dans un amas de brindilles.

Le coeur d'Hermione se serra si fort qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Ainsi, Harry et Ron n'avaient pas encore été capturés. Ils étaient toujours libres quelque part. Elle ignorait tout de la manière dont elle pouvait les retrouver mais à cet instant, la seule chose qui comptait pour elle était de les savoir en vie.

- Bellatrix a tout de suite compris quels avantages elle pourrait tirer de notre plan, continua le blond. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie comme si de rien était.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Ils allaient se servir de nous ! Ils attendaient patiemment qu'on joue notre mascarade.

- Mais pourquoi? questionna Hermione dont l'esprit embrumé à cette heure ne parvenait pas à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- C'est évident ! s'exclama le Serpentard. Une fois que nous aurions fui le manoir comme prévu, Voldemort aurait lancé des mangemorts à notre poursuite. J'aurais été tué. Quant à toi, tu les aurais conduit droit à Potter.

Hermione eut l'impression qu'une chape de plomb s'abattait soudain sur ses épaules. Le vent sembla se faire plus violent qu'auparavant, émettant des sifflements inquiétants.

- Mais, balbutia-t-elle, je ne sais même pas où il se trouve...

- Ils sont persuadés du contraire. Et puis que tu le saches ou non, tu as plus de chance qu'eux de finir par le retrouver. Tu aurais simplement fait le travail à leur place.

Des larmes de rage et de honte assaillirent les yeux de la jeune fille et étendaient leur territoire jusqu'à ses joues rougies par le froid. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

- Granger? murmura le blond.

Seuls des sanglots étouffés lui répondirent.

- Pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil. Nous avons éviter le pire.

- Grâce à Pansy, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix faible. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide?

Un silence interminable s'installa dans la clairière baignée par la nuit, seulement troublé par les gémissements d'Hermione qui tentait de se calmer.

- Désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit plus tôt, finit par chuchoter Drago.

La jeune fille se remémora comment, après l'avoir sortie de son cachot, le Serpentard l'avait poussée dans les escaliers en lui intimant de courir sans la moindre explication. Elle avait vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait même deviné que leur plan avait échoué. Terrorisée mais galvanisée par les ordres du blond, elle était montée dans la chambre et avait rassemblé tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et pouvait leur être utile. Puis elle avait tout jeté en désordre dans le petit sac ensorcelé. Dans la précipitation, elle avait failli oublier l'horcruxe. Drago s'était occupé des vivres, et tout deux s'étaient enfui telles des ombres dans la nuit noire. Tout s'était passé à une vitesse irréelle. Ils avaient franchi les grilles ancestrales du manoir comme dans un cauchemar un peu trop tangible, sous une pluie torrentielle. La Gryffondor avait à peine pris conscience de sa liberté nouvelle, tant la peur et le paysage effrayant l'avaient frappée de plein fouet. Pansy les avaient laissé partir sans mot dire, mais Hermione avait pu remarquer les larmes qui marquaient le coin de ses yeux sombres.

- Parkinson leur dira sûrement qu'il n'y avait personne au manoir, commenta-t-elle. Ils vont nous rechercher.

- Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de se sacrifier pour nous.

- Pourquoi est-elle venue te prévenir?

- Nous sommes amis. Elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour moi.

- Est-elle un...

- Oui.

Hermione frissonna. Pansy n'avait que dix-sept ans, tout comme elle. Ses parents l'avaient condamnée à suivre leur voie, peut-être malgré elle. Comment pouvait-on une seule seconde souhaiter que son enfant devienne un meurtrier? C'était tellement ignoble qu'Hermione sentit de nouvelles larmes ruisseler sur son visage.

- Malefoy, sanglota-t-elle.

- Oui?

Un sentiment d'effroi s'empara de la jeune fille car elle n'avait jusqu'à présent pas songé à cet aspect des choses. Elle ne savait comment aborder le sujet avec le jeune homme mais la consternation l'emportait sur le reste. Elle voulait à tout prix savoir, à tout prix comprendre.

- Tes parents allaient laisser les mangemorts te tuer?

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Craignant d'être allée trop loin, Hermione finit par murmurer :

- Je suis désolée. Oublie cette...

- Ma mère est morte.

La jeune fille se figea. Ses traits se décomposèrent peu à peu. Horrifiée, elle plaqua lentement ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Ses pleurs avaient cessé instantanément. La forêt sembla s'accorder avec la gravité de l'instant car le vent se calma et les arbres s'immobilisèrent à leur tour. Hermione vit Drago s'assoir et lui faire face. Mortifiée, elle était incapable de dire quoique ce soit. L'obscurité s'emparait d'eux et les enrobait comme une couverture glacée. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il se penchait vers elle et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts se refermer doucement sur ses mains et les détacher de son visage. Puis il lui caressa la joue, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes qui s'y trouvaient.

- Elle a voulu me protéger, dit-il. Bellatrix l'a accusée de traîtrise. Elles ont fini par se battre en duel...

- Sa propre sœur ! ne put s'empêcher de suffoquer Hermione.

Elle imagina avec accablement Narcissa faire face à la démente Bellatrix pour empêcher que l'on tue son fils. Dans ses souvenirs, Narcissa était une grande et belle femme au regard acéré, mais dans cette vision elle lui parut frêle et impuissante. Juste une mère...

- Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione d'un ton calme.

Elle avait compris que Drago ne tenait pas à s'étendre sur le sujet, encore moins à ce qu'elle se mette à pleurer sur son sort. Il semblait accepter la situation avec sérieux, ou plutôt avec résignation, et souhaitait qu'elle fasse de même. Peut-être parce qu'il se doutait qu'une chose pareille risquait d'arriver tôt ou tard. Ou peut-être parce qu'il côtoyait des mages noirs depuis trop longtemps. Mais alors qu'elle songeait à changer de sujet, il précisa :

- En ce qui concerne mon père, il est au courant de tout. Il sait le sort que m'a réservé Tu-sais-qui mais il est trop lâche pour m'en défendre. Ou bien ça lui est bien égal que je meure. Dans tous les cas, il ne compte plus pour moi.

Hermione observa le silence, écoutant avec attention les paroles de Drago. Il était en train de tirer un trait sur son passé, et il souhaitait le faire vite.

- Je n'avais plus aucun regret de fuir, ajouta-t-il enfin. Je suis libre.

Hermione s'autorisa alors à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des heures, depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis.

- Malefoy, pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée lorsque tu as transplané? Le serment t'obligeait juste à ne pas me laisser au manoir. Tu aurais pu m'abandonner une fois sortis...

Tandis qu'elle parlait, la Gryffondor se rappelait du moment où le portail s'était refermé derrière eux dans un crissement abominable. Déroutée, elle s'était rendue compte que sans baguette, elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir. C'était alors que, dans la confusion la plus totale, elle avait senti Drago s'emparer de sa main froide et l'aspirer dans un tourbillon familier. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient apparus dans cette forêt sombre et isolée. Ignorant parfaitement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Hermione s'était brutalement emparée de la baguette de Drago sans poser de question et les avaient protégés à l'aide des sortilèges qu'elle avait utilisés tant de fois lorsqu'elle voyageait avec Harry et Ron. La nuit menaçante avait fini par tomber. Elle n'avait pas osé demander au Serpentard pour quelle raison il ne l'avait pas tout simplement laissée devant le manoir et disparu au loin comme il l'avait promis tant de fois, jusqu'à cet instant.

Drago observait la jeune fille qui fronçait les sourcils en proie à une profonde réflexion. Ses cheveux bouclés où le vent avait joué s'éparpillaient en bataille autour de son visage. Lui repensait aux paroles de Pansy, au moment où elle lui avait annoncé la mort de sa mère et la défection de son père. La fureur qui s'était emparée de lui avait bien failli le consumer tout entier. Une seule lueur lui avait permis de garder ses esprits. Un besoin irrépressible de voir Hermione. C'avait été un besoin presque douloureux que lui-même avait mis du temps à saisir. Lorsqu'il était allé la chercher dans les cachots, l'idée du serment lui avait à peine effleuré l'esprit. Au moment où ses yeux clairs s'étaient posé sur elle, il avait réalisé qu'elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Cette faible adolescente qui souhaitait le sauver de sa vie misérable. Une envie irascible de la protéger s'était alors emparé de lui. L'hébétude avait fait place à la détermination. Il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi, il ne voulait même pas se poser la question. Il voulait simplement l'emmener au loin avec lui et cette évidence avait pris pleine possession de son esprit. A présent, la jeune fille lui demandait pourquoi, et il se sentait parfaitement incapable de répondre à cette question.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il simplement. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il puisse y voir la lueur d'espoir s'éteindre comme une bougie sur laquelle on aurait soufflé brusquement.

- Si tu décides de partir, marmonna-t-elle, est-ce que tu pourras au moins me prévenir?

La bouche de Drago se tordit d'un sourire moqueur.

- Si je m'en vais, je n'aurai plus personne sur qui me défouler !

Hermione redressa la tête et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule qu'il ne tenta même pas d'esquiver. Par ce geste, elle cachait le soulagement intense, proche de l'euphorie qui s'emparait d'elle.

- Nous devrions dormir, dit-elle.

- C'est une plaisanterie ! Qu'est-ce que j'essayais de faire d'après toi avant que tu ne tentes de me rompre les os ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle s'allongea et tourna le dos au Serpentard. Bien que l'imagine de Narcissa Malefoy hantait son esprit, elle se sentait plus apaisée.

- Merci, Malefoy.

- A ton service, répondit-il d'un ton narquois.

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de vider son esprit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour trouver le sommeil. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle parvienne à reprendre des forces. Mais elle frémit en sentant tout à coup deux mains l'encercler avec douceur. Drago la prenait dans ses bras et la serrait contre lui.

- Malefoy?

- La ferme, Granger.

Elle aurait voulu s'offusquer de son geste inexpliqué mais un sourire inattendu s'étira sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Dans les bras du jeune homme, elle avait l'impression d'être en sécurité. Et même si elle savait que c'était loin d'être le cas, cette sensation réconfortante lui permit de s'endormir dans un semblant de sérénité. La clairière inconnue retomba dans le silence de la nuit...

...

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre ! Sinon tant pis pour moi, j'avais qu'à ne pas vous impatienter pendant plus d'un mois xD

Bisous à tous ! ;)


	20. New plan

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Hello everyone :) Je sais ce que vous allez dire, j'arrive tout sourire alors que je vous ai de nouveau fait patienter pendant plus d'un mois ! Je m'en excuse sincèrement, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout prévu pour me faire pardonner :p

Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude et pour ceux qui s'inquièteront du manque d'action, sachez que les prochains chapitres sont déjà prêts ! :) Ils seront donc publiés très rapidement à la suite. Pour tout vous avouer, j'avais tellement de mal à construire une suite que j'ai relu les tomes 6 et 7 de Harry Potter pour me replonger dans le contexte, et bien ça a été très bénéfique car il y avait un monceau de choses dont je ne me serais jamais souvenu !

Je vais tâcher de poursuivre dans l'originalité et la bonne humeur héhé ! Si des choses vous gêne ou vous perturbe, ou au contraire vous plaise, n'hésitez toujours pas à m'en faire part dans vos reviews :) Et justement en parlant de reviews...

**Alexx30** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et désolée pour le retard :)

**Van3xxx **: Contente que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre dans lequel Pansy s'est effectivement révélée très utile !

**Isaide Louka **: C'est vrai qu'on ne sait jamais trop quand sera publié la suite dans une fanfic et ça fait partie du plaisir, mais je m'en veux tout de même un peu pour l'attente... En tout cas merci pour tes gentils compliments :)

**Alysee** : Je suis tellement heureuse de ta fidélité à ma fic :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également !

**Alice Von Gotha **: Haha contente que la réplique de Drago t'ait plu, je la trouvais aussi totalement raccord avec lui ;) Merci pour ta review!

**AudeHP43** : Je suis désolée, toi qui voulais une suite plus rapidement, on peut dire que c'est raté ! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop et comme je l'ai déjà dit, les suites seront publiées très vite à partir de maintenant :)

**Dazzling Waah **: Merci pour tes compliments qui me touchent énormément ! Je suis contente que l'évolution de ma fic te convienne, ce n'est pas toujours évident dans un Dray/Mione car il faut respecter les personnages sans pour autant trop impatienter le lecteur :)

**Miss-svetlana-black **: Très heureuse de te compter parmi mes lecteurs et lectrices :) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! (que j'ai mis du temps à écrire malgré tes petits yeux suppliants, je m'en excuse snif)

**Elbereth des Neiges** : Avant tout, très joli pseudo ;) Merci pour tes compliments, je suis ravie que tu ais tant aimé ma fic ! Concernant les sentiments de Drago, j'avais aussi l'impression par moment d'aller un peu trop vite, et pourtant dieu sait que j'ai freiné au maximum car je tiens beaucoup au réalisme et au respect des personnages ^^ Mais ça reste un Dray/Mione alors il faut bien finir par lâcher prise pour ne pas trop impatienter mes lecteurs :) En tout cas merci encore !

**Emma-des-iles-974** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

**Roselia001** : Ravie de t'avoir comme nouvelle lectrice, merci beaucoup :)

**Gracie Ladie** : J'ai bien pris en compte ta demande d'avoir des chapitres plus longs ^^ Celui-ci l'est un peu plus, et les suivants encore plus :p Sinon contente que tu ais aimé et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite :)

**Amstel** : Désolée ça a finalement encore été long pour celui-ci, mais ça me rassure que tu me comprennes ^^ Comme je l'ai dit, l'attente sera courte pour les prochains :) Merci de ta fidélité !

Voilà, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne ! Place à la lecture :)

...

_Previously on Let's go home__ :_

_Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de vider son esprit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour trouver le sommeil. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle parvienne à reprendre des forces. Mais elle frémit en sentant tout à coup deux mains l'encercler avec douceur. Drago la prenait dans ses bras et la serrait contre lui._

_- Malefoy?_

_- La ferme, Granger._

_Elle aurait voulu s'offusquer de son geste inexpliqué mais un sourire inattendu s'étira sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Dans les bras du jeune homme, elle avait l'impression d'être en sécurité. Et même si elle savait que c'était loin d'être le cas, cette sensation réconfortante lui permit de s'endormir dans un semblant de sérénité. La clairière inconnue retomba dans le silence de la nuit..._

**Chapitre 20 : New plan**

Au matin, de faibles lueurs bleutées parsemaient la clairière. Hermione s'éveilla avec douceur, sentant petit à petit le sol dur sous ses membres reprendre ses droits. Un vague instant, elle repensa au modeste confort de la tente qu'elle avait partagée pendant des mois avec Harry et Ron, et qui à présent lui paraissait un merveilleux et lointain souvenir. Elle ouvrit délicatement les yeux et entendit la respiration lente et profonde de Drago qui semblait toujours endormi. Elle frémit en sentant l'une de ses mains posée sur sa taille. Ce simple contact accéléra la mesure des battements de son coeur. Elle se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes et jeta un regard aux alentours. La clarté de l'aube, bien que faible, rendait les lieux beaucoup plus rassurants et accueillants. Le vent était définitivement tombé durant la nuit et les arbres immobiles arboraient paisiblement leurs feuilles d'un vert éclatant. Contrairement aux environs du manoir Malefoy, la forêt où ils se trouvaient avait déjà revêtu les couleurs du printemps. Cependant, en plissant les yeux, elle décela une légère brume humide et blanche qui planait par endroit dans les tréfonds de la végétation. Cette brume familière qui témoignait de l'hostilité des Détraqueurs et de leur présence rodant partout sur l'Angleterre comme une vague de désespoir. Elle contempla un instant la baguette étincelante qui dépassait de la poche de Drago et ressentit une pincée de jalousie. Sans sa propre baguette, elle se sentait parfaitement impuissante, comme privée de tout ce qui faisait d'elle une sorcière et une Gryffondor. Elle songea à Harry et à la colère qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque sa fidèle baguette avait été brisée en deux à Godric's Hollow à cause du sort qu'avait jeté la jeune fille. Elle en ressentit d'autant plus de culpabilité maintenant qu'elle ressentait à son tour ce manque impénétrable.

- Bonjour, marmonna une voix qui la fit bondir de frayeur.

- Par Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle. Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

- Quoi? Me montrer poli? Tu devrais être reconnaissante de ma générosité, la nargua-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir qui eut pour seul effet d'élargir le sourire du Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange? demanda-t-il d'un faux air détendu.

- Ce que tu as amené, répliqua-t-elle sans se départir de son air revêche.

Il poussa un soupir et agrippa le sac ensorcelé de la jeune fille.

- Accio biscuits, formula-t-il.

Un paquet de gâteaux jaillit du sac tout droit dans sa main gauche. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et le tendit à la jeune fille qui en prit un de mauvaise grâce. Elle avait l'estomac légèrement noué par l'anxiété mais se força à mâchonner le biscuit dont les miettes se répandaient sur sa robe noire comme des paillettes dorées.

- Alors, commença Drago d'un ton impérieux, quels sont tes plans?

- Mes plans! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air outré.

- Je te signale que je n'en avais qu'un seul. Me faire passer pour mort et refaire ma vie le plus loin possible de cet endroit maudit. Mais comme tu le sais, ce plan se trouve légèrement compromis.

- Ca ne t'empêche pas d'en chercher un nouveau, rétorqua-t-elle avec suspicion.

De nouveau, il soupira comme si ses facultés de compréhension mettaient sa patience à rude épreuve, ce qui eut le don d'agacer sévèrement la Gryffondor.

- Je n'ai aucun endroit où aller, dit-il. Contrairement à toi.

Hermione ne sut que répondre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle pouvait s'y prendre pour retrouver ses amis mais n'osait le dire à haute voix de peur de blesser le Serpentard qui lui, n'en avait aucun. Du moins aucun vers qui se tourner à présent, à part elle...

- Où sommes-nous? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- Dans la forêt de Northbridge. C'est le premier endroit qui m'est passé par la tête.

- Pour quelle raison?

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien, je venais ici avec ma mère lorsque j'étais très jeune.

- C'est étrange, murmura Hermione. Ce nom me paraît familier.

- Tu l'as probablement lu quelque part, ricana le blond.

- Amusant ! persifla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme lui décocha un sourire en coin et se mit debout. Il étira ses muscles endoloris et se retourna vers Hermione qui l'observait sans même s'en apercevoir. Son regard était vague et elle semblait plongée dans des raisonnements extrêmement lointains. Drago l'observa d'un air soupçonneux.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses, Granger?

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en se redressant d'un bon.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour hurler, lui rappela-t-il en jetant un regard anxieux aux sous-bois.

Ces derniers commençaient à s'éclaircir de plus en plus à mesure que le soleil progressait au dessus de la ligne d'horizon.

- Désolée, murmura Hermione légèrement confuse.

- Explique-moi ton idée.

- Ca ne sera pas facile, le prévint-elle avec un sourire embarrassé. Mais je suis convaincue que c'est la meilleure chose à faire en premier lieu.

- Granger... s'impatienta-t-il.

- Nous devons nous procurer une radio, murmura-t-elle.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, assombrissant ses yeux clairs. Quelques mèches blondes folâtraient sur son front pâle et régulier.

- J'imagine, ou plutôt j'espère, que tu as une bonne explication.

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un air de défi. Des personnes qui soutiennent Harry ont créé une émission qui passe de temps en temps. Nous en écoutions une peu de temps avant que je me fasse enlever. Et je me souviens du prochain mot de passe pour la capter.

- A quoi cela nous avancerait d'entendre des idiots proclamer leur amour aveugle envers Potter? ne put-il s'empêcher de lancer.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de soupirer avec patience.

- Ils ne font pas que cela. Ils donnent des nouvelles sur ce qu'il se passe. Ce sont les seules véritables informations que nous pouvons espérer avoir depuis que la Gazette du Sorcier et toutes les autres formes de médias sont censurés.

- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça nous aiderait...

- Malefoy, déclara Hermione d'un ton ferme, je veux écouter cette émission. On ne peut pas se lancer tête baissée sans avoir un peu plus d'indications sur ce qu'il se passe. Chaque fois que nous l'avons fait, ça s'est soldé par une catastrophe.

- J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu espères y entendre Potter et le rouquin, marmonna Drago d'un air peu convaincu.

- Non ! répondit Hermione un peu trop brusquement. Je sais bien qu'ils n'y seront pas.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules. Il entreprit de se défaire de sa robe d'hiver car la température se réchauffait sensiblement. Il était vêtu d'une chemise bleu pâle et d'un pantalon noir qui affinaient sa silhouette altière. Hermione l'imita et découvrit ses vieux vêtements déchirés qu'elle inspecta d'un air découragé.

- Au moins, tu ne crains pas de te salir, railla Drago en remarquant son manège.

- Je ne l'ai jamais craint, du moment que ça en vaut la peine, rétorqua la jeune fille piquée au vif.

- C'est parce que tu n'as jamais eu la classe des Serpentards !

- Ou leur lâcheté, marmonna-t-elle en se retournant pour ramasser son sac.

Elle sentit brusquement qu'il lui attrapait les bras et les rabattait dans son dos. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il avait une poigne de fer. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'insulter vertement, elle sentit le souffle du jeune homme dans son cou.

- On peut être fort sans se salir les mains, Granger, murmura-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

- Oui, car votre spécialité est d'envoyer quelqu'un faire les choses à votre place, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer.

Elle sentit la poigne du jeune homme se resserrer légèrement et son souffle un peu plus proche.

- Attention à ce que tu dis, Granger.

Hermione se raidit légèrement mais sentait qu'il souriait malgré ses paroles pleines d'intimidation.

- Sinon quoi?

Il la retourna brusquement face à lui et la plaqua contre son torse. Impuissante, elle le défia du regard. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la menace de nouveau mais il rapprocha lentement son visage du sien et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son baiser était si doux et appliqué qu'elle avait la sensation que son corps se liquéfiait comme un cube de glace brusquement soumis à la chaleur du feu. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un plaisir intense qui parcourait sa peau à une vitesse beaucoup trop rapide à son goût. Avec un effort considérable, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du Serpentard.

- Tu dois arrêter ça, Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas.

Il haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Ne prétends pas que ça te déplaît, Granger.

- C'est justement pour ça que tu dois arrêter, murmura-t-elle en sentant ses joues prendre une teinte rouge brique.

- Nous sommes coincés ensemble non? Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable...

Il s'approcha d'elle de quelques pas mais Hermione recula en conséquence et serra les poings.

- Je... balbutia-t-elle. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'étais censée te détester...

- Censée?

- J'ai couché avec toi, Malefoy ! s'emporta-t-elle. Je ne peux plus prétendre te haïr comme avant. Mais je n'arrive pas à définir...

Drago croisa nonchalamment les bras comme si cette discussion l'indifférait totalement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? demanda-t-elle en relevant timidement le regard.

Pris de cours, le jeune homme sembla perdre un instant son assurance. Son visage se durcit l'espace de quelques secondes qui parurent beaucoup plus longues à Hermione. Elle avait l'impression de se recroqueviller sur place à mesure qu'il la regardait de plus en plus intensément.

Brusquement et contre toute attente, il poussa un cri de souffrance et s'agenouilla sur le sol. Le coeur d'Hermione se glaça d'effroi et elle se précipita vers lui. Lorsqu'elle s'accroupit à ses côtés, elle remarqua qu'il se tenait le bras gauche avec fermeté. Elle comprit instantanément de quoi il s'agissait.

- C'est la marque? s'enquit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, les traits plissés par une grimace de douleur.

- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire, supplia-t-elle.

Elle était si inquiète qu'elle sentit des larmes apparaître aux coins de ses yeux sombres.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. Il nous appelle. Je dois attendre que ça passe.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, n'est-ce pas? questionna-t-elle en sentant ses membres se contracter de peur.

Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

- Une fois qu'ils seront tous arrivés, expliqua-t-il, la douleur s'en ira.

Elle posa une main sur son dos et caressa le tissus bleu avec douceur. Elle sentit qu'il se détendait légèrement. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence rigide, accentué par le calme de la forêt qui rendait Hermione plus anxieuse encore que si elle avait pu entendre le chant d'un oiseau. Drago finit par relâcher la prise sur son bras et son visage s'apaisa progressivement.

- C'est terminé, annonça-t-il.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle attrapa son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle en retira un petit gobelet qu'elle tendit au jeune homme.

- Aguamenti, prononça-t-il après s'être saisi de sa baguette.

Une eau claire et fraîche emplit le verre qu'il vida d'un trait.

- Merci, dit-il en s'essuyant les lèvres et en rendant le gobelet à Hermione qui le fourra de nouveau au fond de la besace.

Il se remit debout avec difficulté, imité par Hermione qui passa le sac par dessus son épaule. Elle ramassa les deux capes noires et les rangea à l'intérieur.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un village près d'ici? s'enquit-elle après y avoir ajouté le paquet de biscuits entamé.

- Oui, celui de Northbridge.

Hermione éprouva de nouveau une intense frustration. Elle était persuadée que ce nom lui était familier mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

- Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose de particulier? C'est un village de sorciers?

- Pas que je sache, répondit Drago d'un air indifférent.

- Pourquoi venais-tu ici lorsque tu étais jeune? Ca ne ressemble pas au genre d'endroit que pourraient fréquenter tes parents.

- Tu es trop curieuse, Granger. Mais puisque tu tiens à le savoir, ma mère m'emmenait ici secrètement. Il y avait un petit terrain de jeu à l'orée de la forêt.

Il sembla se plonger un instant dans ses souvenirs, rendant son regard plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Hermione se demanda avec une curiosité soutenue ce qui avait bien pu pousser la fière et riche Narcissa Malefoy à emmener son fils jouer sur un vulgaire terrain de jeu moldu. Cela lui paraissait tellement improbable que l'image en devenait presque grotesque.

- Je te l'ai dit, finit par lancer Drago comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Ca remonte à loin, et je n'ai jamais demandé à ma mère pour quelle raison elle venait ici avec moi. J'imagine qu'elle cherchait un peu de solitude.

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, bien qu'elle trouvait l'explication plus que douteuse et insatisfaisante.

- Allons-y.

- Tu espères toujours trouver une radio dans ce village? marmonna le blond.

- Mon plan est simple, répliqua-t-elle. Dès que nous aurons annulé les sortilèges de protection, tu nous feras transplaner le plus près possible du village. Nous les remettrons aussitôt en place et je m'y rendrai seule sous la cape d'invisibilité...

- Tu espères sans doute que je vais te laisser faire ça? questionna-t-il d'un ton cassant.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton autorisation.

Il lui attrapa le poignet et la tira vers lui.

- Granger, lorsque j'ai accepté d'entreprendre cette amusante expédition avec toi, je n'ai jamais spécifié que je me plierais à toutes tes excentricités !

- Tu ne craindras rien ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas le problème ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

Hermione sentit sa peau frissonner là où le Serpentard la tenait fermement. Cependant, elle soutint son regard avec autant de supériorité.

- Tu m'as demandé de trouver un plan n'est-ce pas? Je n'ai pas d'autre option !

Il lui jeta un regard noir et lâcha son poignet d'un geste brusque. Les arbres autour d'eux furent secoués par une légère brise qui s'évanouit aussitôt.

- Je compte jusqu'à trois, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras. Un, deux... Trois !

D'un coup de baguette, Drago annula les sortilèges. Hermione ressentit une intense appréhension mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Ils transplanèrent dans un CRAC sonore dont les échos se répandirent parmi les arbres.

...

Comme je l'ai dit, vous aurez sûrement constaté que ce chapitre manque un peu d'action, mais comme vous le savez, je ne l'aurais pas fait sans nécessité :) Et comme la suite est déjà prête, je m'en veux un peu moins :p

Je la publierai sûrement dans la semaine, mais j'attendrai d'avoir quelques reviews avant, histoire de prendre en compte vos avis et vos remarques :)

Bye tout le monde !


	21. Don't leave me

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà la suite :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour la fin du chapitre... Vous comprendrez ;)

Tout de suite les réponses aux reviews ! Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui suivent ma fic :)

**Nanouchka **: Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir !

**Van3xxx **: Ne t'inquiète pas, Drago finira par comprendre et sinon on lui mettra une bonne tarte dans la figure pour qu'il se réveille xD

**Robertfictions** : C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part ! Je suis très touchée sachant que tu lis peu de fictions sur Harry Potter alors merci infiniment :)

**AudeHP43** : Tu vas me trouver encore plus sadique après avoir lu ce chapitre et je m'en excuse par avance aha ;)

: Je n'ai pas très bien compris ta review... Un "goût de trop peu" à propos de quoi exactement? Comme je l'ai dit je suis ouverte aux critiques mais il faut être plus précis si je veux pouvoir faire quelque chose par la suite ;)

**Saroura92 **: J'ai adoré ta review ! Elle m'a beaucoup fait rire :) C'est vrai que Drago est à côté de la plaque pour s'en rendre compte mais le contraire serait trop étonnant ahah ^^

**Alysee** : Ooooh c'est trop mignon, tu n'imagines pas comme ta review m'a fait chaud au coeur :) J'espère que tu ne t'es pas faite grillée par tes parents xD En tout cas merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**Vieds1otemonde** : Tout le monde me traite de sadique je comprends pas pourquoi ;)

Enjoy !

...

_Previously on Let's go home__ :_

_Hermione sentit sa peau frissonner là où le Serpentard la tenait fermement. Cependant, elle soutint son regard avec autant de supériorité._

_- Tu m'as demandé de trouver un plan n'est-ce pas? Je n'ai pas d'autre option !_

_Il lui jeta un regard noir et lâcha son poignet d'un geste brusque. Les arbres autour d'eux furent secoués par une légère brise qui s'évanouit aussitôt._

_- Je compte jusqu'à trois, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras. Un, deux... Trois !_

_D'un coup de baguette, Drago annula les sortilèges. Hermione ressentit une intense appréhension mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Ils transplanèrent dans un CRAC sonore dont les échos se répandirent parmi les arbres._

**Chapitre 21 : Don't leave me**

Le paysage avait tout juste eu le temps de se constituer devant les yeux plissés d'Hermione que déjà Drago lançait à tout va des sortilèges de protection. Affolée, elle lui prit la baguette des mains, soulevant les protestations véhémentes du Serpentard. Elle l'ignora et s'appliqua à lancer elle-même les sortilèges dans un ordre précis, prenant garde de n'en oublier aucun. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et tendit sa baguette à Drago. Ce dernier l'observait les bras croisés, d'un air passablement vexé et mécontent.

- Désolée, mais je devais faire vite. J'ai fait ça pendant des mois, je connais tous les sortilèges par coeur et la façon optimale de les lancer pour avoir la meilleure protection possible.

- Je connais les sortilèges de protection ! s'entêta le blond d'un air méprisant.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de nous disputer, Malefoy.

Il garda un air renfrogné mais observa néanmoins le silence. Hermione jeta un regard aux alentours. Ils se trouvaient à présent à l'orée de la forêt, masqués par d'épais fourrés d'un vert de jade. La jeune fille se pencha pour observer à travers le feuillage. Elle remarqua aussitôt que Drago les avait transportés tous deux à proximité du petit terrain de jeux dont il lui avait parlé. En l'examinant, Hermione se sentit de nouveau incrédule. Il s'agissait d'un petit carré de sable d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés, au milieu duquel trônait un petit complexe de jeux pour enfants. Quelques bancs isolés entouraient ce maigre divertissement, probablement à l'attention des mères veillant patiemment sur leurs enfants durant leurs amusements. La Gryffondor se figura Narcissa Malefoy, assise sur l'un de ses bancs. Elle évoqua ensuite un petit garçon pâle aux cheveux blonds, glissant sur le toboggan rouge. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer ensuite courant vers sa mère, le front déjà hautain pour son jeune âge, déclarant d'un ton impérieux que ces jeux pour moldus ne l'amusaient guère et qu'il préférait rentrer pour retrouver son balai. Cette image lui arracha un sourire.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse? marmonna le Drago adolescent, la tirant subitement de ses rêveries.

- Rien du tout, répondit-elle un peu trop précipitamment.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Granger.

- Rien d'important, rectifia-t-elle.

- Toujours décidée à te lancer dans cette mission suicide?

- Oui.

- Et depuis quand exactement les radios moldus sont aptes à capter les chaînes de sorciers?

Hermione se sentit rougir légèrement mais répondit d'un air qui se voulait nonchalant.

- Un jour, Monsieur Weasley m'a montré comment s'y prendre.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter de la part d'un amoureux des moldus, railla le blond.

Ignorant ses sarcasmes, elle lui prit la baguette des mains.

- Granger, je te préviens, si tu continues à faire ça, je vais...

- Accio cape.

Le tissu vola aussitôt du sac dans les mains d'Hermione.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, reste où tu es, ordonna-t-elle.

Drago serrait les poings et semblait contenir une colère peu engageante. Elle le remarqua mais fit comme si de rien n'était, et s'entoura de la cape d'invisibilité.

- Ca fonctionne? s'enquit-elle par précaution.

- Comme un charme, répondit-il d'un air narquois mais résigné.

- Si je ne suis pas de retour d'ici la fin de la matinée...

- Je te retrouverai moi-même pour te tordre le cou.

Cette remarque fit sourire la Gryffondor. Jusqu'au moment où elle remarqua que malgré la cape qui la rendait parfaitement invisible, Drago la fixait droit dans les yeux.

- Tu... bredouilla-t-elle en réprimant un frisson. Tu es sûr qu'elle marche, n'est-ce pas?

Il ne répondit pas mais lui lança un sourire satisfait. Furieuse, elle s'éloigna à pas vifs et traversa les bosquets en prenant garde de ne pas déchirer la cape. Elle serrait la baguette si fort qu'elle la sentait lui brûler la peau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'inquiétude à l'idée d'abandonner le Serpentard sans son arme. Mais elle se rassura en songeant que les sortilèges de protection étaient parfaitement fiables, et qu'elle ne prendrait pas de risques inconsidérés afin de le retrouver le plus vite possible.

Le village de Northbridge, dont les premières maisons se dressaient en bordure du terrain de jeux, était une petite bourgade tout à fait ordinaire. Lorsqu'Hermione se retrouva en pleine rue, elle eut aussitôt le sentiment de pénétrer dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Ou du moins qui ne l'était plus depuis bien longtemps. Des moldus affairés marchaient sur le trottoir d'un pas vif, et la jeune fille dut s'écarter à plusieurs reprises afin de ne pas être percutée. Un homme en costume qui courait presque la frôla en consultant sa montre d'un air anxieux. Durant quelques secondes, elle se demanda vaguement quelle folie l'avait poussée à faire cela.

Elle erra de longues minutes le long du trottoir, cherchant désespérément une raison pour renoncer à son idée. Mais elle n'en trouvait aucune, et dut finalement se résigner à mettre son plan à exécution. Elle choisit une villa au hasard, celle qui se trouvait sur sa droite, et remonta d'un pas décidé l'allée de gravier qui s'étendait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. La maison était de couleur blanche et ses volets bleus rappelaient à leur façon l'éclat du ciel les jours de beau temps. Hermione se déplaça sans bruit jusqu'à une fenêtre et colla son visage contre les carreaux. Rien ne semblait bouger à l'intérieur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'approcha de la porte surplombée d'une marquise en fer forgé.

- Alohomora.

Le loquet de la porte cliqueta dans un bruit étouffé. Hermione tendit l'oreille et patienta. Comme rien ne se produisait et qu'elle n'entendait pas le moindre bruit provenir de l'intérieur, elle poussa la porte du bout des doigts, à travers la cape qu'elle maintenait fermement de sa main gauche, et pénétra dans le vestibule. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, elle examina aussitôt les lieux. Un porte-manteaux vide trônait à côté de la porte, et Hermione en ressentit une pointe de soulagement. Cela signifiait peut-être que tous les occupants avaient quitté la maison. Dans le mur de droite, une large ouverture en forme de porche se découpait dans le mur. La jeune fille s'y dirigea et se retrouva dans ce qui paraissait être le salon de cette famille inconnue. Elle se sentit coupable de pénétrer ainsi dans l'intimité de ces gens, mais se ressaisit du mieux qu'elle put. Sans perdre une seconde, elle inspecta la pièce de son regard aiguisé. Elle repéra instantanément ce qu'elle cherchait. Dans un coin de la pièce, posée à même le sol devant une large fenêtre, se trouvait une chaîne hi-fi. La Gryffondor se précipita vers elle, mais réalisa bien vite qu'elle ne pouvait l'emporter avec elle. Elle était beaucoup trop imposante et de bien trop grande valeur pour qu'elle puisse s'en emparer sans scrupule.

Je dois me dépêcher de trouver autre chose, pensa-t-elle avec déception. Elle songeait à Drago qui l'attendait dans les sous-bois et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrifiée à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. En partie car elle serait la seule fautive. Et pour une autre raison plus obscure qu'elle n'avait plus envie de chercher à taire. Faisant volte-face, elle retourna dans le hall d'entrée et se précipita dans les escaliers de bois qu'elle prit garde de ne pas faire craquer. Arrivée sur le palier, elle constata qu'il desservait quatre portes, dont une était entrouverte. A nouveau, la jeune fille guetta le moindre bruit qui aurait pu provenir de l'une de ces pièces. Comme elle n'entendait strictement rien, elle s'avança prudemment vers la première porte et l'ouvrit avec la plus grande délicatesse. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur, assez pour voir une petite salle-de-bain blanche et reluisante de propreté. La deuxième porte n'apporta pas plus de satisfaction à Hermione car il s'agissait d'un placard empli de dizaines de paires de chaussures. La troisième porte était une chambre. Elle n'hésita pas et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Les murs aux tons rosés et les posters de divers chanteurs connus dans le monde des moldus laissaient à penser qu'il s'agissait de la chambre d'une adolescente. Le coeur d'Hermione se mit à palpiter plus vite. C'était l'endroit parfait pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'avança au milieu de la pièce et la parcourut des yeux. Mais elle était si mal rangée qu'elle dut s'approcher des meubles à de nombreuses reprises pour les inspecter de plus près. Au bout de longues minutes, bien trop interminables à son goût, elle ouvrit un placard dans un dernier espoir. Sur l'étagère du milieu, elle découvrit enfin une microchaîne légèrement poussiéreuse. Hermione hésita quelques secondes, puis la prit entre ses mains et la glissa sous la cape en direction de la besace qui sembla l'aspirer comme dans un petit trou noir.

- Il y a quelqu'un?

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de femme provenant des escaliers. Ses membres se raidirent et elle dut se faire violence pour se retourner vers la porte qui demeurait pour l'instant immobile. Elle tâcha d'en faire autant mais son coeur battait si fort qu'elle avait le sentiment que toute l'Angleterre devait l'entendre. Enfin, la porte blanche se mit à grincer légèrement et le battant bougea de quelques centimètres. La Gryffondor serrait la baguette entre ses doigts tremblants. Elle réalisa soudain la présence de la baguette et un sentiment de soulagement s'empara d'elle et lui coupa le souffle. Dans un craquement sonore qu'elle regrettait amèrement, elle transplana...

...

Drago se trouvait assis dans l'herbe et en déchiquetait certaines brindilles entre ses doigts fins. Il paraissait au comble de la fureur et fronçait les sourcils avec tellement d'intensité que ses yeux bleus en paraissaient plus foncés qu'à l'ordinaire. Lorsqu'Hermione transplana à ses côtés, il l'entendit aussitôt et se redressa avec méfiance. La jeune fille ôta instantanément la cape afin de le rassurer.

- Tu as été rapide, fit-il remarquer d'un ton un peu froid.

- Tous les moldus possèdent une radio, se justifia-t-elle.

Drago observait Hermione tandis qu'un combat épique se livrait dans son esprit. Une part de lui-même avait envie de lui hurler dessus, tandis que l'autre désirait la prendre dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher d'un centimètre. Elle sembla le remarquer car elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Tu as l'air bizarre, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Ca va très bien ! répliqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si je venais de passer une demi-heure assis dans ma bulle à me demander si oui ou non je te reverrais un jour !

- Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre !

- Tu crois franchement que ce genre de choses me rassure?

Hermione ne répondit pas, se bornant à le fixer d'un air furieux.

- Excuse-moi d'essayer de nous sortir de ce pétrin ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Il allait répliquer mais elle paraissait si blessée qu'il se radoucit légèrement.

- Comment ça s'est passé? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait plus calme.

- J'ai dû effrayer toute la maisonnée. Ils vont penser que des voleurs se sont introduits chez eux.

- Quelle importance...

- En tout cas, poursuivit-elle en ignorant son intervention, je crois qu'ils ne parviendront jamais à s'expliquer pourquoi un voleur s'est contenté d'une vieille et minuscule chaîne hi-fi.

- Tu peux répéter?

- Une chaîne hi-fi, dit-elle. C'est une radio pour les moldus.

- Et comment marche exactement une "chenifi"?

- Je vais te montrer.

Hermione passa le petit sac par-dessus son épaule et le posa dans l'herbe.

- Accio chaîne hi-fi.

A peine eut-elle récupéré l'objet que Drago lui retira la baguette des mains d'un geste possessif. Hermione haussa les sourcils comme si elle avait affaire à un enfant particulièrement puéril, ce qui agaça vigoureusement le Serpentard. Il observa alors avec incrédulité ce que la jeune fille tenait entre ses mains.

- Les moldus sont vraiment stupides, ne put-il s'empêcher de marmonner entre ses dents.

- Malefoy, tu vas te taire une bonne fois pour toute et me rendre la baguette. J'en ai encore besoin.

De mauvaise grâce, Drago tendit sa baguette à Hermione qui la pointa en direction du poste.

- Auscultus Sortarius, prononça-t-elle distinctement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette formule? s'indigna Drago d'un air méprisant.

- C'est celle que Monsieur Weasley a mis au point pour permettre aux radios moldus de capter celles de notre monde.

- Quelle perte de temps !

- Ca s'avère très utile ! rétorqua Hermione. Il me l'a montré pour que je puisse le faire chez moi lorsque j'étais en vacances. Mes parents étaient ravis d'entendre nos radios et...

Mais elle s'interrompit. Les paroles étaient douloureusement restées coincées dans sa gorge. Drago la regarda un instant et lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle luttait contre les larmes, il posa une main sur la sienne et la serra doucement.

- Et maintenant, dit-il pour détourner la conversation, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?

- Maintenant, répondit-elle d'une voix faible, on essaye de capter Potterveille.

Drago réprima une remarque sarcastique et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je dois chercher la fréquence et répéter le mot de passe jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe dessus. C'est assez long mais lorsqu'on l'entend...

De nouveau, elle ne termina pas sa phrase et le jeune homme l'encouragea d'un regard curieux et éloquent.

- Ca réchauffe le coeur d'entendre des amis, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce qui surprit Drago.

Un instant, il eut la sensation de ressentir de la jalousie car le visage d'Hermione s'était également radouci à l'évocation de ses amis. Avec lui, elle paraissait constamment contrariée ou, pire, peinée. Il baissa le regard, furieux de se laisser attendrir de la sorte.

...

La matinée se déroula dans un silence pesant, seulement troublé par la voix d'Hermione qui répétait "Fol'Oeil" à s'en donner la migraine, tout en tapotant d'un geste décidé le poste radio avec la baguette. Drago, quant à lui, faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme mais conservait ses doutes quant à l'utilité réelle de cette opération. Doutes renforcés par l'agacement que constituait pour lui les serinages de la jeune fille.

- Tu comptes rester planter là jusqu'à ce que tu tires quelque chose de cet appareil? Si ça se trouve, la formule n'a même pas fonctionné, ou bien l'émission n'existe plus !

- La formule est parfaite, répliqua Hermione en lui jetant un regard noir. Et l'émission existe, il faut juste être patient.

- Oui et bien justement, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, la patience n'est pas mon fort.

- Difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

- Ca fait des heures qu'on reste immobiles à attendre.

- Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de jours que j'ai passé immobile à attendre ces derniers temps...

Drago se renfrogna.

- Quand j'ai dit que je te suivrais, bougonna-t-il, je pensais que tu avais un plan.

Les bruits de tapotement de la baguette cessèrent brusquement. Drago releva les yeux vers la jeune fille et constata qu'elle le regardait fixement, une lueur de terreur voilant son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à présent? demanda-t-il avec une franche curiosité.

Contre toute attente, il vit des larmes ruisseler soudainement sur les joues de la Gryffondor. Effaré, il s'écria :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin? Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

- Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains tremblantes. Pardonne-moi.

Le Serpentard aurait souhaité se mettre en colère, mais il avait beau se faire violence, seule l'inquiétude envahissait son esprit. Incapable de se retenir davantage, il se leva et s'accroupit aux côtés d'Hermione qui respirait des grandes bouffées d'air dans une maigre tentative de calmer ses pleurs. Drago la força à dégager son visage de ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit?

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête.

- Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant.

Il sentit les mains d'Hermione s'agripper à sa chemise. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et se serra le tissu avec une violence insoupçonnée.

- Granger?

- Ne t'en vas pas, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tout juste audible.

- Quoi? s'exclama le blond, incrédule.

- Ne t'en vas pas, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort, je t'en supplie.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pour quelle raison je partirais subitement? Je croyais t'avoir dit que ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Il me l'avait promis, lui aussi...

Drago se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle entendait par là mais comprit bien vite qu'elle se parlait plutôt à elle-même. Soucieux de ne pas la tourmenter davantage, il garda le silence et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Je ne te quitterai pas, promit-il.

- Parce que tu n'as nulle part où aller, ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer d'un ton amer.

- Si tout se passe bien, je vais me retrouver au milieu de tes amis et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus dangereux pour moi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Hermione sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle sentait son coeur se réchauffer à une vitesse démesurée. Drago la serrait contre lui avec douceur, et lui caressait les cheveux. Peu à peu, ses pleurs se calmèrent, puis cessèrent définitivement.

- Tu as détruit ma chemise, fit remarquer le Serpentard avec un air de dédain.

Les traces des larmes de la jeune filles parsemaient le tissu bleu au niveau de son épaule. A la fois furieuse et honteuse, elle s'écarta de lui brusquement.

- Tu es vraiment... grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Je sais, la coupa-t-il d'un air narquois. Tu devrais peut-être retourner à tes occupations, l'émission ne va pas se capter toute seule...

Hermione se saisit de la baguette et la lui jeta en pleine figure.

- Tu vas le regretter ! s'exclama le Serpentard.

Mais la jeune fille s'était déjà relevée et s'était réfugiée le plus loin possible de lui.

- Dommage que tu ne puisses pas aller plus loin, fit remarquer Drago d'un air sadique.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en tentant de lui échapper mais il la rattrapa en quelques secondes et l'enserra entre ses bras.

- Et maintenant? questionna-t-elle avec un air de défi. Tu vas encore m'embrasser? J'en tremble...

- Ne fais pas la maligne, Granger !

- A la réflexion, ironisa-t-elle, m'embrasser est bien la pire torture que tu puisses m'infliger.

Drago haussa un sourcil sceptique et se pencha vers elle. La Gryffondor se pencha en arrière pour l'éviter, si bien qu'elle démasqua le terrain de jeux qui se profilait derrière eux, à moitié caché par les buissons ardents. Le jeune homme remarqua alors une silhouette et eut la sensation que son coeur manquait plusieurs battements. Voyant son expression terrifiée, Hermione se redressa d'un air inquiet.

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle en sentant des frissons d'angoisse parcourir son dos.

D'un geste de la main, Drago lui fit signe de regarder derrière elle. Elle sentit qu'il relâchait son étreinte et se retourna brusquement. Son corps se figea comme si un courant d'air glacé l'avait traversé.

Aux abords du petit terrain de jeux, assise sur un banc à la peinture craquelée, se tenait Bellatrix Lestrange.

...

J'imagine déjà les prochaines reviews "sadique, sadique, sadique!" Ok, ok je l'admets xD

En passant, je tiens à vous prévenir que la fic risque de comporter un grand nombre de chapitre car je détaille pas mal de choses, comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué une matinée seule vient de se dérouler en deux chapitres... Mais je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça et j'espère ne pas vous lasser. Si c'est le cas et que vous souhaitez que j'abrège, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)

Pour ceux qui attendent avec impatience de retrouver nos chers Ron et Harry, c'est imminent ;)

Bon week end à tous ! See you :)


	22. Not here by chance

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

La suite, la suite ! Sorry pour l'attente, sincèrement ! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi dur mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai des périodes où les idées fusent et d'autres où je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots. C'est très frustrant, d'autant plus quand je pense à vous mes lecteurs. Ce chapitre-ci, je l'ai écrit en une heure, j'espère que c'est bon signe et que je suis en pleine période d'inspiration :)

Tout de suite les réponses aux reviews (et je ne vous en veux pas si vous avez déjà oublié ce que vous m'aviez écrit, c'est parfaitement normal... xD )

**H223**: Merci beaucoup, ravie qu'elle t'ait plu :)

**Van3xxx** : Toi qui était impatiente, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente :/ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

**AudeHP43** : Oui je revendique mon sadisme mais je crois que je vais arrêter de le faire, vu le temps que je vous fais attendre à chaque fois, je ferais mieux de pas la ramener xD

**JJ775** : Les 21 chapitres d'un coup? C'est très courageux et très flatteur ahah :) Merci ^^

**MiiSss-Potter**: Et bien merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot qui m'a fait très plaisir :) Tu as de la chance, tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps la suite du coup vu que tu as découvert ma fic récemment ;) Merci encore

**Pommedapi** : Ah toute la difficulté est là dans un Dramione, respecter le caractère des persos :/ Ca me fait très plaisir si tu penses que j'y arrive :) Merci beaucoup !

...

_PreviouslyonLet'sgohome :_

_Drago__haussa__un__sourcil__sceptique__et__se__pencha__vers__elle.__La__Gryffondor__se__pencha__en__arrière_ _pour__l'éviter,__si__bien__qu'elle__démasqua__le__terrain__de__jeux__qui__se__profilait__derrière__eux,__à__moitié__caché__par__les__buissons__ardents.__Le__jeune__homme__remarqua__alors__une__silhouette__et__eut__la__sensation__que__son__coeur__manquait__plusieurs__battements.__Voyant__son__expression__terrifiée,__Hermione__se__redressa__d'un__air__inquiet._

_- Quoi? demanda-t-elle en sentant des frissons d'angoisse parcourir son dos._

_D'un geste de la main, Drago lui fit signe de regarder derrière elle. Elle sentit qu'il relâchait son étreinte et se retourna brusquement. Son corps se figea comme si un courant d'air glacé l'avait traversé._

_Aux abords du petit terrain de jeux, assise sur un banc à la peinture craquelée, se tenait Bellatrix Lestrange._

**Chapitre 22 : Not here by chance**

Le monde sembla basculer autour d'Hermione comme un épouvantable cauchemar. Ils n'avaient même pas tenu une journée. Et déjà les mangemorts les avaient retrouvé. Ils allaient mourir, c'était une chose certaine. Aussi certaine que l'hiver laissant place au printemps chaque année dans un cycle infini. Mais le printemps était un renouveau. Hermione ressentit une douleur lui transpercer la poitrine. Pourquoi pensait-elle à une chose aussi futile que le changement de saison? Pourquoi était-ce la seule idée qui traversait son esprit en un moment pareil? Peut-être essayait-elle d'oublier ce qui allait se produire. Une dérisoire tentative de se détacher de la réalité pour s'enfuir dans un monde où la neige est chassée par le soleil.

- Granger...

La voix qui l'interpelait lui paraissait lointaine. Elle tâcha de rassembler ses esprits mais cela paraissait bien trop difficile.

- Granger !

Deux mains la secouèrent par les épaules avec énergie. Hermione se ressaisit violemment.

- Malefoy, c'est... C'est Bellatrix...

- Non.

Ce simple mot résonna dans sa tête comme un espoir insensé. Parfaitement idiot.

- C'est elle, Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant brusquement pour lui faire face.

Son esprit qui avait tant divagué l'espace de quelques minutes se faisait désormais violence. Car Drago était dans un état pire que le sien. Il refusait d'admettre la vérité.

- Ils nous ont retrouvé ! ajouta-t-elle en le prenant à son tour par les épaules.

Mais le jeune homme continuait de fixer inlassablement la silhouette assise sur le banc non loin d'eux. Il paraissait intrigué, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il tentait de distinguer le moindre détail de ce tableau cauchemardesque.

- Granger, je sais que tu ne vas sûrement pas me croire, mais je te dis que ce n'est pas elle.

La Gryffondor eut la sensation que sa poitrine était enserrée dans un corset de métal dont quelqu'un venait de relâcher très légèrement les attaches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? demanda-t-elle cependant, consciente de la fragilité de son apaisement.

- Je connais Bellatrix depuis que je suis né. C'est la sœur de ma mère. Et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas cette femme.

Hermione le regarda d'un air circonspect qui n'échappa pas au Serpentard.

- Je sais qu'elle lui ressemble énormément, soupira-t-il. J'ai cru que c'était elle au début, mais plus je la regarde et plus je suis convaincue qu'elles sont différentes.

- Malefoy, si tu me donnes un faux espoir, je vais te...

- Je sais ce que je dis, Granger !

Il semblait déterminé et son regard perçant suffit à convaincre Hermione. Le brusque soulagement qu'elle ressentit manqua la faire défaillir.

- Comment est-ce possible? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander. Elles sont vraiment...

Elle se retourna de nouveau pour observer l'inconnue. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas et semblait perdue dans des pensées lointaines. Son regard paraissait plongé dans le vide. Hermione étudia alors son physique avec plus d'attention. Son visage ressemblait définitivement à s'y méprendre avec celui de Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais en la regardant mieux, elle décela quelques différences subtiles entre leurs traits. Les yeux de l'inconnue étaient un peu plus grands et leur expression plus douce. Quant à ses cheveux, ils paraissaient plus soignés que ceux de la tante de Drago. La femme était cependant vêtue d'une tenue noire délavée qui aurait pu correspondre à ce que portait d'ordinaire la fervente mangemort.

- Quelle coïncidence que nous tombions sur quelqu'un qui lui ressemble autant, remarqua Hermione. C'est vraiment... Etrange.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait rassurée, Malefoy.

- Granger, soupira-t-il de nouveau. Si c'était ma tante, explique-moi ce qu'elle attendrait pour nous tomber dessus?

- Nous sommes protégés par de nombreux sorts, argumenta la jeune fille. Elle nous a peut-être localisés mais elle attend que nous les annulions pour pouvoir nous attaquer. Ce que nous serons bien obligés de faire si nous ne voulons pas mourir de faim dans cette clairière.

- Tu marques un point, commenta le Serpentard. Mais je maintiens que ce n'est pas ma tante.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a certaines différences mais tout de même, s'impatienta Hermione.

Elle commença à arpenter la clairière de long en large, les mains croisées sur la poitrine. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas pour quelle raison les mangemorts auraient envoyé une pâle copie de la vraie Bellatrix. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Etait-il possible qu'il s'agisse d'un Polynectar mal préparé? Mais dans ce cas qui aurait pu vouloir prendre l'apparence de la mangemort pour les effrayer? Cela n'avait pas davantage de logique et Hermione tapa du pied sur le sol.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à l'herbe, fit remarquer Drago d'un air sarcastique. Elle ne t'a rien fait.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

- J'essaye de comprendre, figure-toi !

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence.

- Non, il doit y avoir une explication !

- Tu es vraiment butée ! s'exclama le blond en lui tournant le dos. D'abord la radio, maintenant cette moldue...

- Ce n'est pas une moldue ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Comment tu peux en être sûre? A priori elle n'a rien fait d'extraordinaire, si ce n'est s'assoir sur un banc.

- Je le sens simplement. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche !

Drago poussa un soupir résigné.

- Donne-moi le sac, dit-il en observant le ciel à travers la voûte dentelée des arbres. Il est presque midi et je commence à avoir faim.

- Rationne la nourriture car nous ne quitterons pas les lieux tant que nous ne serons pas sûrs à cent pour cent de ne courir aucun danger.

Sous le regard courroucé du jeune homme, Hermione ôta le sac par dessus son épaule et le lui tendit. Puis elle retourna aux abords des buissons et observa de plus belle l'inconnue qui semblait pétrifiée dans son attente. Hermione se força à réfléchir. Une telle coïncidence était improbable. Possible, mais improbable. Il y avait forcément une explication rationnelle et elle sentait son cerveau bouillir de rage. Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes se ressembler autant depuis la fratrie Weasley, pensa-t-elle avec contrariété. Soudain, un éclair de lucidité sembla traverser ses pensées confuses. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur au fur et à mesure que les idées fusaient en elles à une vitesse beaucoup trop importante pour qu'elle parvienne à les détailler. Mais néanmoins la solution était là, élémentaire.

- Ca y est ! s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant vers Drago.

Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, persuadé que la jeune fille avait définitivement perdu l'esprit.

- Quoi encore?

- C'était si simple, Malefoy ! Quand je pense que tu n'as pas compris ! Tu aurais dû être le premier à y songer !

- Mais de quoi tu parles? demanda-t-il d'un ton nettement agacé.

La Gryffondor ne tenait plus de joie et marchait de nouveau de long en large dans la clairière. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la mystérieuse femme, de peur de la voir s'éclipser comme dans un rêve.

- Granger !

Elle stoppa net dans ses mouvements et jeta un timide regard au Serpentard qui la toisait à présent de toute sa hauteur.

- Tu vas cesser tout de suite tes cabrioles et m'expliquer clairement de quoi tu parles !

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et avait parfaitement conscience de l'air stupide qu'elle devait afficher à présent.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme. Je vais t'expliquer mais il faut à tout prix la surveiller. Elle ne doit pas s'en aller sans nous !

- Salazar ! s'exclama-il d'un air désespéré. Je voyage avec une détraquée !

- Mon esprit est tout sauf détraqué, Malefoy ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ma théorie et tu pourras râler comme bon te semble une fois que j'aurai terminé.

Une brise légère traversa les arbres, soulevant les feuilles sur son passage. Drago inspira profondément.

- Très bien, marmonna-t-il. Tu as intérêt à faire vite.

Hermione eut un sourire radieux.

- C'est tellement évident à présent, répéta-t-elle. Je l'ai compris en pensant aux Weasley.

- Merveilleuse approche, Granger !

- Qui donc peut bien ressembler autant à Bellatrix Lestrange, poursuivit-elle en ignorant sa remarque, si ce n'est sa sœur !

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ma mère ne lui a jamais ressemblé. Et surtout elle est...

- Je ne parle pas d'elle, le corrigea-t-elle avec douceur. Je parle d'Andromeda. Andromeda Tonks ! Ton autre tante, Malefoy !

Un air furieux se peignit instantanément sur les traits du Serpentard. Hermione se demanda avec inquiétude si elle avait été imprudente de lui révéler tout de suite le fond de sa pensée, sans ménagement.

- Tu es en train de suggérer que cette pure inconnue est ma tante? C'est ridicule !

- Si tu ne l'as jamais vu, cela peut te sembler ridicule. Mais Harry l'a rencontrée il y a quelques mois, expliqua Hermione pour tenter de le convaincre. Il m'a dit qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Bellatrix. Lui aussi a fait l'erreur de les confondre.

- Andromeda a été...

- Bannie de sa famille pour avoir épousé Ted Tonks, je sais. Je l'ai vu sur l'arbre généalogique des Black.

- C'est du délire, Granger ! Du pur délire et je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter !

Il se détourna et fit quelques pas d'une démarche rageuse.

- Je t'en prie, écoute-moi, supplia Hermione. Pourquoi cela te paraît-il si impossible? Elle vient de perdre son mari. Je l'ai entendu à la radio juste avant d'être capturée. Ted Tonks est mort, c'est pour ça qu'elle est vêtue tout en noir. Tout concorde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait dans un village de moldu?

- Je ne me souviens plus où ils habitent. Seul Harry s'y était rendu. C'était peut-être bien ici !

Les yeux bleus perçants du Serpentard se posèrent sur elle. Il semblait en proie à une confusion extrême. Un mélange de colère et de doute. Il en voulait à Hermione de le faire douter ainsi. De lui faire croire à une théorie parfaitement insensée.

- Ca ne m'explique toujours pas par quel miracle nous avons atterri juste là où elle se trouve, murmura-t-il en essayant de garder son calme. Si ça ce n'est pas une coïncidence !

Il observa Hermione dont le regard semblait briller. Comme si des larmes timides emplissaient délicatement ses yeux sombres. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. Non, car un large sourire éclairait son visage. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son bras. Surpris, il la regarda faire sans protester. Il avait presque oublié la question qu'il venait de lui poser.

- Qui te dit que c'est une coïncidence? murmura-t-elle à son tour d'une voix douce.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle entendait pas là. Elle se mordait les lèvres, et guettait sa réaction. Elle semblait attendre avec impatience qu'il saisisse le sens de ses paroles. Il se mit alors à réfléchir.

- Nous ne sommes pas là par hasard, Malefoy, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Il repensa aux raisons qui les avaient conduits ici. C'était lui. Lui qui les avaient emmenés dans cette clairière. Près de ce terrain de jeu où sa mère l'emmenait quelquefois lorsqu'il était enfant.

Hermione surprit un éclair dans les yeux pâles et profonds du jeune homme. Elle voyait ses émotions traverser son visage, seconde par seconde. La réflexion, la surprise. La réflexion de nouveau, puis la compréhension. Puis quelque chose de nouveau, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir sur son visage.

- Elle m'emmenait la voir, dit-il dans un souffle.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes, qui glissèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle me faisait venir dans cet endroit ridicule, continua-t-il. C'était pour elle.

- Je te l'ai dit, tout concorde.

Hermione était consciente du risque qu'elle prenait. Elle aurait dû être inquiète à l'idée de s'être trompée. Et si cette femme n'était rien d'autre qu'une inconnue que le hasard avait placée sur leur chemin? Mais Hermione se sentait plus proche de la vérité qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il soudain. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette femme. Si ma mère m'emmenait la voir, pourquoi je ne me souviens pas d'elle?

- Je n'en sais rien, reconnut la brune. Peut-être que tu étais trop jeune.

Un long silence s'installa autour d'eux. Chacun était plongé dans ses propres pensées. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, debout l'un en face de l'autre, incapables d'une quelconque réaction. Ce fut un bruit dans les fourrés qui les tirèrent de leur torpeur. Ils firent instantanément volte-face, juste à temps pour voir s'enfuir un écureuil apeuré. Hermione soupira de soulagement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda Drago qui avait repris ses esprits.

- Je suppose que nous allons devoir aller lui parler, hésita-t-elle.

- On ne peut pas débarquer devant elle comme ça.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait s'y prendre de cette façon. Le mieux est peut-être que j'y aille seule.

- Ca ne va pas recommencer !

- Elle va te reconnaître ! Elle sait que tu fais partie des mangemorts. Comment crois-tu qu'elle réagira si elle te voit arriver devant elle? Moi, elle ne me connaît pas. Je pourrai m'assoir près d'elle et engager la conversation.

- Sans protection?

- Je mettrai la cape. Au début.

Drago réfléchit un instant. Il devait admettre que c'était le seul plan acceptable qu'ils avaient en réserve. Hermione attrapa le sac qui gisait au sol et plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle sentit la douceur du tissu entre ses doigts, elle tira dessus avec précaution. La cape vint à elle sans résistance. Elle se la passa autour des épaules, prête à la rabattre sur sa tête.

- Tu crois qu'elle peut nous aider? demanda Drago.

Hermione et lui échangèrent un regard, puis elle détourna les yeux. Andromeda Tonks l'aiderait, sans aucun doute. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont la sorcière réagirait lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle ramenait un mangemort avec elle. Le fait qu'il soit son neveu ne changerait peut-être rien à son jugement. Hermione ressentit une pincée d'angoisse se répandre en elle.

Pour la première fois, elle allait être confrontée à sa décision d'avoir fait confiance à Drago Malefoy. Mais malgré cela, rien ne lui garantissait que Drago serait accepté au sein de la résistance. Elle aurait même parié sur le contraire. Et pour la première fois, elle prit conscience du choix qu'elle serait peut-être amenée à faire. Celui de l'abandonner, alors qu'elle lui avait promis de l'aider, jusqu'au bout...

...

Bon comme je le disais, j'espère que la rapidité de ce chapitre est prometteuse et que ça va continuer comme ça, je m'en veux tellement de vous faire attendre ! Merci à tous mes lecteurs, sans vous ma fic n'a pas de raison d'être, et ma passion pour l'écriture non plus :)

A bientôt pour la suite ! :D


	23. In a safe place

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Hi everyone ! J'amène le suite :) Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! Et un petit cadeau à la fin hihi ! C'est à force de déjà voir des décos de Noël en novembre, on sait plus où on en est xD

Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que ça va vous plaire, enjoy :)

**H223** : Je suis désolée je préfère ne pas trop changer la durée de mes chapitres pour ne pas casser le rythme de ma fic ^^ J'espère que deux chapitres d'un coup seront une bonne alternative, faute de chapitre plus long :p

**Van3xxx** : Merci pour ta fidélité :)

**Manon** : Un grand merci pour ta review qui m'a énormément touchée, tu n'imagines pas :) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**AudeHP43** : Pour l'instant l'inspiration est toujours là, j'en profite ;) Merci encore ^^

**LuU-cii-3** : Oh merci beaucoup c'est vraiment adorable de ta part :) C'est toujours un bonheur d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs alors bienvenue et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Celine-mallen** : Ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice :) Merci pour tous ces compliments, je vais rougir à force haha !

Et merci encore à tous les autres lecteurs ! :D

...

_PreviouslyonLet'sgohome :_

_Pour la première fois, elle allait être confrontée à sa décision d'avoir fait confiance à Drago Malefoy. Mais malgré cela, rien ne lui garantissait que Drago serait accepté au sein de la résistance. Elle aurait même parié sur le contraire. Et pour la première fois, elle prit conscience du choix qu'elle serait peut-être amenée à faire. Celui de l'abandonner, alors qu'elle lui avait promis de l'aider, jusqu'au bout..._

**Chapitre 23 : In a safe place**

Pour la seconde fois de la matinée, Hermione traversa les fourrés qui bordaient la clairière. Elle ressentit des frissons parcourir son corps lorsqu'elle sortit du champ de protection des sorts qu'elle avait lancé. Elle s'avança lentement, consciente qu'elle ne devait pas faire le moindre bruit avant d'être arrivée à proximité de la femme assise sur le banc. Cela arriva beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Elle n'était bientôt plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et son coeur battait à lui rompre les côtes. De près, la différence entre elle et Bellatrix lui apparut plus évidente. Cela la rassura momentanément. Mais elle se demandait à présent par quel moyen elle pouvait l'aborder sans risquer de l'effrayer.

Elle songea tout d'abord à ôter la cape. Mais Andromeda, s'il s'agissait effectivement d'elle, risquait d'être effrayée et de lui jeter un sort dangereux. Les deux sorcières ne se connaissaient pas. Elles ne s'étaient même jamais rencontrées et Hermione doutait que la mère de Nymphadora sache à quoi elle ressemblait.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus, à pas de loups. Lorsqu'elle fut à moins d'un mètre du banc, elle se sentit trembler de tous ses membres. Elle devait prendre une décision à tout prix. Mais la peur de s'être trompée sur le compte de l'inconnue la paralysait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

- Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous, ordonna brusquement la femme en posant une main sur sa poche.

Son regard lointain n'avait pas bougé mais s'était fait plus intense. Hermione crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober. Elle rassembla son courage et s'assit délicatement sur le rebord du banc.

- Andromeda Tonks? murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

L'interpellée se releva brusquement et sortit une baguette de sa poche. Elle la tendit en direction du banc, cherchant des yeux la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots.

- Je vous en prie ! s'exclama Hermione tandis qu'elle la levait dans sa direction. Je suis désarmée.

- Prouvez-le ! Qui êtes-vous?

La Gryffondor comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas se cacher davantage. D'un geste tremblant, elle fit doucement glisser la cape le long de ses épaules. La femme avait un air surpris et méfiant.

- Vous êtes Andromeda Tonks, n'est-ce pas? murmura de nouveau Hermione en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Qui êtes-vous? répliqua-t-elle sans cesser de pointer sa baguette vers Hermione.

- Je suis... Hermione Granger.

Andromeda baissa sa baguette l'espace d'une seconde, puis la redressa vivement.

- Hermione Granger. Vous êtes une amie de ma fille. Et de Harry Potter...

- Oui c'est ça, acquiesça-t-elle sans oser sourire.

- C'est impossible ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement. Hermione Granger a été enlevée par des rafleurs ! Stupe...

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette d'Andromeda lui échappa des mains et virevolta dans les airs pour atterrir devant Drago qui s'en saisit aussitôt. Il avait surgi de la clairière et s'avançait désormais d'un air menaçant vers la sorcière qui l'observait les yeux écarquillés.

- C'est... balbutia-t-elle. C'est impossible !

- Je crois que nous nous connaissons, dit-il.

Hermione observait la scène avec impuissance. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le bois humide du banc. Andromeda ne cessait de dévisager le nouveau venu.

- Drago, souffla-t-elle.

- Vous m'avez reconnu, ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer avec une pointe d'étonnement.

- Malefoy, murmura Hermione. Tu peux baisser ta baguette. Tu l'as désarmée, c'est inutile de l'effrayer. Nous sommes là pour lui demander de l'aide.

Drago jeta un regard en direction de la jeune fille. Elle paraissait effrayée.

- Elle allait t'attaquer, répliqua-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- J'aurais fait la même chose à sa place. S'il-te-plaît, baisse-la...

Il la dévisagea d'un air méfiant puis laissa retomber son bras. Hermione se leva doucement, les jambes tremblantes.

- Madame Tonks...

L'interpellée cessa enfin de fixer Drago pour tourner son regard d'ébène vers la Gryffondor.

- Nous sommes en danger, tenta de lui expliquer Hermione. Nous avons fui les mangemorts. Ils sont probablement à notre recherche.

La femme se redressa légèrement et la dévisagea d'un air hautain.

- Je n'y crois pas, déclara-t-elle d'un ton dur. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il fait partie des mangemorts !

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur en direction du Serpentard. Une haine incontrôlable semblait se peindre sur ses traits tirés.

- Votre neveu... balbutia Hermione. Il les a fui également. Il est de notre côté désormais.

La jeune fille sentit que Drago avait tiqué à cette dernière affirmation mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

- La dernière fois que nous avons cru au revirement d'un mangemort, Dumbledore est mort ! s'exclama Andromeda. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le fils de ma sœur que cela y changera quoique ce soit !

- Votre sœur est morte ! cracha le blond.

Un silence pesant tomba sur le terrain de jeu. Les trois sorciers étaient soudain figés dans une immobilité parfaite. Quiconque les aurait aperçu les auraient pris pour des statues de cire particulièrement bien réalisées. Fort heureusement, aucun moldu ne semblait s'être aventuré dans les alentours. Une larme furtive glissa sur la joue pâle d'Andromeda et se perdit dans une des boucles brunes qui encadraient son visage.

- Cissy... Comment...

Hermione baissa les yeux mais sentit son coeur redoubler de vitesse en songeant à quel point ils étaient exposés à n'importe quelle attaque. Les mangemorts pouvaient les retrouver à tout moment. Il fallait faire vite.

- Ecoutez, dit-elle d'un ton ferme en serrant les poings. Je comprends que vous aillez beaucoup de choses à vous dire tous les deux. Mais ce n'est vraiment ni le lieu ni le moment.

- Granger, tu...

- Tais-toi ! Rends-lui sa baguette. Et donne-lui la tienne par la même occasion.

- C'est une plaisanterie !

- Malefoy, nous sommes en danger ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous expliquer ! Elle doit à tout prix nous conduire en lieu sûr. Mais elle ne nous fait pas confiance et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir vu les circonstances.

- Elle pourrait faire un effort !

- Cesse d'être de mauvaise foi ! s'écria-t-elle tout en se rapprochant de lui.

- Et toi arrête de me donner des ordres ! répliqua-t-il d'un air furieux.

Ils étaient à présent si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Ils s'affrontaient du regard et Hermione avait conscience que chaque seconde qui s'écoulait rendait la situation de plus en plus risquée. D'un geste sec, elle lui arracha les baguettes des mains et, avant qu'il n'ait pu avoir une quelconque réaction, elle les tendit à Andromeda. Celle-ci les observait sans mot dire, une expression inquiète mais résolue sur le visage.

- Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre désormais, lui dit Hermione. Ligotez-nous, bâillonnez-nous si c'est ce que vous voulez mais je vous en prie, emmenez-nous. Nous pourrons nous expliquer ensuite.

- Et puis quoi encore ? s'exclama le Serpentard d'un air parfaitement indigné. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle nous stupéfixie tant qu'on y est !

- Cette jeune fille est bien plus intelligente que toi, Drago, déclara Andromeda en le toisant du regard. Tu as hérité de l'impatience et l'impudence de ton père.

Un moment déconcerté, le blond la fusilla du regard.

- Vous ! s'écria-t-il en pointant sur elle un doigt menaçant. Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous pensez de moi !

Hermione savait que Lucius Malefoy était un sujet sensible pour Drago. Elle songea à la lâcheté de cet homme. A sa soif de pouvoir qui l'avait conduit à devenir l'esclave d'un autre, à abandonner son propre fils à une mort certaine.

- Malefoy, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant doucement du jeune homme.

Il avait les poings serrés et l'expression de son visage était devenue dure et froide comme la pierre.

- Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi. Fais-moi confiance.

Drago leva les yeux vers la Gryffondor. Ses yeux sombres reflétaient la peur et l'inquiétude. Une furieuse envie de la prendre dans ses bras s'empara de lui. Il dut se faire violence pour s'en empêcher, serrant ses poings encore davantage, au point d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair froide de ses mains.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-il en se détournant. Mais je te préviens, s'il s'avère que tu avais tort, je m'occuperai de ton cas personnellement !

Hermione esquissa un sourire et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle se tourna vers Andromeda qui pointait à présent sa baguette dans leur direction.

- Passez devant, dit-elle. Je vous indiquerai le chemin.

La Gryffondor commença à marcher dans le sable du terrain, suivie de près par Drago qui ne décolérait pas. Il traînait des pieds avec rage, se retournant de temps à autre pour jeter un regard noir à sa tante. Il avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à la considérer comme telle. Tout était allé beaucoup trop vite à son goût et cela l'insupportait. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était que la situation lui échappe. Et à ce moment précis, il avait la désagréable sensation de laisser les choses déraper, et devenir incontrôlables. Du moins le seraient-elles pour lui. Il savait pertinemment que tenter de fuir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en s'exilant seul loin d'ici était un acte aussi idiot que démentiel. Mais il était un mangemort.

Il sentit son bras gauche le démanger en songeant à la marque noircie qui ternissait le blanc laiteux de sa peau. Rien ne pouvait effacer cette trace de son passé. Un passé si proche qu'il s'y était encore trouvé emprisonné quelques heures auparavant. Il se remémora avec amertume le regard que lui avait jeté Pansy juste avant qu'il ne parte. Elle avait semblé lui demandé silencieusement si l'ailleurs vers lequel il fuyait à toutes jambes pouvait réellement être meilleur. Il savait qu'elle en doutait. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi de ne pas le suivre. Que savait-il de cet ailleurs? L'Ordre du Phoenix, Harry Potter...

Il leva les yeux et contempla la jeune fille qui marchait devant lui, les épaules droites. Vers quel avenir le conduisait-elle réellement? Seule contre tous, pourrait-elle faire la différence? Et plus important que tout, le désirait-elle vraiment?

- Drago...

La voix d'Andromeda résonna dans son dos et il se tendit.

- Cissy... Je veux dire, ta mère.

- Quoi? cracha-t-il.

La femme poussa un long soupir puis sembla se résigner.

- Nous en parlerons une fois arrivés.

Le Serpentard ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Le trajet dura une bonne demi-heure. Ils ne s'étaient pas aventurés dans le village mais avaient pris la direction des champs. De jeunes pousses commençaient à colorer les environs de douces teintes de vert tendre. La terre semblait fraîche et prête à engendrer les futures récoltes. Le ciel était parsemé de nuages cotonneux qui se pourchassaient lentement et inlassablement. Au loin, à l'orée d'une forêt, une petite maison de pierre se dressait contre une rangée de grands chênes.

- Elle est protégée par une barrière de sorts, leur indiqua Andromeda lorsqu'ils eurent repéré la demeure. Tant que vous êtes avez moi, vous passerez sans problème. Arrêtez-vous.

Les deux jeunes sorciers stoppèrent net dans leur marche et se retournèrent avec étonnement.

- Drago, sache que je le fais pour ma sœur. Si tu me le fais regretter, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer.

Le blond s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais un coup d'œil appuyé d'Hermione l'en dissuada. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout juste perceptible puis détourna le regard.

Ils reprirent leur marche et en quelques minutes atteignirent le jardin de la maison des Tonks. Une petite mare frémissait sous la légère brise. Hermione se souvint qu'Harry lui avait dit avoir atterri dans une mare lorsqu'il était arrivé chez eux sur la moto de Hagrid. Une joie incomparable s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle songeait à son meilleur ami. Elle était proche du but, proche de le retrouver enfin. Lui et Ron. A cette pensée, son coeur se serra.

- Ouvrez la porte, Hermione.

La jeune fille s'approcha du perron et gravit les deux petites marches en pierre grise. Elle posa une main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, une agréable chaleur s'infiltra dans ses vêtements. Dans un coin du salon, une cheminée dispensait un feu dont les lueurs rougeâtres éclairaient les murs. Le canapé et les fauteuils croulaient sous une profusion de coussins aux teintes vives. La porte claqua soudain et se referma derrière les trois sorciers.

- Vous, désigna Andromeda en pointant soudainement la baguette sur Hermione. Quel est le nom de l'émission radio de nos amis?

- Potterveille, répondit-elle instantanément avant de répliquer. Quel est le prochain mot de passe?

- Fol'Oeil.

Les deux femmes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement face à un Drago décontenancé.

- Désolée, s'expliqua Andromeda, mais je devais être sûre.

Hermione hocha la tête avec compréhension. Puis elle remarqua que la maîtresse de maison fixait à présent le Serpentard d'un air méfiant.

- Laissez-nous vous expliquer, dit-elle avec douceur.

La femme sembla réfléchir puis leur fit signe de rejoindre le large canapé. Les deux adolescents ne se firent pas prier pour s'assoir sur le tissu confortable et moelleux à souhait. Andromeda prit place dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée, sans cesser de serrer les deux baguettes entre ses mains légèrement osseuses. Le temps sembla se mettre en suspens.

...

Pour une fois la suite est déjà là, je vous retrouve au chapitre 24 ;)


	24. On your side

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs pour leur soutien :)

...

**Chapitre 24 : On your side**

Tous trois installés dans le salon des Tonks, ainsi commencèrent les minutes les plus longues de toute l'existence de Drago. Hermione se lança dans une explication détaillée de son enlèvement par les rafleurs, et sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait constatée qu'ils ne l'avaient pas conduite au Ministère mais au manoir Malefoy. Elle expliqua comment Drago avait suggéré qu'ils s'enfuient ensemble, et le stratagème du Polynectar qui avait tourné au désastre. Leur fuite sous la pluie battante. Le vol de la radio pour tenter de capter un message ami.

Andromeda écoutait d'une oreille captivée le récit de la jeune fille. Cette dernière passait volontairement sous silence le rapprochement entre elle et Drago mais celui-ci résonnait dans un coin de sa tête comme un écho un peu trop assourdissant à son goût. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminé, un silence tendu s'imposa dans la pièce. Le Serpentard faisait vriller son regard. Il observait tantôt Hermione d'un œil amusé, car elle ne cessait de gesticuler d'un air anxieux. Puis ses yeux clairs se posaient sur sa tante, dont le visage fermé indiquait qu'elle était en proie à une grande réflexion. Ce tableau agaça légèrement le blond qui se leva brusquement de son siège.

- Granger est trop gentille de vous épargner la partie la plus intéressante de cette histoire, lança-t-il avec un sourire noir.

- Malefoy, je t'en prie, souffla Hermione.

- Elle ne vous a pas parlé de ma mère ! continua-t-il en l'ignorant. Je vous ai dit qu'elle était morte mais vous ne savez pas comment !

Andromeda le fixa avec un regard vide, ce qui augmenta considérablement le degré de colère du jeune homme.

- Ca ne vous intéresse pas? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement surpris. C'est votre chère Bella qui l'a assassinée !

- Malefoy !

Hermione se leva à son tour et se précipita sur le Serpentard. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le tira en arrière.

- Arrête tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-elle en le forçant à la regarder.

- Bordel Granger ! Tu ne vois pas que tout ça ne sert à rien !

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

- Elle ne m'aidera jamais ! Sa propre sœur est une meurtrière ! Pour quelle raison est-ce qu'elle me ferait confiance ?

- Tu n'es pas Bellatrix !

- Je suis un mangemort ! répliqua-t-il en relevant brusquement la manche gauche de sa chemise.

Il colla son bras contre le visage d'Hermione qui poussa un gémissement. Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler sauvagement.

- Tu n'es pas... balbutia-t-elle d'une voix soudain très faible. C'est différent...

- En quoi est-ce différent, Granger? J'aimerais bien que tu me l'expliques !

- Maman? cria soudain une voix étrangère.

Hermione se figea, les larmes aux bord des yeux. Andromeda, qui avait observée toute la scène d'un air hébété, donna l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle. Elle se leva brusquement du fauteuil et se dirigea vers les escaliers de pierre qui disparaissaient à l'étage.

- Tonks, murmura Hermione en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Drago la regarda d'un air surpris. Sa tante grimpait à présent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il jeta un œil au fauteuil mais elle avait emporté les baguettes avec elle.

- Tu peux me dire... commença-t-il.

- Tonks est là ! s'exclama Hermione en se précipitant à son tour dans les escaliers.

Drago la regarda disparaître sans mot dire. Il se demandait vaguement qui pouvait bien être cette personne qu'elle appelait Tonks. De toute évidence, il s'agissait de quelqu'un de la famille de sa tante.

Hermione ne se tenait plus de joie tandis qu'elle avalait les marches à toute vitesse. Incapable de se retenir, elle déboula dans la chambre où venait d'entrer Andromeda. Nymphadora Tonks était là, allongée dans un grand lit aux couleurs claires. Les volets étaient entrecroisés et donnaient à la pièce un aspect mêlé de lumières et d'ombres. Un rayon de soleil venait frapper le visage de la jeune femme qui regardait la Gryffondor comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Hermione ? murmura-t-elle de sa voix douce.

Ses cheveux était de couleur rose pâle et semblaient emplis de paillettes qui scintillaient à la lueur du jour.

- Tonks, souffla Hermione en s'approchant timidement.

- C'est vraiment toi?

- Oui.

- Maman, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue? lança-t-elle à sa mère d'un air réprobateur. Je me demandais avec qui tu discutais.

Hermione remarqua alors le ventre extrêmement proéminent de la métamorphomage.

- Tu es si faible, murmura Andromeda en la couvant du regard.

- Je t'en prie, je ne suis pas un bébé ! s'emporta la jeune femme en se redressant contre ses oreillers.

- Ta mère a raison, déclara Hermione. Je n'aurais pas dû faire irruption comme ça. C'est une longue histoire.

Le sourire sur le visage de Tonks s'effaça légèrement tandis qu'elle fixait son amie.

- Tu devrais te reposer, Hermione. Tu as l'air d'avoir traversée des épreuves difficiles.

- Et bien, je...

- Venez Hermione, dit Andromeda en la prenant par le bras.

- Tu auras tout le temps de me raconter ton histoire, ne t'inquiète pas. Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Elle accompagna son affirmation d'un clin d'œil malicieux qui fit sourire Hermione. Elle suivit donc la mère de Tonks à l'extérieur de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Merci de n'avoir rien dit pour Drago, chuchota Andromeda.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais songea qu'il était inutile d'inquiéter Nymphadora inutilement. Du moins pour le moment. Les deux femmes descendirent lentement les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans le salon où Drago les attendait, assis sur le canapé.

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Hermione eut une grimace embarrassée.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle. C'est...

- Je peux savoir qui est là-haut, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret?

- Ta cousine, Nymphadora.

Un moment surpris, le jeune homme perdit contenance.

- Ma cousine? Je ne savais pas que...

- Tu l'as rencontrée, Drago, murmura Andromeda d'une voix soudain adoucie.

Voyant qu'il semblait plus calme qu'auparavant, elle s'approcha lentement de lui et s'assit à ses côtés sur le divan.

- Tu devais avoir deux ans.

- Je ne risque pas de m'en souvenir, marmonna-t-il.

- Cissy... Ta mère t'emmenait ici lorsque tu étais bébé.

- J'avais compris, je ne suis pas idiot. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi. Vous avez été reniée par votre famille.

- Mais pas par ta mère. Ma sœur a toujours eu plus de coeur qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Lorsque tu es né, elle est souvent venue me voir en cachette pour que je puisse connaître mon neveu.

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous.

- Quand tu as grandi, elle a cessé de t'emmener. Elle craignait que tu ne finisses par en parler à Lucius.

Andromeda se leva et se dirigea vers un petit meuble en bois dans un coin reculé de la pièce. Elle ouvrit délicatement l'un des tiroirs et y plongea la main. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle en sortit un petit album de cuir qu'elle serra contre elle tout en revenant s'assoir. Elle le tandis alors à Drago qui le prit avec hésitation.

- Par la suite, expliqua-t-elle tout en le regardant tourner les pages, elle m'a envoyée quelques photos.

Hermione s'approcha discrètement du canapé et se pencha vers Drago qui feuilletait fébrilement l'album. Il était sur chaque photo, grandissant un peu plus au fur et à mesure des pages.

- Il y a deux ans, soupira Andromeda, j'ai cessé d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Les deux jeunes sorciers échangèrent un regard.

- J'ai compris que tu étais devenu un mangemort.

- Et je ne vous intéressais plus.

- Ne fait pas l'enfant, Drago. Narcissa savait très bien que c'était trop risqué pour nous de continuer à nous écrire. Ma fille une auror et son fils un mangemort. Nous ne pouvions plus feindre l'évidence.

Drago rendit l'album à sa tante qui alla le ranger dans son tiroir.

...

La soirée se déroula dans un calme oppressant. Andromeda leur avait fait part de sa décision de les héberger jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse prendre contact avec les aurors et leur apprendre la situation.

- Remus vient régulièrement voir Nympha, avait-elle dit à Hermione. Il avertira tout le monde et ils décideront de votre sort.

L'un comme l'autre avait très bien compris quel était le sort qui méritait réellement d'être discuté mais aucun des deux n'avaient réagi. Ce fut contre les protestations méfiantes d'Andromeda qu'Hermione insista pour rester dans la chambre d'amis du rez-de-chaussée en compagnie de Drago.

- Vous avez sa baguette, il ne m'arrivera rien ! assura-t-elle avec véhémence. Je ne veux pas déranger Tonks. Je veux dire, Nymphadora.

Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil des plus soupçonneux mais ne protesta pas. Sa tante finit par les quitter et se rendit à l'étage pour se coucher.

La chambre d'amis était une petite pièce contigüe au grand salon. Un unique lit double trônait contre le mur du fond, accompagné d'une armoire en chêne massif qui semblait à elle seule réduire de moitié la taille de la pièce. Hermione ouvrit l'une des portes et y déposa le sac ensorcelé. Puis elle referma le battant à clé avec précaution.

- Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange de partager de nouveau mon lit avec toi, Granger, lança Drago d'un air sarcastique. Mais tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu as tant insisté?

Prise de court, Hermione se sentit rougir violemment avant de répliquer :

- J'ai dit la vérité. Je ne veux pas déranger Tonks, elle est très fragile.

- Tu as toujours cette manie de me prendre pour un idiot.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Et de quoi exactement? questionna-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit pour en tester le rembourrage.

- De la situation.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, bougonna-t-il. Nous voilà enfermé de nouveau, rien de plus.

- Parle pour toi ! s'indigna-t-elle. Je suis exactement là où je voulais être !

Drago se renfrogna légèrement.

- Je voulais juste te dire, ajouta-t-elle avec hésitation, que je ne leur laisserai pas le dernier mot.

Le Serpentard songea tout d'abord à feindre l'incompréhension mais se ravisa.

- Ca me touche beaucoup, Granger, ricana-t-il.

- Je suis sérieuse !

- Je sais mais je ne suis pas sûr que ta parole ait un poids considérable dans la balance.

- Je voulais simplement que tu le saches, marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant à l'autre bord du lit.

Ils restèrent un long moment dos à dos. Seul le bruit de leurs respirations venait troubler le silence.

- Tu vas bientôt retrouver tes chers amis, lança finalement le blond d'un ton méprisant.

- Sans doute.

- J'imagine déjà la tête qu'ils feront en me voyant.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée, et en même temps de se sentir profondément inquiète. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur était à deux doigts de se déchirer.

- Je sais que j'ai changé d'avis à ton sujet, Granger. Mais je crois que ce sera au dessus de mes forces avec Potter et Weasmoche.

- Si tu commençais par ne plus l'appeler comme ça ! s'indigna-t-elle en se retournant.

- C'est plus fort que moi, railla-t-il.

- Et bien tu vas devoir faire des efforts si tu me veux toujours de ton côté ! répliqua-t-elle vivement.

Drago garda un moment le silence. Puis il se leva et fit doucement le tour du lit pour se retrouver face à la jeune fille qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle.

Il s'approcha légèrement et se pencha vers elle en posant ses mains sur le lit.

- Est-ce que tu es avec lui?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Weasley. Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble?

- Non, murmura-t-elle.

- Est-ce que c'est ton intention?

Hermione se sentit de nouveau rougir. Elle aurait voulu songer à Ron. De toutes ses forces, elle l'aurait voulu mais elle en était incapable. Les yeux clairs de Drago la fixait avec une telle intensité qu'elle était bien en peine à se souvenir de quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle ne voulait que lui. A cet instant précis, elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Silencieusement, elle hocha négativement la tête.

- Weasmoche, Weasmoche, Weasmoche, scanda-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Malefoy, tu...

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car son souhait venait de brusquement se réaliser. Les lèvres de Drago happaient les siennes avec douceur. Elle tenta de se reprendre mais son cerveau semblait aux abonnés absents. Incapable de réagir, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard qui se pencha davantage, jusqu'à la faire basculer sur le lit.

- Tu es insupportable ! finit-elle par dire en tachant d'avoir l'air indifférente.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là? répliqua-t-il d'un air satisfait.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione l'embrassa à son tour, se frayant cette fois un passage entre ses lèvres pâles. Une effusion de sentiments l'envahit lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec douceur. Drago la serrait contre lui, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts. Bientôt, leurs vêtements devinrent de futiles bouts de tissus qui s'éparpillèrent au pied du lit dans un désordre peu étudié.

Hermione gémissait sous les caresses du blond qui se faisaient de plus en plus précises et habiles. Elle sentait sa peau tiède contre elle et toute pensée avait évacué son esprit, entièrement en proie aux sensations qu'elles expérimentait dans les bras du Serpentard. A son tour, elle caressa son corps, redécouvrant avec émerveillement les muscles fins et si bien dessinés du jeune homme. Drago l'embrassa passionnément puis fit courir ses lèvres dans le cou de la Gryffondor jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Hermione se cambra de plaisir.

Prise d'une impulsion, elle le poussa sur le côté et se plaça au dessus de lui. La vision de la jeune fille, les cheveux bouclés emmêlés sur ses épaules, le teint et les lèvres rougies par le désir, électrisa le Serpentard. Sa poitrine se gonflait au rythme de sa respiration. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et les caressa avec légèreté. Lorsque leurs deux corps s'unirent, Hermione gémit de satisfaction. Elle regarda Drago avec appréhension. Celui-ci comprit son inquiétude et la guida doucement dans ses mouvements. Lorsque leur plaisir finit par atteindre son apogée, leurs corps se tendirent brusquement. Hermione se pencha vers lui, haletante. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec une ardeur fiévreuse.

A la fois conscients et inconscients de leurs gestes, ils étaient néanmoins sûrs d'une chose. Leurs corps enlacés se réclamaient malgré eux. La lutte était finie, et la nuit leur appartenait...

**...**

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à "reviewer" :p

A bientôt pour la suite ;)


	25. Not done with you yet

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Yep, l'inspiration est toujours présente ;)

Je vous amène un nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout chaud :D

Réponses aux reviews right now !

**H223** : Il y a toujours des obstacles, sinon ce serait trop facile évidemment :p Contente que tu ais aimé mes deux derniers chapitres en tout cas :)

**LuU-cii-3**: Pour la fin de cette fic je t'avoue que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée pour l'instant, j'invente au fur et à mesure, mais je pense en effet qu'il s'agira d'une happy end :)

**L-echarpe-Verte**: C'était un plaisir de t'aider, je te remercie à nouveau pour tous tes gentils compliments ! ^^

**Veda Malefoy **: Ravie de "rencontrer" l'une de mes lectrices :) Tu m'as presque mis les larmes aux yeux avec tes reviews merci beaucoup ! :D

**Alysee** : Oh pas de problème, je comprends tout à fait t'inquiète ;) Je suis ravie de te revoir et que ma fic te plaise toujours autant ! Rassure toi même si tu manques quelques chapitres, tu as tout le temps pour les rattraper ^^

**Hélo** : Un million de merci, et bienvenue sur ma fic ! :D

**Miss-Writer33**: Je ne sais pas si tu as aimé la suite de ma fic mais merci d'avoir pris le temps de la lire :)

**Van3xxx** : Oui j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Andromeda, je suis contente que tu apprécies la confrontation entre elle et Drago ^^

...

_PreviouslyonLet'sgohome :_

_A la fois conscients et inconscients de leurs gestes, ils étaient néanmoins sûrs d'une chose. Leurs corps enlacés se réclamaient malgré eux. La lutte était finie, et la nuit leur appartenait..._

**Chapitre 25 : Not done with you yet**

Le feu de la cheminée crépitait doucement, apportant un faible réconfort au salon des Tonks, où l'ambiance était au comble de la tension. Hermione, assise dans l'un des fauteuils beiges, gardait les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Elle fixait la table basse avec une telle obstination qu'elle paraissait vouloir l'ensorceler par la seule force de ses pensées.

Dans un coin de la pièce se tenait Drago, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur de pierre. Il avait les bras croisés sur son pull et semblait mettre un point d'honneur à afficher un air parfaitement indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Assise sur le canapé, Andromeda tenait entre ses mains une petite tasse de porcelaine, emplie d'un thé déjà froid qu'elle n'avait pas encore touché. A ses côtés, les yeux dans le vague, était assis Remus Lupin. Sa robe noire miteuse pendait sur ses épaules affaissées.

- Pour la dernière fois, murmurait-il avec un air de fatigue, comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivés là?

Hermione soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Depuis que le loup-garou avait fait irruption en plein déjeuner, elle et Andromeda tentaient vainement de lui expliquer la raison de sa présence. Quant à celle de Drago, le mieux qu'elles avaient réussi à faire avait été d'empêcher Remus de lui jeter un sort. A peine avait-il posé les yeux sur le Serpentard qu'il avait fait jaillir sa baguette de sa poche dans un but évident de combattre celui qu'il avait pris pour un intrus. Hermione s'était interposée de justesse.

- Nous vous avons déjà tout expliqué, ânonna-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil à travers ses mains.

- Hermione, s'insurgea Remus en se penchant vers la jeune fille, je suis venu pour voir ma femme enceinte. Et voilà que je tombe sur toi, qui aux dernières nouvelles avait été capturée par des rafleurs. Sais-tu que Harry et Ron sont à ta recherche? Ils ont refusé de nous dire quoique ce soit sur les raisons pour lesquelles vous bourlinguiez tous les trois, Merlin seul sait où. Mais ils ont tout arrêté depuis que tu as été enlevée. Ils sont terrés chez Bill et Fleur. Ils n'ont plus que ça en tête, te retrouver par tous les moyens ! Et voilà que je te découvre chez ma belle-mère, accompagnée d'un mangemort !

- Je n'ai jamais souhaité tout ça ! s'indigna Hermione, tremblante de colère. Si j'avais pu trouver un moyen...

Cela faisait trois jours que les deux jeunes sorciers se trouvaient chez les Tonks, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un prenne contact. Nymphadora avait été mise au courant de la situation et s'était révélée plus tolérante que sa mère concernant son cousin.

- Je t'ai observé de nombreuses fois à Poudlard, lui avait-elle avoué avec un sourire espiègle. J'ai bien vu que tu n'avais rien d'un mangemort. Je suis une auror et je les connais mieux que quiconque. Et ce petit prétentieux de Drago qui veut jouer dans la cour des grands va vite se brûler les ailes. Voilà ce que je me suis dit durant toute cette année.

Hermione, une fois de plus, avait dû s'interposer entre les deux cousins, le Serpentard ayant très peu apprécié de se faire traiter de petit prétentieux par une sombre inconnue qui se prétendait sa cousine. Tonks avait par la suite expliqué à Hermione que le soir de l'invasion du château par les mangemorts, le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, Drago avait été le seul à n'attaquer personne. Elle l'avait vu se faufiler d'un air effrayé parmi les combats, entre les corps allongés.

- Il avait peur, avait-elle dit plus sérieusement. Mais il avait encore plus peur des mangemorts que de nous. Je ne dis pas qu'il est inoffensif. Je ne dis pas non plus qu'on peut le laisser sans surveillance. Mais je suis prête à le croire.

Hermione s'était sentie infiniment soulagée par les paroles de la métamorphomage. Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, elle se redressa dans le fauteuil et reprit son calme.

- Remus, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce, je crois que vous devriez aller voir Tonks. Elle doit vous attendre.

Le sorcier sembla se calmer légèrement. Son visage se détendit un peu lorsqu'il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il se leva en silence et se dirigea vers les escaliers dont il gravit les marches sans bruit, laissant les autres protagonistes de la scène murés dans un silence gênant.

- Quelle réussite ! ironisa brusquement Drago.

- Il faut le comprendre, répondit Hermione. Il ne s'attendait pas à tout ça. Je suis sûre qu'ils me croyaient presque tous morte.

- Et le contraire a l'air de le rendre fou de joie !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne le connais pas !

- Drago, ces derniers jours n'ont été faciles pour personne, articula posément Andromeda. Ne fais pas l'erreur de penser que tu es le seul à pâtir de la situation. Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais en vouloir à la terre entière ne te sera d'aucune utilité.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils mais n'osa pas répliquer. Le ton de sa tante, bien que calme, imposait étrangement le respect. Il avait l'impression d'entendre sa mère lui parler, ce qui provoquait chez lui un sentiment qu'il n'aurait su qualifier. A la fois agréable et insoutenable. Il se détacha du mur et s'avança lentement vers le feu.

Hermione poussa un soupir en le suivant des yeux. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien la fierté de Drago et ne doutait pas un seul instant du supplice que cela devait représenter pour lui d'attendre que des personnes qu'il détestait par dessus-tout décident de son sort.

- Sois patient, lui dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

Le Serpentard se retourna vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. La jeune fille sentit des frissons parcourir son dos comme une agréable vague. Elle détourna le regard, priant pour que le feu qu'elle sentait dans ses joues ne soit qu'un effet de son imagination.

- Tu as chaud, Granger? lança le blond qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées.

Son sourire en coin n'échappa pas à Hermione qui lui jeta un regard noir. Elle se retourna vers Andromeda mais constata avec soulagement que cette dernière s'était levée du canapé et s'occupait à débarrasser la table. Elle ne semblait pas avoir prêté attention à leur manège. Rassurée, Hermione se précipita pour l'aider à ôter les couverts. Elle observa un instant leur hôte qui faisait flotter les assiettes dans les airs à l'aide de sa baguette et ressentit une tristesse infinie s'emparer d'elle en songeant à sa propre baguette perdue.

La tante de Drago disparut dans la cuisine et la Gryffondor s'apprêtait à la suivre, lorsqu'elle sentit une respiration étrange dans son cou. Puis des lèvres qui y déposaient un léger baiser, et des mains enserrant sa taille avec douceur. Elle tressaillit et faillit faire tomber l'un des verres qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un souffle. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

Mais le blond n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre, trop occupé à lui caresser les hanches et à lui embrasser la joue. Sentant son corps réagir, elle tenta vainement de se dégager.

- Arrêtes tout de suite ! Imagine qu'on nous surprenne !

Drago la lâcha avec un soupir.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que je l'étais ! répliqua-t-elle. Et je ne t'ai jamais donné l'autorisation de me toucher ou de m'embrasser quand ça te chante !

- Comme si tu n'en mourrais pas d'envie, ricana-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Je...

Un claquement de porte à l'étage les obligea à s'écarter brutalement l'un de l'autre. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et la silhouette de Remus Lupin apparût bientôt au bas des marches. Hermione adopta un air nonchalant, les mains crispées sur les verres à pied. Le loup-garou l'observa un moment, puis haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

- Tu as besoin d'aide, Hermione?

Se rendant compte qu'elle le fixait avec insistance, elle sursauta et marmonna :

- Non ! Non merci Remus, je...

Puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle faillit percuter Andromeda qui s'apprêtait à en sortir. Une fois seule dans la pièce, elle alla directement poser les verres dans l'évier et ouvrit le robinet. Elle glissa ses mains sous l'eau froide et se tamponna légèrement le visage pour retrouver ses esprits. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Drago qui l'avait suivie, les serviettes en tissu à la main.

- Tiens, Granger, tu avais oublié ça.

Elle se retourna brusquement et lui lança un regard noir.

- Ils sont en train de parler de moi, expliqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte qu'il avait refermé derrière lui.

Il haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras en signe de détachement.

- Tu ne devrais pas te comporter comme ça, Malefoy.

- Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, ça m'est égal.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce, seulement troublé par les murmures qui leur parvenaient du salon. Hermione croisa les bras à son tour, sous l'œil circonspect du blond. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les changements dont la jeune fille avait été l'objet en seulement trois jours. Son teint était devenu plus coloré, ses cheveux plus brillants. Ses joues paraissaient nettement moins creuses et son regard n'était plus entravé par la peur ou l'inquiétude. Nymphadora lui avait prêté quelques vêtements, dont le jean et le pull rouge échancré qu'elle portait à ce moment-là et qui rehaussait le brun de ses yeux.

Drago, quant à lui, avait hérité lui aussi de quelques pulls et pantalons en velours ayant appartenus à son oncle. Ils lui allaient un peu grand mais il devait s'en contenter pour l'instant, faute de mieux.

- Tu dois les comprendre, reprit Hermione d'un ton las. Nous sommes en guerre, et la présence d'un mangemort parmi nous est un sujet on ne peut plus délicat.

- Si ça te gêne tant, je n'ai qu'à partir !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! se récria-t-elle. J'essaye simplement de te faire comprendre.

- Granger, soupira-t-il, tu sais très bien que je ne demande rien. Je n'ai aucune envie de prendre part à votre combat. J'ai quitté un camp, ce n'est certainement pas pour me retrouver dans l'autre.

- Alors, commença-t-elle, tu n'es là que pour avoir une protection?

- En quelque sorte.

Hermione sentit son coeur manquer un battement et ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Furieuse, elle baissa le regard et tenta de les ravaler avec peine. Drago la regarda faire avec amusement.

- Ca a l'air de te poser un problème, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Pas du tout, riposta-t-elle en le défiant du regard.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, dit-il en se rapprochant légèrement.

Hermione s'adossa contre le plan de travail et détourna de nouveau les yeux. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je suis là avant tout parce que je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Granger. Peu importe ce que tu peux dire ou tenter de me faire croire.

Surprise et contrariée, la Gryffondor se sentit rougir. Elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'il était capable d'entendre toutes ses pensées. Et cela la frustrait plus que de mesure. Drago l'embrassa dans le cou, puis remonta vers ses lèvres roses qu'il saisit avec douceur. Lorsqu'il l'entendit pousser un soupir de contentement, il passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos, et l'attira contre lui avec fermeté. Hermione se laissa faire sans protester, incapable de se détacher de cette sensation de plaisir qu'elle sentait se propager dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Ce fut le Serpentard qui la libéra lui-même de son étreinte, la dévisageant d'un air satisfait.

- Où est passé ta prudence, Granger? Et si quelqu'un nous surprenait?

- Je te déteste, murmura-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu ne peux pas me résister, claironna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la table de la cuisine sur laquelle trônait une corbeille de fruit.

Il se saisit d'une pomme et croqua dans la peau verte qui luisait sous les lueurs du soleil qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre.

- Hermione ! Drago !

La voix d'Andromeda résonna à travers la porte close. Drago lança un coup d'œil railleur à la jeune fille et, tout en croquant de nouveau dans la pomme, il ouvrit le battant et se rendit dans le salon. Serrant les poings, Hermione le suivit. Remus et Andromeda les attendaient, tous deux assis sur le canapé.

- Très bien, Hermione, commença leur ancien professeur en se levant, tu vas venir avec moi.

- Pardon? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

- On ne peut pas faire attendre Harry et Ron plus longtemps, déclara-t-il avec un sourire. Ils sont fous d'inquiétude, et je ne te parle pas de Molly et Arthur.

- Mais... balbutia-t-elle.

- Remus, intervint Andromeda, laisse-lui quelques minutes. Ce sera sûrement très éprouvant pour tout le monde.

- Bien sûr, concéda-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

- Mais, répéta la jeune fille, et Malefoy?

Elle tâcha de prendre un air détaché en guettant la réaction du loup-garou. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil au Serpentard avant de répondre.

- Il restera chez sa tante le temps que je convoque tout le monde au nouveau quartier général. Nous prendrons une décision tous ensemble.

- Prenez votre temps, fulmina le concerné.

- Tu n'es pas en position pour te plaindre, répliqua Remus. Tu es en danger tout comme nous. Peut-être même plus que nous.

Hermione jeta un regard alarmé à Drago qui l'observait sans mot dire.

- Prépare-toi à partir, Hermione. Je vais dire au revoir à Nymphadora.

Tremblante, la Gryffondor le regarda monter les escaliers avec impuissance. Une foule de sentiments se bousculaient dans son esprit et elle se sentait trop hébétée pour parvenir à y mettre bon ordre. Elle se dirigea comme un automate vers la chambre d'ami où se trouvaient ses affaires. Un bruit de pas dans son dos lui indiqua qu'on la suivait, et elle n'avait aucun mal à deviner de qui il s'agissait. Une fois dans la pièce, elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle, mais n'osa pas se retourner. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et en sortit ses maigres affaires, ainsi que le sac ensorcelé.

- Tu pourrais au moins me regarder, Granger.

A contrecœur, elle se retourna pour faire face à Drago qui la dévisageait d'un air amusé.

- Tu n'as pas l'air ravie de retrouver tes amis, commenta-t-il.

- Oh, tais-toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en fourrant rageusement les vêtements dans une petite valise qui se trouvait là.

Elle ouvrit ensuite la besace et plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent enfin la couverture de cuir qu'elle cherchait, elle tira dessus avec force et sortit du sac le carnet de Regulus Black. Elle le contempla un moment puis le glissa sous les vêtements avec précaution. Elle ferma ensuite la valise et la posa sur le sol, près de la porte. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et observa la chambre en poussant un soupir.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête d'enterrement, ricana Drago.

- Malefoy, tu m'exaspères !

- Tu m'exaspères aussi, Granger, répliqua-t-il. Tu devrais être heureuse.

- Crois bien que je le suis ! Ce n'est certainement pas ça le problème. C'est toi !

- Et que me vaut ce privilège?

- Tu n'en as peut-être rien à faire que je parte, mais...

- Rien à faire?

Le visage de Drago, qui jusque là affichait une expression moqueuse, devint soudainement froid.

- Oui, le défia-t-elle.

Il s'avança vers elle et posa ses mains contre le mur, de part et d'autre de la jeune fille, qui le dévisageait d'un air parfaitement déconcerté. Ses boucles brunes et lisses encadraient son visage et semblaient une véritable provocation pour le jeune homme qui mourrait d'envie de plonger ses mains dans cette chevelure épaisse. Les joues rouges et les yeux brillant, elle semblait totalement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer au plus au point.

- Ecoute-moi attentivement, Miss-je-sais-tout. Si Weasley s'avise de te toucher, je lui ferai avaler sa goule à une telle vitesse qu'il en regrettera amèrement le jour où il crachait des limaces.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? demanda-t-elle avec consternation.

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, dit-il. C'est juste un avertissement.

Consternée, Hermione hocha docilement la tête. Le Serpentard se détendit légèrement et la plaqua avec douceur contre le mur. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle huma un instant son parfum et apprécia la chaleur de son corps et le sentiment de protection qu'elle ressentait. La pensée qu'elle devait le quitter lui fit plus de mal qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer sous l'effet de la tristesse, et se demanda vaguement ce que cela signifiait. Mais aussi étranges et forts que pouvaient être les sentiments qu'elle ressentait, elle n'avait aucune envie d'y réfléchir. Aucune envie de les définir.

Des bruits de pas dans la pièce principale les ramenèrent à la réalité. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Hermione attrapa sa valise.

- J'arriverai à les convaincre, assura-t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours.

- Je ne suis pas pressé, répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je l'espère, minauda-t-elle. Moi non plus je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi, Malefoy.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa furtivement. Puis elle ouvrit la porte avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre et se glissa par l'entrebâillement. Lupin l'attendait près de l'entrée. Elle traversa les quelques mètres du salon tandis qu'Andromeda leur ouvrait la porte. Les rayons du soleil printaniers s'infiltrèrent à l'intérieur. Hermione sentit la brise s'engouffrer par l'ouverture et caresser son visage. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour dire au revoir à la mère de Tonks et la remercier pour son accueil. Tandis que cette dernière la serrait dans ses bras, elle jeta un regard vers Drago qui n'avait pas quitté la chambre d'amis. Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, il l'observait, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

- Prends soin de toi, lui dit Andromeda en lâchant son étreinte.

- Merci pour tout.

Elle sortit sur le palier, frissonnant de peur et d'excitation. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua dans son dos qu'elle réalisa réellement qu'elle allait retrouver ses meilleurs amis. Et bien que l'idée de quitter le Serpentard lui était à son grand dam tout juste supportable, la perspective de les revoir enfin l'emplit de bonheur. Serrant le bras de Remus, elle attendit avec impatience la sensation de tournoiement familière qui les entraîneraient tous deux vers la Chaumière aux Coquillages...

...

J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi je vous avoue que quelque chose me perturbe mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus et j'avais vraiment la flemme de tout recommencer (oui oui, ça m'arrive d'écrire des chapitres entiers et de les effacer entièrement, ça s'appelle être une maniaque psychotique)!

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)


	26. The decision

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Bonsoir à tous ! :) Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bel et bien de retour sur fanfiction avec la suite de ma fic ! Je m'excuse pour les longs mois d'attente. Pour des raisons personnelles, j'ai dû la stopper pendant quelques temps mais j'ai pu récemment m'y remettre ^^ Si vous avez du mal à vous replongez vous-même dedans je le comprendrai tout à fait. Mais j'ai tout de même préféré continuer car je n'ai jamais fini une fic jusqu'à présent et celle-ci me tient à cœur ^^

Merci à tous mes lecteurs pour leurs reviews, leur lecture patiente. Désolée pour ceux que j'aurai perdus en cours de route :/ Bienvenu aux nouveaux, bref, c'est parti pour la suite ! C'est un chapitre en quelque sorte de transition, j'ai déjà hâte de reprendre le fil qui nous intéresse, celui de notre cher couple hihi ! Pour me faire un peu pardonner de l'attente, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que tous les précédents. Enjoy ;)

...

_Previously on Let's go home :_

_Elle sortit sur le palier, frissonnant de peur et d'excitation. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua dans son dos qu'elle réalisa réellement qu'elle allait retrouver ses meilleurs amis. Et bien que l'idée de quitter le Serpentard lui était à son grand dam tout juste supportable, cette perspective l'emplit de bonheur. Serrant le bras de Remus, elle attendit avec impatience la sensation de tournoiement familière, qui les entraîneraient tous deux vers la Chaumière aux Coquillages._

**Chapitre 26 : The decision**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Drago se trouvait chez sa tante. Quinze jours, longs et monotones, seulement troublés par les sautes d'humeur de sa cousine. Cette dernière s'amusait régulièrement à le provoquer, se délectant visiblement de ses réactions agacées. Lorsqu'il finissait par s'énerver réellement, elle se mettait aussitôt en colère, lui reprochant son manque d'humour. Ou bien elle était soudainement au bord des larmes, triste disait-elle de ne pouvoir trouver d'autre façon de se rapprocher de lui. Le Serpentard savait bien que la grossesse pouvait provoquer ce genre de comportement lunatique, aussi évitait-il tant que possible de se trouver près de la jeune femme. Il passait le plus clair de son temps au salon ou bien dans sa chambre. Il lisait parfois un livre, mais s'ennuyait bien vite de la maigre collection littéraire contenue dans la maison. Andromeda était souvent auprès de sa fille, et lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule à seule avec Drago, elle ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée. Le blond finit par en conclure qu'elle ne savait comment aborder la discussion, ou bien qu'elle était toujours aussi surprise de le trouver chez elle, ce qui était parfaitement plausible.

Malgré les deux semaines qu'il avait désormais passées sous ce toit, le jeune homme avait lui-même bien du mal à réaliser dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il s'éveillait le matin, quelques secondes de réflexion lui étaient toujours autant nécessaires pour se remémorer tout ce qui lui était arrivé en un laps de temps si court. Il avait parfois la sensation d'être toujours au manoir des Malefoy et s'étonnait vaguement de voir sa chambre aussi ridiculement étroite, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il vivait dorénavant chez sa nouvelle tante. Il ignorait alors avec détermination le sentiment de tristesse qui le prenait au cœur en songeant à sa mère. Cependant il nourrissait malgré lui la colère qu'il ressentait lorsque l'image de son père traversait son esprit. Puis il pensait à Hermione.

Son départ l'avait affecté bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Il se doutait qu'elle était en partie responsable de ses troubles car elle était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là. Et maintenant qu'elle était partie, il avait la sensation étrange que tout n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Avait-il réellement partagé ces moments avec elle ? Etait-il possible qu'elle lui manque tant ? Car elle lui manquait. Dangereusement et chaque jour un peu plus, il désirait la revoir. Et ce souhait était bientôt sur le point de se réaliser. Andromeda le lui avait annoncé la veille. Il devait aujourd'hui être transféré secrètement au quartier général de l'Ordre et passer devant un conseil spécial. Telle avait été la décision des protagonistes de cette organisation discrète. Cela amusait profondément le Serpentard car il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'aurait pas grand-chose à leur dire ni à leur apprendre. Il songea à Hermione qui lui avait promis de les persuader de sa bonne foi. Elle avait apparemment échoué. Mais cette pensée ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Il se doutait bien que la seule parole de la Gryffondor ne suffirait pas à convaincre autant de sorciers qui se méfiaient probablement de lui comme ils se devaient de le faire vis-à-vis d'un mangemort.

Drago se leva du lit en traînant des pieds et sortit de la chambre. Sa tante était assise à table et sirotait une tasse de thé.

- Bonjour Drago.

- Bonjour, marmonna celui-ci en guise de réponse.

- Nous partons d'ici une demi-heure, lui rappela-t-elle en lui tendant une tasse semblable à la sienne.

Le jeune homme s'assit à son tour en silence.

- J'ai déjà envoyé tes affaires, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant du regard.

Une fois encore il ne daigna pas répondre. Andromeda lui avait depuis longtemps confisqué ses effets personnels, à commencer par la cape d'invisibilité et sa précieuse baguette. Drago devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'air ravi de le faire mais elle lui avait expliqué de façon stricte que son sort n'ayant pas encore été décidé, il était toujours considéré comme un ennemi potentiel. Ce à quoi le Serpentard avait rétorqué sèchement qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on lui déroule le tapis rouge et qu'il ne se sentait de toute manière pas à proprement parler en famille sous ce toit. Cette remarque avait paru blesser sa tante qui avait aussitôt détourné les talons mais il n'en avait cure. Elle demeurait une étrangère à ses yeux et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui reprocher d'avoir abandonné sa sœur, même s'il savait au fond de lui que ces rancœurs étaient infondées.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer, dit-elle de nouveau, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire, dit-il d'un ton légèrement sec.

Il se leva cependant de table après avoir bu sa dernière gorgée de thé, et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour se rendre à la salle de bain.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait fini de prendre sa douche et constatait avec surprise qu'Andromeda avait pris soin de poser sur une chaise les vêtements avec lesquels il était arrivé. Elle les avait apparemment lavés et repassés et le bleu de la chemise était d'un tel éclat qu'elle paraissait comme neuve. Cela faisait des jours qu'il portait des vieux vêtements de l'oncle qu'il n'avait jamais connu et cette attention le toucha malgré lui. Il attrapa les habits et les enfila rapidement avant de sortir de la pièce et de descendre au salon. La maîtresse de maison l'attendait au beau milieu de la pièce, serrant dans ses mains un petit sac de cuir noir. Lorsqu'elle vit Drago dans ses vêtements élégants et propres, elle esquissa un léger sourire et le jeune homme aurait presque juré qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire de fierté. Mais sans doute était-ce le fruit de son imagination.

- Tu es prêt ? le questionna-t-elle en tendant sa baguette vers lui.

Drago acquiesça, non sans une grimace de mécontentement.

- Ferme les yeux, lui conseilla-t-elle. C'est moins brutal.

Il obtempéra en serrant les poings.

- Momentaneus Aboculis, prononça lentement la sorcière.

Le Serpentard ressentit un léger picotement au niveau des yeux et les rouvrit aussitôt. Mais le sortilège avait fait son œuvre. Il ne pouvait désormais plus rien voir et avait la sensation de se trouver dans le noir. Il sentit qu'on le prenait par la main.

- Ne me lâche surtout pas, lui ordonna de nouveau sa tante.

Il sentit qu'elle le guidait lentement vers la porte. Une fois dehors, il respira l'air frais venu caresser son visage et cela lui était particulièrement agréable car il n'avait pas été autorisé à mettre un pied dehors depuis son arrivée. Il aurait souhaité jeté un dernier regard à la maison car il ne savait pas s'il y reviendrait un jour. Ils marchèrent un moment puis il sentit qu'elle lui prenait le bras et il se prépara mentalement à transplaner. La sensation familière s'empara de lui, altérée par son aveuglement temporaire.

Lorsqu'il se sentit réapparaître, il ignorait parfaitement où il se trouvait et cette impuissance l'agaça et le tourmenta profondément. Il était déjà bien assez désagréable de ne rien y voir, sans en plus de cela n'avoir aucune idée de ce qui l'entourait ni dans quelle partie de l'Angleterre il se trouvait. Cette impression de vide et d'égarement était presque insupportable.

- Où sommes-nous ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Devant le quartier général, lui répondit Andromeda, sachant pertinemment que cette réponse n'était en aucun cas satisfaisante pour lui.

- Merci ! s'exclama-t-il avec ironie.

Ironie que ne sembla pas goûter sa tante puisqu'elle reprit sa marche de plus belle, l'entraînant derrière elle sans mot dire. Drago tâtonnait le sol du bout des pieds mais rien ne lui permettait de comprendre sur quelle surface il se trouvait, car tout paraissait bien lisse. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent et il entendit un grincement qui ressemblait distinctement à celui d'une porte qu'on ouvrait délicatement.

- Il y a une marche, lui indiqua Andromeda en le devançant.

Drago leva haut le pied, pestant intérieurement contre l'air ridicule qu'il devait avoir, et enjamba la marche en question avec précaution. Le sol était devenu légèrement glissant, et il en conclut qu'ils devaient à présent se trouver à l'intérieur d'une demeure, sur des carreaux ou bien du plancher.

Il sentit brusquement un violent courant d'air les frapper en plein visage.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama-t-il en détournant aussitôt la tête.

- C'est simplement une précaution, répondit-elle avec fermeté.

Il sentit qu'elle lui lâchait la main et l'entendit s'avancer légèrement et prononcer des mots à voix si basse qu'il était totalement incapable d'entendre ce qu'elle disait. Il comprit qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte de mot de passe puisque le vent se calma aussitôt et l'endroit, quel qu'il soit, était redevenu paisible. Ils avancèrent ensuite de nouveau, à une vitesse régulière. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla interminable, il entendit une nouvelle porte s'ouvrir. Ils pénétrèrent lentement à l'intérieur de ce qui devait être une nouvelle pièce.

- Reste immobile Drago, lui conseilla Andromeda en le lâchant. Et ferme les yeux.

Il l'entendit sortir sa baguette de sa poche.

- Finite Incantatem, prononça-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le blond hésita un instant puis ouvrit délicatement les yeux. Sa vision était légèrement floue mais se précisait à mesure des secondes. Il se trouvait dans une pièce de forme ovale, assez sombre. La seule lumière provenait de quelques torches sur pieds qui brûlaient abondamment. Au chaque extrémité de la pièce se trouvait une porte en bois. Sur l'une d'entre elle, un tableau était accroché. Il représentait un paysage de bord de mer parfaitement banal.

- Alors c'est ça, le quartier général ? railla-t-il.

- A quoi t'attendais-tu ? répliqua sa tante en s'approchant d'une torche dont la flamme était très faible.

Elle donna un léger coup de baguette et le feu se raviva brusquement.

- A quelque chose de plus impressionnant, répondit-il en s'approchant de la porte sur laquelle était suspendue la peinture.

- Et bien ne parle pas trop vite. On t'attend derrière cette porte.

Il haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence.

- Si tu penses que j'ai peur d'affronter l'Ordre du Phénix, ironisa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Ils peuvent te renvoyer d'où tu viens, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, répliqua-t-il avec obstination.

- Mais n'as-tu pas besoin d'elle ?

Il se tourna brusquement vers sa tante mais elle semblait ne plus lui prêter attention. Elle fixait le tableau des yeux et s'avançait lentement vers lui.

- Lysander, appela-t-elle doucement en observant les vagues peintes qui ondulaient sous la brise.

Un homme apparut sur le côté du tableau. Il était assez corpulent et portait une barbe grisonnante. Ses cheveux poivre et sel lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier de couleur pourpre et ses mains croisées sur sa poitrine caressait doucement le tissu qui semblait être du velours tant il luisait sous la lumière du crépuscule.

- Andromeda ! s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant légèrement, autant que le lui permettait son décor.

- Bonjour Lysander, répondit la femme avec une sorte de déférence dans la voix.

Le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil intrigué vers Drago qui le contemplait, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Son regard revint vers la brune.

- Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-il.

- Crin de phénix et plume de licorne.

L'homme nommé Lysander hocha la tête et fit un léger geste de la main. Un cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte s'entrouvrit de quelques centimètres.

- Je ne viens pas avec toi, annonça Andromeda à Drago. Le fait que tu sois mon neveu peut avoir une influence. La décision doit être impartiale.

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien. Il s'avança lentement vers la porte et s'apprêtait à la pousser pour entrer, mais elle murmura brusquement une dernière chose.

- Ne soit pas trop arrogant, Drago. Ils représentent ta dernière chance. Ne fais pas l'erreur de la manquer. Tu perdrais bien trop de choses, et tu le sais…

- Merci du conseil, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me rabaisser face à eux.

Il se tourna vers elle et ajouta :

- Je suis un Malefoy.

Andromeda soutint son regard et poussa un soupir.

- Tu es peut-être né Malefoy, mais c'est l'amour des Black qui te permet d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui. Et quelle que soit leur décision, je te souhaite d'être heureux Drago. C'est ce que ma sœur aurait voulu.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et se tourna de nouveau vers la porte entrouverte. Il posa une main contre le bois vernis et prit une inspiration avant de pousser délicatement le battant. Derrière lui, les pas de sa tante résonnèrent dans la semi obscurité. Il était désormais seul.

La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était beaucoup plus lumineuse que la précédente. En son centre se trouvait une grande table en bois rectangulaire, autour de laquelle était disposées une quinzaine de chaises. Drago ne put s'empêcher de détailler aussitôt chaque personne qui se trouvait assise là, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder celle qu'il avait le plus envie de voir en cet instant.

Sur la droite se trouvait la famille Weasley, presque réunie au grand complet. Les parents et deux de leurs enfants que Drago se souvenait vaguement avoir vu lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. L'un deux tenait fermement la main d'une jeune femme incroyablement blonde qui n'était autre que Fleur Delacour, la participante de Beauxbâtons au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Drago remarqua également les jumeaux Weasley qui s'étaient assis un peu en retrait vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait une grande cheminée de pierres. Ils étaient occupés à alimenter le feu et firent un signe de bienvenue moqueur au Serpentard dès qu'ils l'aperçurent.

Sur la gauche de la table, Remus Lupin l'observait d'un air toujours aussi méfiant. A ses côtés était assis un sorcier aux cheveux blancs que Drago reconnut au bout de quelques secondes. Il s'agissait de l'homme qui avait écrit la nécrologie de Dumbledore dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais il était incapable de se souvenir de son nom.

Enfin, derrière ce sorcier à l'allure respectable, trois chaises accueillaient respectivement Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Drago remarqua tout de suite que la Gryffondor se trouvait au milieu des deux autres et fixait le sol avec détermination, tandis que ses deux amis observaient le Serpentard d'un regard peu avenant. Ce dernier comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il examina de nouveau la jeune fille qui paraissait tremblante mais elle gardait les yeux obstinément baissés et paraissait ne pas vouloir croiser son regard.

- Monsieur Malefoy.

Drago leva aussitôt les yeux vers la chaise qui se trouvait en bout de table et qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite remarquée. Présidant cette modeste assemblée, Minerva McGonagall. Le dos bien droit et le menton relevé, elle croisait délicatement les doigts sur la table, et son regard perçant ne quittait pas le Serpentard.

- Asseyez-vous je vous prie.

- Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je préfère rester debout, dit-il en croisant les bras.

- Certainement, répondit-elle d'un ton pincé.

Elle secoua sa baguette et la chaise prévue pour le jeune homme alla se ranger contre le mur.

- Bien, reprit-elle. Monsieur Malefoy, je crois que votre tante vous a expliqué les raisons de votre présence parmi nous.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il d'un ton légèrement ombrageux.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir non plus que vous vous trouvez en présence de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce qui signifie que vous resterez parmi nous, quelle que soit notre décision vous concernant. Nous ne pouvons vous permettre de repartir à présent que vous en savez autant sur nous.

- Ce qui est certain, c'est que j'ignore parfaitement où je me trouve, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que cela reste comme ça, dit-elle d'un air amusé qui surprit le Serpentard.

Un tressaillement retint son attention. Hermione avait légèrement bougé sur sa chaise et s'était décidé à lever les yeux vers lui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui sourit mais ses yeux trahissaient une gêne évidente.

- Miss Granger ici présente, continua leur ancien professeur de métamorphose, nous a raconté sa capture et les évènements qui s'en sont ensuivis. Mais nous aimerions avoir quelques petits détails sur votre version des faits.

- Vous n'avez qu'à demander, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous fuir les mangemorts ?

Cette question le désarçonna légèrement. Il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi direct, mais il aurait dû s'en douter de la part de McGonagall qui n'était pas du genre à se perdre en veines palabres.

- Parce que je n'ai jamais souhaité en devenir un, et je déteste ne pas être maître de moi-même, dit-il simplement.

- N'est-ce pas plutôt car depuis votre échec dans la tentative de meurtre de Dumbledore, vous avez perdu la confiance de Vous-savez-qui ?

- Il n'a jamais eu confiance en moi. Il ne m'a donné cet ordre que pour punir mon père.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais dans le train ! s'exclama soudain Harry en lui jetant un regard noir. Tu te souviens ? Juste avant de me casser le nez !

- Je faisais le fier devant mes amis de Serpentard. Tu me crois si stupide, Potter ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir ce que c'est que de se pavaner pour une chose dont on n'a pas le moindre mérite !

Le brun se leva de sa chaise d'un air menaçant mais Hermione l'agrippa aussitôt par le pan de sa chemise et le força à se rassoir.

- Monsieur Malefoy, intervint McGonagall sans se départir de son calme, vos provocations ne joueront certainement pas en votre faveur. Je vous conseille donc de cesser. Quant à vous, Monsieur Potter, inutile de perdre votre sang froid.

La tension dans la pièce était néanmoins désormais palpable et chaque membre de l'assistance paraissait en alerte.

- Harry, je t'en prie, souffla Hermione. Tu m'avais promis de garder ton calme.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione, lui répondit son ami. Mais tu m'en demandes beaucoup, tu ne crois pas ?

La Gryffondor baissa de nouveau les yeux dans un geste d'impuissance. Drago serra les poings mais tenta de garder lui aussi son calme. Il comprenait que la jeune fille se sentait cruellement déchirée et ne voulait pas lui compliquer les choses. Mais cela s'annonçait pour le moins difficile.

- C'est vrai, commença Ron comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi on est là au juste ? C'est un mangemort.

- Ron ! s'écria la brune d'un air indigné. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler une énième fois qu'il m'a sauvé la vie ?

- Et moi, est-ce que je dois te dire une énième fois également qu'il l'a fait uniquement pour qu'on sauve la sienne ?

Hermione allait répliquer quelque chose mais elle garda le silence.

- Il t'a toujours détestée, enfin, ajouta Ron d'un ton plus calme en lui prenant la main. Ne te laisse pas manipuler comme ça, Hermione, je t'en prie.

La tournure que prenait la discussion commençait à déplaire fortement à Drago.

- Tu as si peu confiance en elle, Weasley ? ironisa-t-il en défiant le rouquin du regard.

- C'est plutôt en toi que je n'ai pas confiance. Autant le dire franchement pour s'épargner du temps, je n'aurai jamais confiance en toi !

- C'est réciproque, conclut le Serpentard avec un sourire de dédain. Ce n'est pas de ta confiance que j'ai besoin, Weasley. Ça m'est donc bien égal que tu me l'accordes ou non.

- Notre fils est un membre de l'Ordre, Drago, intervint Monsieur Weasley en redressant les épaules. Il a son mot à dire comme chacun d'entre nous. Et je dois dire que pour l'instant, je serais plutôt enclin à me ranger à son avis.

Ces quelques paroles jetèrent un froid dans la pièce. Il n'était pas étonnant de voir Harry et Ron en colère contre Drago, mais l'avis des adultes avait un poids autrement important et percutant.

- Vous m'avez dit, commença Drago après avoir pris une inspiration, que quelle que soit la décision, je resterai parmi vous.

- C'est exact, affirma le sorcier aux cheveux blancs. Un mangemort qui a pénétré notre groupe ne peut en ressortir comme bon lui semble.

- Dans ce cas, j'aimerais savoir où sera la différence ? Vous n'allez quand même pas me tuer ?

Un regard gêné parcourut les sorciers. Remus Lupin baissa la tête et croisa les bras. Quant à Hermione, elle semblait plus embarrassée que jamais.

- C'est une plaisanterie ! s'exclama le blond.

- Calmez-vous, Monsieur Weasley, ordonna McGonagall. Il est évident que nous n'allons pas vous tuer. Ce ne sont pas nos méthodes. Mais votre présence peut être sujette à controverse et si vous ne gagnez pas notre confiance, nous prendrons des mesures vous concernant.

- Des mesures drastiques ! s'exclama l'un des jumeau Weasley, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

- Je t'en prie, Fred, le reprit sa mère d'un air furibond. Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

Une réprimande rendue peu efficace par les coups de coudes approbateurs que lui donnait son frère.

- Il nous a insultés pendant des années, Maman, lui rappela-t-il. On a bien le droit de se venger un peu.

- Vous n'êtes plus à l'école aujourd'hui, lui répliqua-t-elle avec autorité.

- Il faudrait savoir s'il a changé, fit remarquer Bill Weasley en passant un bras autour de l'épaule de sa femme.

- Ce n'est pas la question, lui répondit Drago sans se démonter. Je pensais toutes les choses que j'ai dites à cette époque. Le fait de vous considérer comme des pauvres sorciers ne fait pas de moi un meurtrier.

- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, s'énerva le jeune marié.

- Cependant il a raison, intervint McGonagall. Les querelles d'écoliers ont toujours eu cours à Poudlard, et c'est particulièrement valable pour les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Cela ne signifie pas qu'il faille condamner une personne pour les propos qu'elle a pu tenir à l'âge de douze ans.

- Ma femme ne peut pas être là, murmura Lupin, mais elle voulait que je parle en son nom. Bien qu'elle et Drago soit cousins, ils ne se connaissent pas. Elle est pourtant sûre qu'il n'a pas un mauvais fond. Et je dois reconnaître qu'elle est généralement dans le vrai lorsqu'elle juge une personne.

- Monsieur Malefoy, reprit Minerva, si nous vous acceptons parmi nous, acceptez-vous de coopérer ?

- Coopérer ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous ne vous exposerons à aucun danger mais vous êtes sans doute en possession d'informations qui sont pour nous capitales. Si vous n'êtes pas prêts à nous en faire part…

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que je le ferai.

- Je comprends votre position. Votre père est un mangemort et…

- Je me contrefiche de mon père ! s'exclama-t-il violemment, ce qui surprit la sorcière. Je n'ai simplement pas dit que je vous aiderai. Si la condition pour m'accepter parmi vous est que je me range à vos côtés, c'est du simple chantage !

- Vous contrefichez-vous de votre mère également, Monsieur Weasley ?

Hermione se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

- Professeur…

- Tais-toi Granger ! Ne dis rien !

La jeune fille s'immobilisa, le visage pétrifié. Elle le regardait avec anxiété. De toute évidence, elle ne leur avait rien dit de ce qui était arrivé à Narcissa, et il lui en était reconnaissant pour cela. Mais l'occasion de rabattre le caquet de l'ancienne directrice adjointe de Poudlard était bien trop belle pour qu'il l'ignore.

- Laissez-moi vous apprendre, cher professeur, que ma mère est morte.

Les membres du groupe se figèrent à leur tour. Fred et Georges eux-mêmes perdirent instantanément leurs sourires satisfaits.

- Que dites-vous ? s'enquit la sorcière au chapeau pointu en se redressant légèrement, les traits crispés.

- Granger a dû vous expliquer la raison de notre brusque départ. Les mangemorts ont découverts notre plan. Et peut-être vous a-t-elle dit aussi qu'ils prévoyaient de nous laisser faire pour retrouver la trace de Potter, et me tuer par la même occasion.

Blanche comme un linge, son interlocutrice l'écoutait sans mot dire.

- Mais ce qu'elle ne vous a pas précisé, c'est que ma mère était contre ce projet. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est morte. De la main de Bellatrix.

- Mon dieu ! ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Molly Weasley en prenant sa tête entre ses mains potelées.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers Harry. Il savait qu'il avait perdu un être cher, son parrain lui semblait-il, et qu'il avait été tué par sa tante également. Le brun le fixait avec insistance, apparemment en proie à une lutte intérieure. Pour la première fois depuis des années de haine, il avait une raison de le comprendre.

- Que les choses soit bien claires, ajouta le Serpentard en balayant le reste de l'assistance d'un regard noir. Je n'attends aucune pitié de votre part. Je vous dis tout ça pour que vous compreniez une bonne fois pour toute que je n'ai aucun attachement pour les mangemorts, et encore moins pour Vous-savez-qui. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous mentir, je n'ai pas plus d'attachement envers vous. Si nous en sommes arrivé là, c'est que nous avons plus de points communs vous et moi que vous ne l'imaginez.

Un long silence suivit cette tirade. Chacun s'observait, comme cherchant à lire les pensées de l'autre. Finalement, ce fut Minerva McGonagall qui brisa le calme.

- Qui est d'accord pour que Drago soit sous notre protection ?

- Puis elle leva délicatement la main. Hermione le fit à son tour, bientôt suivie par celle du sorcier aux cheveux blancs.

- Elphias ? s'enquit Minerva.

- Dumbledore l'aurait voulu, déclara simplement ce dernier en guise d'explication.

Fleur Delacour leva la main à son tour et jeta un regard insistant à Bill Weasley qui l'imita. Les jumeaux firent de même presqu'en même temps, suivis de près par leur mère. Arthur Weasley observa Ron un instant et demeura inerte, mais fit un sourire encourageant à sa femme.

- C'est le vote de Tonks, précisa Remus Lupin en levant la main droite.

McGonagall se tourna vers Harry et Ron. Ce dernier garda obstinément les yeux baissés. Le brun fixait Drago avec une telle intensité qu'il crut qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge. Mais au lieu de cela, et contre toute attente, sa main se leva avec lenteur.

- Harry ! s'indigna Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Je suis désolée Ron, mais Monsieur Doge a raison. Dumbledore voulait protéger Malefoy.

- Tu es le dernier des crétins quand tu t'y mets !

- Ça suffit, Monsieur Weasley, intervint Minerva. Monsieur Malefoy, la majorité l'emporte.

Malgré lui, Drago ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un soulagement intense. Il n'avait cessé de se persuader que leur opinion lui importait peu et c'était la stricte vérité. Mais de leur opinion dépendait en fin de compte une chose bien plus importante. Une chose dont, éloigné pendant près de deux semaines, il réalisait à présent qu'il ne pourrait supporter de la perdre pour toujours.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et s'apprêtait à lui faire un signe mais quelque chose le stoppa net. La jeune fille le regardait, un faible sourire aux lèvres, sa main toujours serrée dans celle de Ron…

...

Avis, questions, suggestions… Dans la boîte à reviews :)

En espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir sur ce retour, c'est assez difficile pour moi aussi de me replonger là-dedans ! Et j'ai également découvert qu'il est difficile de gérer une "scène" qui regroupe autant de personnages, mais j'ai bien aimé le faire^^

See ya all ;)


	27. The new headquarter

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Hello voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D

Merci pour tous les retours positifs sur mon retour après ces mois d'absences, je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir perdu tous mes lecteurs ^^

**H223 **: Contente de te retrouver =) Oui, Hermione se retrouve dans une situation très délicate maintenant et ça risque de devenir difficile pour elle de faire semblant de rien…

**Elena Grape **: J'aime bien être sadique de temps en temps pour entretenir le suspense :p Rassure toi tout s'arrange dans ce nouveau chapitre )

**Rosalieemmamailie** : On connaît Ron alors si, il va probablement faire des idioties xD

**Marion26 **: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me touchent énormément =) Quant au choix d'Hermione et bien, voilà la suite pour répondre à tes questions !

**Marie** : Haha ta review m'a fait rire, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione n'est pas aussi méchante qu'on pourrait le croire, il y a souvent des explications derrière les apparences ) Et oui, Ron est très immature parfois !

**Sosoo** : Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil !

**Safya** : Contente que ça te plaise et voilà la suite que tu attendais ^^

**Marjsafi** : Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps ^^ En tout cas ravie de voir que tu es toujours là et que je ne t'ai pas déçu =)

**Byme** : Je te comprends tout à fait ! Moi aussi quand je trouve des nouvelles fics à lire, je suis parfois découragée d'avance lorsqu'elle sont déjà bien longue comme la mienne. Je suis donc vraiment très touchée que tu ais tout lu d'un coup et que ma fic te plaise tant =) C'est sympa aussi d'avoir l'avis sur la fic complète car des fois lorsqu'on écrit au fur et à mesure on a du mal à savoir ce que ça donne dans l'ensemble ) Merci pour tout ^^

**Van3xxx **: Oui, je suis d'accord, Ron est un crétin parfois xD Hihi

**Angel622demonia** : Très heureuse que tu aimes ma fic =)

**DarkladyMalfoy66** : Un immense merci pour ta review ! Je ne sais pas si je mérite tous ces compliments mais ça m'a tellement fait plaisir, j'en avais presque la larme à l'œil hihi ^^ En tout cas j'espère te transporter de nouveau dans leur monde avec la suite :)

Voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! Merci à tous mes lecteurs et bonne lecture :D

...

_Previously on Let's go home :_

_Malgré lui, Drago ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un soulagement intense. Il n'avait cessé de se persuader que leur opinion lui importait peu et c'était la stricte vérité. Mais de leur opinion dépendait en fin de compte une chose bien plus importante. Une chose dont, éloigné pendant près de deux semaines, il réalisait à présent qu'il ne pourrait supporter de la perdre pour toujours._

_Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et s'apprêtait à lui faire un signe mais quelque chose le stoppa net. La jeune fille le regardait, un faible sourire aux lèvres, sa main toujours serrée dans celle de Ron…_

**Chapitre 27 : The new headquarter**

Hermione s'éveilla avec une curieuse sensation d'appréhension. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se souvenir de la journée de la veille. Drago avait été présenté devant l'Ordre du Phénix et il avait été décidé qu'il resterait sous protection, malgré l'avis défavorable de plusieurs membres, qui était malgré tout resté minoritaire. La jeune fille avait ressenti un tel soulagement en voyant les mains se lever qu'une sensation de chaleur s'était répandue dans tout son corps. La suite des évènements avait été quelque peu confuse. Les membres présents avait dû quitter la pièce, laissant le Serpentard seul avec McGonagall qui désirait s'entretenir en privé avec lui. Hermione était donc repartie silencieusement avec Harry et Ron et tous trois avaient pris le chemin de leurs chambres. Car oui, ils résidaient désormais au quartier général. La Chaumière aux Coquillages commençait à devenir trop petite pour accueillir tout le monde. De plus, Hermione désormais de retour, Harry désirait se remettre au plus vite à la recherche des horcruxes. Mais les récents évènements et notamment la capture de sa meilleure amie l'avaient amené à reconsidérer leur façon de faire. Il ne voulait plus risquer la vie de quelqu'un et préférait donc opérer depuis un endroit sûr.

Hermione avait vite compris, lors de leurs retrouvailles, que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient perdu tout espoir de la retrouver vivante. Lorsqu'elle était apparue devant leurs yeux, Ron s'était précipité sur elle et l'avait serré avec force en répétant inlassablement son prénom. Quant à Harry, il s'était effondré sur les marches de l'escalier et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains. Ils paraissaient tous deux en état de choc. Comme s'ils avaient été en apnée sans elle durant des jours et émergeaient brutalement à l'air libre. Hermione elle-même aurait été incapable de décrire le sentiment qui l'avait envahie en les voyant. Comme une explosion de bonheur intense, presque douloureux.

Le nouveau quartier général se situait en Ecosse, dans un petit village du nom de Moorburg. Il s'agissait d'une petite maison de pierres enclavée entre deux autres dans la rue principale du bourg. Il leur rappelait finalement beaucoup le 12, Square Grimmaurd, puisqu'il avait subi les mêmes protections magiques et qu'on les y avait fait pénétrer de la même façon. McGonagall n'était autre que le gardien du secret de cette nouvelle cachette, et de fait elle était celle qui leur avait révélé l'endroit. Bien qu'ils n'avaient pas osé lui poser la question directement, les trois amis soupçonnaient le lieu d'être l'ancienne maison de leur professeur, ou bien en tout cas lié à son passé. La sorcière aux lunettes carrées n'avait jamais caché son attachement inébranlable pour sa terre natale qu'était l'Ecosse.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avait ainsi élu domicile provisoirement dans cette modeste maison. Les deux garçons avaient pris possession de la première chambre de la demeure et Hermione de la deuxième. Personne d'autre n'y vivait, et McGonagall elle-même ne s'y trouvait que très rarement. L'endroit servait surtout comme point de ralliement des membres de la Résistance. La salle à manger se changeait alors en lieu de réunion, tout comme cela se faisait dans la maison de Sirius. Le reste des pièces se composait d'une salle d'eau, d'une simple cuisine et d'une petite bibliothèque qui paraissait avoir servi de bureau. Il y avait aussi un long couloir dont la porte du fond donnait sur un petit jardin. McGonagall s'était arrangée pour que celui-ci soit également protégé afin que l'on puisse s'y rendre de temps en temps. Hermione lui était particulièrement reconnaissante de cela car elle aurait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter de vivre dans cette petite maison confinée sans pouvoir jamais sortir à l'air libre. Le jardin n'était pas grand, mais possédait un banc de pierre et une petite marre où poissons rouges et grenouilles semblaient vivre des jours heureux. Loin de l'agitation du monde qui les entourait et dont la Gryffondor se sentait parfois cruellement prisonnière.

Hermione s'étira doucement dans son lit, et fit basculer ses jambes par-dessus les draps. La veille, ils avaient attendu patiemment dans la chambre des garçons d'avoir des nouvelles du Serpentard. McGonagall était finalement venue les voir, seule. Elle ne leur avait pas parlé de son tête à tête avec le jeune homme mais était venue les avertir que ce dernier resterait au quartier général jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Aucun membre ne pouvant se permettre de le prendre chez lui, cela restait sans conteste l'endroit le plus neutre et le plus sûr pour lui. Harry et Ron avaient tenté de protester avec véhémence, mais leur ancien professeur avait fait la sourde oreille, leur rappelant avec fermeté qu'en temps de guerre, les querelles d'adolescents devaient être mises de côté. Hermione était restée silencieuse durant tout l'entretien.

- Il est hors de question que je partage ma chambre avec lui, prévint Ron avec un regard noir. Il n'aura qu'à dormir sur la table.

- Monsieur Weasley, je vous prie de contenir vos ressentiments.

- Professeur, avait insisté Harry, nous avons des choses très importantes à faire. En sa présence, c'est impossible. C'est un mangemort.

- Monsieur Potter, je vous rappelle que vous avez donné votre accord pour que nous le protégions.

- Oui mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il resterait ici.

- Nous n'avons pas d'autre solution pour l'instant, avait-elle déclarée avec plus de douceur. Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez toujours pas daigné me dire ce que vous avez de si important à faire. Si vous consentiez à me le révéler, je pourrais peut-être mieux comprendre…

- Inutile, Professeur, avait coupé Harry. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons nous arranger.

Hermione avait noté la déception dans les yeux de Minerva qui espérait probablement obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Elle la soupçonnait même d'avoir utilisé la nouvelle venue du Serpentard dans ce but. Elle était trop intelligente pour ignorer à quel point sa présence risquait de compliquer la situation, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais Harry s'était montré résolu à ne rien lui dire. Il s'accrochait à sa promesse faite à Dumbledore avec une détermination sans faille.

Drago avait donc été installé dans la bibliothèque, sur la grosse banquette en bois qui se situait contre le mur du fond, sous la fenêtre. Durant les jours passés dans cette maison, la jeune fille s'y était souvent installée pour profiter des lueurs du jour et elle savait donc qu'elle était très confortable. Cela la rassurait un peu mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment la cohabitation allait se passer. Il paraissait purement improbable que Harry et Ron adresse la parole au Serpentard comme si de rien n'était. Allait-elle se retrouver en porte-à-faux à chaque instant ? Et au-delà de ça, bien qu'elle tentait de l'ignorer, elle ne pouvait réfréner l'envie de se retrouver seule avec lui. Elle en mourrait d'envie depuis des jours, et cette urgence s'était renforcée à l'instant même où il avait pénétré dans la salle-à-manger aux yeux de tous. Il lui avait paru si attirant dans son insolence et son assurance. Elle avait noté qu'il avait remis ses propres vêtements et n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir lorsque leurs regards avaient fini par se croiser.

Plongée dans ce souvenir et sentant des frissons parcourir son dos, la jeune brune se leva en hâte du lit et attrapa sa veste qu'elle jeta sur ses épaules. Puis elle ouvrit délicatement la porte et s'aventura dans le couloir en direction de la salle de bain. Elle ne croisa personne et supposa que tout le monde devait encore dormir. Une fois dans la pièce, elle se déshabilla lentement, releva ses cheveux bouclés et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui permit de se détendre et de se clarifier les idées. Elle songea à ses deux meilleurs amis et à leur réaction lorsqu'elle leur avait raconté tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le jour de sa capture. Elle avait eu bien du mal à leur expliquer son histoire, tant elle avait eu peur d'en venir au sujet délicat que représentait le Serpentard. D'autant plus qu'elle avait eu l'impression désagréable que tout ce qu'elle leur cachait était parfaitement lisible sur son visage, tant ses amis l'avait observée avec insistance. Ils ne s'étaient finalement doutés de rien concernant le rapprochement des deux jeunes sorciers. Ils s'étaient fortement mis en colère à mesure qu'elle leur avait narré les péripéties, lui reprochant tour à tour sa naïveté et son inconscience. Hermione en avait presque pleuré de culpabilité et ils avaient tous deux finis par s'excuser avec douceur.

- Pardonne-nous, Hermione, avait murmuré Harry. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point on était inquiets pour toi.

- Bien sûr que si Harry, avait-elle répliqué. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'ils vous retrouvent. C'est pour vous que j'ai fait toutes ces choses. J'avais une chance de m'enfuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place et tu le sais !

- Ce n'est pas la question, Hermione, avait rétorqué Ron en serrant les poings. Le problème, c'est que tu t'es associée avec Malefoy. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il risquait de te faire. Ça aurait pu être un piège.

- Je n'avais pas d'autre option.

Aucun des deux n'avait osé en dire davantage mais elle avait nettement senti qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Elle s'était d'ailleurs sentie légèrement en colère contre eux de ne pas faire le moindre effort mais s'était bien vite calmée car elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait réagi exactement de la même manière à leur place. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre à quel point Drago avait changé. Elle ne devait pas leur en vouloir pour ça. Ils restaient ses meilleurs amis et être de nouveau auprès d'eux la rendait si heureuse qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

Une fois sa douche terminée, la jeune fille tira le rideau et attrapa une serviette qu'elle s'enroula autour du corps. Elle sortit du bac et se plaça devant le grand miroir en pied qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle sourit de nouveau en contemplant son reflet. Ces deux semaines lui avaient été considérablement bénéfiques. Elle avait repris du poids et son tain était beaucoup plus coloré qu'auparavant. Ses cheveux également paraissaient nettement moins ternes.

Elle se sécha doucement avec le tissu et enfila ses vêtements, un jean et un t-shirt beige. Puis elle laissa tomber ses cheveux en cascade sur ses épaules et sortit de la pièce. Ne percevant toujours aucun bruit, elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre quand soudain, une main lui attrapa le poignet avec force et la tira dans le couloir. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre en titubant la personne qui la tirait ainsi, jusqu'à la petite bibliothèque. Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer en reconnaissant la chevelure blonde et la nuque si pâle de son kidnappeur. A peine se retrouva-t-elle dans la pièce qu'il lui lâcha le poignet et la porte se referma derrière elle. Elle n'osa pas bouger, et tenta juste de calmer sa respiration.

- Tu as retrouvé ta baguette à ce que je vois, lança le Serpentard dans son dos, faisant allusion au bout de bois qui dépassait de la poche du jean de la jeune fille.

- Oui, confirma-t-elle en se retournant légèrement. Je croyais l'avoir perdue lorsque j'ai été enlevée mais Harry et Ron ont récupéré mon sac.

- Alors insonorise-moi cette pièce.

Elle poussa un soupir et s'exécuta. Elle réalisa à quel point les choses avaient changé en si peu de temps. Auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais cédé aussi facilement à une demande de Drago Malefoy. Mais elle le connaissait beaucoup mieux désormais et savait qu'il était inutile de faire la forte tête face à lui. Et surtout, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle ne pouvait réfréner sa joie de le revoir. Elle agita sa baguette et le sort s'activa. Elle verrouilla également la porte, puis se retourna pour de bon et fit face au blond qui la dévisageait avec amusement.

- Ça faisait longtemps, Granger.

- On s'est déjà vu hier, je te rappelle.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Elle baissa les yeux avec timidité. Il s'approcha légèrement et elle recula instinctivement.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-elle en s'appuyant sur le bureau qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. La banquette est confortable, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ramassis de banalités, Granger ?

Elle leva sur lui un regard furibond.

- Je ne vois ce qu'il y a de si absurde !

- Ne joue pas les idiotes avec moi, ricana-t-il d'un air éloquent.

Il s'avança de nouveau vers elle et la Gryffondor se pressa un peu plus contre le bureau. Elle remarqua alors qu'il portait des vêtements qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vus mais qui lui allaient à merveille. Un pantalon gris et une chemise blanche qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux anthracite.

- McGonagall t'as donné des vêtements ? s'enquit-elle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue et acquiesça.

- Elle m'en a procuré quelques-uns. Je pense qu'elle sait très bien que je ne pourrai pas compter sur tes amis pour m'en prêter.

- Ne sois pas si dur, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu ne leur prêterais rien non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne pense pas, en effet.

Il avançait au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient et se trouvait désormais tout près d'elle.

- Je vais aller droit au but, dit-il soudain d'un ton plus sérieux. J'ai des comptes à régler avec toi.

Hermione eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient se dérober. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le bureau et tenta de prendre une attitude indifférente. Mais le regard du Serpentard était si intense qu'elle avait la sensation d'être sous son emprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle.

Il lui attrapa le menton et la força à le regarder.

- Je croyais t'avoir avertie concernant Weasley.

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté. Elle ôta la main du Serpentard de son visage avec fermeté et soutint son regard.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je crois que si, au contraire.

- Il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi te tenait-il la main ? s'énerva Drago.

- Je n'en sais rien ! Il…

Elle marqua une pose.

- Il ?

- De toute façon, s'agaça-t-elle à son tour, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Je fais ce que je veux, il me semble.

- J'ai été clair avec toi, Granger, répliqua-t-il. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il te touche.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne t'appartiens pas, Malefoy !

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ?

Il serra les poings et recula légèrement.

- Tu veux me le faire dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle l'observa avec appréhension mais croisa les bras en signe de détermination.

- Et bien tu vas être déçue, Miss Je Sais Tout. Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Réponds-moi seulement, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Bien !

Il se rapprocha d'elle de nouveau et passa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Surprise, elle se laissa faire et leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec douceur. Hermione aurait voulu protester mais elle en était parfaitement incapable. Elle attendait cet instant depuis trop longtemps. Ses lèvres si parfaites l'embrassait avec ardeur et sa langue se frayait déjà un chemin vers celle de la jeune fille qui n'eut aucune objection. Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Lorsque leur baiser s'approfondit, son cœur battait si fort qu'elle se demanda vaguement s'il n'allait pas imploser. Une sensation d'euphorie se libéra en elle. Drago passa sa deuxième main dans son dos et le caressa jusqu'à descendre sur sa hanche. Hermione se redressa légèrement et s'assit sur le bureau, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Le blond se plaça entre ses jambes et la serra contre lui avec fermeté.

- Pourquoi te tenait-il la main ? demanda-t-il de nouveau entre deux baisers.

- Il est comme ça depuis mon retour, très protecteur. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre mais…

- Essaye mieux, ordonna Drago en plongeant son regard grisonnant dans le sien.

- Ce n'est pas si facile, se défendit-elle. C'est mon meilleur ami, je refuse de le blesser.

- Plus tu attends, et plus ce sera le cas, Granger.

Hermione se sentit surprise par les paroles plus calmes du jeune homme.

- Il vaut mieux pour lui que tu l'arrêtes tout de suite, reprit-il d'un air torve. Avant qu'il ne subisse quelques dommages.

- Je t'interdis de le…

Mais les lèvres de la jeune fille furent de nouveau capturées par celles de Drago qui n'en finissait pas de goûter chaque parcelle de peau qu'il retrouvait. Chaque fois qu'il songeait à la main de Ron serrant celle d'Hermione, une colère incompréhensible le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il l'embrassait fiévreusement car il avait besoin de sentir qu'elle était entièrement à lui. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de la laisser à un autre. Il ne cessait de penser que sa fierté de Malefoy en était la cause, mais il savait bien que quelque chose d'autre le faisait réagir de la sorte. Il refusait simplement de l'admettre.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir les firent tous deux sursauter. Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche avec frayeur, avant de se souvenir que la pièce était insonorisée. Sa réaction fut très rapide. Elle tendit sa baguette et leva le sort, puis déverrouilla la porte et transplana brutalement dans sa chambre, laissant Drago seul contre le bureau.

A peine avait-elle atterri au milieu de la pièce que l'on toquait à la porte. Elle repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le visage et invita la personne à entrer.

- Tu es réveillée, constata Harry en pénétrant dans la pièce.

La jeune fille dut produire un effort considérable pour prendre un air naturel.

- Oui, j'étais sur le point d'aller déjeuner.

- Parfait, nous aussi.

Elle lui emboîta donc le pas jusqu'à la cuisine. Ron les y attendait. Il était assis sur l'une des chaises, les sourcils froncés et le regard plongé dans le vide. Dès qu'il aperçut la jeune fille, il lui fit un sourire engageant mais elle remarquait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son regard.

- Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'assoir près de lui.

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête mais fit mine de ne pas avoir remarquée son manège et choisit une chaise qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table. Harry se mit à servir quelques gaufres et du jus de citrouille. Les trois amis mangèrent en silence. Lorsqu'elle eut finit son assiette, Hermione se leva de table et en prit une propre, sur laquelle elle déposa deux gaufres. Elle remplit également un verre de la douce boisson orange et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Ron qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

Cette question agaça la jeune fille.

- Ron, commença-t-elle, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir. Cesse donc de faire l'autruche.

Piqué au vif par cette remarque, le rouquin croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs. Harry eut un sourire en voyant la réaction puérile de son ami, puis ses yeux verts se posèrent sur la brune. Hermione n'aurait su dire pourquoi un frisson la parcourut à cet instant-là. Son meilleur ami la fixait d'une telle façon qu'il paraissait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle essaya de chasser cette pensée de son esprit et de se convaincre que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Satisfaite d'avoir rabattu le caquet de Ron, elle sortit de la pièce pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Elle poussa un soupir en songeant que le premier jour depuis l'arrivée du Serpentard se déroulait déjà de manière compliquée. Ron était en colère, et Drago probablement également car elle l'avait laissé en plan sans prévenir au beau milieu de leur échange de baisers. Elle se demanda vaguement de quelle façon elle pourrait parvenir à gérer la situation.

Elle toqua timidement à la porte. La voix du Serpentard résonna lorsqu'il l'invita à entrer. Elle ouvrit délicatement le battant et pénétra dans la pièce en silence. Il l'observait d'un air furieux.

- Ne me refais plus ce coup-là, Granger.

- Qu'est-ce je pouvais faire d'autre ? rétorqua-t-elle tout en posant ce qu'elle avait apporté sur le bureau en bois massif. Il est hors de question qu'ils découvrent quoique ce soit.

- Là-dessus, nous sommes bien d'accord.

- Tant mieux !

Ils se défiaient du regard et ce fut de nouveau Drago qui brisa le silence.

- C'est aberrant, Granger. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi souvent frustré qu'avec toi.

- Tu es sans doute habitué à avoir tout ce que tu veux au moment où tu le veux, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je ne suis pas ton esclave.

- Tu ne m'as encore jamais dit non, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

- Et que comptes-tu faire si ça arrive ? Me forcer la main ? s'exclama-t-elle en serrant les poings d'un air offusqué.

Le Serpentard la contempla un instant puis s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix plus douce :

- Tu n'es pas mon esclave, Granger. Et je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

Ne sachant que répondre, elle baissa le regard avec obstination et sentit ses joues rougir farouchement. Les deux mains possessives du jeune homme s'emparèrent de ses hanches et sa bouche traça un sillon dans le cou de la Gryffondor qui savait déjà que toute lutte serait vaine.

Mais avant de s'abandonner complètement aux caresses du jeune homme, ses pensées se dirigèrent un instant vers Harry et son regard qui lui avait paru si éloquent. Il sait, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser en frémissant, je suis certaine qu'il sait…

...

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews ;)

A bientôt pour la suite !


	28. Emerald green

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Coucou tout le monde ! C'est par une belle journée ensoleillée (en tout cas pour moi :p) que je viens vous apporter la suite de ma fic ^^ J'espère que vous profitez bien de ce début d'été !

Voilà les réponses aux (nombreuses :D) reviews…

**Elena Grape** : Merci ^^ Voici la suite que tu attendais !

**Kadronya** : Heureuse de ne pas te décevoir =)

**Carmilla Moriarty** : (fan de Sherlock Holmes ?) Je suis ravie d'avoir "donner vie à [ton] fantasme" et j'espère l'avoir bien fait =) En tout cas merci pour toutes tes reviews et tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup… Si ça peut te rassurer moi aussi j'apprécie le personnage de Ron. Je le dépeint assez « grognon » dans ma fic car j'imagine qu'il réagirait exactement comme cela, mais il me touche également =)

**H223** : Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup quand Drago se montre un peu jaloux :p Merci pour ta fidélité ^^

**Alysee** : Ne pas me souvenir de toi ? Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es tout de même une de mes premières lectrices et je ne risque pas de t'oublier ) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours ma fic !

**Marie** : Haha exact ils ont eu chaud, je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même ) Ravie que tu aimes en tout cas et voici la suite ^^

**Marjsafi** : J'ai essayé de ne pas trop te faire attendre ) Je suis très flattée que tu ais relue trois fois mon dernier chapitre :o J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci également ^^

**Van3xxx** : Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre )

**Ava311** : Je ne me lasse pas de lire ta review qui me touche énormément ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic fasse partie de tes HG/DM favorites. J'essaye en effet de faire en sorte que Drago reste le plus authentique possible et ça me rassure de savoir que j'y parviens ^^ Merci encore !

**Marion26** : Oui on a toujours hâte des moments Hermione/Drago, c'est mon cas aussi ) J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre !

**Latisla** : Oui je crois bien qu'on rêve toutes de Drago Malefoy hi hi ! En tout cas ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que les 27 chapitres ne t'ont pas lassé, comme je le disais à une autre de mes lectrices, c'est parfois bon de savoir ce que donne la fic dans son ensemble donc merci pour ta review =)

**Elodie-Malefoy** : Merci pour ta longue review que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire =) Merci avant tout pour tes nombreux compliments ! Pour répondre à tes questions, j'ai eu récemment une période où je n'ai pas beaucoup pu écrire, mais maintenant je m'y suis remise et j'essaye de publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines maximum, moins si possible ^^ Si un jour je dois abandonner, je vous préviendrai mais ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour ) Concernant Ginny, tu le sauras bientôt ^^ Encore merci pour tout et j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite =)

**Elyanna Evans** : Je suis vraiment très heureuse de savoir que ma fic n'est pas lassante, en tout cas pas pour toi =) Ravie de te retrouver en tout cas et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Enjoy your reading !

...

_Previously on Let's go home :_

_Ne sachant que répondre, elle baissa le regard avec obstination et sentit ses joues rougir farouchement. Les deux mains possessives du jeune homme s'emparèrent de ses hanches et sa bouche traça un sillon dans le cou de la Gryffondor qui savait déjà que toute lutte serait vaine._

_Mais avant de s'abandonner complètement aux caresses du jeune homme, ses pensées se dirigèrent un instant vers Harry et son regard qui lui avait paru si éloquent. Il sait, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser en frémissant, je suis certaine qu'il sait…_

**Chapitre 28 : Emerald green**

Rien n'était plus difficile pour Hermione que d'admettre une défaite. Mais elle était bien obligée cette fois-ci de reconnaître qu'elle avait perdu. Chaque sourire en coin du Serpentard, chacun de ces ricanements, chaque fois qu'il la touchait, ou même qu'il l'effleurait, toutes ces choses faisaient battre son cœur à une vitesse anormale. Ses reins frémissaient à son contact, et ses lèvres ne songeaient qu'aux siennes. Son corps tout entier semblait avoir trouvé en lui un nouveau centre de gravité.

La jeune fille se sentait à la fois euphorique et agacée de l'être. Elle se giflait mentalement chaque fois que le visage de Drago hantait son esprit, ce qui arrivait beaucoup trop régulièrement à son goût.

Le principal problème dans tout cela était surtout le fait que le blond semblait avoir compris à quel point elle était en peine à lui résister. Il multipliait donc ses coups d'œil provocateurs et ses sourires discrets à son attention, même lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en présence de Ron et Harry. Fort heureusement, cela n'arrivait que très rarement qu'ils se retrouvent tous les quatre dans la même pièce. Ron refusait catégoriquement d'adresser la parole au Serpentard et joignait souvent le geste à la pensée en quittant les lieux chaque fois que ce dernier y pénétrait. Hermione se sentait constamment mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Elle n'osait même pas parler pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère car elle savait bien qu'il était vain de penser que les choses pourraient changer. Que valaient trois misérables jours de trêve face aux six années de brimades dont l'ancien Serpentard les avaient rendus victime ? La brune connaissait trop bien la rancune tenace de son ami pour savoir que cela ne valait strictement rien à ses yeux.

Car cela faisait déjà trois jours que Drago les avaient rejoints en Ecosse. Et les choses s'annonçaient aussi difficiles que la jeune fille le prévoyait.

- Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?

La Gryffondor sursauta. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de ses amis, assise sur le lit d'Harry qui l'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Excuse-moi, s'empressa-t-elle de bégayer.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte close et aux murs insonorisés par les soins du brun. Drago se trouvait probablement dans la bibliothèque qui était désormais pour ainsi dire sa chambre. Quant aux trois amis, ils improvisaient une réunion pour parler des horcruxes. Hermione frissonna en repensant à ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Le carnet de Regulus Black.

Lorsqu'elle avait enfin retrouvé Harry et Ron après ces longs jours de séparation, la joie de les revoir ne lui avait pas pour autant fait oublié la présence du manuscrit dans sa petite valise. Elle ne leur en avait cependant pas parlé tout de suite, préférant d'abord raconter par quel moyen elle était parvenue à s'enfuir du manoir. Elle savait parfaitement que ses deux amis risquaient de se mettre en colère en entendant parler de la complicité qu'elle avait établie avec Malefoy. Et elle avait bien compté sur le possible horcruxe pour les amener sur un sujet plus important qui leur ferait oublier le reste.

Harry lui avait presque arraché le cahier des mains à l'instant où elle avait conclu son explication en le sortant de son bagage. Il l'avait feuilleté fébrilement, cherchant une ressemblance quelconque, un sentiment semblable à celui qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il s'était trouvé en possession du journal intime de Tom Jedusor. Hermione lui avait rappelé à juste titre que cela ne pouvait pas être exactement la même chose puisqu'il s'agissait cette fois d'un carnet ayant appartenu à une autre personne que Voldemort. Cependant les trois amis étaient tombés d'accord quant à la nature possible de cet objet.

Hermione était soulagée que cette trouvaille providentielle leur permette de se replonger dans la chasse aux horcruxes, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Exception faite d'un certain Serpentard blond qui se trouvait à présent dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Bien, reprit Harry, tirant de nouveau la jeune fille de ses pensées, le carnet de Regulus Black est sûrement un horcruxe.

- Mais nous n'avons rien pour le détruire, rappela Ron en jetant un regard méfiant à la reliure noire du manuscrit.

- J'étais tellement sûre que vous aviez l'épée de Gryffondor, se lamenta Hermione en se souvenant de sa déception lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'ils n'étaient plus en sa possession.

- Et nous étions persuadés que les rafleurs la remettraient au Ministère en même temps que toi, enchaîna le brun.

- Ils n'en ont pas parlé lorsqu'ils m'ont conduite au manoir des Malefoy, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais même soulagée de penser que vous aviez réussi à vous enfuir avec. Ça veut dire qu'ils l'ont gardé. Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils ont bien pu en faire et où elle se trouve à présent.

Harry croisa les bras derrière sa tête et se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller.

- Je crois qu'il faut laisser tomber l'épée, conclut Ron.

Hermione et Harry lui jetèrent des regards surpris, proches de l'indignation.

- Pour l'instant, en tout cas, ajouta-t-il. Je ne vois pas comment retrouver leur piste. Et même si nous y parvenons, il faudra ensuite retrouver la piste de l'épée. Et même cela ne nous garantit pas que nous soyons en mesure de la récupérer.

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant mais devait admettre que retrouver l'épée de Godric Gryffondor était une entreprise beaucoup trop périlleuse et beaucoup trop incertaine. Mieux valait se concentrer sur la recherche des horcruxes.

- Avec quoi d'autre peut-on les détruire, déjà ? questionna le rouquin, faisant écho à ses pensées.

- Du venin de basilic, répondit-t-elle en soupirant. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que l'épée le pouvait. Elle a absorbé celui du serpent qu'Harry a tué dans la Chambre des Secrets, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Un long silence s'ensuivit, uniquement ponctué par le tic-tac d'une petite pendule posée sur l'une des tables de chevet.

- Dans ce cas, murmura soudain Ron en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi ne pas retourner là-bas ?

Hermione et Harry l'observèrent de nouveau avec un air de stupeur peint sur chacun de leurs visages.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna-t-elle.

- Dans la Chambre des Secrets ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Harry esquissa lui aussi un sourire.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-il. Le basilic doit toujours y être non ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil incertain au brun avant de répondre.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Peut-être que les Professeurs l'ont détruit, ou bien s'en sont débarrassé. J'imagine mal Dumbledore laisser le cadavre d'une créature aussi dangereuse dans les entrailles de l'école.

Ron parut réfléchir un instant puis se tapa la cuisse dans un sursaut.

- Il faut demander à McGonagall !

- Ron, soupira Harry en se redressant sur le lit, je ne peux pas lui en parler et tu le sais.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que nous allions lui dire quoique ce soit. Mais on peut essayer de se débrouiller pour le lui faire dire.

- Comment ? s'enquit la jeune fille d'un air sceptique.

- Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-il comme à court d'idées. Je n'ai pas tout prévu dans la seconde. On peut simplement engager la conversation sur le sujet et prétendre que c'est simplement de la curiosité. Après tout, c'est bien Harry qui s'est retrouvé seul à combattre ce monstre ! Il a bien le droit de savoir ce qu'il est devenu !

Hermione se sentit confuse. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais les paroles de Ron lui paraissaient de plus en plus censées, et cela l'inquiétait légèrement. Elle aurait voulu se retrouver seule avec Harry pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Si lui aussi trouvait que l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise ou bien si elle était devenue complètement déraisonnable au contact de leur meilleur ami. De toute évidence, le brun semblait se poser les mêmes questions puisqu'il darda un regard perçant sur la Gryffondor comme s'il tentait désespérément d'établir un contact avec elle.

- Ce n'est pas si bête, commença Hermione en haussant les épaules.

- Tu as l'air surprise, marmonna Ron.

- Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle en réprimant un sourire. C'est juste que…

- Ça suppose qu'on va devoir s'introduire à Poudlard, continua Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête. Ron haussa à son tour les épaules.

- Je sais que ça parait dingue, soupira-t-il. Mais par Merlin, on a fait tellement de choses dingues ces derniers mois que plus rien ne m'atteint.

La brune pouffa de rire.

- C'est vrai ! se défendit-il. On s'est introduit à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, l'un des lieux les plus impénétrables de tout le monde magique.

Harry plongea ses yeux dans le vague comme s'il se souvenait brusquement de ce fait.

- Et on en est ressorti, continua le rouquin, sur un dragon !

Cette fois, Hermione se prit franchement à rire. Ron lui décocha un sourire satisfait.

- On connaît Poudlard comme notre poche, conclut-il. Ce sera presqu'une promenade de santé.

Harry rejoignit l'hilarité générale. Mais ses yeux verts trahissaient une certaine inquiétude, que ses deux amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de partager en dépit de leur apparente assurance. Même Ron savait, malgré ses plaisanteries, que la chose ne serait pas aussi aisée qu'il le prétendait. Mais leur attitude positive était plus que bénéfique aux trois amis. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient l'impression de percevoir que noirceur et désespoir de tout côté.

Hermione sentit une bouffée de chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Elle savait qu'ils étaient loin de concrétiser leur plan, mais la seule idée de franchir les murs de Poudlard à nouveau lui apportait plus de joie qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Et elle avait bien du mal à se convaincre qu'il s'agissait à présent d'un territoire hostile.

- C'est une bonne idée de poser la question à McGonagall, réfléchit-elle. Pour ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. Mais on ne peut pas la faire venir exprès, elle se douterait de quelque chose.

- Elle ne vient pas si souvent, fit remarquer le brun. On risque d'attendre longtemps.

- Je crois qu'elle viendra plus souvent maintenant que Malefoy se trouve parmi nous.

La jeune fille faisait part de cette supposition, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle était exacte. Elle était au courant que lors de son entretien privé avec le Serpentard, leur ancien professeur l'avait prévenu qu'elle leur rendrait visite régulièrement afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Drago la soupçonnait surtout de vouloir le surveiller mais n'avait émis aucune objection.

- En attendant, poursuivit-elle en désignant le carnet toujours entre ses mains, nous devrions recopier ce qu'il y a là-dedans.

Harry acquiesça vivement.

- Il y a plusieurs pistes sur les endroits éventuels où pourraient se cacher les autres horcruxes et je pense que Regulus était mieux placé que nous pour le savoir.

Durant leur séjour à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, les trois amis avaient passé leurs soirées à lire à tour de rôle le manuscrit à haute voix. Harry le traitait littéralement comme le Saint Graal, trop heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé une personne pour le guider. Et même si cette personne n'était plus de ce monde, tout était là, en évidence, et il n'avait plus qu'à suivre les indications. Même s'il avait conscience que ce ne serait pas chose aisée et que Regulus pouvait s'être trompé sur certaines choses, il n'en ressentait pas moins un immense soulagement. Comme si une lourde charge venait d'être ôtée de ses épaules. Il n'avait plus la sinistre impression de tourner en rond dans les ténèbres. Une lumière, aussi faible et incertaine soit-elle, s'était enfin montrée à ses yeux. De même que l'avait fait celle de la mystérieuse biche qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à l'étang où était plongée l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

De plus, bien qu'il essayait chaque jour un peu plus d'oublier ce difficile épisode, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité depuis les reproches qu'avait formulé Ron contre lui, le soir où il les avait abandonnés. Il craignait par moment que cela ne se reproduise et se sentait honteusement heureux de penser qu'il n'était plus réellement responsable de la suite des évènements et des éventuels problèmes qu'ils risquaient de rencontrer. Si cela arrivait, les deux amis pourraient avec joie pester de concert contre les erreurs peut-être commises par le frère de Sirius. Et leur complicité demeurerait intacte.

- Il doit y avoir des parchemins et des plumes dans le bureau de la bibliothèque, indiqua Harry en se levant du lit.

- Ne t'embête pas, Harry, l'arrêta Hermione. J'y vais.

Elle abandonna le livre noir sur le matelas et se leva à son tour en direction de la porte. Bien qu'imperceptible, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le visage de Ron s'était légèrement assombri. Elle détourna vite le regard et posa la main sur la poignée qu'elle actionna d'un geste sec. Le battant s'ouvrit et elle disparut derrière, sous le regard de ses amis. Une fois dans le couloir, son cœur se mit à accélérer tendit qu'elle se rendait en direction de la petite bibliothèque. Une fois devant la lourde porte en bois, elle demeura immobile, la main levée et le poing serré. Puis elle se décida à donner quelques coups et attendit une réponse.

- Entrez, résonna la voix du blond.

La Gryffondor tourna la poignée en cuivre et pénétra à l'intérieur. Drago était allongé sur sa banquette, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il contemplait le ciel d'un air absorbé à travers la grande baie vitrée. Ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés reluisaient au soleil, d'un blond si pâle qu'ils paraissaient presque blancs. Sa chemise bleu marine contrastait agréablement avec sa peau à l'aspect opalin. Le jeune homme dut sentir le regard insistant d'Hermione car il finit par s'arracher à son observation et planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de la jeune fille. Il se redressa à moitié, étirant ses muscles engourdis par l'immobilité.

- Je peux t'aider ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'avança lentement vers le bureau qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Sans répondre, elle se pencha sur le devant du meuble et commença à ouvrir un à un les tiroirs pour en examiner le contenu. Drago la regardait faire sans mot dire. Enfin, elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle extirpa du troisième tiroir plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins vierges à l'aspect miteux. Elle attrapa l'unique encrier qui s'y trouvait et choisit la plume qui lui paraissait la moins abimée, une plume grise pigmentée de taches blanches.

- Granger, soupira le Serpentard, je savais que les études te manquaient mais à ce point ?

Elle s'appliqua à lui jeter un regard noir mais sans grand succès. Elle se sentit même risible lorsqu'il se leva de son lit improvisé pour s'avancer vers elle. Elle crut tout d'abord qu'il allait la provoquer comme à son habitude, mais son visage reflétait à présent une franche curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec tout ça ? questionna-t-il en prenant la plume délicatement entre ses mains.

- Je…

Hermione se sentit soudain furieusement coupable. Elle n'était pas obligée de lui cacher la vérité. Elle l'avait déjà mis au courant pour les horcruxes, et pour le carnet. Lui mentir à présent ne servirait strictement à rien. Mais elle songea à Harry et à la réaction qu'il aurait sûrement s'il apprenait qu'elle avait tout révélé à un mangemort.

- Je préfère ne pas en parler, murmura-t-elle.

Le blond la considéra d'un regard dénué d'expression.

- Je t'en ai déjà trop dit.

- Ça a un rapport avec les horcruxes ? devina-t-il. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me sentais pas concerné.

- Je sais, et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai une telle confiance en toi. Mais maintenant nous ne sommes plus au manoir. Je crois que j'avais peu d'espoir d'en sortir vivante, et c'est pour ça que je me suis… Laissée aller.

Drago fronça les sourcils mais elle était incapable de déterminer s'il s'agissait de colère ou d'incompréhension.

- Mais maintenant, reprit-elle pour tenter de s'expliquer, nous sommes ici. Avec Ron et Harry. Et je ne peux pas les trahir davantage.

Elle baissa le regard et fixa le parquet sombre de la pièce sur lequel une fine pellicule de poussière commençait à s'accumuler.

- Fais comme tu veux, lâcha le blond en haussant les épaules.

Un silence gênant s'ensuivit. Hermione amassa ses trouvailles dans ses bras et commença à tourner les talons lorsqu'une main la retint par la taille.

- Où tu vas comme ça ? lança-t-il dans son oreille.

Hermione frissonna violemment et faillit laisser tomber l'encrier. Le Serpentard repoussa les cheveux bouclés de la jeune fille et déposa un baiser dans son cou tout en la pressant contre lui.

- Malefoy ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Il renâcla mais finit par la lâcher.

- D'accord, d'accord, maugréa-t-il d'un air narquois. Mais tu m'en dois une.

Hermione le fusilla du regard mais cette deuxième tentative était tout aussi désastreuse que la première et elle tourna les talons dans un dernier semblant de dignité, sous le regard hilare du blond. Une fois sortie de la pièce, elle tenta de reprendre le cours normal de sa respiration mais le rythme des battements de son cœur lui paraissait à nouveau désordonné. Craignant de lâcher ses affaires, elle les cala entre ses bras et son menton et traversa le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre de ses amis.

Le soir arriva assez vite. Une fois le dîner terminé, Hermione se rendit dans sa chambre pour commencer la transcription des écrits de l'aîné des Black. Elle s'assit au petit bureau qui s'y trouvait et ouvrit le carnet à la première page. Elle déroula un parchemin quelque peu jauni et trempa la plume dans l'encrier qui par bonheur n'était pas encore sec.

Les heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle y prête grande attention, trop absorbée par son travail qu'elle exécutait consciencieusement, à la lueur d'une petite lampe posée à côté d'elle. Le reste de la pièce était plongé dans le noir. L'odeur et la texture des parchemins, et la plume qui glissait entre ses doigts, provoquaient en elle une sensation de bonheur mêlée de nostalgie. Il était environ vingt-deux heures lorsqu'elle entendit des coups légers contre sa porte. Surprise, elle leva les yeux du cahier et de la phrase qu'elle était en train de mémoriser. Elle se leva de la chaise et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit sans faire de bruit. Harry apparut dans l'entrebâillement, ses lunettes mal positionnées sur son nez et les cheveux ébouriffés.

- Harry ? s'alarma-t-elle. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux entrer ?

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser pénétrer dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en serrant sa petite veste noire par-dessus son pyjama.

Le brun demeurait étrangement silencieux. Il lui tournait le dos et semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

- Harry ?

- Dis-moi la vérité, Hermione, murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

- Où est Ron ? marmonna-t-elle dans une veine tentative de détourner son attention.

- Il dort, répondit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et ses jambes tremblèrent insensiblement. Son meilleur ami se tourna finalement pour lui faire face et la brune eut l'impression de le trouver plus grand que d'habitude.

- Hermione, répéta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Impuissante, elle serra plus fort ses bras autour d'elle et baissa la tête. Elle comprit instantanément la raison pour laquelle son meilleur ami se trouvait ici. Ses yeux verts émeraude étaient hypnotisant dans le clair-obscur de la nuit…

...

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu =)

J'espère aussi ne plus vous faire attendre trop longtemps entre chaque chapitre, mais j'ai désormais une trame assez complète pour la suite de l'histoire et donc ça aide beaucoup ! Vous êtes beaucoup à me dire que la fic ne vous lasse pas malgré le nombre de chapitres qui commence à être conséquent… J'en suis ravie car j'avais justement peur que ce soit le cas. En plus du côté Hermione/Drago, j'ai essayé d'insérer un scénario de fond à mon histoire et je préfère faire une fic un peu longue mais qui ait un sens et qui reste crédible, plutôt qu'elle se termine en queue de poisson comme on dit ;)

(un peu comme la série Lost, pour les fans xD)

Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre =)

PS : Concernant l'idée de Ron d'aller chercher le venin de Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que je reprends une idée de l'histoire originale mais vous me croirez ou non, ce n'était pas une solution de facilité. C'est en cherchant dans les bouquins si justement le Basilic s'y trouvait toujours (et ne pas dire de bêtises) que je m'en suis rendue compte... J'avais complètement oublié que c'était ainsi qu'il détruisait un des horcruxes à la fin ! Donc soit j'ai les mêmes idées que JK soit mon inconscient me l'a soufflé xD (je pencherais plutôt pour la 2ème solution haha)

See you =)


	29. Confessions

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais ^^ Je l'ai écrit assez rapidement mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez, en tout cas je sais déjà qu'un passage devrait plaire à ceux/celles qui se languissaient de notre couple ;)

Réponses aux reviews :

**Rosalieemmamailie** : Désolée de vous avoir abandonnés au suspens, je suis un peu sadique quelquefois ^^

**Van3xxx** : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite que tu attendais =)

**Alysee **: Oui toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas inscrites et m'ont laissé des commentaires sont apparues en « Anonymous », sûrement un bug du site… Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir =)

**H223** : Un peu plus de Dramione dans ce chapitre ;) Merci pour ta review !

**La ptite Clochette **: Que dire… Merci énormément pour tes compliments ! Tu as des accélérations cardiaques lorsque tu lis ma fic, et bien moi c'est lorsque je lis des reviews comme ça ;) Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise tant et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ^^

**« Anonymous » **: Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit car le site a dû avoir un bug comme je le disais à Alysee, toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrit mais qui n'ont pas de pseudo fanfiction sont apparues anonymes. Merci donc à la personne qui a écrit la review qui suit cette de La ptite Clochette, je suis vraiment très touchée par tes compliments =)

**Cassandre** : Merci pour tout c'est adorable =) C'est un plaisir d'écrire pour moi et savoir que je peux faire rêver mes lecteurs ainsi, c'est tout ce que j'aime et l'essentiel pour moi !

**Violettepoete** : Merci pour ta review ^^ Tu as raison on a souvent tendance à voir Ron dans les fanfics comme un idiot désagréable. J'essaye de ne pas le faire ressortir ainsi car je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais il est vrai que j'essaye de rester fidèle aux personnages et il faut bien admettre que dans les livres, Ron est souvent têtu et grognon, mais il reste adorable ;)

**Marion26 **: De rien de rien de rien ;) Merci à toi pour cette gentille review ^^

**Jenifael09** : Ravie qu'elle te plaise =) Voilà la suite que tu avais hâte de lire !

Here we go !

...

_Previously on Let's go home :_

_Elle hocha la tête et ses jambes tremblèrent insensiblement. Son meilleur ami se tourna finalement pour lui faire face et la brune eut l'impression de le trouver plus grand que d'habitude._

_Hermione, répéta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux._

_Impuissante, elle serra plus fort ses bras autour d'elle et baissa la tête. Elle comprit instantanément la raison pour laquelle son meilleur ami se trouvait ici. Ses yeux verts émeraude étaient hypnotisant dans le clair-obscur de la nuit…_

**Chapitre 29 : Confessions**

La lune était pleine et sa lumière pâle venait caresser délicatement la fenêtre de la chambre. Harry se tenait toujours devant Hermione, le regard déterminé. Les mains tremblantes, elle songea tout d'abord à feindre l'incompréhension. Mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Et elle ne pouvait de toute manière pas se résoudre à lui mentir effrontément.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Malefoy ?

La question du brun s'échoua dans l'esprit de la jeune fille comme une sentence finale à tout ce qu'elle tentait de cacher depuis des jours. Entre moi et Malefoy, pensa-t-elle en écho. Ces termes lui avaient toujours semblés étranges. Mais dans la bouche de son meilleur ami, ils paraissaient presque irréels.

Le manoir du Wiltshire, la forêt de Northbridge, la maison d'Andromeda… Autant de lieux inconnus où elle s'était rapprochée du Serpentard. Doucement, insensiblement, leur relation avait été pour elle comme hors du temps. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Car elle ne pouvait le faire. C'était comme une chimère qui risquait de fuir à tout instant. Mais désormais les choses étaient différentes. Il était bel et bien là. Il n'avait pas fui. Et la confrontation avec la réalité la frappait à présent de plein fouet. Que se passait-il entre elle et Malefoy ?

- Harry, murmura Hermione, je te jure que je vais tout expliquer.

Les mains tremblantes, elle s'assit sur le lit tête basse, telle une enfant qui aurait été surprise en train de faire une bêtise. Ce comportement amusa le brun qui s'approcha d'elle.

- Alors j'ai raison ? questionna-t-il d'un air résigné.

- Je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle brusquement.

- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller Ron.

Hermione se plaqua une main sur la bouche et jeta un regard inutile en direction du mur mitoyen avec la chambre des garçons.

- De quoi es-tu désolée ? reprit Harry d'un ton plus calme.

- De t'avoir menti, chuchota-t-elle.

Tu ne l'as pas encore fait, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je t'en prie Harry, supplia-t-elle, ne me complique pas les choses. J'ai menti par omission, c'est presque aussi grave.

Le brun poussa un soupir et s'assit à son tour sur le matelas moelleux du lit. Il sembla hésiter un instant puis posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il remarqua que ses yeux bruns brillaient anormalement.

- Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de discussion, marmonna-t-il. Est-ce que… Tu sors avec lui ?

Hermione hésita une fraction de seconde.

- Je pense, dit-elle tout en ayant parfaitement conscience de l'étrangeté de sa réponse.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle plongea sa tête entre ses mains et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

- Harry, moi et Malefoy ? Tu veux rire ? C'est tellement… Ça ne te choque pas ?

- Si, à vrai dire. Au début je ne pouvais pas le croire. Mais j'ai tout de suite vu la façon dont il te regardait pendant le conseil de l'Ordre. Il avait l'air de te dévorer des yeux même si c'était malgré lui.

La jeune fille se sentit rougir.

- Et j'ai remarqué aussi comme tu étais anxieuse de la décision. Je pensais que tu te montrais simplement sentimentale comme tu as l'habitude de le faire avec les elfes de maisons. J'ai même cru que tu allais créer la Société d'Aide à la Libération de Malefoy.

Il lui fit un sourire moqueur qu'Hermione accueillit avec une moue à la fois réprobatrice et confuse.

- Mais j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, continua-t-il plus sérieusement. Tu étais inquiète d'une façon différente. Un peu comme lorsque tu t'inquiétais pour Ron auparavant.

Hermione était désormais certaine que son teint s'approchait du rouge brique et bénissait le ciel que la conversation se passe dans l'obscurité. Harry la ménageait avec délicatesse. Mais tous deux savaient très bien que le temps où elle s'inquiétait de cette façon pour leur ami aux tâches de rousseur était bien plus proche qu'il ne le laissait entendre.

- Hermione, chuchota Harry d'un ton plus sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Malefoy ? Tu le détestais tellement…

- Je sais, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me poser la question.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Le bruit du vent au dehors se faisait cependant entendre par instant.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme, Harry ? ne put s'empêcher de demander la brune. Je pensais que tu serais en colère. Que tu ne voudrais plus me voir.

- Ne dis pas d'idioties.

- Mais pourtant, tu le haïssais toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il poussa un soupir et fixa le vide pendant de longues secondes. La jeune fille crut qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre mais il finit par le faire.

- Je n'arrive plus à être en colère. Je suis bien au-delà de ça à l'heure qu'il est.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Hermione, tu étais morte.

Elle eut l'impression qu'un seau d'eau glacé venait de lui être versé sur la tête.

- Que…

- Dans mon esprit, tu étais partie. Pour toujours.

Elle le regardait à présent, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Quand les rafleurs t'ont enlevée, on a tout fait pour te retrouver. Mais on n'avait aucune piste. Ils étaient censés t'emmener au Ministère pour toucher la prime et après notre infiltration là-bas, c'était presqu'impossible d'y retourner. La sécurité a triplé. Ils s'attendent à tout moment à ce qu'on revienne.

- Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'ils me conduisent chez les Malefoy.

- En tout cas, plus les jours passaient, et plus ça devenait difficile de garder espoir. Et un jour, environ une semaine après ta capture, Monsieur Weasley est venu nous voir à la Chaumière. Il apportait de mauvaises nouvelles.

Le brun s'arrêta un instant. Hermione sentit que sa gorge semblait s'être nouée. Elle prit la main gauche de son ami dans la sienne pour l'encourager et attendit patiemment.

- Ses contacts au Ministère lui avaient appris que des captifs avaient tenté de se révolter et de s'enfuir. Une dizaine de personne environ. Des nés-moldus.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer sous l'effet de la surprise. Des nés-moldus arrêtés, s'enfuir du Ministère sans aide extérieure ? C'était de la folie…

- Ils ont échoué, n'est-ce-pas ? balbutia-t-elle, sentant des larmes apparaître au coin de ses yeux.

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

- Ils ont tous été tués, dit-il d'une voix si faible qu'elle l'entendit à peine. On a cru que...

- Vous avez cru que j'en faisais partie, compléta-t-elle en tremblant. Harry, vous ne m'avez pas parlé de ça.

- On préférait l'oublier. Et on savait que ça te bouleverserait.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sans cesser de serrer la main de l'adolescent aux yeux verts dans la sienne.

- Mais quel est le rapport avec Malefoy ? murmura-t-elle soudain.

- Le rapport, Hermione, s'exclama-t-il, c'est que tu étais morte ! Je t'ai pleuré car j'étais sûr de ne plus jamais te retrouver ! Et tout était de ma faute !

- Non, tu sais bien que…

- Ça m'est égal que tu sortes avec Malefoy ! Tu peux même sortir avec Crabbe ou Goyle, si ça te fait plaisir ! Tu es là, et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

La violence des paroles de son ami la secouèrent. Les larmes qui se pressaient depuis plusieurs minutes à l'ombre de ses cils coulèrent pour de bon le long de ses joues.

- Harry, sanglota-t-elle, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi tout cela m'arrive. Lorsque j'étais au manoir, je faisais tout pour ne pas y penser mais j'étais presque certaine moi-même de ne pas en sortir vivante. Il était la seule personne que j'avais, le seul réconfort. Et puis… J'ignore pourquoi mais il a changé.

- Je sais qu'il a changé.

Cette réplique surprit la Gryffondor qui esquissa un sourire à travers ses larmes.

- Je préfère être clair, Hermione, je le déteste toujours autant. Et si je parais si peu inquiet, c'est parce que nous sommes près de toi maintenant. Et que quoiqu'il arrive, je compte bien garder un œil sur lui.

- Je sais.

- Et je préfèrerais que tu continues à garder la chose secrète, pour Ron.

- Si tu as fini par le comprendre, est-ce qu'il ne risque pas de…

- Je ne pense pas. Ron peut être plus clairvoyant que n'importe qui dans certains cas. Mais il refuse de voir des choses qu'il ne peut accepter. L'idée de toi et Malefoy ensemble… C'est plus que son imagination ne peut supporter.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Ne lui brise pas le cœur, reprit-il en se levant lentement du lit. Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Ce ne sera jamais le moment, marmonna-t-elle en sentant son cœur se serrer. Et peu importe si ce qui se passe entre moi et Malefoy est éphémère. Il ne me le pardonnera jamais, pas vrai ?

- Il faudra t'y résoudre un jour. Quand tout sera terminé.

Sa voix était empreinte d'amertume.

- C'est ton ami, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

Le visage de Ron souriant traversa ses pensées et la jeune fille sentit ses pleurs redoubler.

- Je vais le perdre, Harry. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais. Mais je préfère ne pas y penser pour l'instant.

Il marcha d'un pas lourd vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée.

- Harry ?

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Sa silhouette se découpait dans la lueur de la faible lampe, reflétée par ses lunettes rondes.

- Merci, dit-elle.

Il lui sourit en guise de réponse et ouvrit la porte. Puis il sortit dans le couloir et referma le battant derrière lui. Le silence qui assaillit brutalement Hermione lui parut terrifiant. Elle essuya ses larmes tant bien que mal et jeta un regard au carnet de Regulus et aux parchemins qu'elle avait commencé à remplir. Mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage de continuer. Elle se leva machinalement et enroula les documents, puis ferma le cahier noir et glissa le tout dans un tiroir de la commode en bois qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre. Puis elle resta immobile un instant, debout au milieu de la pièce. Sa discussion avec Harry lui revenait peu à peu par bribes. Elle frissonnait en songeant qu'il était au courant de tout, même si aucun des deux n'avait osé entrer dans les détails. Pourtant, elle ressentait au fond d'elle-même un intense soulagement.

Une question s'imposa alors à son esprit. Devait-elle mettre Drago au courant ? Serait-il en colère ? Son visage lui apparut et une irrépressible envie de le voir s'insinua en elle. Elle observa l'heure et songea qu'il ne devait pas encore dormir. Elle serra sa veste contre elle et sortit à son tour dans le couloir, sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'écouter si ses amis discutaient mais tout était calme. Ron ne s'était probablement pas réveillé, ni aperçu de la disparition d'Harry. Rassurée, elle se dirigea à pas lent vers la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle n'osa pas frapper de peur que quelqu'un ne l'entende dans le silence de la nuit. Elle posa délicatement la main sur la poignée et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Granger ? s'étonna Drago en la voyant apparaître.

- Tu dormais ? questionna-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Puis elle constata qu'il était allongé sur la banquette mais tenait un livre entre ses mains, orienté vers la lueur d'une petite lampe semblable à celle d'Hermione.

- Non, répondit-il futilement. J'essaye de m'occuper mais ce n'est pas terrible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? s'intéressa-t-elle en s'approchant légèrement.

- Un bouquin sur le Quidditch.

- Je croyais que tu aimais ça.

- Le Quidditch est passionnant, mais pas le livre.

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse et resta plantée devant le bureau d'un air embarrassé.

- Viens-en au fait, Granger, railla-t-il. J'imagine que tu n'es pas venue pour rien.

- Je pourrais très bien, répliqua-t-elle offusquée.

Il lui jeta un regard sceptique face auquel elle capitula trop rapidement.

- Harry est au courant, lâcha-t-elle sans préambule.

Le blond l'observa un instant sans mot dire. Elle tenta vainement de déceler dans son expression un indice quelconque sur ce qu'il ressentait mais son visage restait figé comme une statue de marbre.

- Malefoy ?

- C'est toi qui lui as avoué ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- Il l'a deviné, et je ne l'ai pas contredit.

- Il faut croire que Potter est plus perspicace que je ne le pensais, ricana-t-il en se redressant sur la banquette.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Excuse-moi, Granger, mais je ne crois pas avoir demandé sa permission pour quoique ce soit.

Il laissa tomber le livre sur les coussins et se mit debout avec agilité. Puis il contourna le bureau et se plaça face à elle.

- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça mais… Tu ne veux même pas savoir comment il a réagi ?

- Comment a-t-il réagi ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Bien, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- A la bonne heure. Et Weasmoche ?

Hermione remarqua que sa curiosité semblait cette fois être plus sincère. Elle fronça les sourcils mais répondit d'une voix calme :

- Il ne sait rien.

Avait-elle rêvé ou bien avait-elle réellement vu un nuage de déception assombrir le visage du Serpentard ?

- Je peux me charger de le mettre au courant, ricana-t-il en s'asseyant à demi sur le bureau.

- N'y songe même pas, rétorqua la Gryffondor avec colère.

- Je plaisantais, Granger. Inutile de monter sur tes grands hippogriffes.

Les bras toujours croisés, il la défiait d'un regard insolent. Ses cheveux blonds délimitaient la peau diaphane de son front hautain. Elle le trouvait diablement beau, enrobé par la pénombre, et se sentit rougir de honte de le dévisager ainsi.

- Plus sérieusement, reprit-il, ça m'arrange que Potter soit au courant. J'attendais depuis longtemps de voir sa tête lorsqu'il l'apprendrait.

- Malefoy, tu es insupportable d'arrogance !

- Merci.

Serrant les poings, elle réfléchit un instant à la façon la plus satisfaisante qu'elle aurait de le faire souffrir. Mais son esprit contrariait invariablement ses plans. Au lieu de le gifler comme elle l'aurait souhaité, elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa brusquement. Le Serpentard, surpris de cette réaction, demeura un moment inerte. Puis il donna accès à la langue de la jeune fille qui taquinait ses lèvres, le corps emplit de désir. Il remarqua alors à quel point ses yeux étaient humides.

- Tu as pleuré ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu me demandes toujours de la fermer, Malefoy. Pour une fois, c'est ton tour.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et le Serpentard approfondit leur baiser. De ses mains habiles, il caressa les hanches de la jeune fille à travers son jean. Il se demandait vaguement ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à réagir ainsi mais avait bien du mal à s'en soucier pour l'instant. D'un geste assuré, il la bascula sur le bureau et se pencha sur elle pour embrasser la naissance de sa poitrine. Electrisée par cette caresse, Hermione se cambra et passa ses mains autour de son cou, ce qui le poussa à coller son corps contre elle. Sentant la chemise de Drago glisser sous ses doigts, elle entreprit d'en défaire les boutons un à un. Lorsqu'il se retrouva torse nu, elle pressa de nouveau son corps contre sa peau douce et chaude. A son tour, il l'aida à se débarrasser de ses vêtements et de ses dessous qu'il commençait à juger encombrants. Ils rejoignirent chacun la chemise bleue qui traînait sur le parquet. Drago se plaça entre les jambes d'Hermione et l'embrassa langoureusement. Puis il parcourut de ses lèvres pâles le corps de la jeune fille, jouant avec chaque point sensible qu'il rencontrait. Lorsqu'il atteint son intimité, la sensation était telle qu'elle eut l'impression d'être prise de vertige. Elle agrippa le bord du bureau avec force et se mit à gémir. Dans un sursaut de conscience, elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit. Cela n'échappa pas au Serpentard qui augmenta sournoisement l'intensité de ces caresses.

- Malefoy, haleta-t-elle.

- Un problème, princesse ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et le tira vers elle. Impatiente, elle détacha la ceinture en cuir du blond et baissa tant bien que mal son pantalon et son boxer. Ses yeux gris perdirent toute trace d'amusement. N'attendant pas que ses derniers vêtements se trouvent au sol, il attira les hanches de la jeune fille contre lui et la prit avec douceur. Hermione pencha sa tête en arrière et aperçut le clair de lune à travers les vitres de la fenêtre. Un sourire éclaira enfin son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna librement au plaisir…

...

Je vous ai épargné le suspense pour cette fois, il faut savoir ne pas abuser des bonnes choses muhaha ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain est déjà dans ma tête, et donc il ne saurait tarder ! ^^

Bye-cycle ! (si ya des fans de Nobuta dans la salle pour comprendre, youpi, sinon grand moment de solitude)


	30. The least I can do

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Hey tout le monde ! Désolée j'ai finalement mis un peu plus de temps que je ne pensais pour ce chapitre. J'avais toutes les idées en tête mais j'ai eu du mal à mettre tout ça en forme… Mais j'ai fini par l'écrire presque d'une traite, j'espère que vous l'aimerez =)

Merci comme toujours à tous mes lecteurs, ceux qui me suivent comme les nouveaux !

**Elena Grape** : Merci pour ta review =)

**Saroura92** : On peut dire que tu tombes à pic ;) J'espère tout de même que tu as aimé ma fic ^^

**H223** : Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle, ravie de ne pas te décevoir =)

**FaithStrange** : Ahah désolée c'était un peu voulu de couper la scène à ce moment, je ne veux pas trop développer ce genre de passage, premièrement car je ne suis pas très douée pour ça xD Et également car ce n'est pas trop dans l'esprit de ma fic, je préfère que ça reste assez soft ;) Merci en tout cas pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ^^

**Marjsafi** : Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus axé sur notre couple favori que les précédents, j'espère que tu l'aimeras =)

**« Guest » 1** : Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit mais merci beaucoup pour ta review =) Contente que tu apprécies notre « Ryry » national xD

**Alextyty** : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, un ami comme Harry et un amant comme Drago, que rêver de mieux franchement ? =p

**Alysee** : Merci beaucoup =) Ron qui bastone Drago c'est très probable xD

**« Guest » 2** : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu apprécies ma façon de traiter les personnages. C'est vrai que je leur fais vivre des choses assez dures mais je veux rester la plus réaliste possible et j'ai souvent lu des Draymiones où Harry et surtout Ron acceptent joyeusement la relation entre Hermione et Drago et pour moi c'est inconcevable si l'on veut rester un minimum fidèle à J.K ;)

**Ava311** : C'est gentil, contente que tu ais aimé la réaction de Harry =)

**« Guest » 3** : Merci pour tes compliments ! C'est vrai qu'un Hermione/Drago est a priori improbable si l'on s'en réfère aux livres et j'essaye de rendre ça le plus crédible possible ^^

...

_Previously on Let's go home :_

_- Malefoy, haleta-t-elle._

_- Un problème, princesse ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

_Elle lui jeta un regard noir et le tira vers elle. Impatiente, elle détacha la ceinture en cuir du blond et baissa tant bien que mal son pantalon et son boxer. Ses yeux gris perdirent toute trace d'amusement. N'attendant pas que ses effets se trouvent au sol, il attira les hanches de la jeune fille contre lui et la prit avec douceur. Hermione pencha sa tête en arrière et aperçut le clair de lune à travers les vitres de la fenêtre. Un sourire éclaira enfin son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna librement au plaisir…_

**Chapitre 30 : The least I can do**

Lorsqu'Hermione s'éveilla, seule dans son lit, les souvenirs de la veille teintèrent ses joues d'une délicate couleur rose, et des frissons parcoururent son échine. Elle aurait souhaité passer la nuit auprès de Drago, mais avait dû se résoudre à le quitter. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque d'être surprise au petit matin, sortant de la chambre du Serpentard.

Elle se souvint alors qu'Harry était au courant de la situation et de nouveau, elle se sentit merveilleusement soulagée. Seul Ron demeurait un problème, et la seule idée qu'il découvre quoique ce soit suffisait à terrifier la jeune fille. Elle ne pourrait supporter de voir la déception et la colère se peindre sur les traits de son ami. Lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se rendait bien compte que ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas entièrement disparu. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Cela faisait tant d'années. Mais la présence du Serpentard dans sa vie était venue tout bouleverser. Par moment, elle se demandait avec amertume pourquoi elle ne s'était pas décidée plus tôt à avouer ses sentiments au rouquin. Les choses seraient sûrement différentes à l'heure qu'il était. Du moins essayait-elle de s'en persuader mais une petite voix au fond d'elle lui soufflait que tout était pour le mieux. Elle ne pouvait plus s'imaginer ailleurs que dans les bras de Drago. C'était un sentiment bien trop fort pour qu'elle ne parvienne à le combattre. Et tout avait définitivement basculé le jour où elle n'avait plus eu envie de le faire. Le jour où elle avait aimé ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Plongée dans ses pensées, la Gryffondor émergea de ses draps confortables et entreprit de préparer ses affaires pour se rendre à la salle-de-bain. Elle se saisit d'un jean et d'un chemisier vert, qui s'accordait à merveille avec le teint marron de ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Ron.

- Bonjour, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Un tantinet gênée, elle le salua à son tour et prétexta rapidement qu'elle devait aller prendre sa douche pour s'éclipser. Il n'insista pas et prit la direction de la cuisine. Hermione se rendit à la salle-de-bain comme prévu et se prépara tranquillement.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans le calme. Harry se comportait d'une manière parfaitement naturelle, ce qui aidait grandement la jeune fille à faire de même. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce pour apporter sa part à Drago, resté dans sa chambre. Ron ne fit aucune remarque et paraissait même de bonne humeur, ce qui la réconforta.

- Le vert te va toujours aussi bien, fit remarquer le Serpentard dès qu'elle entra dans la bibliothèque.

Elle se sentit rougir légèrement et posa sur le bureau le bol de porridge qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Le jeune homme semblait à peine émerger du sommeil. Ses yeux étaient encore humides et ses cheveux en bataille. Quant à sa tenue, il ne portait qu'un boxer noir, ce qui amplifia la gêne d'Hermione. Elle contempla d'un faux intérêt les quelques livres qui sillonnaient les deux étagères de la pièce. Le blond se leva de la banquette et attrapa le bol dans lequel trempait une petite cuillère. Il commença à manger avec lenteur, tout en fixant la Gryffondor d'un air absorbé.

- Je te laisse, murmura-t-elle en faisant deux pas en arrière.

- J'irai probablement faire un tour au jardin dans l'après-midi, dit-il brusquement. Non pas que le fait de rester enfermé dans huit mètres carrés me dérange…

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il l'en informait.

- Si tu veux me rejoindre, ajouta-t-il soudain très captivé par le contenu de son bol.

Elle sourit et l'observa un moment avant de réitérer un signe de tête affirmatif. Drago lui décocha un clin d'œil espiègle qui ne manqua pas de faire palpiter son cœur et elle quitta la pièce, un sourire mutin sur le visage. Heureusement, pensa-t-elle, la seule fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin est celle de la bibliothèque, et Harry et Ron ne s'y rendent plus depuis qu'elle sert de chambre à Malefoy.

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans le calme. Hermione s'installa de nouveau à son bureau afin de recopier la suite des notes de Regulus. Bien qu'elle était capable d'écrire très rapidement, elle prenait tout son temps pour lire les phrases afin d'être sûre de ne rien oublier et de ne pas faire d'erreur. Ses meilleurs amis, quant à eux, se trouvaient dans leur propre chambre, et cherchaient diverses idées de plan pour s'infiltrer dans leur ancienne école. La jeune fille les soupçonnait plutôt de s'en amuser que d'y réfléchir sérieusement et imaginait facilement les stratagèmes inconscients et irréalisables auxquels ils devaient penser. Mais elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir. L'idée de pénétrer secrètement à Poudlard restait encore bien vague. Rien ne leur paraissait encore concret, d'autant plus que tout risquait d'être compromis s'ils ne parvenaient pas à obtenir les informations qu'ils souhaitaient de la part de McGonagall.

Plongée dans son travail, Hermione ne vit pas le temps passer, et l'heure du déjeuner arriva avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il était environ deux heures de l'après-midi lorsqu'elle avait entendu depuis sa chambre la porte du petit bureau s'ouvrir et se refermer, suivi du bruit des pas de Drago sur le parquet. Impatiente de le rejoindre, elle se fit violence pour attendre un bon quart d'heure avant de le suivre à l'extérieur.

Elle se tenait à présent au bout du couloir, devant la porte qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison. Hésitante, elle tourna la poignée et poussa le battant. Malgré les nuages gris qui encombraient le ciel, une clarté diffuse se répandit sur les traits de son visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux face à cette sensation de lumière aveuglante. L'air était assez frais et la jeune fille ferma un à un les boutons de sa veste en laine beige. Elle s'avança ensuite à tâtons dans l'herbe humide du jardin.

Drago se trouvait assis sur le banc de pierres, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Le col de sa chemise frémissait sous la légère brise, accompagné dans ce doux mouvement par quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur le front. Lorsqu'il vit arriver la Gryffondor, il se redressa, un sourire en coin accroché à ses lèvres.

- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viennes, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle en avançant à nouveau de quelques pas.

- Tu risques d'éveiller les soupçons de Weasley.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la façade de la maison. Comme elle l'avait remarqué, seule la porte à présent refermée et la fenêtre de la bibliothèque étaient visibles.

- Ils ne nous verront pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et puis nous ne faisons rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour l'instant, répliqua-t-il en souriant davantage.

- Non, Malefoy. Inutile de prendre des risques idiots.

- Ça m'est bien égal qu'il le sache. Pourquoi je devrais me cacher ?

- Je t'en prie, dit-elle en sentant son cœur accélérer ses battements. Tu sais bien à quel point ça compliquerait les choses.

Il la fixa un moment en fronçant les sourcils d'un air sceptique mais n'ajouta rien. Hermione s'assit à son tour sur le banc, prenant garde de laisser une distance respectable entre elle et le Serpentard. Malgré son ton péremptoire à son égard, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir répondre d'elle-même s'il s'avisait de la frôler. Rien qu'à cette idée, un frisson parcourut son corps.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieux. Hermione contemplait le paysage de prairie qui s'étendait au-delà des buissons clôturant le petit jardin. Quelques collines s'élevaient timidement vers le ciel, le sommet parfois enveloppé d'une fine brume cotonneuse. Et ça et là, des bouquets de chênes et de bouleaux ombrageaient des touffes de fougères vert tendre. Tout paraissait tellement paisible que les paupières de la jeune fille s'alourdirent, gagnées par le calme et la fraîcheur.

- Granger ?

Elle sursauta brusquement, tirée de sa torpeur, sous les ricanements ravis du Serpentard.

- Tu manques de sommeil ? lança-t-il avec un rictus narquois.

- Je me passerai de tes commentaires, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix si embrumée qu'elle se sentit très peu convaincante.

Hilare, Drago se leva du banc et entama quelques pas sur les pavés abîmés qui jalonnaient çà et là le jardin jusqu'à la petite mare. Il observa un instant les remous presque indistincts que provoquaient les poissons à la surface de l'eau. Celle-ci était vaseuse et seules de petites tâches d'un orange ou d'un noir sombres permettaient de les distinguer par moment.

- J'ai une question, prononça-t-il à voix basse.

Hermione releva la tête. Il se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea d'un regard étrange. Ses yeux gris acier semblaient refléter la couleur du ciel. La jeune fille était irrésistiblement attirée par lui et se sentit rougir de manière incommode.

Brusquement, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende le moins du monde, elle le vit pâlir et agripper son bras gauche avec force en poussant un râle. Comme au ralenti, il s'accroupit dans l'herbe et paraissait en proie à de violents tremblements. Le cœur de la Gryffondor manqua un battement. Elle se leva et accourut aussitôt vers lui.

- Malefoy, tu as mal ?

Les dents serrées, il ne répondit pas mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? questionna-t-elle, désemparée par un sentiment d'impuissance.

- Rien, il faut attendre.

Il se tenait toujours le bras de manière crispée.

- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, dit-elle en se redressant, prête à aller chercher n'importe quelle aide.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet.

Stoppée dans son élan, elle retomba à genoux devant lui.

- Mais… balbutia-t-elle.

- Reste avec moi.

Hermione ressentit des frissons parcourir sa peau là où la main du blond la retenait. Elle cessa de se débattre et demeura auprès de lui, dans un silence inquiet. Au bout de quelques minutes, le visage du Serpentard finit par se détendre. Il lâcha peu à peu son bras et sa peau retrouva des couleurs. L'étau qui oppressait la poitrine d'Hermione se desserra également et elle se sentit de nouveau respirer de façon normale.

- Il vous appelait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix apeurée.

- Oui, dit-il simplement.

- Tu avais l'air de souffrir davantage que la dernière fois, hésita-t-elle.

Il prit une inspiration avant de répondre :

- C'était plus douloureux.

Drago se releva lentement, et la jeune fille fit de même, une main sur son bras encore tremblant.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer.

- J'avais une question, rétorqua-t-il.

- Ne fais pas comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Tu as tout le temps de la poser plus tard.

Hermione se sentait piquée au vif par la curiosité et mourrait d'envie de savoir de quoi il souhaitait lui parler. Mais la peur qu'elle ressentait pour lui était encore plus forte. Le voir souffrir ainsi l'avait presque tétanisée.

- Granger, tu…

Mais le Serpentard fut coupé dans son élan par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Les deux adolescents tournèrent instantanément leur regard vers le nouveau venu.

- Harry ? s'étonna Hermione en voyant son ami apparaître.

Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers eux. Elle sentit le blond se raidir légèrement, comme sur ses gardes. Mais ce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer plus que tout, c'était le visage grave du brun. Son inquiétude redoubla.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque étranglée.

Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression, pour l'avoir vue se peindre sur les traits de son meilleur ami, chaque fois qu'un drame s'était produit. Mais contre toute attente, il ne lui répondit pas et fixait Drago avec insistance.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Malefoy.

L'interpellé ne le quittait pas des yeux. Hermione les observa tour à tour, les muscles si tendus qu'ils en devenaient douloureux.

- Je t'écoute, Potter, articula le Serpentard d'un air qui se voulait détaché.

Harry tourna un instant son regard émeraude à travers ses lunettes vers la jeune fille qui lui fit signe de continuer.

- McGonagall vient d'arriver.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- C'est vrai ? Mais alors…

- Ron est avec elle, ajouta-t-il d'un air éloquent.

La jeune fille comprit alors que leur ami devait être occupé à essayer d'en savoir plus sur le Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets. Tous trois avaient convenus la veille qu'il était plus prudent qu'un seul d'entre eux s'en charge, au risque d'éveiller ses soupçons. Rassurée qu'ils ne ratent pas leur occasion, et priant pour que Ron parvienne à la faire parler, l'attention d'Hermione se reporta rapidement sur ce qu'Harry était venu leur annoncer.

- Accouche, Potter, lança Drago avec un regard noir.

- Malefoy ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Parkinson est morte.

Le jardin sembla se figer dans une atmosphère étouffée. Aucun bruit de parvenait plus aux oreilles d'Hermione, comme si tous les alentours avaient entendu les paroles de son meilleur ami. Les oiseaux n'osaient plus chanter, les poissons n'osaient plus nager. Le vent lui-même paraissait s'être arrêté de souffler.

- Harry, balbutia-t-elle, sentant sa gorge se nouer dangereusement. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- La vérité, répondit-il d'un air sombre. McGonagall vient de nous le dire.

- Mais… Comment le savent-ils ?

- C'est dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Mais la Gazette est sous le contrôle de…

- Ils font passer ça pour un meurtre, comme d'habitude.

Hermione sentit ses lèvres trembler sans pouvoir les en empêcher. Elle observa Drago qui demeurait parfaitement silencieux et inerte. Inquiète, elle fit un pas vers lui.

- Malefoy ?

- Ne m'approche pas, dit-il sans la regarder.

La jeune fille se figea, terrifiée par le ton de sa voix.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, se força-t-elle à articuler d'une voix soudain très faible.

- Tu sais aussi que j'ai raison dans ce cas.

- Non !

- C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est morte, Granger ! s'écria-t-il en la toisant brusquement.

Tous deux se défiaient du regard, sous l'œil alerte du Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, répliqua Hermione en essayant de nouveau de s'approcher.

- J'aurais dû l'emmener avec nous ! Elle nous a sauvés et je l'ai laissée là !

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! On ne peut rien cacher au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il savait pour notre plan ! Il saurait forcément que la trahison venait d'elle !

- Elle ne t'aurait pas suivi !

- Je n'avais qu'à la forcer !

- Malefoy, je t'en prie !

Le Serpentard se dirigea d'un pas lourd et rapide vers le banc et se laissa tomber dessus, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il respirait de manière précipitée, ses doigts durement crispés sur sa peau marmoréenne. Hermione demeura immobile. Le visage de Pansy Parkinson hantait son esprit. Celle qui, paradant dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec prétention, avait passé six années à la brimer. Et celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie, le temps d'une nuit, ses cheveux bruns mouillés et sa fragile silhouette qui se découpait sous un rideau de pluie... Ces deux images étaient tellement différentes, comme appartenant à deux personnes opposées. Et la Gryffondor savait quelle serait celle qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Serrant les dents, elle jeta un regard chargé de larmes à Harry qui s'approcha d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Malefoy, dit-il soudain d'une voix calme.

- Interloquée, Hermione le regarda s'approcher lentement du banc de pierres.

- McGonagall voulait te l'annoncer elle-même. Mais je lui ai demandé de me laisser faire.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant avec inquiétude pourquoi il lui disait cela.

- Parce que malgré ce que tu penses, dit-il, personne ici ne peut te comprendre mieux que moi.

Drago releva des yeux noirs de colère vers le brun.

- Ne me fais pas rire, Potter ! cracha-t-il. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux ressentir !

- Les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde sont mortes les unes après les autres…

- Ce n'est pas nouveau ! répliqua le blond d'un air mauvais qui arracha un gémissement à Hermione.

- Pour me protéger, ajouta le Gryffondor sans se départir de son calme.

La brune comprit brutalement où il voulait en venir. De même que Drago qui observait à présent son rival d'un air étrangement figé.

- D'abord ta mère, et maintenant Parkinson. Elles se sont sacrifiées pour te sauver la vie.

Drago serra les poings, une rage qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant se dégageant de chaque parcelle de son corps.

- Je sais ce qu'on ressent, continua Harry d'un ton plus dur. Quand on se dit que sans nous, ces personnes seraient encore là. Quand on pense qu'elles sont mortes par notre faute.

Hermione serra ses bras autour d'elle, embrassant la scène d'un regard embué de larmes silencieuses.

- Ne parle pas comme si tu les connaissais, répliqua le blond.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaye de faire, Malefoy. Je te dis juste que je sais que ça fait mal. Cette douleur, c'est la pire chose. Mais tu peux la combattre…

- Laisse-moi, Potter, coupa-t-il.

- Si tu as les bonnes personnes auprès de toi, termina le brun d'un ton empreint de sévérité. Ce n'est pas le moment de fuir.

Il resta un moment debout devant le Serpentard, le visage impassible. Puis il tourna les talons, après avoir fait un léger sourire encourageant à Hermione qui essuyait tant bien que mal le coin de ses yeux châtains. Dans son dos, le bruit de la porte finit bientôt par se faire entendre, et le silence revint, plus pesant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. La jeune fille n'osait pas regarder en direction du Serpentard. Elle entendait simplement son souffle légèrement court.

- Je ne peux pas me résoudre à le remercier, murmura-t-il brusquement, sous l'œil surpris d'Hermione.

Les dernières larmes que retenaient ses yeux se laissèrent glisser doucement sur ses joues, et moururent sur ses lèvres dans un goût de sel. Mais elles étaient désormais bien plus douces, des larmes de soulagement.

- Il n'en a pas besoin, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Elle est morte, ajouta-t-il en fixant Hermione avec intensité.

- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

- Je leur ferai payer ça, prononça-t-il d'une voix redoutablement calme.

Alarmée, Hermione s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Ne dis pas ça, Malefoy. Harry aussi souhaite se venger plus que tout mais… C'est pour te protéger que…

- Je sais.

Elles ne voudraient pas que tu risques ta vie.

- Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés, murmura-t-il de nouveau.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça maintenant ?

- Je n'aurais rien pu faire pour ma mère, expliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux. Mais Pansy… J'aurais pu la sauver.

Il marqua une pause, le regard plongé dans le vide, puis ajouta d'une voix morne :

- Je lui dois bien ça.

La Gryffondor sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. D'une main frémissante, elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la chemise de Drago.

- S'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas de choses inconsidérées ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Surpris, le jeune homme l'observa un moment lutter contre ses sanglots. Ses cheveux éparpillés en cascade sur ses épaules et son regard perdu et désemparé. Son corps se détendit alors insensiblement. La voir dans cet état lui était presqu'insupportable.

- Hermione, regarde-moi.

Pétrifiée, la brune leva vers lui des yeux emplis de stupéfaction. Drago prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres humides.

- Je ne suis pas idiot au point de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, dit-il en plongeant son regard pénétrant dans celui plus sombre de la jeune fille. Et je ne te quitterai pas, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

- Tu… Tu as dit…

- Hermione, répéta-t-il.

Son visage demeurait froid comme le marbre. Mais sa voix, prononçant son prénom, était plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendue…

...

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la suite ! =)

Pour mes lecteurs qui ne sont pas inscrits sur le site de fanfiction, n'hésitez pas à signer lorsque vous laissez une review, je ne sais pas s'il y a des bugs, mais en ce moment votre pseudo n'apparaît pas toujours ce qui est dommage ^^

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	31. On the lam

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Bonsoir les gens ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ^^

La rentrée, tout ça, tout ça…

Voilà la suite de ma fic, qui j'espère vous plaira ! J'ai pris pas mal de temps pour l'écrire donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ;)

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic, ça me fait chaud au cœur et merci également pour toutes les reviews !

**Elena Grape** : Et bien je crois que question "fin pleine de suspens", tu vas aussi apprécier celle-ci xD

**Ava311** : N'hésite pas à m'écrire des reviews, même si tu as l'impression d'écrire toujours pareil je t'assure que ça me fait tout autant plaisir à chaque fois ! ^^

**H223** : Ravie que tu ais adoré ce chapitre et merci beaucoup !

**Marjsafi** : Oh c'est trop gentil, ça me flatte vraiment d'être ta fic préférée du moment :) Pour la confrontation Ron/Drago, ça ne saurait tarder…

**Rosalieemmamailie** : Désolée pour Pansy, c'est un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup également mais j'essaye de rester toujours crédible au maximum ^^

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair** : *love your name* xD Ça me fait très plaisir que tu ais tant aimé ma fic, bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs ^^

**La ptite Clochette** : Clochette, Panpan… Tu m'as l'air d'être fan de Disney et j'en suis ravie car j'en suis une également, une fan inconditionnelle ! ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ^^

**Alysee** : Ton pseudo s'est bien affiché cette fois ! Merci encore pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup fait rire xD Et oui, on ne le dira jamais… Drago est sexy !

**CFLM angel** : Contente que ça te plaise, merci beaucoup :)

**Katerina** : Que de compliments… Un immense merci, j'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux, sincèrement ! Je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices ! ^^

**Mathilde rolland 94** : Et bien merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir pris le temps de la lire et je suis très contente qu'elle plaise ^^

**La-p'tite-lu** : Merci pour cette adorable review ! Le fait que tu trouves qu'on pourrait se croire dans le livre me touche vraiment énormément ! Merci encore et j'espère ne pas te décevoir :)

...

_Previously on Let's go home :_

_Surpris, le jeune homme l'observa un moment lutter contre ses sanglots. Ses cheveux éparpillés en cascade sur ses épaules et son regard perdu et désemparé. Son visage s'adoucit alors insensiblement. La voir dans cet état lui était presqu'insupportable._

_- Hermione, regarde-moi._

_Pétrifiée, la brune leva vers lui des yeux emplis de stupéfaction. Drago prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres humides._

_- Je ne suis pas idiot au point de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, dit-il en plongeant son regard pénétrant dans celui plus sombre de la jeune fille. Et je ne te quitterai pas, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète._

_- Tu… Tu as dit…_

_- Hermione, répéta-t-il._

_Son visage demeurait froid comme le marbre. Mais sa voix, prononçant son prénom, était plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendue…_

**Chapitre 31 : On the lam**

Le crépuscule tomba sur l'Ecosse, irisant les nuages gris d'une couleur rose pâle. Puis la nuit se répandit à son tour, plongeant les alentours dans une obscurité palpable. L'atmosphère était lourde, comme si un orage allait éclater, ce qu'Hermione soupçonnait en observant le ciel à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle laissa doucement glisser le rideau de tulle blanc, jauni par le temps, entre ses doigts et il retomba mollement devant la vitre.

La jeune fille ne parvenait pas à dormir. La dernière image qu'elle avait de Pansy ne quittait pas ses pensées. Elle revoyait ses yeux humides, et le regard chargé de tristesse et de résignation qu'elle leur avait lancé comme dernier adieu. La Gryffondor ressentait une culpabilité infinie s'insinuer en elle à chaque seconde. Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Drago pour tenter de le calmer, elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était morte par leur faute. Et des images sordides jaillissaient alors dans son esprit. Avait-elle été torturée ? Avait-elle avoué sa trahison ?

Hermione secoua la tête dans une énième tentative de chasser ces idées. Elle ne devait pas penser à cela. Il était trop tard désormais pour pouvoir y changer la moindre chose. Il fallait aller de l'avant, comme elle le faisait depuis des mois.

Redressant les épaules, elle quitta la fenêtre et se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y allonger de nouveau. Poussant un soupir, elle tira les couvertures sur elle et tenta de s'y pelotonner. Les nuages masquaient les rayons de lune et la pièce était plongée dans un noir quasi-total. Hermione ferma les yeux et essaya tant bien que mal de se détendre.

Elle songea à Poudlard. Ron, au courant de la mort de Pansy mais ignorant tout de la scène qui s'était déroulée dans le jardin, avait annoncé au dîner non sans une certaine fierté qu'il était parvenu à obtenir de McGonagall les informations qu'ils souhaitaient.

- Le Basilic est toujours dans la Chambre, avait-il expliqué, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Parfait, avait répondu le brun. Il nous faut un plan à présent.

Pour se changer les idées en cette fin de journée maussade, la brune s'était appliquée à finir de recopier les éléments du carnet de Regulus sur les parchemins. Satisfaite de son travail, elle les avait soigneusement roulés ensemble et avait confié le tout à Harry qui désirait de nouveau examiner l'horcruxe de plus près. Il était à présent en train de le manipuler avec précaution et une lueur d'impatience éclairait son regard.

- Cela prendra du temps, avait commenté Hermione en lui jetant un regard sceptique. Il ne faut pas prendre cette idée à la légère. Pénétrer à Poudlard relève de la mission impossible. C'est presque de l'inconscience.

- C'est la meilleure idée qu'on ait en réserve, avait répliqué Ron. On trouvera bien un moyen. On y réfléchira dès demain.

La jeune fille lui avait répondu par un triste sourire.

- Comment va Malefoy ? avait alors demandé le rouquin, remarquant sans doute ce manque d'enthousiasme.

Ou peut-être conservait-elle sur son visage des traces de ces pleurs. Néanmoins cette simple question venant de la part de Ron avait profondément touché Hermione.

- Je crois qu'il va bien, avait-elle répondu avec douceur. Aussi bien que possible.

Ron avait acquiescé d'un signe de tête compatissant, puis s'était de nouveau penché sur son assiette de soupe, prêt à l'engloutir en quelques minutes. Ce qui avait eu le don d'arracher un véritable sourire à Hermione.

A présent qu'elle était dans son lit, dans le calme le plus total, elle pouvait réfléchir plus sérieusement à cette idée de s'introduire dans leur école. Mais elle avait beau retourner la situation en tous sens, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver de solution qui ne soit pas trop risquée. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient toujours essayer d'utiliser l'un des passages secrets de la Carte du Maraudeur. C'était l'idée qu'ils avaient la plus évoquée jusqu'à présent. Car cela restait sans conteste celle qui était la plus plausible. Mais encore pour cela fallait-il atteindre l'un des endroits qui permettaient d'accéder à un passage. Et les deux endroits accessibles se trouvaient à Pré-au-Lard. En songeant au petit village, le cœur de la Gryffondor se serra. Elle repensa à leurs après-midis passés aux Trois Balais. Confortablement installés au chaud, alors que la neige tombait souvent au dehors, sirotant de délicieuses bièraubeurres. Elle avait tant envie d'y retourner que l'idée commençait à lui paraître de moins en moins saugrenue. Pourtant, elle savait bien que les lieux risquaient d'être infestés de détraqueurs. Comment parviendraient-ils à les éviter ?

Alors qu'elle songeait à la façon la plus discrète de faire surgir un Patronus, un bruit la figea dans le noir. Elle tourna les yeux vers la porte, consciente de l'inutilité de son geste puisqu'elle n'y voyait rien. Cependant, elle crut percevoir le grincement de la poignée. Elle s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille. Elle crut entrevoir les contours de la porte se dessiner, tandis qu'ils bougeaient imperceptiblement. Des bruits de pas accompagnèrent le mouvement.

- Qui est là ? chuchota-t-elle.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent peu à peu et une silhouette apparut près du lit. Hermione se redressa instantanément mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Surprise, elle se recula avec effroi mais un chuchotement glissé à son oreille la calma aussitôt.

- C'est moi.

- Drago ?

Prononcer le prénom du Serpentard lui était à la fois étrange et agréable. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Mais il ne répondit pas davantage et la brune sentit la couverture se soulever, découvrant son corps uniquement vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un boxer. Elle frissonna quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le blond s'allonger près d'elle. Il rabattit la couverture et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle répondit à son étreinte avec surprise, nichant son visage au creux de son épaule. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa son dos nu et tiède. Sa peau sentait délicieusement bon. Les lèvres de Drago caressèrent les siennes d'une façon si douce qu'elle en eut la chair de poule. Elle n'avait plus envie de lui demander pour quelle raison il venait la trouver en pleine nuit. Peut-être que lui non plus ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Les mains du Serpentard glissèrent sur les cuisses d'Hermione comme une légère brise. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, et elle eut la sensation qu'il enflammait sa peau à chaque passage. Lorsqu'il descendit ses lèvres vers la naissance de sa poitrine, elle se recula brusquement, haletante.

- Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle. Hors de question !

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, répliqua-t-il d'un ton parfaitement sérieux ou perçait une note de provocation amusée.

- On pourrait nous entendre.

- Tu n'as qu'à insonoriser la pièce et verrouiller la porte.

Hermione chercha désespérément un argument qui pourrait le convaincre mais les mains du jeune homme avaient repris leur exploration et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les idées claires. Il caressa son boxer avec une habileté déconcertante et elle se mit à gémir malgré elle. Elle sentit le sourire du blond contre ses lèvres et poussa un soupir de résignation. Enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, elle pressa son corps contre le sien. Elle tendit un bras vers la table de nuit et tâtonna la surface, jusqu'à ce que sa main se pose sur sa baguette.

- Sonorus, murmura-t-elle en agitant le morceau de bois. Collaporta.

Les mains et les lèvres de Drago devinrent brutalement plus entreprenantes, allumant le désir chez la jeune fille qui reposa la baguette et se laissa aller avec une satisfaction coupable. Elle l'entendit rouler sur la tablette et tomber au sol dans un bruit sec mais n'y prêta pas attention et ôta d'un geste rapide son débardeur, livrant sa poitrine aux baisers assurés du Serpentard. Elle se cambra sous le plaisir produit par la langue chaude qui parcourait sa peau.

- Drago, souffla-t-elle.

Répondant à cette discrète supplique, il fit glisser délicatement le bas de la jeune fille, la déshabillant ainsi entièrement. Nue contre lui, Hermione se sentait sous l'emprise du désir. D'un geste doux, il repoussa ses cuisses et entreprit de caresser son entrejambe, sans cesser d'embrasser sa poitrine avec avidité. Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Elle gémissait de plus en plus et Drago, satisfait, ôta à son tour son caleçon et le laissa choir au pied du lit. Se plaçant entre les jambes de la brune, il happa ses lèvres dans un geste possessif. Puis il pénétra en elle avec lenteur mais fermeté. Hermione s'agrippa au tissu qui recouvrait le matelas. La nuit noire enrobait la pièce et amplifiait en elle la sensation de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même…

Mais un bruit de porte se fit soudainement entendre. Drago se figea tandis qu'Hermione retenait un cri de surprise. Tous deux demeurèrent parfaitement silencieux, tendant l'oreille. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans la moindre récidive et la Gryffondor allait soupirer de soulagement lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Elle se tendit alors avec appréhension.

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna soudain le blond dans l'obscurité.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était trop risqué, le sermonna-t-elle. Laisse-moi récupérer ma baguette. Je crois qu'elle est tombée par terre.

- Tu me prends pour un idiot ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser légèrement.

Mais le Serpentard ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

- Drago ! s'agaça-t-elle. Je dois nous faire transplaner dans ta chambre et revenir avant qu'ils ne découvrent quelque chose.

- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils découvrent quoique ce soit, affirma le blond.

- Il y a peut-être un problème. Si Harry veut me parler…

- Il devra attendre. Ma princesse est occupée pour l'instant.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre davantage et se gifla intérieurement.

- Sois sérieux, Drago !

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié, ce que le blond ne put remarquer tant la pièce était sombre. Elle tenta de le repousser de nouveau mais au lieu de cela, il se remit à faire d'agréables va-et-vient en elle, déposant de légers baisers sur le reste de son corps.

- Arrête ça ! persifla-t-elle.

Mais son ton était déjà beaucoup moins convaincant.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça maintenant, souffla-t-il en embrassant le creux de son cou.

De nouveaux bruits de pas se firent entendre, plus proches cette fois-ci de la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

- Je t'en prie, gémit-elle.

- Hermione, soupira-t-il. Laisse-toi aller pour une fois. La journée a été difficile.

- Ce n'est pas une raison…

- J'ai besoin de toi, bon sang !

La brune se tut, hébétée par le ton furieux du Serpentard.

- Il faudrait que je te parle en Fourchelangue pour que tu comprennes ça ? ajouta-t-il.

- Mais…

- Je veux pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie ! Et pas seulement quand ce rouquin attardé daigne dégager le plancher !

- Drago…

- Je te veux, Hermione. Ose prétendre que ça te déplaît et je m'en irai sur le champ.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, murmura-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas…

Il l'embrassa brusquement avec ferveur. Sa langue se fraya un chemin vers celle de la jeune fille qui sentit toute sa détermination fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux fins du jeune homme qui continua ses mouvements. Plus aucun bruit ne vint perturber leur étreinte. Hermione se demanda vaguement qui était sorti en pleine nuit et pour quelle raison mais elle avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur la question. Drago l'envoûtait entièrement.

…

- Drago ?

La timide voix d'Hermione résonna dans la pièce. Cela devait faire presqu'une heure que les deux amants étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, en silence. Le Serpentard se trouvait sur le dos, accueillant au creux de son bras droit la brune qui emmêlait ses jambes aux siennes pour se réchauffer.

- Oui ?

Une lueur provenant de la fenêtre éclaira la pièce presqu'imperceptiblement. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, et fut suivi de près par un coup de tonnerre qui fit trembler légèrement le bois de la fenêtre. Un crépitement retentit au dehors, témoignant de la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

- Cet après-midi, commença la Gryffondor avec inquiétude, quand on était dans le jardin…

- Oui ?

- Tu voulais me poser une question.

L'averse à présent battante brisait le silence de la nuit.

- Avant que ton bras ne te fasse souffrir, précisa-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché.

- Je n'ai pas oublié, répondit le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

Elle sentit le corps du Serpentard se crisper.

- Ce n'était pas très important, marmonna-t-il.

- Je veux quand même savoir.

Il poussa un soupir et la jeune fille devina qu'il se redressait légèrement sur ses coudes.

- C'est un peu compliqué, commença-t-il, éveillant aussitôt la curiosité de la Gryffondor.

Mais sa phrase fut interrompue par des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Des bruits de pas sourds et précipités. La brune n'attendit pas d'en savoir plus et bondit du lit, attrapant au passage sa baguette qui gisait sur le sol.

- Hermione…

Elle enfila sa veste à toute vitesse et se rua vers la porte.

- Ne bouge pas, murmura-t-elle au jeune homme avant d'ouvrir à demi le battant et de se glisser à l'extérieur.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se pencha discrètement sur la gauche mais ce qu'elle y vit aussitôt la glaça d'effroi. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait au bout du couloir, bloquant l'unique passage menant vers l'entrée.

- Comme on se retrouve !

Hermione faillit hurler de terreur en reconnaissant la voix aigüe de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Non, murmura-t-elle en crispant les doigts sur sa baguette.

Son adversaire leva la sienne et Hermione plongea aussitôt derrière le guéridon en bois. Le sort la frôla de si près qu'elle sentit ses cheveux s'électriser autour de son visage.

- Expelliarmus ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais Bellatrix évita elle aussi le jet de lumière.

- Hermione ?

Entendant la voix de Drago derrière la porte de sa chambre, la Gryffondor la ferma d'un geste sec :

- Collaporta !

Elle entendit la poignée tourner en vain.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'agaça le Serpentard en la secouant davantage.

- Elle essaye de te sauver, mon cher Drago, se délecta la mangemort en avançant d'un pas. Elle sait bien qu'à la seconde où j'aurai mis la main sur toi, tu seras mort.

- Bellatrix ?

- C'est bien moi, mon neveu chéri !

- Hermione, ouvre-moi tout de suite ! Ne fais pas l'idiote !

La voix de Drago paraissait réellement furieuse et inquiète mais Hermione demeura muette, ses yeux rivées sur la sorcière qui lui faisait face. Elle était tellement terrifiée qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à se demander pourquoi elle se trouvait ici. Un nouveau bruit derrière elle la soulagea et l'angoissa tour à tour.

- Hermione ! s'exclamèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix en sortant de leur chambre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil apeuré vers ses deux amis qui se postèrent derrière elle d'un air menaçant, baguettes en main.

- Tu t'imagines que tu es tirée d'affaire, ricana Bellatrix en avisant ses deux nouveaux adversaires d'un air dédaigneux. Mais tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des renforts.

Elle claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, deux nouvelles silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent à ses côtés. L'une était plus petite qu'elle, tandis que l'autre la dépassait de dix bons centimètres. Hermione sentit ses membres trembler mais se redressa tant bien que mal, décidée à leur faire face. Elle leva sa baguette, prête à jeter un sort, quand soudain, tout devint noir. Une obscurité totale avait envahi les lieux. Elle sentit une main attraper la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce que… murmura-t-elle.

Happée en arrière, elle se laissa entraîner en silence tandis qu'elle entendait la voix de Bellatrix pester à l'autre bout du couloir. Les bruits de pas des mangemorts se firent entendre tandis qu'ils essayaient de se frayer un chemin dans le noir. Hermione, toujours tirée en arrière finit par atterrir dans la chambre de Ron et Harry. Ce dernier lui lâcha la main et ferma la porte brusquement. L'obscurité avait également commencé à se répandre dans la pièce mais ils y voyaient encore suffisamment. Le brun se saisit d'un sac et y fourra l'horcruxe et les parchemins, ainsi qu'une poignée de vêtements qui traînaient sur une chaise.

- Vite ! pressa Ron à mi-voix. Il faut transplaner !

- Non ! s'étouffa presque Hermione en dégageant sa main qu'il venait d'attraper avec force.

Déjà les bruits de pas s'approchaient de la porte close.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? La Poudre d'Obscurité ne va pas marcher très longtemps !

- Je ne partirai pas sans Drago ! répliqua-t-elle.

Elle transplana aussitôt dans sa propre chambre et se saisit du bras du Serpentard, sans lui laisser le temps de protester. En quelques secondes, ils étaient tous les deux auprès de ses amis.

- Est-ce que tu l'as appelé Drago ? fulmina le rouquin, les yeux écarquillés et les oreilles rougies pas la colère.

- Ron ! s'irrita Harry. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? Donne-moi la main !

- Alohomora ! persifla la voix de Bellatrix à travers le mur de pierre.

Une main tenant Harry et l'autre serrée dans celle de Drago, la Gryffondor sentit juste à temps la sensation familière. Elle n'entendit que le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir avec pertes et fracas sur une chambre désormais vide de toute présence. Une fois de plus, ils étaient contraints de fuir, et de tout abandonner derrière eux…

...

Voilà pour la suite ! Je vous entends déjà m'enguirlander pour oser vous laisser sur votre faim comme ça… Désolée, j'essaierai d'écrire la suite aussi rapidement que possible, je l'ai déjà commencée à vrai dire ;)

See you soon !


	32. What you hoped for

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Hello ! Voilà la suite toute belle, toute fraîche rien que pour vous :)

**Ava311** : Oui Bellatrix a toujours eu un certain don pour agacer je trouve ! Toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Merci pour ta review ;)

**Rosalieemmamailie** : C'est une bonne question qui va tracasser nos chers sorciers ahah !

**Aude9483** : J'avoue être sadique mais c'est pour être sûre de vous donner toujours l'envie de lire la suite hihi :) Et cette fois je l'ai écrite assez rapidement ^^

**Guest** : Merci beaucoup qui te tu sois xD Je suis très contente que tu ais adoré ma fic ^^

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair** : Si tu es impatiente c'est que tu aimes toujours donc ça me fait plaisir :) Merci ^^

**Elsar** : Ma fic commence à avoir un nombre de chapitre conséquent et c'est un challenge de la lire d'un coup, je suis ravie que tu l'ais fait et encore plus qu'elle te plaise tant :) Pour les délais de publication je comprends tout à fait, j'ai eu des périodes creuses pour des raisons personnelles, j'espère que ça n'arrivera plus et j'essaye toujours de faire le plus vite possible ^^

**Alysee** : Hihi tu ne crois pas si bien dire, il faut que les choses finissent pas dégénérer à un moment ou à un autre xD En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité, ça me touche beaucoup ;)

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes et merci bien sûr à tous mes lecteurs anonymes !

...

_Previously on Let's go home :_

_Elle transplana aussitôt dans sa propre chambre et se saisit du bras du Serpentard. En quelques secondes, ils étaient tous les deux auprès de ses amis._

_- Est-ce que tu l'as appelé Drago ? fulmina le rouquin, les yeux écarquillés et les oreilles rougies pas la colère._

_- Ron ! s'irrita Harry. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? Donne-moi la main !_

_- Alohomora ! persifla la voix de Bellatrix à travers le mur de pierre._

_La Gryffondor sentit juste à temps la sensation familière. Elle n'entendit que le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir avec pertes et fracas sur une chambre désormais vide de toute présence. Ils étaient de nouveau contraints de fuir, et de tout abandonner derrière eux…_

**Chapitre 32 : What you hoped for**

Une sensation de brise légère se créa autour d'Hermione lorsqu'elle sentit enfin ses pieds adhérer au sol. Sa première réaction fut de regarder tout autour d'elle. Harry les avait fait transplaner et durant les quelques secondes où ils s'étaient dématérialisés, elle s'était demandé avec inquiétude quel lieu son ami avait bien pu choisir. Elle fut très surprise de constater qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine montagne. De grands arbres aux feuilles gris-vert surplombaient un tapis de petits rochers couverts de mousse et de lichen. Les rayons de lune qui s'infiltraient à travers les branchages apportaient une certaine clarté au lieu, qui n'en demeurait pas moins inquiétant par son silence.

- Harry, murmura la brune, où sommes-nous ?

- Tu vas vite le savoir, répondit-il à voix basse.

Elle lâcha sa main ainsi que celle de Drago qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'elle était allée le chercher dans sa chambre. Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard sombre, qui lui noua la gorge. Le brun s'était mis en marche, suivi de près par Ron qui se murait lui aussi dans un silence particulièrement éloquent. Hermione leur emboîta le pas, et fit un geste vers le Serpentard pour l'inviter à faire de même. Environ une dizaine de mètres plus loin, ils rejoignirent un petit sentier tracé parmi les rochers. Il paraissait vaguement familier à la jeune fille mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils marchèrent dix bonnes minutes, blessant leurs pieds nus sur le chemin escarpé qui grimpait en pente relativement raide. Hermione faillit trébucher mais Drago la rattrapa de justesse et la redressa avec force. Elle le remercia d'une timide voix, consciente qu'il paraissait en colère contre elle. Elle leva les yeux et constata qu'Harry et Ron avaient pris une légère avance et ne pouvaient donc pas les entendre.

- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? chuchota-t-elle avec appréhension à l'attention du blond qui la suivait de près.

- C'est rien de le dire, marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse.

- Et je peux savoir quoi ? s'indigna-t-elle cette fois, agacée de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il lui reprochait.

- Tu m'as enfermée dans ta chambre, Hermione. Tu t'es mise en danger inconsciemment.

Surprise, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

- Ne t'arrête pas, dit-il. Nous allons les perdre.

Consciente qu'il avait raison, elle reprit sa marche mais lui jeta un regard froid.

- Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse sortir pour te retrouver nez-à-nez avec elle ? Tu n'avais pas la moindre chance sans baguette.

- Là n'est pas la question, répliqua-t-il.

- Je peux savoir où est le problème dans ce cas ?

- Elle aurait pu te tuer !

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser faire !

Drago l'attrapa par le poignet et la retourna vers lui avec force.

- Je crois que tu ne réalises pas à quel point elle est dangereuse ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Rassure-toi, c'est loin d'être la première fois que nous affrontons des mangemorts et je sais très bien à qui j'ai affaire ! Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'elle m'a fait subir ?

- Il y a un problème ?

La voix d'Harry résonna depuis le haut du sentier. Hermione n'avait pas réalisé que ses deux amis avaient fini par remarquer leur retard et s'étaient arrêtés pour les attendre. Ron les regardait tout deux d'un air furieux, les poings serrés.

- Désolée, Harry, murmura Hermione en reprenant aussitôt sa marche.

Le brun l'observa avec suspicion mais continua à avancer. Au fur et à mesure, la Gryffondor remarqua qu'il ramassait çà et là quelques branchages.

- Je crois que nous sommes presque arrivé, lança-t-il. Il vaudrait mieux nous dépêcher. C'est risqué pour nous de rester à découvert trop longtemps.

Les trois autres observèrent le silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à une sorte de promontoire en roche qui surplombait le sentier. Hermione reconnut alors instantanément les lieux.

- Harry, dit-elle, c'est…

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il simplement.

La brune avisa avec une certaine tristesse la fente qui se trouvait dans la roche à cette hauteur du chemin. Il s'agissait de la grotte où Sirius s'était caché durant des mois pendant leur quatrième année à Poudlard, alors qu'il était encore considéré comme un criminel en fuite. La grotte dans laquelle il les avait un jour amenés, alors qu'ils le ravitaillaient en vivres et le tenaient au courant des évènements. Ils se trouvaient donc à une demi-heure environ de Pré-au-lard. Le cœur de la Gryffondor se mit à palpiter.

- Lumos.

Harry se glissa le premier dans la fente obscure, suivi par Ron et Hermione qui allumèrent à leur tour leur baguette. Le blond ferma la marche dans leur dos. Le passage demeura un instant étroit puis s'élargit peu à peu pour finalement devenir une caverne d'assez grande dimension. Il faisait un noir d'encre et sans leurs baguettes, les quatre adolescents n'y auraient strictement rien vu. Hermione remarqua un rocher de forme relativement plate et s'assit dessus avec un soupir. Alors seulement, elle commença à ressentir le froid de la nuit et se mit à frissonner. Elle prit conscience que sous sa veste en laine noire, elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'un débardeur et un boxer et cette situation, en plus de la transir de froid, la mettait considérablement mal à l'aise. D'autant que les trois garçons n'étaient pas plus vêtus qu'elle, chacun portant le caleçon avec lequel il comptait passer sa nuit. Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et détourna le regard vers le recoin de la grotte le plus sombre.

Harry prononça un à un les sortilèges de protection vers l'entrée de la caverne. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il plongea la main dans le sac qu'il avait sur son dos et en sortit un amoncellement de vêtements froissés.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il, j'ai pris ce qui me tombait sous la main.

Ron s'approcha du tas de tissus et en tira un pantalon et un t-shirt qui lui appartenait. Harry en fit de même. Il s'agissait des vêtements qu'ils portaient la veille et qu'ils avaient négligemment posés sur la chaise de leur chambre lorsqu'ils s'étaient déshabillés. Hermione s'approcha à son tour des vêtements. Elle ressentit un vif soulagement en constatant qu'il restait un jean et un t-shirt noir qu'elle lança aussitôt en direction du Serpentard qui les observa avec dédain.

- Si ça ne te convient pas, râla Ron en voyant son geste, tu peux mourir de froid, ça m'est égal !

- Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir, Weasley, répliqua le blond en enfilant l'ensemble.

Hermione observa alors les deux derniers vêtements étalés sur le sol. Il s'agissait d'un t-shirt et d'une chemise. Prenant cette dernière entre ses mains, elle ôta sa veste et la passa par-dessus ce qu'elle portait. La chemise était de couleur beige et appartenait à Ron. Elle était suffisamment longue pour faire office de robe. Mais elle était si large qu'elle lui tombait négligemment sur les épaules.

- L'un de vous aurait une ceinture à me prêter ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix gênée.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son pantalon et en retira une ceinture de cuir. Puis il la remit à Hermione qui la passa autour de ses hanches. Elle lui allait beaucoup trop grande, mais la Gryffondor attrapa sa baguette et y perça un trou supplémentaire afin de pouvoir la fermer malgré tout.

- C'est mieux que rien, dit-elle en s'époussetant légèrement.

Les trois autres la regardaient avec insistance et elle se sentit de nouveau rougir. Attrapant sa baguette, elle se mit en quête du coin idéal pour faire un feu. Harry lui tendit les bouts de bois qu'il avait récolté au dehors. Hermione les prit entre ses mains et les disposa sur le sol, à un endroit suffisamment nivelé pour qu'ils puissent s'allonger tous les quatre autour. Elle brandit sa baguette et fit jaillir plusieurs des flammes bleues dont elle avait le secret et qui pouvaient brûler sans arrêt malgré l'humidité ambiante. Elle s'y réchauffa les mains avec délice, frottant énergiquement ses paumes l'une contre l'autre près du foyer.

- Merci, Hermione, murmura Harry en s'approchant à son tour.

Les deux amis se regardèrent d'un air embarrassé. Tous deux ressentaient la tension palpable qui emplissait les lieux.

- Maintenant qu'on est installés comme des rois, commenta Ron avec ironie, quelqu'un voudra bien m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi, Ron, répliqua Harry avec calme.

- Nous étions censés être protégés ! Invisibles même ! Comment les mangemorts ont-ils pu entrer à l'intérieur ?

- Ron, soupira Harry en se redressant, inutile de te mettre en colère. Si on le savait, on n'en serait pas là à présent.

- Nous, on ne le sait pas. Mais lui !

D'un doigt accusateur, il désigna Drago qui s'était nonchalamment appuyé contre la paroi de la grotte. Ce dernier l'observa avec un visible mépris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione en se levant du feu à son tour.

- Que c'est un traître ! s'emporta Ron. C'est lui qui a révélé aux mangemorts où on se trouvait !

- Ron ! s'indigna la jeune fille en s'avançant vers lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était ! Tu oublies qu'Andromeda l'a aveuglé lorsqu'elle l'a amené. Et puis de toute manière, McGonagall était le Gardien du Secret. Elle était la seule à pouvoir révéler l'existence des lieux !

- Il a forcément trouvé un moyen, répliqua le rouquin en jetant un regard chargé de reproches au Serpentard. Ça faisait quatre jours qu'il était avec nous. Quatre jours et les mangemorts débarquent. Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait beaucoup pour une coïncidence ?

- Ron, intercéda de nouveau Harry, Hermione a raison. Même s'il l'avait voulu, Malefoy n'avait aucun moyen de communiquer avec eux. Et quand bien même, il ne pouvait rien leur révéler puisqu'il ne savait rien.

Ron serra les poings et se dirigea vers le feu avec une colère peu mesurée. Il s'accroupit près des flammes qui jetaient une lueur bleue pâle sur les murs et le plafond de pierre. Hermione tenta de s'approcher de lui et de poser une main sur son épaule mais il l'écarta d'un geste sec.

- Tu me déçois, Hermione.

- Ron, je t'en prie…

- Et depuis quand tu l'appelles Drago ? ajouta-t-il en la toisant du regard. Vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde, maintenant ?

Surprise, Hermione recula de quelques pas.

- C'est juste que… articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Je le connais mieux maintenant.

- Tu t'es laissée embobinée, oui !

- Weasley, intervint brusquement Drago sans se départir de son calme et de son air hautain, tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi, ça m'est égal. Mais n'essaye pas de lui faire croire n'importe quoi. Elle est libre de penser ce qu'elle veut, elle aussi.

Ron se leva d'un bond, d'un air menaçant.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! J'essaye simplement de lui ouvrir les yeux !

- Ron, supplia Hermione en le tenant par le bras. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, et je t'en suis très reconnaissante, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien à craindre.

- Tu as oublié tout ce qu'il t'a fait, Hermione ? Pendant toutes ces années ?

- Bien sûr que non mais…

- Car si c'est le cas, je peux facilement te rafraîchir la mémoire !

Harry poussa de nouveau un soupir de résignation. Le silence de la nuit infiltra la caverne. On n'entendait que le crépitement du feu qui léchait avec gourmandises les branches de cèdres. Hermione jeta un regard anxieux vers Drago mais ce dernier paraissait se distraire de la colère du Gryffondor, ce qu'elle lui aurait volontiers reproché si la situation n'était pas déjà suffisamment tendue.

- Ça t'amuse, Malefoy ? questionna Ron d'un air étrange.

- Tu peux rafraîchir tout ce que tu veux, Weasley, lui répliqua ce dernier en croisant les bras. Elle se souvient très bien de nos années à Poudlard et si elle a choisi de me pardonner, il me semble que tu ne peux pas y faire grand-chose.

- Ne sois pas idiot, Malefoy. J'ai deux ou trois choses à lui révéler sur toi qu'elle ignore.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer et elle observa malgré elle son ami avec curiosité.

- De quoi tu parles ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- En deuxième année…

- Ron ! le coupa Harry.

- En deuxième année, répéta celui-ci en ignorant l'intervention de son ami, quand les enfants de moldus ont commencé à être attaqués à Poudlard…

- Je sais, soupira Hermione, croyant comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il était ravi que ça arrive, mais…

- Il était tellement ravi, poursuivit le Gryffondor, qu'il était impatient que l'un d'entre eux finisse par se faire tuer.

Hermione sentit sa conviction se perdre au fur et à mesure que son ami parlait. Elle savait toutes ces choses à propos de Drago. Elle savait combien il avait pu se montrer cruel étant enfant. Mais il avait changé. Il n'était plus le même.

- Ron, arrête, insista Harry d'une voix dure. C'était il y a longtemps.

La brune jeta un regard en coin à Drago qui affichait toujours un sourire narquois.

- Tu ne vois toujours pas où je veux en venir? continua Ron à l'attention de ce dernier. Tu ne peux pas le savoir en fait.

- Abrège, Weasley ! répliqua-t-il. On n'a pas toute la nuit.

- Tu es si pressé que ça, Malefoy ? Tu as hâte qu'elle sache ce que tu espérais ?

- De quoi tu parles exactement ? s'enquit le blond qui ne parvenait plus à masquer son regard intrigué.

- Tu voulais qu'elle soit la prochaine !

Hermione sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle lança à Ron un regard surpris mais ce dernier fixait le Serpentard d'un air satisfait. Elle regarda Harry dans l'espoir de comprendre, mais le brun baissa les yeux d'un air mal à l'aise. Elle vit alors le visage du blond, qui avait désormais perdu toute trace de sourire.

- Attends une seconde Weasley, balbutia-t-il en se décollant de la paroi. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est ce que tu disais, Malefoy, déclara Ron avec dédain en passant un bras autour de l'épaule de la brune. Tu disais que le prochain allait probablement mourir. Et que tu espérais que ce soit Granger.

Hermione sentit ses jambes flageoler. Elle s'agrippa au t-shirt de Ron et se mit à trembler malgré elle.

- Je ne lui ai jamais dit une telle chose ! s'exclama le blond avec colère.

- Tu ne nous l'as pas dit à nous, consentit le rouquin. Mais tu l'as dit à Crabbe et Goyle.

La jeune fille comprit alors de quoi parlait son ami. Elle regarda Harry et ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement. Oui, Ron parlait de ce jour de deuxième année où ils avaient bu le Polynectar pour infiltrer le dortoir des Serpentards et tenter d'apprendre la vérité sur l'héritier. Hermione n'avait pas pu les aider car elle avait par mégarde confondu un cheveu avec un poil de chat. Elle se souvenait à présent parfaitement de ce que lui avaient raconté ses deux meilleurs amis lorsqu'ils étaient revenus dans les toilettes des filles. Mais jamais il n'avait mentionné cette partie de l'histoire.

- On n'a pas voulu te le dire, expliqua Harry comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. On ne voulait pas te faire de la peine inutilement.

- Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? s'exclama alors Drago avec dureté.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit le rouquin d'une voix désormais plus calme. C'est la vérité et il fallait qu'elle le sache. Pour qu'elle comprenne enfin quelle personne tu es.

Ron resserra sa prise autour de l'épaule de la brune qui se sentait bouleversée. Elle avait beau se répéter que cela ne changeait rien, qu'elle avait toujours su que Drago la méprisait à l'époque, apprendre qu'il ait pu souhaiter ainsi sa mort lui causait une souffrance indescriptible. Egarée, elle sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux mais elle les retint de justesse et serra les poings avant de se redresser légèrement. Son regard croisa celui désemparé de Drago. Elle aurait voulu lui sourire, lui dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais au fond, elle n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie. Elle détourna les yeux et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Ron qui la lâcha avec douceur.

- Hermione, murmura le blond en s'avançant vers elle.

Ron se plaça devant lui. Bien qu'il dépassait le Serpentard de plusieurs centimètres, ce dernier le toisait d'un air mauvais.

- Je te conseille de t'écarter, Weasmoche.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu es encore en position pour la ramener, face de fouine ? répliqua l'autre en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Arrêtez ça ! s'interposa Harry. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous battre ? Vous ne trouvez pas que la situation est assez critique ?

- Harry a raison, murmura Hermione d'une voix éteinte en s'agenouillant de nouveau auprès du feu.

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se jaugèrent du regard puis finirent par se séparer avec un regret visible. Harry se détendit légèrement. Quant à la jeune fille, elle essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées mais ce qu'elle redoutait tant avait bel et bien fini par se produire. Triste et confuse, elle se sentait déchirée à des endroits dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence…

- Il faut que je sorte, dit-elle brusquement.

Elle avait la sensation que si elle restait une seconde de plus dans cette atmosphère lourde, elle allait devenir folle. Serrant sa baguette entre ses doigts fins, elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le passage étroit qui conduisait à l'extérieur. L'air frais frappa son visage de plein fouet et elle respira à pleins poumons. Elle réitéra les sorts de protection qu'Harry n'avait lancés qu'à l'intérieur de la caverne et se sentit plus sereine. Elle observa les contrebas de la montagne qui respiraient la tranquillité. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'assoir pour se détendre, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle fit une brusque volte-face, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Drago. Les rayons de lune irisaient sa peau pâle. Ses yeux clairs la fixaient avec intensité…

...

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ^^

Je fais une petite parenthèse car j'ai noté dans les reviews que pas mal d'entre vous craignent la façon d'appréhender Ron dans une fic, et qu'on le fasse passer pour un « méchant ». Pour ma part, j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Ron qui est très complexe car des fois on aurait envie de lui faire un gros calin et parfois de lui virer une grosse baffe xD Mais j'essaye de lui rester fidèle. Et il faut être honnête, il est très sanguin et pas toujours tendre lorsqu'il se sent blessé. Cela ne veut pas dire que j'en fais un « méchant » car je pense qu'à sa place je réagirais pareil.

Voilà pour le petit encart. Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! :)


	33. Remember who I am

Résumé : Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les rafleurs... Que se passerait-il? Tout a changé tellement vite autour d'eux et, loin de Poudlard, ce qui les séparait est désormais devenu leur ennemi commun...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**...**

Coucou les gens ! Voici la suite qui arrive =)

Une suite beaucoup faite de dialogues, comme celle de la dernière fois, mais l'action ne va pas tarder maintenant que nos sorciers préférés sont près de Pré-au-Lard !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews auxquelles je réponds sans tarder :

**Elena Grape** : Que d'enthousiasme =) Voilà la suite que tu attends avec impatience !

**Bertille** : Oh merci beaucoup ça me touche de faire partie de tes fics favorites ! ^^

**Kadryona** : C'est gentil, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre =)

**Ava311** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis soulagée que tu penses que j'ai trouvé le juste milieu avec Ron ! Et oui, c'est difficile comme tu dis de garder un rythme constant de publication, j'essaye de faire au mieux mais ce n'est pas toujours évident car je ne veux pas publier n'importe quoi =)

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair** : Et si j'ai osé xD J'ai bien rigolé en lisant ta review, surtout le coup de Gémo ! Merci en tout cas ça me fait très plaisir =)

**La ptite Clochette** : C'est adorable, je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours autant et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite =)

**Vieds1otemonde** : Haha alors tant mieux si tu trouves que j'ai bien géré Ron ! J'essaye de publier les chapitres aussi vite que possible, j'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci ! ^^

**Missfuruba** : J'ai bien aimé toutes tes petites reviews, c'est gentil à toi d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic entière, je suis contente qu'elle ne t'ais pas déçue ! =)

**Noire2jais** : Ron le rabat-joie, ça lui va très bien hihi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

**Lily1008** : De rien, de rien, au contraire c'est mon plaisir, surtout s'il t'a plu =)

**Tite Rei** : Oups ! J'espère que tu as pu rattraper ton sommeil en retard xD En tout cas c'est très flatteur, et bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs =)

...

_Previously on Let's go home :_

_Il faut que je sorte, dit-elle brusquement._

_Elle avait la sensation que si elle restait une seconde de plus dans cette atmosphère lourde, elle allait devenir folle. Serrant sa baguette entre ses doigts fins, elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le passage étroit qui conduisait à l'extérieur. L'air frais frappa son visage de plein fouet et elle respira à pleins poumons. Elle réitéra les sorts de protection qu'Harry n'avait lancés qu'à l'intérieur de la caverne et se sentit plus sereine. Elle observa les contrebas de la montagne qui respiraient la tranquillité. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'assoir pour se détendre, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle fit une brusque volte-face, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Drago. Les rayons de lune irisaient sa peau pâle. Ses yeux clairs la fixaient avec intensité…_

**Chapitre 33 : Remember who I am**

- Ron !

Harry attrapa un pan du t-shirt de son ami et le retint en arrière.

- Quoi ? s'exclama ce dernier.

Il paraissait de nouveau prêt à bondir à la poursuite du Serpentard qui venait de se faufiler dans l'étroit passage rocailleux qu'avait emprunté Hermione quelques secondes auparavant.

- Tu as fait assez de dégâts comme ça, lui fit remarquer posément le brun, sans cesser de le maintenir près de lui.

- Des dégâts ? s'offusqua le rouquin. C'est une plaisanterie, Harry !

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Ron jeta un regard vers son ami par-dessus son épaule comme pour vérifier par lui-même. Harry avait les sourcils froncés et un air déterminé sur le visage. Il le lâcha délicatement et lui posa une main sur le bras.

- Ecoute, dit-il d'un ton calme. Je comprends ce que tu ressens.

- J'en ai pas l'impression ! Tu ne m'as pas soutenu une seule seconde !

- Qu'est-ce que tu espères au juste, Ron ?

- Lui ouvrir les yeux ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas leur manège ? Je ne suis pas stupide Harry !

Pendant un court instant, le brun sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

- Je vois bien qu'il essaye de l'amadouer pour qu'elle le protège ! ajouta le rouquin, les oreilles rouges de colère. Et je vois bien qu'elle est en train de tomber droit dans son piège.

Harry faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement mais se retint de justesse.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as raison ou non à propos de Malefoy, reprit-il en plantant son regard vert dans les yeux bleu clair de son meilleur ami. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il doit rester avec nous.

- Pourquoi ? On n'a qu'à le laisser tomber et le laisser se débrouiller tout seul ! Je ne me sens pas du tout concerné par ce qui peut lui arriver.

- Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu es en train de dire ? Admettons qu'il nous dise la vérité, il se ferait tuer. Et s'il nous ment, s'il est vraiment un traître comme tu l'en soupçonnes toi-même ? Tu veux qu'il rejoigne les mangemorts et qu'il leur dise où nous sommes ?

- Il l'a déjà fait !

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui, Ron. Mais dans le doute, je préfère garder un œil sur lui.

- Mais…

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il va devoir nous suivre, et qu'on va devoir apprendre à vivre avec lui.

- Mais…

- Tu as bien compris, Ron, affirma Harry sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Je te rappelle que je suis avant tout à la recherche des horcruxes. Et me voilà forcé d'être la baby-sitter d'un mangemort en fuite. Je ne risque pas de m'y retrouver si je dois gérer vos querelles en permanence ! C'était déjà difficile à supporter pour moi lorsqu'il s'agissait de toi et Hermione, et je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de devenir dingue !

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux Gryffondors. Ron prenait cet air gêné qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il était parfaitement conscient qu'Harry avait raison sur une chose qui le contrariait fortement. Le crépitement du feu résonnait sur les parois de la caverne qui paraissaient en renvoyer un léger écho.

- Si Hermione arrive à s'entendre avec lui, continua Harry en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils, je dois avouer que cela m'arrange un peu. Je comprends que ça te soit pénible mais si nous voulons le surveiller, et être sûr qu'il ne cherche pas à fuir, nous devons éviter de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

- Tu veux dire qu'on doit faire semblant de le croire ?

- C'est un peu tard pour toi désormais mais essaye simplement de ne pas revenir sur le sujet.

- Et Hermione ?

- Laisse-la faire comme elle le sent. Elle est intelligente et elle ne se laissera pas berner si facilement. Et puis il est désarmé. Que veux-tu qu'il lui fasse ?

- Je sais, Harry, mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Nous sommes là. Tu crois sincèrement que je prendrais le moindre risque de la perdre à nouveau ?

Ron poussa un soupir et secoua négativement la tête. Harry ôta sa main de son bras et tous deux demeurèrent un instant l'un en face de l'autre, d'un air mal à l'aise.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda Harry en désignant les flammes bleues d'un geste.

Son ami acquiesça silencieusement et tous deux s'assirent doucement près de l'âtre. Le brun frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre tandis que le rouquin allongeait ses grandes jambes sur le sol. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards nerveux vers la sortie de la grotte.

Harry l'observa du coin de l'œil, puis détourna le regard. Il y avait une importante part de vérité dans ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il voulait bel et bien surveiller Malefoy de près, et faire ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. Mais il se demanda tout de même vaguement s'il lui était déjà arrivé de se sentir aussi coupable envers Ron depuis le début de leur amitié. Cependant son esprit presque tout entier ne songeait qu'à Voldemort. Et aux gens qui mouraient jour après jour. A la guerre qui sévissait autour d'eux. Il avait un devoir envers toutes ces personnes qui croyaient aveuglément en lui. Il avait beau y réfléchir et y réfléchir encore, l'amour que Ron éprouvait pour leur amie, et la douleur qu'il ressentirait en découvrant leurs mensonges, ne paraissait pas peser suffisamment lourd dans la balance.

Et Harry sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer, à l'idée de cette simple vérité…

…

Le silence qui régnait dans la forêt était impressionnant. Pas un seul craquement. Pas la moindre brise ne venait troubler la tranquillité des sous-bois. Les gigantesques arbres déployaient en corolle leurs multitudes de branches. Offrant à la fois un sentiment de protection et la sensation qu'ils étaient les gardiens de ces lieux, prêts à vous en faire disparaître à tout instant si vous dérangiez par mégarde la sérénité de la nuit.

Dans cet écrin traversé par quelques rayons de lune, Hermione et Drago se défiaient du regard.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante qu'elle tenta vainement de maîtriser.

- Je sais, répondit-il simplement en faisant un pas vers elle.

- Ne t'approche pas.

Il stoppa aussitôt son mouvement mais la dévisagea avec froideur.

- Alors c'est comme ça, dit-il avec un air de mépris.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

- Il y a moins de deux heures, j'étais dans ton lit, poursuivit-il le regard noir. Et maintenant tu refuses que je t'approche ?

- Il y a deux heures, je ne savais pas que…

- Que quoi, Hermione ? Que j'étais un Serpentard, cupide et cruel ?

- Ce n'est pas ça mais…

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne te doutais pas une seule seconde que j'ais déjà pu souhaiter la mort d'un innocent ?

- J'espérais que…

- Ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis un Malefoy ! Je suis un mangemort !

- Tais-toi !

- J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre des dizaines de fois que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien ! C'est toi qui as insisté pour me faire croire le contraire ! Et maintenant tu voudrais m'accuser de…

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais pu penser de telles choses !

Hermione sentit son regard s'embuer de larmes mais elle les retint à nouveau. La colère l'emportait à présent sur la peine qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

- C'est moi qui ai fait tuer l'hippogriffe, ou plutôt failli, déclara le blond d'un ton plus calme. Tu te souviens ?

La Gryffondor se remémora un instant la façon dont elle avait osé le gifler le jour où elle l'avait entendu se vanter de la condamnation à mort de Buck.

- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, répondit-elle d'un ton amer.

- J'ai essayé de tuer Dumbledore.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix…

- Hermione, soupira Drago. Ne joue pas sur les mots. Tu étais tout à fait consciente de ce que j'étais. Et de ce que je suis encore.

La brune détourna le regard et le plongea dans les tréfonds de la forêt.

- En sixième année, j'ai mis plusieurs vies en danger pour arriver à mes fins. Pour sauver ma peau ! Je suis froid et égoïste et tu l'as toujours su. Si tu ne peux pas l'accepter…

- Mais tu voulais que je meure, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit sa voix trembler de nouveau mais cela lui était désormais parfaitement indifférent.

- Moi, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant à présent du regard.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire en cet instant au paradoxe qui se jouait dans son cœur et dans son esprit. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait envie de le frapper presqu'autant que de se blottir dans ses bras. Et ces deux sentiments, qui s'entremêlaient en elle, se livraient un combat féroce qui lui donnait presque la nausée.

- Tu en parles comme si ça ne me concernait pas, dit-elle encore face à son silence. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer, ne serait-ce que pendant une ridicule seconde, à quel point cela me fait souffrir ? A quel point cela me fait mal de me dire que celui que je…

- Bien sûr que je le l'imagine ! s'emporta-t-il. Pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai envie de mettre mon poing dans la figure de cette espèce d'abruti congénital de Weasley !

- Ne l'insulte pas ! Il s'inquiète simplement pour moi !

- Au point de te faire du mal en te racontant des choses pareilles ?

- Tu devrais assumer tes erreurs, Drago ! s'écria la brune en serrant les poings sur la chemise trop grande de son ami. Ces choses pareilles, tu les as bel et bien dites ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de rejeter la faute sur Ron qui voulait juste me mettre en garde ! Il ne sait rien pour nous. Il n'a aucune idée du mal que cela peut me faire.

- Si tu savais à quel point j'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser sous ses yeux, pour ôter son air satisfait de son visage de pauvre dégénéré !

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de l'insulter !

Drago s'approcha de nouveau de la jeune fille. Cette dernière recula instinctivement de quelques pas mais elle se retrouva bien vite à l'extrémité du promontoire rocheux qui formait un petit précipice. Le Serpentard en profita pour s'approcher encore jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il la toisait de ses yeux gris-bleu, assombri par la nuit. Il prit son menton d'une main ferme et la força à soutenir son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix calme ou perçait une note menaçante. Que je te mente sur ce que je pensais de toi à l'époque ?

Hermione sentit ses yeux la brûler légèrement et un sanglot se former dans sa gorge nouée. Mais elle ne baissa cependant pas le regard, comme hypnotisée.

- Parce que ce serait inutile, répliqua-t-il, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Je te détestais aussi, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire d'une voix étranglée.

- Je sais, répondit-il. A l'époque, j'étais un gamin stupide et naïf. Je me prenais pour un prince et je voulais toujours être craint de mes amis. Surtout ces idiots de Crabbe et Goyle. Ils me vénéraient littéralement.

- Je m'en étais rendue compte.

- Alors oui, j'ai probablement dit ce dont Weasley m'accuse. Mais pour tout te dire, je n'en ai plus le moindre souvenir.

Hermione haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me croire, continua le blond avec un sourire en coin. Mais qu'est-ce que ça me coûtait après tout ? Ça m'amusait d'être cruel, et ça impressionnait mes amis. Je n'avais pas idée de la portée de mes paroles. Ça m'était parfaitement égal.

- Mais pourquoi… murmura Hermione d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

Une larme roula sur sa joue froide.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il d'un ton plus doux en lui lâchant le menton. Sûrement parce que tu étais la seule…

Il marqua une pause, d'un air hésitant.

- La seule Sang de Bourbe, compléta-t-elle d'un ton amer.

- Disons celle qui m'agaçait le plus.

La Gryffondor poussa un soupir. Elle se sentait épuisée comme si son énergie avait entièrement disparue de son corps.

- Regarde-moi, Hermione. Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que je le pense encore aujourd'hui ?

Elle le contempla avec inquiétude.

- Non, finit-elle par admettre avec un faible sourire.

- Tu ne peux pas oublier qui je suis, poursuivit-il avec sérieux, ni d'où je viens. Mais tu peux oublier notre passé car on ne peut rien y changer et que tout est différent à présent.

La brune se mordit les lèvres d'un air hésitant. Il y avait du vrai dans ce que disait Drago. Elle avait toujours su ce qu'il était et elle connaissait mieux que quiconque les mauvais côtés de sa personne. Mais il était bien trop tard pour revenir sur la question. Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait changer le passé. Tous les retourneurs de temps du monde ne suffiraient pas à modifier le fait qu'ils étaient autrefois des ennemis.

- Celui que tu quoi ? questionna brusquement le Serpentard, la tirant de ses réflexions.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'ai coupé tout à l'heure. Tu disais que cela te faisait du mal que celui que tu…

Son regard devenu plus intense, il laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant visiblement qu'Hermione la complète. Cette dernière sentit ses joues devenir aussi rouges que si des flammes s'en étaient approchées de trop près. Elle se mit aussitôt à contempler le sol avec un intérêt un peu trop prononcé. Elle sentait le regard du Serpentard peser sur elle et son cœur battait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer pour trouver une parade à la question qu'il venait de lui poser si abruptement.

- Je… balbutia-t-elle à mi-voix. Je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'allais dire.

Cette réplique peu convaincante eut le don de faire hausser un sourcil incrédule au blond qui croisa les bras en signe d'impatience. Hermione sentit ses jambes trembler.

- Je vais te dire une chose, commença-t-il, arborant de nouveau un sourire narquois. Je te dispense de répondre à la question, et on s'estime quitte pour ce soir.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'appréciait que très peu la façon cavalière qu'il adoptait pour régler leur dispute. Mais cela ne parut pas l'impressionner le moins du monde. Il posa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille et la glissa jusque dans ses boucles brunes. Puis il se pencha légèrement vers elle et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- D'accord, marmonna-t-elle avec résignation lorsqu'il s'écarta de son visage.

Il lui sourit d'un air moqueur et satisfait.

- J'imagine qu'on doit retourner là-dedans, dit-il en désignant d'un geste de dépit l'entrée de la grotte.

- Oui, il vaudrait mieux aller dormir. Et Harry et Ron ne vont pas tarder à venir vérifier si on ne s'est pas entretués.

- J'aurais un gros désavantage sans ma baguette, fit remarquer le blond en montrant du doigt le bout de bois qui dépassait de la main d'Hermione.

Celle-ci l'examina un instant avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

- Même avec, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Puis elle entreprit de marcher vers la fente sombre qui se découpait dans la roche montagneuse.

- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, menaça le Serpentard dans son dos.

Elle sourit de plus belle et se courba pour entrer à l'intérieur. Elle entendit les pas du blond derrière elle et cela la fit frissonner.

Le silence emplissait la caverne. Les flammes bleues ondulaient toujours, projetant sur la roche les ombres dansantes des silhouettes de Ron et Harry qui s'étaient allongés près du feu. Hermione marcha vers eux à pas de loups et constata qu'ils paraissaient s'être tous deux assoupis avec la chaleur réconfortante du foyer. Elle les contourna et attrapa sa veste qui gisait sur le sol. Elle la plaça sur ses épaules et s'allongea à son tour, repliant ses fines jambes contre elle. Elle sentit le Serpentard s'étendre lui aussi non loin d'elle.

Bercée par le bois qui grésillait agréablement, et éreintée par leur nuit angoissante, Hermione sentit ses paupières s'alourdir peu à peu…

...

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, le prochain chapitre est déjà en travaux ! :p

J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu !

Bonne semaine à tous =)


	34. Message

**Message à mes lecteurs**** :**

Hello tout le monde !

Je vais en décevoir certains mais je ne suis pas venue avec le prochain chapitre… Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue pause depuis mon dernier post. L'histoire commence à devenir complexe et j'ai du mal à trouver une suite et une fin valable, je ne sais même pas s'il est possible d'avoir une fin parfaite lorsqu'on écrit une fic et pourtant c'est ce que je souhaiterais pour la mienne...

J'ai de plus commencé à écrire mon propre roman depuis quelque temps, ce qui me prend du temps et de l'inspiration.

Je vous avais dit que je vous préviendrai si par hasard je venais à stopper Let's go home. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Malgré mes difficultés à la terminer, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fanfic, bien au contraire. Je veux simplement arrêter de vous faire patienter plusieurs mois entre chaque chapitre. Cela fait déjà deux ans que j'ai posté le premier chapitre et ça ne doit plus rimer à grand-chose pour vous de lire une fic avec un rythme aussi saccadé !

Je suis donc en train d'écrire la suite et, j'espère, la fin et je compte poster les derniers chapitres d'une seule traite aussitôt que ce sera terminé =)

Je ne sais pas s'il reste des personnes qui me suivent depuis le début, si c'est le cas, j'espère que vous tiendrez encore un peu, disons deux ou trois mois, pour enfin lire l'achèvement. Sinon j'espère que cela profitera au moins à mes lecteurs les plus récents ou aux futurs qui tomberont sur ma fic car je compte bien la laisser sur le site même lorsqu'elle sera terminée.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2013, pleine de bonheur et de santé ! Merci à tous pour votre patience et votre soutien ! A bientôt =)


End file.
